


It's Hotter Than Satan's Asshole

by levislusciousass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Alpha!Mike, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Beta!Hanji, Bonding, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Fluff, Dominant Erwin Smith, Erwin Is A Fucking Dad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, I can't deal with drama??, I love him, Implied Mpreg, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe mpreg, Mpreg, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega!Levi, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Erwin Smith, Riding, Romantic Comedy, Self-Lubrication, Slice of Life, Smut, baby stuff, coffee shop bc I'm lame, confusion af, honestly tho, i guess??, if that wasn't already obvious, its nice ok I'm a sucker for sweet stuff, like a lot of fucking???, mmm yes, not a lot of angst tho, not super mushy tho don't worry, poor Levi I stg, smut for days, sue me, that tag made me laugh, ugh so much fluff, yaaas boi, yikes these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 86,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levislusciousass/pseuds/levislusciousass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you in heat, Levi?" Erwin asked, a genuinely concerned look on his face.</p><p>The question sent Levi reeling. Heat? Was he in heat? Did he mean hot? Levi was well aware of how attractive he was, but this was a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the a/b/o universe and honestly, there's not enough light hearted EruRi a/b/o au's out there. I thought I'd try it out.
> 
> Keep in mind its 2:30am. I wrote this with absolutely no sleep. There's probably a ton of mistakes and tomorrow morning (today??) I'll fix this sucker up for you guys.
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi was confounded, to put it simply.

He was twenty-two years old, living in an apartment he had made his own and surviving on minimum wage. That sounded about right. Levi was a beta in his prime, ready to party with his fellow college "buddies" and get drunk off his ass all at the same time.

He was currently sitting in his bed, bare back sweating against a pillow in his too-hot apartment. The thermostat said it was in the mid seventies but he didn't give a flying shit, it felt well above a few hundred degrees to him.

This was the second time he had woken up to a fever only to feel perfectly fine throughout the day. Well, that was sugar coating the few cramps that twisted his gut up into knots. Yes, perfectly fine if he were to overlook those. He dealt with this only once before; a few months ago when he had the exact same symptoms but they were more subtle and he ended up chalking it up to a few sick days, but this was pushing it.

His immune system was fine, he drank water and ate well; hell, he even spent the money to go to the gym every day. Cleanliness was top priority for him, so the argument that he could be sick by contamination was outright absurd. He couldn't find a single reason why he would possibly feel this way.

It didn't matter, anyhow. Beeping sounded from his bedside table, an alarm he was too busy worrying over damp sheets to remember to disarm. If he didn't get over it soon his boss would have his ass on a silver platter.

Begrudgingly, he got up. It was a slow process. Going to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, putting decent clothing on; it felt as if his arms were too heavy to move and his head was foggy.

Levi all but skipped fixing his hair. He ran his fingers through the back and ended up quitting after that, choosing instead to spend his time boiling water for tea.

_Ah yes, because whenever someone feels as if they are burning in hell all they need is a hot cup of tea._

Levi was quite salty today, if he were to say so himself. If any Alpha were to piss him off he wasn't sure whether he would challenge them or not. Hopefully not, he barely had the strength to pour the water into a cup. Heaven help him.

By the time he walked to work, got behind the counter and turned on the coffee machine, he felt as if someone lit a match in his belly. It didn't help that he got stared at by complete creeps on the way there; he was about ready to beat someone up. If he could move.

At that precise moment he was enduring a gut wrenching cramp near his belly button, and at that precise moment a certain blond Alpha decided it would be a good time to stroll into the place late for work. Erwin Smith, Levi's excuse for burning himself on the coffee machine more than once and usually there whenever he went through his worst cramps. Did his body just hate the man? Perhaps. This was probably god smiting him. Let it be the one man Levi gets to work with and be interested in cause him the most pain. It sounded like a shitty soap opera.

Levi couldn't say anything to him about being late, of course. Erwin and Mike, their boss (as well as another Alpha), went far back; so any complaints he had would either end with a roll of the eyes or a laugh. Usually the latter.

They had shared banter and some interesting conversations; Erwin even joined Levi and Hanji on their special drinking day once.

Erwin seemed to be about to greet him, a pleasant smile on his face as he strolled up to the counter; only to stop the second he was within a couple of feet of Levi, his nostrils flaring.

Well, that wasn't a very flattering expression. Levi almost considered reevaluating his taste in men.

"Levi," oh, so he was still greeting him. He always liked hearing the blond say his name. "You smell that?"

Levi wrinkled his nose. Did he mean the god awful smell of far too much coffee or the smell of those who regretted having day jobs?

"What smell?" He questioned. There was nothing out of the ordinary that he could sense. Then again, Beta's usually had a shit sense of smell.

Erwin looked confused for a moment, his eyes boring holes in Levi's head. He was getting uncomfortable at this point. With so many people staring at him on the street and now Erwin, perhaps there was something wrong.

Not knowing what else to do, he cleared his throat and spoke with whatever confidence he had left.

"Well, are you going to order something or actually get to work?"

That seemed to snap the Alpha out of his trance, a line still prominent between his brows. Levi had never seen him like this; he hoped it didn't last. A cheery Erwin was far better than a strict one.

Throughout the day he continued to get strange looks, he was hit on by at least six people, one person actually had to be escorted out of the store by Erwin and the rest was mostly a blur. At one point he remembered Mike coming out due to the fact that he also smelled something strange, but Levi chalked that up to his sensitive nose.

Nearing the end of his shift Levi had to ask Mike if it was alright for him to sit down due to how bad the pain was getting, to which Erwin said "to hell with it" and told Levi to take off his apron.

He almost wept with joy. The heat was getting so bad he was afraid he would faint, his cheeks bright red and sweat beading at his hairline. At this point he was relieved to take anything off.

"I'm taking you home," Erwin informed him, busying himself with taking care of the last few orders of the day.

"You don't have to," it was a weak argument, Levi knew. When an Alpha put their mind to something, especially when it came to someone of a lower dynamic, there was little room for discussion.

So, in a matter of less than five minutes, they had clocked out and were out the door.

Levi had forgotten where they were going half way through the journey, his mind being crouded by thoughts, pain, and just the fact that it was shutting down. He couldn't even tell that Erwin was talking to him till he felt an arm around his shoulders, steadying him so he wouldn't fall face first into the concrete.

"Are you in heat, Levi?" Erwin asked, a genuinely concerned look on his face.

The question sent Levi reeling. _Heat_? _Was he in heat?_ Did he mean hot? Levi was well aware of how attractive he was, but this was a bit too much.

In all honesty, what kind of question was that? He was a Beta, the only dynamic that ever had heats were Omegas. If he were truly an Omega he would have come out as one in his mid-teens, almost like a second puberty; not in his twenties.  


Then again, he had heard of those who had their heats later in life, though they were extremely rare. It would explain his short stature and obsession with cleaning, but he was still reluctant to accept it.

"The only other time I felt like this was a few months ago, even then it wasn't that bad." He explained, frowning as he reasoned it out in his head. Those in heat gave off very pungent pheromones; perhaps that was the smell they had been talking about. "Do you smell me?"

Erwin looked slightly uncomfortable, if he was being completely honest. He looked away, almost as if trying to distract himself. If there was any group of people that was more demanding of eye contact, it was Alphas. This behavior was unlike him.

"I can definitely smell you more than before," he replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. It forced Levi's eyes downward; that wasn't a good idea, for he could very clearly see just how much his newfound pheromones were doing to the poor man.

Levi was stunned. Was he really an Omega? He already reasoned it out; the timing made sense and so did his habits and stature. Well, he would need a new drivers license.

He spent so much time thinking that he barely realized where they were, which luckily was the front door of his apartment. How Erwin walked them up two flights of stairs to get to, he would never know.

It took far longer than it really should have to unlock the door; mostly because Levi forgot just where he left his keys and also the fact that his mind was still jelly.

In the end, they both somehow made it inside. It was Erwin who maneuvered his way around Levi to walk him inside, but the smaller man would still credit himself for opening the door. Yes, that was quite an accomplishment.

After about two and a half more agonizing minutes of fumbling, they both plopped onto the couch; one of Levi's legs draped over Erwin's lap while the blond still had his arm over Levi's shoulders.

They were comfortable with each other enough to be fine with it, in a normal situation. But Levi's pheromones accompanied with Erwin's semi was creating some unwanted friction.

Levi was at a loss for what to do. He had never dealt with this before. Sure, there were a few guys he hooked up with after highschool, but this was completely different. As far as he knew, Omega heats entailed four to seven days of torture if there was no one to mate with. But alas, he had someone to mate with right next to him. He was quite sure Erwin had the same idea.

As much as he wanted to throw all care out the window, he still had to think about how much mother nature was a bitch. They couldn't fully mate till he had the proper medicines to fend off unwanted accidents (honestly, he was only in his twenties), but the pain was getting to be too much.

Levi couldn't take it. He was hot and uncomfortable. There was an attractive Alpha right next to him, he might as well take advantage of the blessing that was bestowed upon him.

"Wanna make out?" Levi offered, turning his head to stare up at the blond with the last bit of strength he had left. His words were slurred as they would be if he was intoxicated; he would much rather be drunk then have to deal with a heat.

"Fuck, yes. Thank you, I was about to explode."

 _How sweet_ , was all Levi could think. He thanked him.

Erwin immediately got to work, and within ten seconds Levi was shirtless.

Heats were complete and utter agony, but if he could spend them with an Alpha like this he would be able to deal with them.


	2. Never Make Erwin Smith Go To The Pharmacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean, we can't just make out for a week. Want me to go out and get suppressants?"
> 
> "Why can't we? I like making out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The feedback I got from just the first chapter is astonishing! 500 hits? You guys are amazing. Thank you so much. It really inspired me to write this chapter so much faster. Without all the comments and kudos I don't this would be finished till next month lmao.
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. Happy reading!

"What do we do now?"

Levi blinked and looked over at the Alpha seated next to him, vision blurry from his most recent nap.

They made out for a good hour, only stopping when Levi informed Erwin that he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He could see the man's Alpha kick in and take charge in a surprisingly gentle way. He got Levi a blanket, three pillows and a cup of tea. How he remembered where everything was from one visit a few months ago, Levi didn't know.

Levi tried multiple times to tell him that he was fine, he didn't need any more pillows and his tea was perfectly fine, thank you, but Erwin was having none of it. Alpha's had a natural instinct to protect an Omega while they were in heat and they went to significant lengths to do so.

The moment Erwin sat on the couch next to him and pulled him over so he was sitting on his lap, Levi shut up immediately. The fire in his gut sizzled into something akin to a warm buzz when he was wrapped up in an Alpha's embrace like this. Perhaps he was getting sentimental. Omega's tended to be like that, didn't they?

He had a total of four naps; Erwin, the lucky bastard, remained asleep the entire time. The fire in his gut would be too much for him to handle at some points, which would force him awake. To make himself fall asleep again all he needed to do was watch the serene look on Erwin's face till he either a) was lulled into a calm state again or b) bored to death.

So when the blond asked him that question not even a minute after he woke up, he was confused, unsure and needed to pee. Well, that could wait a bit till they figured everything out.

"What d'you mean?" Levi mumbled, voice slurred from exhaustion. He had done nothing for the past few hours and he was positively done for the day. Yes, he was definitely in heat.

"I mean, we can't just make out for a week. Want me to go out and get suppressants?"

Oh, bless the man, he was offering to do more for Levi. They had known each other for barely a year and Erwin was doing so much for him. Levi made a mental note to send him a monumental amount of thank you gifts.

"Why can't we? I like making out." Now Levi was delirious. They still had a job. Or at least Erwin did. The Omega wasn't out of it enough to forget the fact that he would get paid leave for this.

"I have to leave some time, Levi," he said, looking around as if someone might possibly overhear them in his apartment. "I don't even have condoms and I doubt you have birth control." He finished, voice hushed.

Levi was painfully close to bursting out laughing, but at the same time he was going through a pretty nasty cramp. Ah, this was his reality for the next week.

"There's a pharmacy across the street," he said, the nonchalant expression on his face hiding the fact that he was internally screaming at himself. Did he really want to do this? Well, yeah. There wasn't much of a problem other than the fact that Erwin had to want to do it too.

Judging by the way his eyes widened and his pupils dilated, he wanted it too. That seemed to be that.

Erwin had left within the hour, wallet in hand and promises flying off his tongue right and left. _Yes, I'll buy you ice cream. And chips. Well, I might as well buy the whole store_.

Levi never knew the Alpha could be sarcastic. He was learning so much.

While Erwin was out Levi decided to first and foremost relieve his bladder, then take a shower and brush his teeth. After that he went to the kitchen. There wasn't much there, he realized. He was so caught up in the first day of his heat he forgot to stock up on groceries. Well, Erwin could take care of that.

Could he, though? Levi frowned as he stared into the almost completely empty fridge. They had just agreed to mate with each other for the sake of his heat; it wasn't like they were going to bond. He supposed it was the fact that Erwin was helping him so much that he was relying on him for groceries. Honestly, he had only been an Omega for a day and he was already a sentimental sack of shit.

Nonetheless, he was hungry. There were a few pieces of bread left along with some cheap sliced cheese. Alas, he could make cheese toast. He felt like an Iron Chef.

While his masterpiece was cooking he tidied up around the apartment. Well, as much as he could. There was little to nothing to do. He kept the place spotless.

The timer sounded, a most glorious sound (he was hungry enough to be delusional at this point), and he plucked the pieces of toast from the oven. Levi had forgotten to eat breakfast because of how shitty his day had begun and the only things he had for lunch were a few stale pastries Mike was throwing out.

Because of that he ate the toast in precisely twenty-three seconds and felt nauseous. Well, he supposed that was another part of the heat.

It was hitting the half hour mark and Levi was getting suspicious. Was Erwin doing something else? He wouldn't really understand that; Alpha's always tried to get back to whoever was relying on them as quick as possible. To think he was doing something other than just get the needed supplies was an unrealistic idea.

Levi didn't bother worrying about it anymore than that; he had to make somewhere comfortable for himself. Typically he would be fine with just curling up on the couch, but the fact that he was in heat changed that. Omega's were known for wanting secluded areas while in heat. And even though he was in his secluded apartment, he wanted a cozy place for himself.

Levi was by no means a typical Omega, he had come to terms with that already; but that didn't stop him from grabbing all the pillows and blankets he could find. He built a backrest with the pillows and circled the blanket around his little spot. It felt like a thrown. If he wasn't going through a most terrible cramp he would feel like a king.

A mild feeling of comfort washed over him when he finally got settled. Sure, he was burning up, but he was lying in his nest. It would've been perfect if he could just mate already, but he could deal with waiting a bit.

After another five minutes of nothing, he decided to take another nap. He knew just how exhausted he would become, even if this was his first time. If he spent all his time staying awake instead of sleeping he would regret it.

It definitely wasn't a restful sleep. When he was with Erwin, even if his sleep was intermittent, it was still far better. He was uncomfortable, his body was burning and he felt as if every piece of clothing on his body was offensive in some way or another. So, naturally he stripped off everything but his underwear. He was very classy.

In total he probably got three minutes of shut eye before he heard the door being unlocked. A strange feeling of panic shot through him even though he knew who it was. Was this also part of it? He was trying to calm himself down before he threw up from the nerves, but Erwin knocked on the bedroom door before he could find somewhere to release his cheese toast.

He waited for a "come in" from Levi before opening the door, a warm smile on his face when he saw that he had been nesting.

"I take it you were busy," he observed, walking towards the bed and picking up some of the fallen blankets. Levi was never messy, so the fact that he allowed anything from his nest on the floor showed just how out of it he was.

"I had to do something while you were gone," Levi retorted, though it held no real aggression.

"Of course."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation. Levi was satisfied, but he was a bit put out by the fact that Erwin wasn't immediately laying down with him. Apparently there were better things to do. (There were, Levi was just lonely.)

Before he could ask him to lie down, Erwin was out of the room. It felt like a kick in the gut. Naturally, he knew that the Alpha was still in the apartment, but his Omegan senses didn't see him as being in his territory.

Alas, Erwin came back; a pharmacy bag in one hand and a cup of water in the other. This time he sat on the bed, which relaxed Levi's emotional breakdown, and handed him said bag.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so," he paused, the expression on his face apologetic. "I just got whatever there was."

He wasn't lying. In the bag Levi found four bottles of suppressants, three boxes of pain killers and a staggering six bottles of birth control. They were all different brands, different sizes and different doses. It explained why he was gone so long.

The look on Erwin's face was close to pitiful. Every Alpha tried doing things perfectly, Levi knew. The fact that he couldn't get one and finish the job efficiently must have crushed him. Levi was beginning to see just how much Alpha's were really just overachieving toddlers.

"No, it's fine. Better than fine. I would've gone insane if you had to go out _again_ because you got the wrong kind." Levi reassured the blond, whose expression was akin to that of a kicked puppy.

Erwin looked relieved, to say the least. While he kicked off his shoes (he knew smaller male would kill him if he got any type of unwanted bacteria from the outside world in his nest, be it by Omegan instincts or just his obsession with cleanliness), Levi went to work with reading every label in the collection.

The chosen medicines ended up being all of the smallest doses. Erwin got his arm slapped when he laughed.

"It's not my fault, dumbass. I'm just smaller."

"Of course."

Levi glared at him for that one.

In the end he took all three; no matter how much he trusted Erwin, they weren't mated nor were they even dating. He needed to be able to have cognitive thought. Perhaps he was making a mistake? When he looked up to see the Alpha's focused expression as he read every individual side effect for all of the pills a fifth time, he knew he wasn't making a mistake whatsoever.

The suppressants would help with the burning sensation, he thanked whatever higher being there was for that; but he would still be uncomfortable and flat out horny until he were to mate.

As long as Erwin was there he would be fine, he reminded himself. It was strange, really. They weren't even together and he trusted him this much. It was partially the fact that he was an Alpha, he knew. It was mostly the fact that they worked so well together at the shop. They could finish each other’s orders, work flawlessly and not even have to speak to get the other to do something for them. He always felt attracted to the man; although that was primarily because he was so _attractive_. The last thing he wanted to do was heighten the man’s ego by telling him that.

Levi had to keep reassuring Erwin that he was fine, he didn't need more water and his kidneys felt fine, thank you, but he could tell that his Alpha instincts were kicking in full force.

He honestly didn't know how Erwin was supposed to leave for work if he was this clingy already; it was only the first day.

When Levi complained of cramps again Erwin shot up and fetched him a heating pad. How he got a hold of one Levi didn't know, he didn't even own one. The man probably bought it while he was out. Bless him.

When Levi complained he was uncomfortable, Erwin sat next to him and they resumed the position where Levi was on his lap again. He felt as if he were in heaven, were it not for the pain he was feeling.

There was one thing Erwin wouldn't fix, though. He wouldn't mate with Levi, much to the Omega's dismay. When Levi complained he was horny Erwin simply kissed him and turned on the TV, sufficiently silencing him till the next wave hit. It was frustrating, really. Especially the fact that he could feel Erwin's semi poking his thigh. He himself had been hard since they reached the apartment hours ago.

"What are you waiting for?" Levi finally asked, fed up with the most important part of his heat simply pushed aside.

"Hm?" Erwin seemed distracted, his mind clearly somewhere else. Or maybe he was just trying to keep himself from getting harder.

"Mate. Why can't we mate? You've been avoiding it for an hour now."

Erwin seemed to stiffen at that. He began to bite his lip, a clear sign of discomfort. Did he not want to do it after all? That was surprising, considering the fact that he was so eager to do it before he left.

"Well-"

"Do you not want to?" Levi cut him off, his eyebrows furrowing to show how frustrated he was.

"No, Levi, of course I want to," he assured, sighing in defeat. "I've just... Never done it with an Omega before."

Levi was silent. He waited, waited a bit more, and nothing else came. Was that it? He never did it with an Omega?

"Shit," Levi blinked, shock showing clear as day on his face. He then proceeded to snort out laughter.

It was Erwin's turn to be shocked; and how cute his shock was. Alpha's really were just toddlers.

"Erwin, oh my god, it’s no different," he tried to explain, using his fingers to make the universal sign of "finger in the hole". "You've done it with Beta's, right?"

Erwin nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

"Exactly, it’s the same. You just don't need lube." He felt as if he was explaining sex to a prepubescent teenager instead of a working adult, but he digressed.

"Levi, I know how it works," Erwin said, voice surprisingly level. He was silent for close to a minute. Levi was confused. If he knew how it worked, why was he so reluctant to do it? "It's just... Special."

_Oh no_. He was dealing with a sentimental Alpha. "Special"? Levi wanted to face palm. This was his worst nightmare. Of course it would be him who fell for a sentimental Alpha of all people.

"What?" Was all he could get out, trying to blink away his shock, confusion, and misery.

"You know," he chewed his lip, no longer looking like an intimidating Alpha. He was more like a strange camel. "There's the knotting."

Ah, that's what it was. Levi sighed. Of course it was the knotting. If an Alpha were to knot with a Beta, they would feel nothing but pain. It wasn't normal for them; this was usually why Beta's tried to get with others of their dynamic. Only Omega's were the ones who could deal with an Alpha's knot. Knotting was an ultimate form of trust for those who are bonded, much less those who aren't even together. Not only because they had to be stuck together for almost an hour, but because it could easily hurt the partner receiving. At the same time, it was an easy thing to get through if they both trusted each other. From what Levi observed so far, Erwin trusted him and vice versa. There wasn't much of a problem other than the fact that it was full on intimacy. Of course those who were sentimental would be affected by it. Levi was just oh so unlucky to land himself with a sentimental Alpha.

"You don't need to worry about that, you big fuck." He rolled his eyes, the only way to convey the smallest amount of affection he felt. "I haven't done it with an Alpha."

Erwin seemed a bit reassured by that, his confidence slowly coming back. Levi always knew him as a strategic person, always fixing problems Mike had at the shop or charming customers for tips. This uneasiness was unlike him, but Levi was glad it was he who got to see that side of the Alpha.

Levi tilted his head in a questioning manner, his lower half aching for relief for the past three hours.

“So can we mate now?” he asked, so desperate for it that he was ready to start begging.

A smile made its way into Erwin’s features and he nodded, the most attractive thing Levi had ever seen anyone do in his entire life (not really, he was just rally horny).

“Yes, we can mate.”

Levi wanted to cry from how beautiful those words sounded; his inner Omega was already crying because he felt like he was burning in hell.

Hopefully Erwin was as good in bed as he was at making croissants. If so, Levi wasn't sure how they were ever going to leave the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There gon' be smut in the next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. The Neighbors Must Hate Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omega moaned, loud and uncaring. Either his neighbors would kill him later or he would have to move out. Yes, he should just move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Finally!
> 
> Holy shit guys, 1000 hits? In just two chapters? You guys are so amazing, I'm honestly baffled. Please do not hesitate to ask me questions, offer input, or give me suggestions. I love seeing new comments, it honestly makes my day.
> 
> Well, I know you guys have been waiting for it so here it is! I hope I did the characters justice. Love you guys :)

Levi was beginning to see just how _fucked_ he really was. Rhetorically, of course. Him and Erwin still hadn't mated yet.

The burning in his gut hadn't subsided even after taking the supressants. It was frustrating as much as it was an incentive to finally get to mating.

"It's probably because its your first time," Erwin reasoned, to which Levi's response was, "Why not start fucking me now, then?"

Erwin had looked shocked, then proceeded to laugh and shake his head. He had been stalling for about an hour, saying that he wanted to wait till Levi's first "actual" wave of heat. That confused the Omega more than anything. Actual wave? He was feeling cramps that could move mountains, what more was there?

Well, his question was answered half an hour later when Erwin left to go prepare food for the both of them.

A particularly nasty cramp twisted in his gut, fire burning through his veins. He gasped from the pain and curled in on himself, new and stronger pheromones eminating from his scent glands. There was a moist feeling at his backside followed by a leaking sensation, something Levi realized was his slick. He grimaced at the feeling, the smell of it far sweeter than anything that had come from his glands yet. It made him sick.

"Fuck," he choked out, wrapping an arm around his midsection. He tried to shove his face into the pillow Erwin had used to prop himself up with before he left, his strong musk still clinging to it. Beta's didn't have the sense of smell Alpha's or Omega's had; the fact that Levi was scrambling to get to whatever smell of the Alpha that was left was disorienting as hell.

There was no way Erwin couldn't smell him by now, his scent glands wet to the touch. They were trying to call an Alpha, the pheromones eminating from them irresistible to any that were near.

Distantly, he heared the clanking of metal; there was a few clicks, something Levi could only guess were the dials on the stove, but other than that he couldn't think. His mind was complete mush, wave after wave of pain hitting him all at once. It was torture; he was gasping and shaking, thighs trembling as slick drentched his now ruined underwear.

He needed _something to_  give him comfort, anything that would stop the pain.

All in a matter of seconds, his legs stopped trembling and his breath stopped, eyes shooting wide open. It took him a moment to fully comprehend what was happening; Erwin was there, his fingers massaging Levi's scent glands with utmost care. When the Omega finally looked up to see his face it was unlike anything he'd seen before. The blond's pupils were dilated to the point that Levi could only barely see a ring of blue around them and his notrils were flared, making him look like a wild animal. This definitely wasn't Erwin anymore, it was his inner Alpha coming out tenfold.

"Levi," he managed, though it looked like he was physically pained by having to hold back. It was as if he were greeting him, a simple hello. Did he not realize what he was going through? Oblivious not.

And this was where Levi realized that he was most utterly fucked, because he needed to get Erwin inside him stat and the man was still massaging his god damn throat.

"Shit," he cursed, wincing at yet another cramp. His body was catching up, realizing that just a few simple touches would do nothing. It was a natural response, of course. The whole point of a heat was to mate and in the end, come up with a child. The way the body did that was to make the unlucky Omega going through it utterly miserable till they were able to mate.

Levi was trying to communicate, he really was; but every time he tried to use his vocal cords it would end up being a gasp or a humiliating sound, even another curse if he was oh so lucky.

Erwin seemed especially perplexed as to what exactly he needed to do. He was standing there, fingers rubbing continuous circles into Levi's scent glands. All instincts were telling him to go at it, finish the job and get it over with as quickly as possible; but he couldn't move till Levi told him what he wanted.

"Erwin, come on," he breathed, every word a struggle to get out. It was near impossible to do much more than curl up and endure the pain, but Erwin obviously wasn't going to make the first move.

If he were to feel Levi's scent and not just smell it, it would push him over the edge. Without hesitation Levi used the last amount of strength he had to stick his arm out and press the scent glands on his wrist against the Alpha's neck. It wasn't the strongest smell, he knew; those would be coming from his neck and his inner thighs, but it was all he could do. And it worked like a charm.

Erwin seemed to be struggling with thinking of what to do; _honestly, wasn't it pretty clear?_  But after having Levi's scent embedded in his glands, he pushed away all hesitation and dove down; one knee on the bed while half lying on Levi to get to his neck, his nose now buried in the Omega's scent gland.

Levi gasped, the sensation spreading through him all too much for him to handle. It was no longer pain, not even pleasure, just a sense of _right_. As if nothing bad could touch him, a feeling unlike he'd felt before.

Other partners he'd been with had touch his scent glands, of course, but he felt no feeling even close to this. He relaxed, body going slack as he caught is breath. He only now realized that his breathing was stunted due to the pain.

"Levi," the Alpha said again, breath short as if he were panting. "Are you sure about this?"

Of course Erwin would ask that. At this point, Levi's mind was close to working properly again. He could think clearly. He appreciated Erwin's caution; a small, almost nonexistent smile on his face. That was mostly from the feeling, though.

"Yes, now get on with it before I burn up," he responded, watching with lidded eyes as Erwin picked his head up to look at him properly. He nodded once, short, as if he were showing that he understood, and got to work.

Levi was put down by the fact that he didn't have the feeling pulsing through his veins anymore, but he was certain that he would feel it again. For now, though, he could tell that the smell of his slick was enticing the Alpha downward. So far down in fact that his face was right in front of Levi's crotch. His thighs started to tremble again just thinking of what was to come.

Erwin wasted no time and pulled off the last article of his clothing, not hesitating even a second before burying his nose into the glands on Levi's inner thighs.

The Omega moaned, loud and uncaring. Either his neighbors would kill him later or he would have to move out. Yes, he should just move out.

Apparently Erwin had his fill, though he looked as if he could spend the rest of his life with his nose in such a delectable smell. One of his cheeks was glistening from slick; Levi wasn't sure whether it was a nice look for him or not.

The Alpha ended up on the bed, somehow, just in between Levi's legs. He rubbed his thighs together to force himself to produce more slick, Erwin watching every movement with an intense stare.

After Levi was competent enough with himself, he spread his legs fully for Erwin to see. His cock was standing at full attention in between his legs, hard and leaking against the flat expance of his lower abdomen.

Erwin was completely enthralled, as if Levi were the most interesting thing he had seen in his entire life. Which was strange, really.  _Wasn't he studying to be a lawyer?_ , Levi thought. He had most likely seen a case more interesting than his genitalia.

The Omega was fully presenting himself at this point, chest rising and falling with his labored breaths. Erwin still wasn't moving, though. He was still staring. Levi wasn't sure what else to do; he was already presenting himself. Perhaps if he spoke to him? Yes, he should try that. Before he could get a proper word out, a sound unlike anything he had ever made came out of his mouth, his eyes widening when he realized what he just did. He fucking _crooned_. Levi was going to have to kill something after they were done. Honestly, he was losing everything intimidating about himself today.

Erwin perked up immediately, Alpha senses reacting to the call flawlessly. While Levi was mentally reprimanding himself, Erwin dropped his head down again, tongue licking a long stripe up from his slick secreting hole to the base of his balls. Levi gasped like someone had stabbed him, his thighs snapping up and just barely missing the chance to crush Erwin's head. That wouldn't be good at all.

The Omega took a few deep breaths before dropping his legs back down again, body limp once more. He was panting, wanting release and at the same time never wanting the pleasure he was feeling right now to stop.

The Alpha was on a quest, he supposed. A life long goal to make every one of his partners come as fast as they could. Because Levi was feeling his rapidly approaching, the wet sensations of Erwin's warm tongue prompting whines and whimpers from his throat.

A moan ripped from his throat when he felt a finger push past the tight ring of muscle. He was relaxed, of course. Omega anatomy allowed them to be much better at taking anything without any prep, but Levi was still almost a foot shorter than Erwin. It was going to be quite a tight fit, he realized.

"E-Erwin..." he managed, pleasure blooming in his abdomen. He was close, painfully close, and the moment Erwin pushed a second finger into him he couldn't hold back.

Long white ropes covered his abdomen; his orgasm so hard that one nearly reached his chin. Erwin seemed to be mesmerized by the sight, Levi's head thrown back and neck bared.

Levi was exhausted, completely and utterly wrecked. He was physically drained and yet his body was still burning, he needed to be filled.

Erwin sat up again, mouth and nose covered in slick. In under a minute he had all of his clothes off, completely comfortable in his naked glory. He moved forward so his knees were just under Levi's thighs, fingers still encased in the Omega's tight heat. Knowing that just one orgasm wouldn't be enough to tide over Levi's heat, he scissored his fingers till he was confident that it was enough, adding a third finger with utmost care.

Levi, being tired as he was, only reacted with a small sigh at the intrusion, body shivering with the aftermath of his release. He bit his lip as he prepared himself for what was to come, length already hard.

 Erwin watched, studying Levi's features. When he was sure that the preparation was enough, he slid his fingers out. Levi made a pitiful sound when he was left empty once again, the Alpha shushing him before lining himself up.

Feeling the tip of the Alpha's large cock at his entrance made the inner Omega excited, while he himself could do nothing more than pant. He looked at Erwin, who had leaned down to have a perfect view of Levi's face and nodded, knowing he was ready.

That was all the Alpha needed. With all the slick Levi had created, Erwin slid in to the half way mark with surprising ease. The Omega moaned, long and loud and right in Erwin's face. The sound made the blond's length twitch, a groan forcing its way out as he physically held himself back from plunging into the smaller male.

Carefully, oh so carefully, Erwin pushed in the rest of the way. Levi felt as if he had accomplished something monumental, a delirious smile on his face. Erwin couldn't help but kiss him.

Just like that, making out messily and uncaring, Erwin pulled out and thrusted back in. It enticed yet another moan from Levi, just like every other thrust after that did. The Alpha was careful not to hurt him, mindful of how hard he was and how fast he was going. Normally it would just be mindless fucking during a heat, but Erwin was careful not to hurt Levi, especially since he was so small. If he said that out loud he knew that the Omega would kill him.

There was an overwhelming want to be able to mark him, to bond him; but Erwin refrained from doing so without Levi's consent. He bit and sucked multiple marks into his collarbones and shoulders, not allowing himself to go anywhere near the Omega's neck.

Levi was all but shouting by the end of it, utterly wrecked and completely overcome with his heat. He came shortly after, pearly ropes covering his torso once again. His entire body tensed, Erwin groaning when the velvety walls around him contracted. Somehow he managed a few more thrusts as his knot swelled, something Levi only now realized was going to be huge. The Alpha was already big, the fit tight as all hell. How they were supposed to knot was a mystery to him. It happened, though.

Erwin stilled when he couldn't move anymore, his orgasm hitting him like a truck.

Levi felt completely and utterly full, moaning and panting as the Alpha finished inside him.

They remained still for a good two minutes, simply trying to catch their breath and calm their bodies down from the high. Levi's body was trembling, legs limp.

The Alpha refrained from crushing the smaller male, wrapping an arm under Levi's upper back and rolling them over, allowing him to be on top. It was easier to wait out the knot in this position than any other; he knew Levi wouldn't fancy being crushed.

When the Alpha could breathe properly again and cleared his throat, an overly joyous smile on his face.

"How was that?" he asked, looking over Levi's exhausted features with wonder. He looked beautiful like that, he realized. If he were to say so the Omega would most likely cut off his tongue, so he kept the information to himself.

"It was..." Levi panted, apperently not over his second orgasm yet. "It was good. Great. Fuck." he couldn't speak properly, a lazy smile on his face as pleasure buzzed through his body. He was knotted, finally. The burning sensation was gone, all feelings of discomfort washed away.

Erwin seemed to be pleased with that answer, he even chuckled a bit. It jostled his knot, the bastard, and Levi shivered involuntarily.

"Good," the Alpha said, running a hand through Levi's sweaty hair to get it out of his eyes. "I'm still hungry, though."

The Omega rolled his eyes, not even bothering to say anything to that. There would be some downtime before Erwin's knot released and he wanting to use all of it to sleep. He was supposed to go through a week of this; how he was going to be able to walk afterwards, he didn't know.

If anything, he could always ask Erwin to carry him everywhere. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the man would do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a clear idea of what I'm gonna do next other than a slice of life for these dorks, but you can expect more smut. I probably won't be updating daily like I have been because it's the end of the weekend but I'll try to update next weekend! :p


	4. Suck My Ass. Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why the fuck are you talking about this now?" Levi was frustrated. He waited so long for Erwin to get back and now he's not even getting fucked? "Hurry up and fucking fuck me already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this took all week to write because I've been busy as heck. There's some of Erwin's thoughts in here. Not much, it's mostly Levi's point if view. It's just a bit of insight into what Erwin's thinking. Yaasss.
> 
> Aaaaand its 1am, please excuse any mistakes. I will try and clean it up in the morning. :)
> 
> I love seeing comments and kudos. I love it sooooo much. Without them this chapter honestly wouldn't be finished lol.
> 
> Soooo, its got some smut, some crack, and lots of gay. Also, did I mention Hange? Yes, Hange.  
> Enjoy!

" _Erwinnn_..."

Perhaps he should've thought this through. The whole mating thing. He didn't regret it, no. Not even close. Levi was quite enjoying having Erwin eat him out for hours on end. At the moment Erwin was having an intense session with his ass right now; the noises he was making were truly obscene.

No, it wasn't that fact that the two of them were mating that made Levi second guess; it was the fact that he could feel himself getting attached. Omegan instincts while in heat were to first and foremost get an Alpha to mate them. Check. The second step to that was to bond; bonding meant marking, marking meant becoming attached. Beta's were a fascinating dynamic; they could mark a partner and if they were to split, be completely unaffected other than emotional attachments. If an Omega and an Alpha were to split after becoming marked and bonded, the affect would be far greater than just emotional. Physically, the Omega would be weaker. In heats especially. They wouldn't be satisfied with just any Alpha after being bonded. Alpha's are just the same, they couldn't go through ruts with just anyone after bonding.

At the same time, an Alpha and Omega had a much stronger bond than any Beta could ever have. It was almost unheard of for a pairing like that to split, unless in dire situations. Those mostly consisted of one of the partners passing away.

Levi was never one for relationships; he was good at sex, he could deal with that. He couldn't deal with feelings. They were a foreign idea, something his uncle taught him at a young age to suppress. It helped him a lot through his highschool years, but now that he was a living, tax-paying adult, emotions were something he needed to be able to deal with. Especially now, being an Omega.

Omega's were known for their emotions, unbreakable bonds and loving personalities. Levi seemed to be the opposite of that. He was a sour, sarcastic asshole who wanted nothing to do with settling down until he paid off his student loans.

That didn't mean that Erwin wasn't changing his mind bit by bit, licking away his suppressed anger and anxieties (quite literally, too).

He sighed, breath rattling through his chest before he let out another exhausted moan. He wasn't even going through a wave of his heat yet, Erwin was just enjoying the downtime before he had to leave for work.

 _Oh_. Right, work. Levi's makeshift mate would have to leave for work soon; in exactly one hour and fifty-three minutes, at that. He was about ready to weep.

There was always the possibility of him asking Erwin to stay. He could call Mike, explain the situation and have it all worked out. Mike would understand completely. He was mated to a Beta but he still knew what Omega's went through, the pain they would endure without a willing partner. At the same time, Levi was a hardass. He had far too much pride to submit to his heat that easily. He was willing to pass out before he begged for Erwin to stay. (Though he begged for quite a few things in bed earlier.)

"Erwin," he breathed, a forearm thrown back against his forehead like he was some damsel in distress. Which, honestly, he was.

The Alpha looked up at the calling of his name, slick covering most of his face. It was alluring as much as it was ridiculous to Levi. He had a stupidly happy smile on his face; as if he utterly enjoyed eating Levi out. Well, he did. If he didn't he wouldn't have done it for the past hour.

"Hm?" he trailed a hand up Levi's inner thigh, completely aware of the goosebumps rising at his touch.

"You should start getting ready," he advised, eyes glued to the wall clock. He'd been glaring at it for the better part of the last hour, cursing it for allowing time to slip away so quickly.

"What? You kicking me out already?" The Alpha teased, knowing full well Levi didn't want him going anywhere. As much as he joked around there was clear reluctance in his eyes, a longing to stay and take care of the Omega as long as Levi would let him. It was the second day of his first heat, one of the worst. If Erwin was to leave right now Levi's body would think it was because the Alpha didn't want him; it would do double the work to get mate back, a long and painful process of cramps and slick secretion to the point of dehydration.

And the pheromones. Oh, Erwin didn't even want to think of those. The pheromones would be absolutely horrific. For Levi, that is. Any Alpha within a hundred feet of his door would be able to smell him. The alluring scent of an Omega in heat would have Alpha's from other apartment buildings running just to get a better whiff of it. It made Erwin furious just to think about it, a lick of rage curling in his gut. Unconsciously he was emitting a strong possessive scent, one that would have any lower dynamic scrambling to get away. For Alpha's it was a challenge, a fight waiting to happen. Levi squirmed in his place on the bed, uncomfortable with the negative energy and low rumbling coming from Erwin's chest.

The Alpha must have sensed his discomfort, blinking back to reality and the bare Omega in front of him. He pulled himself together, setting his mouth into a thin line before stretching himself out over Levi once again.

Chest to chest, bare skin against bare skin, Levi relaxed again, his scent becoming sweet. He was content again, a feeling he thought would be impossible to reach during his heat.

Erwin apologized, an uneasy smile on his face. Levi assured him it was fine and proceeded to fix the Alpha's hair. Erwin seemed to be comforted by that, forehead dropping against the Omega's chest in an attempt to get as close to him as he possibly could.

"I just want you to be safe," he explained, arms somehow finding their way under Levi's lower back to hold him more securely.

The Omega wrinkled his nose at the uncomfortable position but humored the Alpha. He drew invisible art on Erwin's back with his fingertips to distract himself, grazing over the long scratch marks that marred his shoulder blades.

"I can protect myself, thank you very much." Levi rolled his eyes, a breathless laugh somehow making its way out.

It was a tease and somewhere in the back of Erwin's mind it registered as so, but it just made him growl and tighten his grip. Alpha's were supposed to take care of their mates, protect them from any and all harm. To think that Levi would have to fend for himself during a heat of all things; well, it just made the rumbling start up again in his chest.

"Erwin, stop. It's just a half day, for god's sake," he reprimanded, frowning as the possessive scent hit his nose once again.

"That could be two waves of heat, Levi," he frowned, reluctantly accepting the fact that he would have to leave for four hours. Luckily he wasn't on the clock longer; if that was the case he didn't think he'd be able to be gone that long. It was pushing it to just leave the house, to think he would be a full five minutes away? (That wasn't actually that far, but any amount of space between the two was far too much and clearly unwanted.)

They weren't even bonded and Erwin was being this protective; what if they were to mark each other, fully commit to one another and Erwin killed someone for wanting to just talk to Levi? Well, that would be mostly their fault. If anyone were to come close to a bonded Omega in heat they would be ripped to shreds by the partner, Alpha or no. That was besides the point, though. They weren't bonded. As far as Levi knew, Alpha's were only protective of those they were connected with. Perhaps it was just Erwin's personality. Either way, it was hot as fuck.

He could feel himself getting ready for another wave of heat, his already sore ass wetting up at the close proximity of the Alpha. His scent became more prominent, pupils dilating. Erwin didn't have to leave for another hour and a half, they would have enough time to wait for the knot to go down. That was if Erwin started at that very second. That didn't seem to be too troublesome, given the fact that the Alpha's length was already hardening from the smell alone.

Erwin chuckled against his chest, his hot breath fanning against Levi's skin in a way that made him keen. Oversensitivity was a side effect Erwin took into great consideration, especially when he took one of Levi's nipples into his mouth. How he was supposed to go without this for four hours, he didn't know.

 

 

Knotting took a bit longer than expected. In Levi's humble opibion, it was Erwin's fault for having so much. In Erwin's humble opinion, it was Levi's fault for being so warm.

In the end, Erwin left five minutes later than his target time (something Mike most likely wouldn't care about), hickeys covering his throat and collarbones. Levi tried his best to pull up his shirt collar to try and hide them; Erwin, on the other hand, was happy as a clam to sport his new marks. Levi would have a lot of explaining to do to Mike later.

It was after an intense make out session that Erwin finally left (that of course was the thing that set him off schedule; he couldn't find it in his heart to regret it). Levi was alone again, his previous wave of heat sated. It was only a matter of time before the next one came, his pheromones already working harder than they had been at the loss of his mate.

The next two hours were mostly spent watching TV and binge eating a bag of chips Erwin brought him, the ache in his abdomen progressively getting worst. He could feel the burning in his gut once again, the uncomfortable cramps worming their way back in. Before Erwin left he took some suppressants; they were the only reason he hadn't gone absolutely insane.

At some point he made his way to the bathroom to relieve his screaming bladder. When he looked into the mirror he almost screamed himself. From his thighs to his hips, up his abdomen and the column of his neck there were bite marks, hickeys, and dark bruises. There were some even on his jaw, dark imprints of teeth everywhere but on the scent glands on either side of his neck. Some of Erwin's favorite places were around his nipples and collarbones, places Levi knew were just to distract the Alpha from biting his glands. He was thankful that the Alpha had enough cognitive thought during their mating to remember not to bond him. There was absolutely no excuse for the ache in his chest over the fact that there were no claiming bites; his inner Omega wanted them, his glands protested the complete disregard.

He tried to pull himself together before he outright started crying, something he knew would be heat induced, and begrudgingly stalked back to his bed.

Only to find that it was disgusting. He didn't realize just how gross it was when he was laying on it, his primal instincts perfectly fine with laying in his and Erwin's mess. His rational side, the side that was annoying beyond all belief but was always right, made him rip off the sheets, blankets, and any pillows that were unfortunate enough to be in the splash zone, and threw them into the washer. He was proud of himself. Doing a load of laundry while in heat seemed like an incredible accomplishment.

Another hour passed and the Omega ended up using the heating pad again, his mind going mushy. Thankfully he had time to make his nest again before the cramps really started twisting his gut. It was clear that his next wave was hitting soon, his body working overtime to try and get the Alpha back.

Erwin had texted him multiple times, checking up on him and asking for updates every fifteen minutes. How Mike wasn't firing him on the spot must've been a real test of their friendship. The Omega humored him, telling him what was happening and how he was feeling. Honestly, Levi didn't deserve him.

In a flurry of pain he forgot just how many episodes of soap operas he had watched; the stupidity of the plots helping distract him just enough to give him an advantage. If he could make it another half hour without cracking, he would be home free. Erwin promised he would leave the second he finished, a ridiculous smiley face accompanying said promise.

Levi clung to his pillow like a life force, shamelessly rutting against the mattress to allow himself some form of release.

At this point Levi wasn't sure he could keep it together for another ten minutes, much less thirty. His phone was sitting on the dresser, a mere two feet away. If he wasn't able to hold out he knew it wouldn't be much to ask Erwin to leave a few minutes early.

The Omega groaned, pushing himself onto his elbows and knees to relieve the stress in his abdomen. Slick dripped from his hole, sliding down his thighs and inevitably ruining the newly cleaned sheets.

He couldn't wait half an hour for something inside him, he would have to take the initiative himself. Without any hesitation Levi reached back and coated a finger in the obnoxiously sweet slick, plunging it into himself with little care. A gasp left his lips, startled by the overwhelming feeling of contentment a single finger brought him. It wasn't anything like the feeling of Erwin in him, but he digressed.

When that wasn't enough he pushed in another two, stretching his body out for the pounding he knew his ass would get later. Erwin told him to call the second his heat started acting up; he also informed Levi to call him when it was too much for him. This was on the verge of being too much. Levi was very stubborn.

Five minutes later, four fingers deep, Levi gave in. He struggled to reach the phone, just barely seeing the screen as he dialed Erwin's number. It was on speaker so he wouldn't have to worry about it slipping out of his fingers; that might also mean the Alpha could hear his lewd noises. Hopefully that wasn't the case.

Erwin answered on the third ring, a simple "hello" from that miraculously low voice doing wonders on Levi's body.

"Levi, are you alright?"

" _Erwin_."

There was silence for a moment, the only sound being Levi's panting and the wet sounds of his fingers.

"Shit," he finally spoke, though it sounded rough. It sent a thrill through Levi's body. "Do I need to leave?"

"Mm- probably a good idea," he breathed, forcing a moan down. It wouldn't be a good idea to give the Alpha a boner while he was still at work.

"Alright, give me five minutes, can you wait tha-," there was a crumbling sound that interrupted Erwin. Levi looked down to make sure the phone was still connected. It was, unsurprisingly, and the next thing the Omega heard made him groan, and not from the heat.

"Levi!" Came an unfiltered screech, something Levi hoped he wouldn't hear for another week. "Erwin told me everything! Well, not everything, he wouldn't cough up the good bits. How are you feeling? Oh, I should've known you'd be an Omega! You _were_ always so short!" A wicked cackle ensued, something Levi physically winced at.

Hange, one of the most exciteable Beta's Levi's ever met. Of course they would be there the day after his heat started, and of course they didn't care about whether or not he wanted his personal business to stay personal.

"Hange, I'm not in the mood," he clenched his teeth, trying his hardest to focus on the low sounds coming from his refrigerator, or Hange's overly heavy breathing. It did wonders in killing his arousal.

"Oh, but Levi! There's so much to talk about! More importantly, is Erwin good in bed? I've heard so many rumors, you don't even know!" They were shouting, definitely shouting, Levi just didn't understand any of it. Something about Erwin. Levi really wanted to talk to Erwin, the burning in his gut becoming outrageous at this point.

"Hange, please, just give the fucking phone to Erwin or I swear to god I will rip out every one of your teeth with my bare hands."

That seemed to do the trick. It didn't seem to intimidate Hange as much as it did make them cackle once again, but they said something about how "adorable" it was that he wanted "his Alpha" and gave the phone back to Erwin.

Levi could tell the blond was stunned, he could even picture his shocked face right now; he could also picture his orgasm face. Fuck, his arousal was back.

Erwin apologized to him at least ten times, all of which Levi was grateful for, and told him he would be there as soon as he could. Their phone call ended there, thank god, because Levi let out a load moan the moment the call disconnected. He was thrusting his fingers, trying as best he could to get any type of relief from them alone. Hell, if he was going to go through this every few months he was going to need more supplies.

Five minutes, he just needed to control himself for five minutes. What more could he do? His wrist was cramping badly, fingers mostly numb from the uncomfortable position. No matter what he did he couldn't come, a fact that made him sob into his pillow.

The one thing that gave him comfort was the faint smell of Erwin's scent left on his skin. Mates could scent each other, a faint smell left behind after a greeting or mating. Bonded mates left a much stronger scent, something that warded off unmated dynamics and protected their partners from harm. It helped Omega's be stronger and it helped Alpha's keep their aggression at bay.

Unmated Alpha's were always the most dangerous; either looking for a fight or looking for a fuck. Surprisingly, Erwin wasn't one of them. He was always calm and collected, calculating each situation before engaging unlike others of his dynamic who rush into things.

In the midst of Levi's thoughts, a clicking sound reached his ears, followed by the opening of his front door. He could hear something fall, most likely Erwin's bag, and a loud slamming. Well, he would need to replace his front door.

He could only imagine what he looked like to Erwin. On his knees, four fingers in his ass, slick dripping down his legs; he could tell it was taking all of the Alpha's strength not to run in and take him then and there.

Instead, Erwin calmly walked in, took off his shirt and laid next to Levi. His pants were straining, a clear tent from his arousal, but he just stayed there, a smug grin on his face while he did so.

"What the _fuck_ ," Levi gasped, continuing his rhythmic finger thrusting due to the fact that Erwin was being a complete _ass_.

"I talked to Hange," he said, completely ignoring the Omega beside him. It was taking a great deal of effort by the looks of his body; biceps tensed, pants about ready to burst and toes curling, but his face was completely calm.

"Why the fuck are you talking about this now?" Levi was frustrated. He waited so long for Erwin to get back and now he's not even getting fucked? "Hurry up and fucking _fuck_  me already."

"Oh, I'm definitely doing that, I just got some tips from them. Can I try them out?"

Levi was stunned. Was Erwin really asking him this? In the middle of a wave of his heat? He couldn't really think of a reason why not other than the fact that _Hange_  of all people shared information with him, but if it was the only way he was going to be mated then he was all for it.

"Yes, shit, sure, just shove your fucking knot in me already," he was practically begging, a hint of a whine in his voice. It was pathetic.

Erwin seemed pleased with that answer. That didn't stop him from taking his sweet time with the rest of his clothes, a pleasant smile on his face. Levi wanted to slap it off. Or kiss it off, he wasn't sure.

Right when Levi thought he was going to be able to relax and allow Erwin to do all the work, he's redirected into the Alpha's lap. How Erwin is able to pick him up with such ease is a mystery to him.

This position traps Erwin's throbbing length between his ass and the man's lower abdomen, slick secreting from his hole rapidly after his fingers slipped out. It coated the Alpha's crotch and left his seat slippery. It wasn't hard to figure out what Erwin wanted him to do, of course. The problem was Levi didn't know how he was supposed to do it. He was exhausted, riding the man seemed like a work out. Energy wasn't something he had much of.

Before his mind could become a rambling mess again, Erwin spoke.

"Hange told me that if you use up all your energy during intercourse, it'll be easier to go to sleep while we're knotted. It's less likely for you to wake up every few hours with cravings if you're, well, boneless." he explained, thumbs drawing imaginary circles into Levi's hips. The Omega himself only understood about half of what Erwin said. Nevertheless, he grasped the idea of what the man was trying to convey. Fuck him senseless; Levi liked the sound of that.

Instead of disputing it, Levi simply nodded his understanding and allowed Erwin to slide his hips back and forth to coat his cock generously. Before Levi could even say anything the Alpha was positioning himself, sliding the Omega down in one full swoop.

Levi choked on a moan and dug his fingers into Erwin's abs, thighs tensing at the overwheing sensation. The blond was reaching places he didn't even know could be touched, this position proving to now be his favorite. He was trying to breathe, trying to adjust himself, and trying to keep himself from coming all at the same time, something that was proving to be far too difficult. Erwin was giving him time, stroking his hips and encouraging him with well thought out words. Levi appreciated it.

Picking himself up with just his thighs was quite a feat, but the moment he dropped back down and heard Erwin's groan of satisfaction he was all too proud of himself. He could safetly say he rode Erwin like a champ, only coming three times.

By his second orgasm he was beat, a panting mess whose legs were shaking too hard for him to pick himself back up. Erwin took the initiative after that, flipping their positions and pinning Levi against the mattresses. The Omega was more than fine with it, shouting out pleas of "more" and "Erwin". The thing that really pushed the blond over the edge was when Levi looked directly into his eyes and whispered "Alpha" after he came a third time, the blond finally losing his composure and letting loose. Yes, Levi was definitely going to be boneless after this.

The moment they knotted Levi was done, completely and utterly exhausted. He thought he knew what it meant to be tired, but he was utterly wrong. Erwin was nice enough to flip them over again as to not crush the Omega and they rested in their regular knotting position.

Levi was out like a light, all soft snores and trembling muscles. Erwin was proud of himself, a smug grin on his face as he turned on the TV to wait out the knot.

 _Was he watching soap operas?_ Erwin was shocked. Levi needed him more than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of an idea of what to do next but its not mind blowing. Please comment some suggestions if you so wish!
> 
> Next chapter will probably be up next week unless I get a huge urge to write.  
> Love you guys :p


	5. Feelings Are A Bunch Of Fucking Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They barely spoke outside of the occasional "I'm thirsty," or "get me the fucking pill," or even "give me your fucking cock or so help me." Levi was quite the charming individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand its been a month. Life happened man, life happened. I aced my geometry exam tho. I'm a proud dad.
> 
> I'm glad to be back! This chapter took so fucking long to write. Holy shit. It's a lot of Erwin's perspective. Actually, the entire thing is from Erwin's perspective. I love him so much like?? Yeah.
> 
> I love seeing comments and kudos! :D You guys are so awesome and I love all of you! Don't hesitate to comment about what direction I should take this in. I have a basic idea of what to do but no real plot. Aaaaa.
> 
> It's also 2:30am. As always, I'll come back in the morning to fix it up and mess with the chapter a bit. You guys know the drill.
> 
> Anyways,  
> Happy reading!

Levi was very vocal in bed.

"Fucking _shit!"_

Erwin gave the heat some of the credit for that, but he would like to think that he was the sole reason Levi was currently screaming moan after moan in his face. It was doing wonders for his cock.

Perhaps he grew up in a loud family? Maybe. Levi only told him bits and pieces of his family life, mostly just about his "piece of shit uncle Kenny". Nevertheless, there was always fondness in his voice when he talked about him.

In the end, Erwin gave up trying to figure out anything and put all his energy into pounding the Omega into the mattress. Levi loved it; he keened and moaned, slick covering both of their nether regions.

There was a hint of distress in his scent, something Erwin eased with incessant crooning and a caring voice. He told Levi how well he was doing, how good he felt and how much tea he was going to make him later.

It was the peak of his heat, the time when his body would be most needy. The Omega woke Erwin up an hour before with loud whines and a frantic hand slapping his chest. He had been grinding on him, mouthing desperately at his scent glands. Even though his mind was clouded, Levi didn't bite down on Erwin's glands. The Alpha made a mental note to thank him later.

It had been four days since they first mated. The amount of time spent together without ripping each other's throats out was honorable.

After countless minutes of trying to console the Omega, Erwin managed to calm him down enough to get a few words out. Levi even allowed the blond to get him to drink water, something his body desperately needed, and immediately latched onto his neck the second he was finished.

They wasted little time after that, words lost in favor of animalistic sounds. Levi wanted to relish in it, if only he could think long enough to do so. He was so caught up in the peak of his heat he could barely remember what Erwin's name was; he ended up calling him _Alpha_  throughout most of their mating. Erwin was perfectly fine with that.

Levi was just really, _really_  fucking loud. At some point Erwin registered someone banging on the wall, his inner Alpha coming out in full rage and growling at whoever dared inturrupt them. (It didn't interrupt Levi at all.)

It took four orgasms to stave off Levi's wave of heat, a new personal record, and it left the Omega exhausted and unable to comprehend why his throat hurt so much. Erwin allowed him his sleep while they were knotted; after all, he did look like hell. It was still strangely cute to him.

It was easy enough to get the Omega up for a bath. He cleaned every inch of him with utmost care; Levi smiled at him drunkenly as he did so. If Erwin didn't just fuck the life out of him he would think that Levi was intoxicated.

He felt content while doing such domestic things, a feeling of pride swelling in his chest at the thought that he was actually taking care of an Omega this way; and doing it well, considering.

They weren't bonded mates, such things should be a hassle for casual mates like them. If they were bonded Erwin would be responsible for everything that happened to Levi; not that he wasn't now, but if they were connected his instincts would come out tenfold. It was a scary thought, considering the fact that Erwin nearly killed a customer for trying to scent him. No one can smell Levi while he was in heat, his instincts would tell him. No one could even try to.

He tried to forget about those daunting thoughts and put all his concentration into cleaning up the little Omega, but his mind continued to race.

Perhaps it was the fact that he was an unbonded Alpha, thus heightening his aggression and want to fight. Stupid, unbonded Alpha's would pick any fight they could to show that they were worthy of a mate, and also the fact that they were angry and ridden with hormones most of the time. Bonded Alpha's didn't care for fighting unless it was to protect their nest or their family; they needed to be there to provide, so getting into a fight for no reason other than pure rage would cripple them as well as their family.

 _Family_. It seemed like such a strange word to bring into play. Levi didn't even seem the family type; perhaps he was wrong, but there was a clear distaste in the way Levi handled other people. He didn't show distaste towards Erwin. (Well, maybe towards his stupid jokes.) But other than that, he would show vague amusement whenever interacting with the man. It was endearing.

Somehow, Erwin managed to talk Levi into leaving the room so he could air it out. The scent in the room left the Alpha beathless; it was either air it out or go without breathing for the next few days.

The Omega was willing; he allowed Erwin to walk him over to the couch with small steps. He refused to be picked up. Apparently that would damage his pride. Erwin had already had his face between Levi's legs; perhaps he should rethink that statement.

Nevertheless, Erwin humored him. Maybe a bit too much. (Definitely too much.) To the Alpha it seemed completely natural; take care of his mate. The last mate he'd been with completely abandoned him, telling him that he was too wrapped up in school. Granted, law school did take out a huge chunk of his social life, but he believed that it was for the greater good. His career came before his romantic relationship, he had said. That earned him a slap and a broken heart. Marie was a no-nonsense individual, always having to take the initiative to get Erwin out on dates or even to talk to her. There was no natural connection, a pull to have her encased in his arms like there was for Levi. That could also be because Levi was an Omega and Marie a Beta, but there was a distinct smell, a feeling that Levi brought out that told Erwin he couldn't discard this as he did Marie.

Deep down he knew he held some form of love for her, but no matter what it was, it was never more important that the extra credit, another hour of studying, another scholarship he could be applying for. Marie sensed it, of course. She was good at reading him; one of the best. Much like his mother. They ended it a few months after she realized he was pushing her away. She was happy, Erwin knew. Nile was surely spoiling her as he was Levi. That thought made him recoil, face twisting in disgust. No, he did not want to think about Nile's patchy facial hair while tending to his mate.

Thankfully, throughout his entire thought process, Levi was still completely out of it. He was watching some kid's TV show on the television and utterly enjoying it. How he even got the remote, Erwin didn't know.

A fond smile touched his lips, realizing just how at peace the Omega seemed finally. After the peak of his heat it would be nothing but the aftermath; lazy make out sessions and drawn out sex. Erwin was looking forward to it far too much.

"Erwin?" Levi spoke, voice rough from overuse. It caught the Alpha's attention immediately.

"Yes?"

"Get me food, I feel like I haven't eaten a damn thing in months."

Levi wasn't wrong; he had outright refused to eat before his peak. The only things he'd had in the past twenty-four hours were a few grapes. Even those Erwin barely managed to get in his mouth before he started pouting. It was ridiculous, really.

Erwin wanted to point out the fact that he had acted like a toddler when it came to food, but he digressed. It wasn't Levi's fault, it was the heat. He had to tell himself that at least ten times throughout the past four days.

Then again, this was better than anything else he had to deal with. It was either work or school outside of social interactions and quite frankly, he barely allowed himself those. He had only just gotten the week off from his college classes by telling his professor about his less-than-ideal circumstances. Thankfully, the man was an Alpha with an Omegan mate of his own; he completely understood. Mike had Hange and Nanaba to run the shop with him if Erwin couldn't make it, so either way he was covered.

That didn't stop him from thinking about the few days after Levi's heat when he would be feeling most sore. The agreement he had with the university was that he would get leave for exactly one week; Levi would have to deal with being by himself during the most vulnerable time outside of his heat. It made Erwin frustrated, even angry enough to accidentally bend the metal fork he was holding. He sheepishly bent it back into place and used it for its intended purpose; which was putting it back in the drawer. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he pulled out a fork while making a sandwich. Levi was doing dangerous things to him.

In the end, he managed to make a semi-decent looking sandwich. Levi took it after a skeptical look. Obviously he was questioning Erwin's ability in the kitchen, but he digressed. It was still food.

That left them sitting on the couch where it began, Erwin's arm throw over Levi's shoulders while the Omega leaned against his side. It was nice, comfortable. There had been an unbelievable amount of cuddling throughout Levi's heat; it would usually end up being a hardcore makeout session and then steamy sex, but Erwin tried his hardest not to think about that; he didn't need to get a semi while cuddling /again/.

It was evident how tired Levi was, his eyes closing every now and then only for him to shock himself awake again. He had barely stayed sharp enough to finish his sandwich. The Alpha only took so much before dragging him into his lap, crooning at him sweetly till he finally went to sleep.

They barely spoke outside of the occasional "I'm thirsty," or "get me the fucking pill," or even "give me your fucking cock or so help me." Levi was quite the charming individual.

It was alright for unbonded pairs, of course. They weren't true mates, not together-together. It made him feel so elementary school just thinking about it that way. Nevertheless, it didn't stop his scent glances from aching every time Levi's teeth would slide over them, it didn't stop them from emitting the strongest scent they could to call mate. It was pathetic, really. He hadn't hooked up with someone in so long that his body was overruling his conscious. It took everything he had to keep himself from claiming Levi every time they did it.

Perhaps it would be better if they were to stop; he wouldn't accidentally mark Levi. Then again, whenever he thought of anyone else taking care of the Omega's heat, his scent spiked and he growled, possessively pulling him closer. It made Levi whine in his sleep, the sound instantly catching Erwin's attention and making him stop. Levi really was dangerous.

What if they did end up becoming mates and someone got too close, would he end up killing them? No, probably not. After being bonded Alpha's tended to calm down; he tried to think of it that way. Then again, who's to say they actually become mates? Levi had shown interest in his glands and domestic actions with Erwin, but that didn't exactly mean that he would be open to bonding him. It had to be a consensual choice that they wouldn't regret; something like that couldn't be handled lightly.

Not that Erwin actually believed in "true mates". It was ridiculous to even think of it. Then again, Levi smelt of home, of freshly brewed tea and pine. It was crisp, refreshing; he couldn't get enough of the scent. Except for when Levi was in heat. Then it was all but too much. If they were bonded he would be able to bathe in the scent and only have it bring them closer together; if he were to surround himself in pheromones that powerful without being bonded he would lose all cognitive thought. The only thing going through his mind would be to mark the Omega who was releasing the enticing scent.

Erwin had caught Levi scenting his glands and his clothes on multiple occasions, but he was in heat. That wasn't to say that he didn't catch the Omega trying to scent him at work, or try to inch his way closer. It puzzled Erwin. Usually he was able to look at a situation and break it down in a matter of seconds; he would have a solution in five minutes flat if this weren't about emotional feelings and his love life. Both of those, unfortunately, were a mess.

And what if they bonded and he hurt Levi as he did Marie? What if he threw himself into his work and he pushed Levi to his breaking point, to _their_ breaking point? He couldn't allow that to happen. What if-

His thoughts were interrupted by obnoxiously loud knocking, the door almost rattling with the enthusiasm coming from the person on the other side. It was accompanied by an " _Erwiiiiin!_ " being shouted by a sing-songy voice. He couldn't deal with this right now, he was just getting over his emotional crisis.

The knocking continued, only minor pauses breaking the horrific sounds of the door being cracked. How Hange was so strong for a Beta, Erwin didn't know.

"Just a minute!" He called, annoyance biting into him like a rabid animal.

The shouting woke Levi up, his grey eyes blinking open. He squinted, a hand pressing against his forehead to show his discomfort.

"What the _fuck_?" He had bags under his eyes, hallow shadows showing just how exhausted he was. Nevertheless, Erwin thought he looked handsome as ever.

"I think Hange is here to ask you those questions they were talking about," Erwin explained, eyebrows furrowing in concern. Levi was in no shape to speak to anyone other than him, much less answer questions that would most likely be pain stakingly complicated.

"What questions?" Levi seemed genuinely confused, a pout embedding itself into his features.

"Hange told me they wanted to ask you questions about your heat. I didn't know they meant _now_." Erwin explained, rubbing Levi's back reassuringly. Anyone who had to deal with Hange needed to be comforted.

"Oh," Levi sighed. He looked torn, like he was trying to choose between beating Hange up and sleeping again. Erwin decided it was his time to step in. He was the Alpha, after all (not that Levi would let him use that as an excuse).

"I'll let them in and you can decide whether or not you want to deal with them, alright?" He offered, giving a charming smile to try and sell the idea to Levi. He looked like a grumpy toddler at this point.

After a reluctant "fine," he was able to get Levi off his lap and onto the couch again. The Omega curled up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders like a cape. He was definitely getting ready for battle.

Erwin readied himself for the hug that would most likely come with being greeted by Hange. It was much like a whale falling on top of him and crushing all of his bones. He opened the abused door, a lazy smile on his face as he greeted the Beta.

"Holy shit, look at those hickeys!" Was the first thing they shouted, arms shooting up in the air to mimic some form of fist pumps.

As he expected, the Beta slammed into him with a bear hug, the action cracking his back into place. All the mating must have bent him out of shape.

"Hange, as much as I like having you around, why the hell are you here?" Erwin asked, wincing at the prolonged hug.

"Yeah! Why the hell are you here?" Levi echoed.

"Leeevi!" Hange cooed, jumping off Erwin as if his skin burned them and sprinting their way into the living room.

Hange were abruptly stopped by a hand grabbing their collar, the shock of it pulling the Beta back hard enough to make them fall back against Erwin again.

The Alpha was trying very hard at this point to keep his cool, eyes shut with a hand massaging his forehead. He had enough sense to shut and lock the door before hauling Hange back to a standing position and glaring with all the might he had.

"Hange, I asked you a question. I suggest you answer it," Erwin was frustrated, to say the least. Very, very frustrated.

The growl starting up in his chest must have intimidated Hange enough to make them think straight. A hand flew up to adjust their glasses and they nodded vigorously.

"Yes! I told you I had a few questions at the shop, right? Well, Levi is a late bloomer, I think it would be great to study him as a science project! Oh, that sounds awful. Alright, he will be my partner in the project. Well, no, he's the one I'm expirementing on, so not partner. Lab rat? Well, Levi's cute like a lab rat. Did I tell you that I used to have rats?"

"Hange."

"Oh, they were the cutest things. Moblit never liked them, so I named one after him. Oh, Moblit was a cute little rat! He died after a month, but I can promise you it wasn't because of lab research!"

"Hange..."

"Levi would be an excellent lab rat! But he probably bites, right? Well, according to your neck he does!

"Hange!" Erwin shook them by their collar violently enough to shut them up, a dazed expression on their face. Levi wasn't the only one who hadn't slept for the past few days, judging by Hange's eyebags.

"Right!" After righting their glasses once again, Hange swallowed and licked their lips, a manical grin plastered on their face. "I need to ask Levi some questions for an experiment. Just that, nothing more. I swear."

Erwin was skeptical (he had the right to be, anyone who knew Hange knew that), but he let go of the Beta and allowed them to fix their collar. It was still a mess.

After a minute of calming down, Erwin walked them both into the living room. Levi was still in his blanket cape, face twisting into disgust when he saw Hange's condition.

"Shit, did you roll around in garbage again?" He questioned, instinctively leaning back. That was partly because of the foreign pheromones, though.

"Actually, I only rolled around in my bed, thank you very much!" Hange replied, arms wrapping around themselves in an overenthusiastic hug as if to show how proud they were.

Erwin beelined for his spot on the couch, arms draped over both sides of the couch to show that it was off limits to the Beta. It just made Hange squeal.

They settled with sitting in the chair across from them.

Levi seemed utterly repulsed by the new scent that covered _his_ Alpha. He was quick to rub his wrists all over Erwin's chest and neck to rid him of the Beta's scent, mumbles of "fucking disgusting pig scenting _my_  mate" and "why the fuck would you let them touch you." Erwin was so shocked that he said "my mate" that he was utterly speechless.

Hange looked way too proud of themselves over the fact that their pheromones started the little scenting fest. There was a grin that spread ear to ear on their face and frankly, it would be freaking Erwin out if he were paying attention. He was too preoccupied with dealing with Levi rubbing their necks together, his legs unconsciously straddling Erwin's hips. They were entering dangerous territory with Hange still in the room.

"Levi!" Hange screeched, the Omega visibly tensing at the sound. Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi's waist to steady him as he continued to scent. He also glared at Hange, though that did little to stop them. "So you're an Omega! It makes sense, with you being tiny and all. And your cleaning habits! Oh, I always thought that was just OCD, but it turns out you were trying to keep your nest in order the entire time!"

Erwin had to croon in Levi's ear to keep him from getting too anxious; the little ball of Omega in his arms becoming more and more frustrated at the fact that he couldn't get the damn scent off Erwin's skin. Eventually he calmed down enough to come up with words that didn't drip with venom.

"Yeah, what of it? I'm busy." He growled, though the sound was horrifically cute to Erwin. It made his cock stir, something that really needed to stay dormant while they were with company.

"Oh, I can see that, but I ony have a few questions. It'll only take five minutes, then you can have Erwin fuck the vulgarities out of you!" Hange cooed, a smug expression on their face.

Erwin coughed, eyes widening at just how little shame they had. Levi bit into Erwin's shoulder to keep himself from attacking.

"Now Levi," Hange learned forward, the glint in their eyes close to dangerous. "When did it start?"

Levi was corporative enough, coming up with genuinely good answers for the most part. A good chunk of it was sarcastic comments, but Hange still wrote them down on their arm. Why they didn't have a notebook, neither of them knew. They didn't bother questioning either.

After countless questions (it took way more than five minutes), Hange finished. They waved in place of a hug; they had actually tried to hug Levi but Erwin growled viciously enough to make them back off. Levi gave him a kiss for such a romantic act.

Hange left, something Levi rejoiced about by making out with Erwin with way more force than was strictly necessary.

Every answer Levi had given was what Erwin expected; the first heat was always the worse, of course he would over exaggerate everything. Though feeling like a "beached whale" was not something Erwin expected to hear. Nevertheless, nothing out of the ordinary was said.

Except for one miniscule detail. He kept hearing it, over and over again. " _My mate_." Levi had said it a few times while answering Hange's questions; each time it would make them giggle. It made Erwin have to clench every muscle in his body to keep himself from getting a boner while Hange was still in the room.

Distantly he recognized that he would have to speak to Levi about it; figure out if it was simply a mistake on his part or if he actually saw Erwin as _his_ mate. Oh, if he did, Erwin didn't know what to do with himself. Obviously his Alpha knew exactly what to do; bond and mate him till he couldn't walk. It seemed easy enough, but then again, his romantic life was never a pretty one.

At the moment, Levi was still rubbing their throats together. He was muttered something about wanting to kill Hange for even touching " _his_  Alpha;" the swelling Erwin felt in his chest was unrecognizable. The last time he felt something even remotely close to it was when he first asked Marie out. Then again, he never felt it with her again.

"Levi?" He spoke gently, rubbing circles into Levi's back with utmost care.

"What, are you going to ask me shitty questions too? I thought I was done." Levi looked utterly offended, something that made Erwin chuckle. It made Levi's frown deepen.

"No, no. Just one," he coaxed the Omega into lying against his chest; his chin resting in velvety soft hair. If this was heaven, he was satisfied. "You keep saying _my_  Alpha or _my_  mate, any particular reason why?"

It was worded so carefully Erwin was worried that Levi would think he was afraid of him. Well, he _was_. Just a bit.

Levi was silent, his hands clenching and unclenching in Erwin's shirt. He seemed nervous, something that made the Alpha's pulse speed up.

"Well," he paused, sighing through his nose. "You're my mate. I don't care if we're bonded or not, you're, you know."

"I'm what?" Erwin chewed his lip, staring at the black TV screen in hopes that it would give him wisdom.

Levi seemed embarrassed by the way he was burying his face into Erwin's neck. He was reluctant to speak, but finally caved in. "You're taking care of me, asshole. I, you know, I trust you."

Erwin felt as if he were just punched in the gut. He knew how sarcastic and even sassy Levi could be if he really wanted to, but this was not any of that. He could see just how much effort Erwin was putting into taking care of him. His inner Alpha was cheering him on; if Levi knew just how much he was doing now, he could surely imagine what the blond would do for him if they were bonded.

Levi was currently burning with embarrassment from the beat red blush on his face, incoherent insults being muttered into Erwin's neck. It didn't bother the Alpha one bit. He was proud, a triumphant smile on his face. It didn't matter if they would bond now or later, Levi knew that he genuinely cared. That was all that mattered to Erwin. His instincts told him to mark Levi, of course, but his mind was completely satisfied with having Levi _trust_  him.

It made him confident enough to say: "Let's have sex."

Levi lifted his face, blinking up at Erwin in utter shock.

"But I'm not even going through a wave yet."

Erwin grinned lazily, hands sliding down Levi's sides and onto his hips.

"You don't have to be," he said, stroking his thumbs over Levi's hip bones in a way that made the Omega grind on him.

Levi smiled; a genuine, non-sarcastic smile. The red in his cheeks made him look drunk off his ass. Erwin thought it was beautiful.

Needless to say, they ended up fucking. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the deal. I have a shit ton of exams coming up so I won't be able to do much. Buuuut I'll try to update every two weeks to every month. If I get a huge idea and I'm like blown away then maaaybe it'll be in by next week. Idk tho. Hang in there, pals.
> 
> Also, I don't know how long this fic will be. Either I'll cut it off at like 7 chapters and do another fic where they're older or I'll do it as a whole. I kinda like the idea of doing it all in one fic, ya know? Idk man, so many choices.


	6. Mating Marks and Emotional Crisis'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What, are you going to ask me to date you or something?" Levi asked, a snort accompanying his words. Clearly, it was an amusing thought.
> 
> Erwin was dead silent. He was sure his facial expression made him look wounded, but he tried to cover it up with a charming smile. It made him look constipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO
> 
> It's been over a month! Holy shit! I'm so sorry guys, I've been so fucking busy.  
> I went out of state and then out of the country. It's been a wild summer, guys.
> 
> Anyways! This is mostly from Erwin's perspective, but I guess Levi kinda butts in?? Idk my writing got really messy in this chapter. Good luck lol.
> 
> I've been working on this for over a month so my ideas went everywhere. If it doesn't flow as well as the other chapters, that's why D,:
> 
> PS Erwin really needs to chill buuut it's his nature ok he's a stupid dad who overthinks everything
> 
> Thank you for reading! I adore seeing comments and kudos. It makes me write faster because I know people want to see a new chapter! :D  
> I love my readers so much. Whenever I get comments I legit get so happy. If you enjoy the chapter please let me know! :)
> 
> Happy reading!

Everything went by surprisingly well. The last few days of Levi's heat flew by incredibly fast, nothing but hickeys and sore muscles to remind them of their sex marathon.

Levi was at peace, a lazy grin on his face during the very last day of his heat. That was mostly because of the pain killers he forced Erwin to get; bites and bruises weren't the nicest things to feel while you're stuck recovering from non-stop fevers. He could barely stand; every time he even tried to his thighs would shake and Erwin would have to come to his rescue. The Alpha was more than fine with picking Levi up. For the Omega's sake, of course.

Erwin was distraught; this was the last day he would have off from school and work. Even then he would have to study for hours on end to make up for the work he missed over the last week. He didn't regret assisting Levi with his heat; hell, he would stay for another if it meant keeping him safe from any other Alpha, but his degree was waiting for him. It was barely another year till he graduated; a mere few months of living off minimum wage and drowning in student loans. Well, that was an exaggeration, Erwin had gotten more than a few scholarships.

Law school wasn't something he could just put on hold; simply taking off a week to take care of Levi was a risk in and of itself. Ultimately, he wouldn't care if this affected him. Levi was special to him, he understood that much. The feeling that washed over him when the Omega did something even remotely affectionate told him everything. Erwin couldn't let this opportunity slip out of his grasp as he did Marie. When he looked at Levi, truly studied him as he stuffed himself with a bowl of greasy popcorn and insulted the idiots being shown on TV, Erwin knew he was the one. Because while he laughed his ridiculous laugh, the Alpha could do nothing but stare and have the overwhelming want to hold him in his arms. Of course, he couldn't help but grin every time Levi snorted. It was far too cute.

Erwin's mind was veering off, losing itself in the millions of different thoughts he dealt with everyday. Except, there was something else thrown in the mix. It was Levi; muscular thighs, tiny waist, foul mouth, everything he could think of. He entertained the idea of coming home to him after work; they could live in a nice house, perhaps in the suburbs. Levi didn't seem the type to want to live there, but it was the best place to raise a family. Yes, their family. Levi had talked to him about kids once before, the topic only being brought up because of one poor woman who couldn't get a hold of her pups. "Evil little monsters," he recalled Levi saying. "I'd never let my kids be brats like that," that sentence alone gave him the impression that Levi intended to have a family of his own. Of course, if the Omega truly didn't want children, Erwin would be more than willing to have five dogs make up for it.

Either way, it was far into the future. Erwin was someone who always planned ahead, compiling the different ways he could get from point A to point B in his mind every day.

Erwin was currently trying to think of how to ask Levi out. As in, ask him to be his boyfriend and not just casual mate. It was a scary thing; there were so many things that could go wrong that Erwin almost didn't want to do it. Even so, what was the worst thing that could happen? Levi could say no. Saying that in his head was easy enough, but if he were to be turned down by the Omega laying on him right now, he would be stuck in another emotional crisis.

It was a bit premature, he told himself. They had known each other for about a year. Their relationship was nothing more than close friends till now. Now it was much more complicated, but Erwin knew from just Levi's scent that if he didn't ask him out now, he would lose him. If he were to find out during Levi's next heat that he was with someone else, Erwin wasn't sure whether or not he would keep himself from gutting them.

For about an hour he was stuck wondering what to do, a frown permanently etched into his face. Well, until Levi lifted his head from Erwin's chest. His expression instantly softened, a grin touching his lips. The things Levi could do from just looking at him told Erwin that he was right; he needed to ask Levi out soon.

"Why do you look like a pigeon shit in your mouth?" Levi asked, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He looked quite comfortable, if not a bit concerned.

Erwin laughed, body relaxing. He didn't realize how tense his muscles were. "I'm just thinking."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Haven't you done enough of that?"

"You can never think enough."

"You can if you had your dick in my ass not even an hour ago."

Erwin conceded. Levi was right, he needed to stop thinking and planning so much. That was why Marie left him, maybe Levi would leave him because he got tired of him, too.

"Erwin."

Perhaps he would get bored of having everything perfectly calculated, no surprises whatsoever. Erwin dread the thought of Levi becoming bored of him, or even leaving him because of it-

_"Erwin."_

Levi was hovering over him now, the furrow between his brows more prominent now. The tip of his nose was barely brushing against Erwin's, bangs hanging down over his forehead. Erwin couldn't stop himself from staring; it was quite a view.

"Are you okay?" Levi frowned, eyes flicking over Erwin's features before settling on his blue eyes. Unfortunately, they weren't as bright as they usually were. "You seem out of it."

Erwin was silent for a minute, mulling over the things he could say. There were many excuses he could come up with, of course, but he didn't want to lie to Levi.

"I'm thinking about you," he was satisfied with his reply for the most part, though he feared Levi could see through his vague answer.

"Well," the Omega didn't seem too shocked by this news, only a subtle relaxing of his features showing his relief. It wasn't something worse, he could deal with this. "I'm right here, you can just talk to me."

Erwin smiled, a hand coming up to caress Levi's cheek. "That's the problem."

"I'm a problem?" Levi seemed utterly offended.

"No, no," the Alpha laughed, fingertips smoothing over Levi's pale jaw. "I am, I suppose."

A moment passed, nothing but the sound of their breathing breaking the silence.

"You're not a problem," Levi assured, grey eyes looking at the man with utmost care. Erwin felt weak beneath him. "If anything, I caused all of this."

Erwin sighed, clearly unable to convey his feelings properly. "This isn't a problem, Levi. I want you to understand that."

Levi was confused, nose wrinkling in thought. It was terribly adorable to Erwin, he was almost losing focus.

"I want to ask you something," Erwin explained, fingers pausing their motions. "But I don't know if it'll be alright."

"What, are you going to ask me to date you or something?" Levi asked, a snort accompanying his words. Clearly, it was an amusing thought.

Erwin was dead silent. He was sure his facial expression made him look wounded, but he tried to cover it up with a charming smile. It made him look constipated.

Gray eyes widened, hands balling into loose fists as Levi stared down at the man. He was speechless, lips tightening into a thin line. He looked embarrassed, cheeks turning scarlet.

"I," he paused, shifting under the covers so he could straddle Erwin's waist and peer down at him better. "You- you were going to ask me out?"

Erwin did nothing but nod, a bit shocked by Levi's reaction. The Omega always seemed so calm, even uninterested at times; this was a whole new Levi.

"Shit, do you usually ask everyone you fuck during heats out?" Levi was stalling, that was obvious, but Erwin hurmored him nonetheless.

"I've never mated with an Omega before you; you're my first." The blond stated, casually enough that he could have been talking about the weather.

Levi seemed genuinely surprised at that fact, but he got over it quick enough. He peered down at the man, relaxing back into a seated position on Erwin's waist. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"It better fucking stay that way," Levi mumbled, the corner of his lips quirking up.

Erwin chuckled, his exhausted mind not even catching onto what Levi was saying. The Omega blinked at him, waiting patiently for him to catch on. They were both tired, Levi would give him time.

Eventually, Erwin's eyes widened into giant blue saucers.

"Wait- is that a yes?"

Levi nodded, satisfied with the fact that _his_  Alpha finally caught on.

"Yeah, moron. I'll be your mate."

Erwin tried very hard not to do anything too enthusiastic while Levi was still sitting on him, but he couldn't control himself from sitting up at alarming speeds only to make out with the Omega. They had made out before this, of course, but this was far different from before. They were officially mates, even if not bonded. That would take time, something Erwin knew they had. He wished they could spend all of their time making out like they were now, but he digressed.

When he had to pull away for oxygen, he mumbled out a quick, "hell yes," before Levi shut him up again.

Erwin was so preoccupied with exploring the inside of Levi's mouth with his tongue that it took a high pitched whine to get his attention.

"Erwin," Levi was pressing his hand against the Alpha's chest, whines building in his throat as his scent spiked. It wasn't his heat, no, that wouldn't elicit a response this strong. It was the last day of his wretched cycle; it wasn't strong enough to do that anymore. This was just sheer want. A lust that Erwin had been waiting for.

An Omega in heat wasn't the same as an Omega who wanted sex for the hell of it. Because as much as Erwin loved seeing Levi writhe with want during his heat, the Levi currently pinning him down was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen. That is, if he was looking. Erwin was far too busy making out with him to his hearts content.

_"Erwin."_

The Alpha pulled away, lungs drinking in air greedily. He stared at the Omega, tilting his head in confusion. Levi only whined.

"Do you want to ride me?" Erwin asked, feeling almost like a fool for asking.

"What kind of question is that?" The Omega was near breathless, but he was still able to look offended. Erwin took that as a yes.

The Alpha could smell Levi's slick, the sweet scent nearly punching him in the face. It wasn't as strong as it was during the peak of his heat, but it was still enough to make Erwin's cock twitch.

Levi was currently grinding down on said organ, lips finding their way to the blond's neck. Erwin's scent filled his lungs, clouded his mind, lit a fire in his belly. It was intoxicating.

This time, Levi didn't shy away from sucking marks near Erwin's glands. He was dangerously close to one during a particularly harsh nip, the action making Erwin groan deeply.

While Levi was busy leaving monumental amounts of hickeys on his neck, Erwin was left with the gift that was the Omega's ass. He ran his hands over pale cheeks, squeezed a few times just to elicit high pitched whines. It was his very own form of entertainment.

Instead of being completely self indulgent, Erwin slipped two fingers into Levi's dangerously tight hole. It was amazing how well they fit together even with their size difference. Levi kept complaining about how huge Erwin was, but amazingly, he never complained when they were actually having sex.

 _"Please,"_  Levi begged, hips rocking to create more friction.

"We have all day, Levi, there's no need to hurry," even as he said that, Erwin was struggling to keep his self control.

A few profanities were said, most of them from Levi, before Erwin decided to stop torturing him. His fingers slipped out easily, the slick covered digits wrapping around his cock. It made the Alpha groan, length twitching with anticipation.

Gingerly, Erwin slid the tip in. Instead of plowing in like he had for the past week, he decided to take it slow. This was their last day, possibly their last mating session till Erwin had to get ready to leave; he wasn't going to waste it with a quick fuck.

Levi was shaking, teeth biting into his bottom lip. Erwin held onto his hips, forcing him to go down as slow as he wished. The Omega ended up letting out a few noises of distress when Erwin paused half way down, but he crooned into Levi's ear till he calmed down.

When Levi was finally seated in his lap he looked up at Erwin with possibly the stupidest smile he'd seen in his entire life, but it was also filled with the most affection. The Alpha didn't hesitate to kiss him then, hands gently guiding Levi up and down in his lap.

No matter how much Erwin tried to keep it slow, their hormones won over. Soon enough Levi was bouncing in his lap, moans and profanities flying right and left. Erwin tried his hardest to keep his knot at bay, but with the noises and faces Levi was making, he knew it would only be a matter of time.

Erwin was trying desperately to keep his focus, a small voice in the back of his mind telling him to mark Levi now. It was the proper time and the proper place; Levi was in his nest, no where else would be better. With an oncoming orgasm, any pain would be mistaken for pleasure. It was ideal. But Erwin wasn't about to do it without asking.

"Levi-," he paused, digging his fingers into the Omega's hips to make sure he had his attention. "Can I - damn, you're fucking tight - can I mark you?"

The extra bit wasn't intended, but Erwin knew he was clear enough.

Levi stopped for a split second, mouth hanging open from a particularly sharp hit to his prostate. He nodded vigorously, obviously inclined to the idea.

" _Fuck yes_ ," he moaned, tilting his head to the side in submission. He kept his hands on Erwin's shoulders to keep balance, but he kept moving nonetheless.

Erwin was so mesmerized by the sight that he nearly forgot about doing anything, but his Alpha side was quick to pick up. It was with a feral growl that he bit into Levi's scent gland, sharp canines breaking pale skin. The copper taste in his mouth was damn near divine; if Levi's hand hadn't pressed against Erwin's vibrating chest the Alpha would have stayed like that for more than was strictly necessary. He couldn't help it, Levi's pheromones were filling up his lungs. The thick, concentrated scent heightening senses he didn't even know he had. The Omega smelt of honey and lemons, of newly cleaned clothes, of pure and utter happiness; he smelt of everything Erwin needed.

The blond pulled away, tongue darting out to lick at the radiant looking teeth marks. Levi was shivering, mouth open in a silent cry. He'd been moaning the entire time, an almost shocked expression on his face. Clearly, it was enjoyable to him.

It was Levi's turn, something the Omega looked far too pleased about. He was still going strong, thighs hard at work to keep the throbbing sensation in his neck a pleasant one.

Erwin took hold of Levi's hips once again, helping him move rythimically up and down, up and down. It felt far too good for his lower half to handle.

The Alpha tilted his head, bright blue eyes staring into gray. Levi nodded, a bit shakily, and leaned down to lick over his designated target. He bit down, and just like Erwin, his canines bit straight through the skin. It was a euphoric feeling for the Alpha, jaw going slack. His eyes closed, body going numb while also becoming sensitive to every feather like touch. He could feel Levi moving, feel him breathing; it would be a while till he felt his actual _feelings_. That would come when they bonded, the special time when that were to happen. Erwin would be patient until then.

Levi couldn't get enough; after he left his mark, he licked over the area once more and pressed his nose against Erwin's neck to drink in more of his scent. The Alpha smelt of fresh pine, crisp air and the outdoors; Levi didn't know he loved those smells so much.

Unfortunately, Levi got so distracted that he completely forgot about moving anymore. Erwin was focused on the pure ecstasy shooting through his veins, but his senses were also heightened to their max. When he felt Levi come to a stop, the Alpha in him couldn't hold back. Erwin flipped their positions, Levi's legs automatically wrapping around his waist. It was a natural position for them, something that helped both partners. Either way, Erwin didn't even wait for it to happen before plowing into the Omega. 

Sure enough, with a few jerks to his cock and a sharp cry of _"Alpha!"_ , Levi was coming. The blond humored him with a few nips to his neck, carefully avoiding the mating mark. The constriction around Erwin's knot didn't help, and his will was broken just like that. He crumbled, right into Levi, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

It took a few minutes for the both of them to fully understand what happened, and even then it felt almost unreal. Levi felt the teeth marks on his neck with the tips of his fingers, light touches sending shivers down his spine.

Erwin regained his focus, now staring down at Levi's mark. It was red and clearly bruised, something the Alpha in him was quite proud of. Even then, Erwin wanted to make sure Levi was perfectly fine.

"Good?" Was all he managed to get out, breathless pants interrupting his well thought out question. (That was a lie, he didn't put any thought into one.)

Levi glanced up at him, an exhausted grin brightening his expression. Erwin was touched.

"I feel like a fucking animal mauled me," he said, but his eyes showed the underlying affection.

They agreed to a bath right after Erwin's knot let out, a sheepish look crossing the Alpha's face. They would be stuck like that for an hour at the least; Alpha's were especially prone to long knotting sessions after marking, it was their way of ensuring a family.

Erwin flipped their positions once again, Levi taking his usual place on the Alpha's chest. The Omega was so exhausted from the week that he bid Erwin a "good night" at half past noon and knocked out right away.

Erwin was still distraught about the future, that was for sure. But if he had Levi, the beautiful Omega currently snoring on his chest, as a mate, he would be fine. The pleasant throbbing on the side of his neck gave him a sense of belonging, and he allowed himself to close his eyes while he waited for the knot to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Okay. I'm gonna try and get a new chapter out by next month, okay? Sound good? Yes.
> 
> Also, idc if they seem rushed ok it's a fanfic everything is rushed bc who cares about drawn out character development am I right?? :')
> 
> Let me know what you guys want to see next. I'm kinda at a loss but if I don't get any suggestions I'll just keep doing whatever my gut tells me lmao (that's what I've been doing throughout this entire fic tbh)


	7. A Long Ass Chapter, Stupid Fucking Emotions And Bearded Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi was on his second bag of chips, slowly but surely filling his mouth with the crisp food. His eyes were trained on the TV, where Erwin saw a medium rare filet mignon being pressed down so the juices could seep out, and Levi made yet another sound of desire.
> 
> "Fuck, Erwin, that looks so fucking good."
> 
> Erwin was torn between laughing and crying. His pants were tight, his raging hard on unrelenting, and he groaned in agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! Guess who spent the entire month writing a 10,000+ word chapter only to have it completely blow up in his face and have to re-edit it all over again?? This guy!! :') Honestly, the things I do for y'all.
> 
> I almost broke this 19 page behemoth in half and made it two separate chapters, but I'm not that cruel. 
> 
> Also, not to spoil anything, but might write some lil Eruri babies ;)
> 
> Pleeeeeeease leave comments and kudos! Whenever I see that you guys enjoy this fic, it makes me write it faster. Thank you to everyone who's shown their support, I really appreciate it.

"Erwin."

"Mnn..."

_"Erwin."_

The Alpha stirred, eyebrows furrowing. Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes. It seemed his lack of sleep was finally getting to him.

Gray eyes stare at him, a glint of frustration shining in those cool irises. Levi really was something to be treasured; his perfect, lithe body slotting exquisitely with Erwin's. He was the best Omega Erwin could've asked for, a true testament of beauty-

"Your dick is still in my ass."

Erwin blinked. Once, twice, a third time to be sure. The ridiculous statement finally hit him, but his too-tired brain was unable to understand that it could have held some type of humor behind it.

"What?" he asked, swiveling his hips experimentally. Sure enough, he was still sheathed inside Levi's ass.

The Omega shivered, but only slightly. Erwin's knot had gone down tremendously, enough for him to easily slide right out, so he was surprised that Levi was still in the same spot.

As if Levi could hear his thoughts, he began explaining.

"I couldn't move. Every time I tried to get up, you'd start growling," he seemed irritated, but there was an underlying affection. Clearly, he was enjoying the fact that Erwin didn't want him to leave, even if he was unconscious. "It was fucking stupid. I thought you were gonna bite off my ear."

Shock was evident on Erwin's face. He started paying attention to his other limbs as well, realizing that both arms were wound tight around Levi's mid-back. His throat felt raw, though that could be because of their round of intense love making, as Erwin liked to call it. After sniffing the air, it was clear that there was an overwhelming amount of overprotective pheromones in the air. _His_ pheromones.

Erwin had enough decency to be embarrassed. He didn't know how to react, but his new boyfriend seemed to be expecting some kind of excuse.

"I apologize," were the first words out of his mouth. They made Levi roll his eyes. Erwin frowned. "I don't know what's wrong."

"What's wrong is you won't let me get up to piss, asshole."

Ah, his Levi really was charming.

After a sheepish looking Erwin unwrapped his tight grip around Levi, the Omega slid off of him to go fulfill his duties in the bathroom. Erwin unabashedly watched his ass the entire time.

After the bathroom door was shut, Erwin was left with nothing but his thoughts. Never before had he acted aggressive over a mate, unless there was a clear threat. But there wasn't; they were in Levi's apartment, alone. Their scents were mingling together, mixing, becoming one. Erwin should feel nothing but relief, and yet something deep inside him was telling him he needed to protect. It was his Alpha instincts, he knew. After marking, even for a relationship like theirs, Alpha's tended to get overly protective until they were to bond with their mates. He and Levi were bonded to an extent, but nothing like a truly bonded pair. Something told him they could bring out the best in each other, a deeply rooted trust and bond that could be near unbreakable; but his Alpha side wasn't thinking like that, it was thinking about nothing but protecting his new Omega. He couldn't do that after today.

Soon, he would have to get ready to leave. Soon, he would have to leave his little Omega, someone who was just getting over a heat, alone. It made him furious. Erwin had already told Levi multiple times to make sure his ringer was on full volume, because if Levi didn't pick up he wasn't sure he would be able to keep himself from running straight to Levi's front door.

Levi humored him, of course. Not until he teased him for five straight minutes. Erwin managed to shut him up with a growl and raging hard on.

In the last few hours, they had probably had sex at least five times. If Erwin was honest with himself, he would say it was far too much, but Levi would have to deal with being without him during the time that he is most sensitive, so it was best to mate him before he got lonely. After the third time Levi was impaled by Erwin's cock, Levi made their new "coupling limit." Three times a charm, he would say. That rule was utterly abolished when Erwin looked at him with a stern look that held way too much affection, telling Levi that until he was sure Levi would be perfectly fine without him, they shouldn't stop. Levi practically melted in his arms. Because of that, the Omega was now walking on shaky legs.

Erwin was snapped out of his thoughts by Levi calling him from the bathroom, the voice something Erwin wasn't sure he'd heard before. The blond was quick to get up, eyebrows drawn down in concern as he knocked on the bathroom door. Levi opened it, completely unashamed by his nudity (Erwin was perfectly fine with that), and didn't meet Erwin's eyes until he was done speaking.

"Since you're leaving soon, you know," Levi bit the inside of his cheek, toes curling as if trying to ground himself. "Do you want to take a shower with me?"

Whatever air Erwin had been holding was punched out of his gut, a new feeling spreading through his chest. It was warm, quite lovely, and something he'd only ever felt with Levi.

"Yes," he replied simply, a bright smile overtaking his face. "I'd like that very much."

Levi brightened up, eyes shining with delight. He didn't show it anywhere else, but Erwin thought it was more than enough.

Within thirty seconds Erwin had fetched two towels for them after Levi said he would rather "shove a cactus up his ass than get his floors wet because they forgot towels," to which Erwin replied with "why shove a cactus up there when you have my-" a hand was covering his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

Erwin was so used to them being in bed that he almost forgot how short Levi was compared to him. It made him giddy, almost. Levi barely stood at his shoulder, a delightful height for cuddling, and Erwin was quick to wrap his arms around Levi's waist the second they got in the shower.

"How the hell are you going to wash yourself, idiot?" Levi asked, tilting his head back against Erwin's chest to look up at him.

"You only have one loofah," Erwin pointed out, to which Levi scolded himself for. Obviously, he would need to stock up on two of everything.

They bathed in near silence. Erwin kept himself busy by kissing the top of Levi's head, down the sides of his neck and his shoulders, only to make his way back up. Levi loved the attention far too much, and he knew that if he let it go for much longer they would end up fucking in the shower. It sounded hot to him, until he remembered that they could easily fall and break their necks. That didn't sound like a fun way to begin their relationship.

"Erwin," he mumbled, his head tilted to the side for the Alpha. Said Alpha was currently sucking on his scent gland, thumbs massaging circles in Levi's hips.

The blond hummed, bright blue eyes flicking up to pay attention. He pulled off, his lips making a subtle popping noise that was drowned out by the water, and he pulled away from the deep red mark.

"My turn?" he asked, helping Levi rinse the conditioner out of his hair. Levi was utterly enjoying the special treatment, eyes closing to enjoy every sensation thoroughly.

After gently prying the loofa out of Levi's hands, Erwin was happy to wash himself off. Sure, he'd gotten a few showers during Levi's heat (mostly because Levi refused to let him touch him while he was "filthy"), but this one felt so much better. Perhaps it was because Levi was with him, perhaps it was because he was finally mated and no longer worrying over having to ask the Omega out. He decided that it was a mix of the two.

Unfortunately, cleaning himself also meant releasing his hold on Levi. Levi was close to whining at the loss of contact, but he begrudgingly waited till those strong hands returned to his waist again.

"You're this clingy in the shower, how are you going to do it while I'm gone?" Erwin teased, though it only made him more uneasy. Levi had been getting progressively more "cuddly"; if he were to tell the Omega that, he would probably get socked in the jaw.

"I'll be fine," he rolled his eyes, but the way his shoulders tensed told Erwin everything. "You're here now, I deserve it."

The Alpha couldn't argue with that.

As much as Erwin wished to keep his hold on Levi, the second the water was shut off they both started shivering. With a quick kiss to Levi's temple Erwin stepped out of the tub, quick to grab his towel. Levi did the same, but he was much slower and he actually asked Erwin to help him out. The Alpha was happy to do so; after all, it was his own fault that Levi was having trouble doing such things.

It wasn't until they were changing the sheets that Levi spoke up again, refusing to make eye contact with Erwin as he did in the bathroom. That could've been because he was wearing Erwin's ridiculously large shirt, but Levi didn't seem the type to be embarrassed because of such a thing. Erwin realized he really, really liked seeing Levi in his clothes.

"Do you have to leave?" he asked, a genuine longing in his voice. It made Erwin's chest hurt. "You could stay here. You can even use my parking space, not that I use it."

Erwin smiled solemnly at the Omega, trying very hard not to show his displeasure. He was more than upset over the fact that he had to leave, but he wouldn't simply throw away years spent dedicated to college because of his _feelings._

After tucking the sheet under the mattress, Erwin made his way over to the Omega. Levi looked up at him finally, eyebrows drawn. Clearly, he was trying to keep himself from showing any more vulnerability.

"I have to," he replied, voice deep and soothing. He was unconsciously crooning, though it seemed to calm the Omega down quite a bit. "I have to make up for all of the work I missed, and you know that if I stay here I won't get any of it done."

Levi huffed. It wasn't the answer he wanted, but he knew it was the one he needed to hear.

Erwin was struggling to keep himself from telling Levi he would stay. That he would abandon work, school, /life/ to be able to take care of him (and bang him again), but that was completely unrealistic. It was close being something out of a romance novel, and if he were to tell Levi that he would probably be laughed at. Although, there wasn't anything he'd like to hear more than Levi's laugh.

Levi allowed Erwin to pull him into his chest. His face was squished between Erwin's pecs, but he found that it was his new favorite place.

"Text me if you need anything. I don't think you should go out yet, you still smell like you're in heat." Erwin said, hands smoothing their way down Levi's side. It helped calm the Omega while also satisfying his Alpha needs of protecting.

"I can't even walk right," Levi tilted his head back to look at Erwin properly, throat vibrating as he hummed. "I doubt I'll be making my way to the grocery store soon. But I don't have any food."

The blond perked up, hands stilling on Levi's hips so he could think with no distractions. (Levi was his biggest one so far.)

"Write a list for me and I'll go get everything," Erwin said, mind already working to make up a plan. He hadn't been to a grocery store in a while, mostly because he lived off of frozen dinners and eating various items of food he found in Mike's house, so he would need a full routine. Maybe he could search up a map of the stores blueprints, but that seems like a bit of a hassle. He was sure there were isles he could generally map out, and even check out wouldn't be too hard. He could be done in under an hour and be back in time to-

_"Erwin."_

The Alpha looked down, eyes locking with grey. He bit his lip, just now realizing what happened. Again, he had been sucked into his world of planning and mapping, decisive moves and clean cut directions. What he had done for the past week had been nothing but surprises, it had given him a rush. Perhaps he should allow himself to calm down, a minor pause in his usually stressful life-

"Erwin, what the fuck. _Listen_." Levi sounded far too exasperated for the middle of the afternoon.

"I'm sorry," Erwin tried very hard not to let his thoughts go back to planning, lips tightening from his attempts.

Levi cupped the Alpha's face, the corner of his mouth twitching up ever so slightly. Erwin was utterly hopeless, he realized. At least, emotionally. Levi could deal with that, though. He wasn't much better, if at all.

"You're fine," he assured, pushing himself up onto the tips of his toes, urging Erwin downward. The blond complied, of course, because how could he resist kissing such a lovely Omega?

Their lips parted, a clear reluctance in Erwin's eyes, and he stared down at Levi with such a fond look that the Omega was sure he could get a boner from it alone.

"Do you want me to go with you? You might take over an hour if you go alone."

Erwin chuckled, the sound music to Levi's ears, and he ducked his head down to bury his nose in Levi's scent gland. The sweet scent filled his lungs, the lingering smell of heat sending shivers throughout his body. For that reason alone Erwin was reluctant to bring Levi with him, not to mention his little possessive fit while unconscious. Levi seemed determined though, and his scent reflected that.

In retrospect, no Alpha would be able to smell the heat on Levi's skin unless they were within a foot of him, and Erwin was sure he would stop anyone far before that point.

Erwin smiled, his nerves depriving him of a naturally bright expression (even though Levi thought it was brighter than the sun), and he licked over the Omega's scent gland. It was a sign of acceptance, the low hum in his throat making Levi shiver.

"I'd be happy to have you accompany me, Levi," he said, tongue sliding over the deep bruise of his mating mark.

Levi shuddered, hands reaching up to grasp the Alpha's shoulders; anything to stabilize himself. "Try not to kill anyone."

Erwin chuckled, his hot breath hitting Levi's skin. They were entering dangerous territory if they actually intended on going anywhere.

"I can't make any promises."

With that, Erwin opened his mouth to expose his canines, the sharp edges of his teeth sliding against the thin column of Levi's throat. The Omega gasped, any amount of pressure on the bruise shooting lightning through his body. Thankfully, Erwin didn't bite down there. He moved to the other side of Levi's neck, the clean scent gland that he had left bare for when he departed, and began sucking small bruises around said gland.

"Erwin," Levi said, breathlessly. His knees were going weak, legs shaking in their effort to hold him up.

Erwin hummed and slid a hand under the Omega's thigh, enticing him to lift his legs. Levi complied, and soon both his legs were wrapped around Erwin's waist. Levi was heavier than he looked, Erwin had noted a while ago, but he was still small enough that the Alpha had no trouble picking him up when he pleased.

Next thing Levi knew, his back was gently pressed against his bedroom wall, Erwin's teeth at his neck. His tongue smoothed over the unmarred skin, a low growl rising in his chest. Obviously, he was going to show everyone outside of his tiny apartment that Levi was his. Truthfully, everyone in his entire apartment building had probably heard them going at it. Neither of them cared.

"Levi," Erwin's deep voice rattled Levi to his core, the sound of his name on Erwin's tongue sending shivers down his spine.

_"Alpha,"_ Levi practically whined, the last smidgen of his heat acting up.

Erwin groaned at that, sounding almost physically wounded. He licked over Levi's scent gland to ready the area, lungs drinking in the thick scent.

Before Levi could say anything else, most likely a "hurry the fuck up," Erwin sunk his teeth into the pale skin. He was gentle; as gentle as he could be, of course. The force he used while they were mated wasn't needed here; Levi felt it was almost dangerously intimate.

It was also painful. The Omega whined, back arching. His heels dug into the small of Erwin's back, hands taking purchase in his hair.

"Fuck," Levi managed, nose wrinkling. It was on the verge of being far too painful, but Erwin was quick to assist him.

The Alpha snuck his hand under the shirt currently swallowing Levi whole, the tips of his fingers sliding in between the Omega's cheeks. Levi nearly jumped at the contact, but he forced himself to relax. After all, it was the only way he would have any form of release.

Unconsciously, slick was already dampening his hole. It wasn't nearly as much as it was during his heat, but it was enough to substitute any need for lube. Erwin snuck a finger in using the slick, wiggling it around to allow Levi to adjust. Surprisingly, even after their sex marathon, Levi was incredibly tight.

_"Erwin, Erwin, Erwin,"_ seemed to be the only thing Levi could manage, mind going blank from the two sensations. He unconsciously rocked his hips, bottom lip held tight between his teeth.

Erwin was slow with him, almost unbearably so. He slid in a second finger, skillfully positioning them and pressing upwards. Levi moaned, loud and unabashedly, and Erwin knew he hit his target.

It didn't take long after that for Levi to come. Relentless attacks to his prostate coupled with Erwin's new mating bite left him breathless, mind going blank as his orgasm rushed through him.

"Erwin," Levi breathed, his grip slipping. He ran a hand through the Alpha's hair, tongue clicking in mock annoyance. "We're never going to get to the store if you don't stop sucking on my fucking neck."

Erwin's lips popped off Levi's neck, fingers long since pulled out of the Omega's ass. He kissed the abused skin, smiling deliriously at his handiwork. The Alpha vaguely understood what Levi said, but it was something about a store. Only after a minute of thinking did he realize they still needed to go to the grocery store. His normally quick thinking was completely put on hold in favor of taking in Levi's scent.

After at least three minutes of silence other than the soft crooning from Erwin's chest, Levi was finally put back down onto his feet. His legs shook, hands immediately grabbing onto Erwin's shoulders.

The Alpha frowned, his hands steading Levi at the waist. If he was having this much trouble simply standing, how was he going to make it through a public store?

"Levi, are you sure you want to go?" Erwin's voice was gentle, but Levi could tell just how strained it was. If the Alpha had his way he would have Levi sitting on the bed within seconds, but it needed to be Levi's decision.

The Omega sighed, resigned to his fate. He really shouldn't be doing anything after his heat; if anything, his instincts would take over and he would become anxious outside of his nest, so he relented.

"I want to go with you since you're so out of it, but I don't want you killing someone in case I fall or some shit." Levi cursed so casually that Erwin nearly missed the underlying affection.

The Alpha seemed relieved, his eyes shining with determination.

"I'll be back soon," he promised, kissing the Omega's forehead fondly. "Text me a list, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry the fuck up this time." Levi rolled his eyes, lips twitching up into a smile. His cheeks were sore from how much he'd done that throughout the week, but it was a nice feeling.

Erwin grinned yet again, not hesitating to pick Levi up and bring him back to the bed. Levi's protests died the moment his back hit the cool sheets, his instincts sated. He melted into the mattress, back swallowed up by the pillows Erwin fluffed for nearly five minutes. The blond was satisfied by the happy looking Omega, his instincts telling him to make his mate as comfortable as possible so he wouldn't have to get up. The last thing he wanted was Levi having to put strain on himself because a pillow was out of place.

Next he brought Levi freshly cleaned blankets, along with whatever other pillows he could find, all while ignoring the Omega who asked if he was "trying to smother him." Yes, he definitely was, but in a loving, protective way. The more he could give, the less likely Levi would leave. It was a stupid thing to think, but the voice in the back of his mind wouldn't stop reminding him of how bad he was to his previous mate.

Finally, after surrounding Levi with a mound of blankets, Erwin's instincts were satisfied. Levi was kicking off every blanket, bickering about how hot he was getting, but he seemed to relax in his new nest. There was absolutely no way of becoming uncomfortable in his _fort_.

Erwin grinned, far too proud of himself for providing Levi with a suitable nest, and asked the Omega if he could get anything for him.

Only after getting Levi three water bottles, a bag of chips, and the TV remote, did Erwin finally get dressed to leave. While he was out at work he stopped by his own place for an overnight bag; he was currently congratulating his foresight.

Mike had picked him up the one day he needed to go to work, a smug grin on his face the entire time. He didn't say anything about the hickeys that littered Erwin's neck, but his nose picked up every trace of the Omega. It was far too amusing to him, in Erwin's humble opinion.

From there, luckily, Mike had dropped Erwin off at his apartment, offhandedly stating something about how funny it was that the one day he decided to save gas, he ended up getting laid. Erwin had smacked his shoulder, which only made Mike chuckle, but because of that he was able to pick up his things along with his car.

"Erwin."

The Alpha lifted his head, shirt half way down his torso. He looked over Levi curiously, making sure nothing was visibly wrong. There wasn't anything, unsurprisingly, so he focused his attention on Levi's face. That seemed to be enough for the Omega to continue talking.

"You look constipated again," he said, eyebrows furrowed.

Erwin smiled, cutting the distance between them so he could lean down and kiss the top of Levi's head.

"Just thinking."

Levi made a face, but he shrugged it off and dipped his hand into the bag of overly salty chips. Erwin wondered if that was where his sarcasm came from.

"Better not be thinking about my ass," the Omega mumbled, using the remote to turn on the small TV. A cooking show filled the silence of the room, and Erwin soon learned that Levi loved cooking shows. Whether it was the actual recipes themselves or the people continuously slicing their fingers open, Erwin didn't know.

"I've been thinking about your ass all week, can you blame me?"

Levi wrinkled his nose, grey eyes flicking up to look at blue. "Yeah."

Erwin chuckled, the deep sound making Levi squirm. The Alpha leaned down to kiss the Omega, but Levi was having none of it. He said something about how Erwin was distracting him from seeing someone burn themselves while cooking a steak, but the blond was persistent. Levi finally caved it and tilted his head up to grant Erwin a kiss, only to wave his hand to shoe the man away.

"I'll be back soon," Erwin assured, gently rubbing his thumb over Levi's new mating marks.

"Damn right you will."

And with that, he finally left.

 

 

Grocery shopping was _hard_.

Erwin had been in the store for twenty minutes and in that time he had only found five things on the list Levi sent him. And four of those items were fruits. He almost went to the front counter to ask for help, but he needed to keep some semblance of dignity. He didn't know why, but asking for help in a grocery store was like a punch in the gut when he was getting through law school with flying colors.

At one point he thought of what Levi would say if he was there. Probably something about how he was a full grown man and he couldn't even shop for groceries, maybe offhandedly remark how grateful he was that Erwin could mate better than he could find celery. Oh, and how great they were at mating. Levi with his lean body, thin waist and muscular thighs. His tight ass, the one Erwin could fuck for hours on end, the one that made the Alpha inside him howl with pride. That was _his_ ass now, and he would protect it from anyone. He couldn't wait to get back, to see Levi sitting in his nest, _their_ nest. His pants tightened, a growing ache in his lower abdomen. All he could think of was Levi, Levi, _Levi._ Levi, with his perfect, sweet scent. Levi, with his tight, delicious ass. Levi, who begged so beautifully, who looked so alluring when he was moaning Erwin's name-

Only when someone dropped a carton of juice and it spilled onto the shiny floor did Erwin realize he had a stiffy in the middle of a supermarket. He glanced down, biting his lip at the obvious bulge in his pants, and he pushed his cart out of the produce aisle with a white knuckled grip. Thankfully, the whole ordeal of the person making such a huge mess distracted anyone from seeing his boner, and he high tailed it to the restrooms.

Erwin had enough common sense not to jack off in a grocery store bathroom, so he took his time splashing cold water on his face till he calmed down enough to adjust himself. For a moment he thought of going back to Levi's apartment so he could spend whatever time he had left before going back home, but Levi wouldn't let him live it down. Instead, he dried off his face and pushed down his ever growing arousal, a long breath being pushed out his lips. He remembered to calm down his scent before anyone caught on; the last thing he needed was someone noticing the arousal in his scent and deciding it would be a good idea to leave an imprint on him. He didn't even want to think of what Levi would do.

Half an hour later, he had most of the things on the list accounted for. The only things left were Omegan necessities, but Erwin had absolutely no clue what to get. Scent patches, mattress covers, special creams to help mating marks heal, and about five other things he didn't even know existed. But Levi needed them, so Erwin didn't care about any of the curious looks he received as he walked up to the counter of the pharmacy. It was mostly Omega's and Beta's, though he spotted one other Alpha tailing behind her mate. By the looks of it, she was in the same boat as Erwin.

He greeted the pharmacist, a pleasant smile on his face, and asked where it was he could find wipes specially made for cleaning up slick. (It was an item on the list, Erwin didn't think much of it.) The pharmacist blushed, her cheeks going a dark crimson color, and only then did Erwin realize what he was asking for.

"Ah-, it's, it's for my mate," he clarified, though the color in her cheeks didn't diminish.

Thankfully, she said nothing to embarrass him further.

Some of the things on the list Erwin wasn't sure Levi actually needed; his best guess was that Levi wanted to not-so-accidentally put him in an awkward situation. And awkward it was. Especially when the pharmacist had to use her fist to demonstrate how to use a special cleaner used to cleanse Omega's after knotting. Erwin made a mental note to take Levi with him whenever he needed groceries again.

Erwin was finally relieved of shopping duty when he left the god forsaken store, accompanied by four huge reusable bags and a bright blush on his face. While Erwin was in the middle of showing the list to the poor lady who'd been helping him, Levi decided to send him a text saying "hurry up so I can feel your huge fucking knot again." Erwin apologized at least fifteen times before he felt it was alright to talk about the list again.

Relieved and painfully horny, Erwin was finally able to palm his crotch in the safety of his car. He couldn't wait till he got back to the apartment, he needed an explanation for such a naughty text sent while he was supposed to be shopping.

It didn't take long to get back, the four bags digging into his palms. Levi had granted him a spare key, something he cherished with all of his life, and he walked into the apartment. The first thing he was met with was a moan. It was loud, seductive, and Erwin couldn't help himself from slamming the door and locking it with quick skilled fingers. He dropped the bags, now useless in his eyes, and hastily made his way to the room. What he was met with, though, wasn't at all what he expected.

Levi was on his second bag of chips, slowly but surely filling his mouth with the crisp food. His eyes were trained on the TV, where Erwin saw a medium rare filet mignon being pressed down so the juices could seep out, and Levi made yet another sound of desire.

" _Fuck_ , Erwin, that looks so fucking good."

Erwin was torn between laughing and crying. His pants were tight, his raging hard on unrelenting, and he groaned in agony.

Levi finally looked over at him, completely disregarding the bulge that was oh-so-evident, and tilted his head. "What?"

Erwin simply shook his head, letting out a breathless laugh. His Omega really was something.

Even if his lower half hated it, he had things to put in the fridge. Begrudgingly, Erwin made his way back to the door. It wouldn't take long to put everything away, he knew, but it just took more time away from his bonding with Levi.

In less than five minutes he was finished, unsurprisingly, and he brought the remaining bag of Omegan supplies back to the room with him. Without speaking, Erwin dropped the bag next to the bed. He kicked off his shoes, stripped off his shirt and fell back into bed, laying on top of a mostly sitting up Levi. The Omega complied, spreading his legs so Erwin could comfortable fit between them, and the Alpha rested his head on top of Levi's firm abdomen.

"Have fun?" Levi ran a hand through Erwin's hair, nose wrinkling at the different scents that assaulted his nose. Erwin was covered in them, and he unconsciously began rubbing his wrists against the man's neck.

The Alpha groaned, deciding he would rather not answer that question. He pulled up the hem of Levi's shirt, or _his_ shirt, and licked over the Omega's navel. Levi shuddered, lip being pulled in between his teeth.

"I'll take that as a no."

Erwin still said nothing, teeth biting at the milky skin. Levi's skin was soft, like any Omega was; but he was better, more muscular. He had a thin line of hair trailing up to his belly button, and Levi was simply better; because Levi was _his._

The Alpha sucked, licked, and bit, littering Levi's lower abdomen with red marks. Erwin was finally beginning to calm down, were it not for his still throbbing erection. Levi was still sucked into his cooking show, only sometimes bothering to run a hand through Erwin's hair, croon at him when he got frustrated, or simply tell him to "calm the fuck down."

"Levi," Erwin groaned out, will breaking. He was grinding against the mattress in his efforts to not mount Levi then and there, but he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Oh, are we finally going to talk about your boner? I thought you were gonna lay there all day," Levi rolled his eyes, fingers quick to fold down the opening of his bag of chips. He set it on his bedside table, now able to use both hands to card through Erwin's hair.

Erwin ended up making more inhuman noises, and only got up after Levi told him he would ride him. Gently, of course, because Levi was still quite shaky on his legs. Either way, Erwin ended up doing most of the work. Whenever he got carried away Levi would dig his nails into Erwin's abs and shout something about how he "wanted to be able to sit tomorrow," and they would continue.

When Levi felt Erwin's knot start to swell he patted the Alpha's chest, telling him to pull out. Erwin did as told, of course, and ended up coming on Levi's back instead. With no warm host, his knot dissipated. He looked at Levi questioningly, but the Omega simply reached over and grabbed a chip, pressing it against Erwin's lips. The Alpha ate it silently, eyebrows still furrowed.

"Knotting takes forever, and I can't see the TV if we do it," Levi explained, completely unashamed that he was choosing cooking shows over his Alpha's knot.

Erwin found it amusing, a chuckle rising in his throat. It was the first time he laughed since he got back, and Levi thought it sounded wonderful.

Instead, they spent the rest of their time together with Levi on Erwin's lap (something Erwin was more than happy about), after Levi forced the Alpha to clean them both up.

 

 

Soon enough, as time ticked away, eyelids got heavy, and butts got sore, Erwin needed to take his leave. Levi was reluctant to get up, but after Erwin promised he would come spend the weekend with him, he complied. Levi wanted Erwin safe more than anything, and if he spent any more time there he would be too sleepy to drive. The last thing he needed was his Alpha getting in a car accident.

"I'll text you when I get home, alright?" Erwin offered, kissing Levi's forehead for probably the hundredth time now.

"Fine," Levi was pouting, something that was insanely cute to Erwin, but it just made the Omega harder to talk to.

"If you need anything, call."

"Okay, dad."

Erwin snorted out a laugh and kissed Levi's ear before burying his nose in the Omega's neck one last time, lungs drinking in the overly sweet scent.

Levi turned his head to do the same, eyelids fluttering closed at the feeling. After a moment, he perked up, remembering something important.

"Erwin," he pushed at the Alpha's chest, completely abandoning the man in favor of kneeling down to rummage through the bag he'd brought. He pulled out two plastic boxes and handed on to Erwin, the confused look on the man's face amusing Levi to no end.

"Scent patches," he said, as if that would explain everything.

Erwin had honestly just gotten whatever was on the list, and he really hadn't been paying any attention when the pharmacist explained how to use the "patches."

"Rub them on your neck; it's the closest thing to the real deal unless we go to the doctor."

Erwin did as told, opening the small box and pulling out the multiple pieces of gauze. It was an unpleasant feeling rubbing them against his neck, especially since it was still hypersensitive from their previous mating, but Levi wanted him to do it, so he did.

"What are they for?"

Levi finished with his and gently placed them back into the box, clicking it closed. He held it out to the Alpha and took the one still held in Erwin's hands.

"It's so you can smell me, dumbass."

Now, Erwin really should've guessed that. He supposed his thinking process was completely halted the moment Levi stepped into his life.

"Right, thank you."

Levi rolled his eyes, but there was affection in the way his lips curved into a smile. "Yeah, whatever."

 

 

Erwin was glued to his spot, legs unwilling to take him out the door. He was standing on Levi's front mat, bag over his shoulder, and he just didn't want to walk away.

Levi had snorted and pulled Erwin down for another kiss, gently pushing his hair back into place as he did so. It was messy, messier than he's ever seen it outside of the bedroom, and he tried to make Erwin look like he hadn't just stayed in bed having sex for a week. That was quite hard, especially taking into account that Erwin's neck was littered with hickeys.

"It's not like you're going off to war or anything," Levi chided, granting another kiss that Erwin had been asking for. "I'll see you at work."

Erwin nodded, a charming smile on his face (even if it was nervous), and he leaned down to give Levi one last kiss. It lasted longer than expected, and half way through Erwin's tongue was exploring the inside of Levi's mouth, a growl rising in his chest.

He felt a small hand press against it, pushing him ever so slightly. The Alpha pulled away, eyebrows drawn in.

"If you don't leave now, we'll fuck in the hallway."

The Alpha side of Erwin didn't find anything wrong with that, but his responsible side, the one currently pulling him away from the Omega, told him to calm his arousal down. He leaned down, kissed the Omega again, and after another "text me if you need anything," he left.

 

 

Unsurprisingly, the week passed by painfully slowly. Levi texted Erwin telling him about how his mating marks hurt, his back felt like shit and his ass felt like someone ran over it. Erwin kept sending apology after apology, all of which were accompanied by kissing faces.

Levi ended up calling Erwin five times throughout the week. All of which were during the times Erwin was doing homework, but the Alpha tried to squeeze in an hour here and there to talk to the Omega. Levi appreciated it, but he felt Erwin was too distracted to show him any real affection. The Alpha tried to explain that he was just tired, no, he couldn't go to sleep yet and yes, he would try to eat something.

Levi worried for Erwin's health, but he didn't say anything to the Alpha about it other than telling him to drink water and eat actual food once in a while. Erwin seemed to honestly forget to do such things. On two occasions Levi had called, distracting Erwin from his work, and the Alpha nearly doubled over after realizing just how full his bladder was.

They saw each other once in person when they had matching shifts. Erwin was overly protective, as Levi imagined he would be, and when one particular Alpha tried to subtly scent Levi, Erwin's growls could be heard from across the shop where he was cleaning tables.

That was how their week went. It was anything but romantic.

When the weekend came, a time Levi had been waiting painstakingly long for, Erwin had to call their date off. He couldn't spend the entire weekend away from his work. He had done the calculations with Levi on the phone, and apparently, if he kept working for thirty-two hours straight with four hour breaks in between every ten hours, he could finish his overdue work. He sounded so determined, Levi didn't have the heart to tell him no. It wasn't like he could stop him, really. It was Levi's fault Erwin had to deal with such a mess, so he dealt with his punishment in turn.

  
The next week after, Levi barely got a text from Erwin. Sure, he got a few "I miss you"'s and a couple "I want to get together again"'s, but nothing he hadn't seen before. Levi felt as if Erwin had abandoned him, or he was intentionally giving him the cold shoulder. In the back of his mind Levi knew that wasn't the case. It couldn't be. So he went on with his daily life, the aches and pains he felt from before completely diminished now. He missed them.

 

 

The next time they were on the clock at the same time, Levi took it upon himself to talk to Erwin. His mating bites had completely healed over, nothing but faint teeth marks taking it's place. The beautiful silvery scar wouldn't take its place till they were bonded, but Levi wasn't sure they would ever get to that point if Erwin kept this up.

The Alpha was working on stocking up the case before the shop opened, hands a bit shaky in their work. That was unlike him, but Levi decided it wasn't important enough to talk about.

"Erwin," he cleared his throat, arms crossed over his chest. Erwin didn't turn around.

_"Erwin,"_ he said it a bit louder, with force this time. Mike glanced over from where he was counting change in the register.

The Alpha seemed to hear him that time, but he merely set down the plate of pastries and stood up straight.

"Levi," he greeted, turning around to do so properly.

Levi was shocked, to say the least. The once immaculate Alpha looked like shit; his blond hair was sticking up funny, some strands sticking to the obviously greasy skin of his forehead. He had stubble; the dark, golden brown hair standing out more than Levi had ever seen it. Erwin hadn't shaved in a few days, obviously. The bags under his eyes were a stark contrast to his complexion, which was paler than usual. Erwin was probably running on caffeine and caffeine only.

"Erwin, what happened to you?" Levi wasn't sure what else to say, but his words made the Alpha flinch. This definitely wasn't the same man who had pounded him into his mattress just a week ago.

Erwin was silent for a few moments, his bottom lip being pulled between his teeth. Finally, he spoke. "Work."

Levi stared at him, upper lip curling up in offense. Erwin was his /mate/. He was exhausted, looked horrible, and sure as hell hadn't taken a shower in the past three days.

Levi glanced over at Mike, who looked just as confused as he was. The Alpha merely shrugged and went back to counting bills. Levi scowled.

"What was the last thing you ate?"

Erwin paused, genuinely having to think for a moment. That wasn't a good sign. "I think I had a sandwich yesterday."

Levi internally groaned in frustration. While he would've liked to do that out loud, Erwin seemed so fragile he felt he would shock him too much with such a noise.

"Have you slept?"

"No."

The Omega tightened his lips, forearms tensing. His fingers were digging into his biceps but he didn't even feel the angry red crescents being left in his skin.

"Why didn't you call me?" Levi's voice had gotten lower, hyper aware that Mike was most likely listening in on everything they were saying. It pissed him off.

Erwin immediately softened, shoulders dropping. Levi didn't realize the Alpha was that tense till he relaxed.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to ignore you," he assured, his right hand reaching out to caress Levi's cheek. "I have finals coming up. I didn't want to worry you."

Levi's arms dropped, a sigh pushed out his nose. He fell into Erwin's embrace, felt those strong arms pull him close. Levi didn't even give a shit if Mike was looking or not anymore, it didn't matter.

"I missed you," Levi admitted, pitifully. Truthfully, it hadn't been long that they'd been apart, but being mated was really messing up his emotional state. Usually, he was able to contain them quite well, but Erwin was making him feel far too much. It scared him, but he was gradually getting used to the new feelings working their way into his life.

"I missed you too," Erwin kissed the top of his head, large hands rubbing up and down his back. They shook, most likely from all of the caffeine flowing through his veins, and Levi did his best to breathe in as much of the musky scent as possible.

"When can we spend time together again?" Levi asked, trying his best not to get his hopes up. Erwin may have accepted his affections, but that didn't mean he was done working his ass off.

"I don't have any classes tomorrow," the Alpha hummed, fingers absentmindedly rubbing circles into Levi's back. They had already gone up under Levi's shirt; when, neither of them knew. "Can I come over at ten?"

Levi grinned, more than inclined to the idea, a nodded once. "I'd like that."

Erwin leaned down to kiss him, but before their lips could meet, the ringing of the door sounded. Mike, who looked far too smug for anyone's liking, had opened the shop while they went through their emotional crisis. Unfortunately, the first customer to come in was someone Levi had been dreading to see.

"Erwin, hide me."

Erwin chuckled, but it was strained. Clearly, he resented the fact that their little love fest had to be cut short.

_"Erwinnnn!"_ came the shriek, and both mates flinched.

Levi was shielded from view, having Erwin's back to the front door. The devil didn't know he was present yet. If he could, he would like to keep it that way.

Erwin looked at Levi apologetically before turning around, hands immediately getting back to work. They were less shaky, at least.

"Hange," he greeted, a tired smile on his face. The facial hair seemed to weigh him down.

"Wow! You look like my great uncle!" Hange practically screamed out every other syllable, a nasty cackle tagging along at the end. Erwin grimaced.

"I don't think your uncle has 'stunning blues,'" Mike interjected, glancing over at Levi with a grin on his face. His moustache pissed Levi off. "Isn't that right, Levi?"

Hange's face distorted into a mixture of surprise, joy, and constipation. Levi could barely show one emotion, how Hange did such a thing was damn near impressive.

"Leeeeeevi!" they bounded toward the counter, narrowly missing the opportunity to become face down on the floor after shaking off the leg of a chair. Levi was surprised they didn't knock over half the shop.

"Oh Levi! I didn't know you'd be working today, I would've brought my notebook!"

Considering the fact that Hange had used their arm as a "notebook" last time, Levi was surprised.

"How did it go? Did Erwin rough you up real good? He wouldn't spill anything, and I've had a week to interrogate!" Hange's arms were flailing; something not unlike them, but Levi grabbed a few stray items from the counter so they wouldn't go toppling over.

"Hange, you know why I didn't tell you anything," Erwin cut in, eyebrows drawn in. Hange merely rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Privacy or something like that," they waved a hand dismissively, as if to forget Erwin's existence, and their eyes zeroed in on Levi again. "Does he have a big knot?"

Mike choked on his steaming tea, and something in Erwin's head audibly cracked. Levi, on the other hand, was completely calm. At least, his facial expressions were. He wanted to choke Hange right then and there, but he needed to restrain himself.

"Yeah, huge," Levi replied, hands splayed on the counter so he could lean against it comfortably. It also gave him something to do with them, just so he wouldn't get any ideas about putting them around Hange's throat.

Erwin stared at him, shocked. There was a look of betrayal in his sparkling blue eyes. Levi almost felt bad.

"Woohoo! I knew that blondie could pack a punch!" Hange screeched, eyes immediately falling down to Erwin's crotch. It was almost creepy; they looked like they wanted to see if Levi was telling the truth or not.

Levi's lips tightened, his instincts flaring. Someone was staring at _his_ Alpha's knot. He needed to stop them.

Without hesitation, Levi's hand reached back and covered Erwin's crotch, palm pressed firmly against the Alpha's jeans. Erwin stiffened, in more places than one, and his knuckles turned white.

"Don't look, just take my word for it." Levi was proud of himself for keeping his voice level, but Erwin looked like he was about to snap.

Normally, it would be Erwin protecting Levi from Hange's wrath; but Erwin was not at his best. He was running on coffee, exhaustion, and the need for money. Levi sympathized. So, with sympathy and love for his Alpha in mind, he would protect his mate from Hange.

"Levi, are you being protective?" Hange's voice was louder than strictly necessary, but Levi couldn't recall a time where they ever had an inside voice. "That's adorable! You really are an Omega! If you didn't look so angry all the time I would've come to that conclusion earlier. Oh, late bloomers are the best! You know, they say that Omega's like you are best for bearing children, since your organs had more time to develop before being thrown into a heat! Oh, I can't wait to see your little pups!"

Levi's mouth had dropped open the moment "bearing children" had come out of Hange's overly enthusiastic face, and he had an overwhelming want to punch them. Hange was still babbling, spewing out facts about "Omega's like him" and how easy it was to catch the attention of a very special mate with his scent.

Slowly, Levi turned to look at Erwin's face. The Alpha was staring with wide eyes, and faintly, Levi could see the corners of his lips twitch. He was repressing the smile, obviously, and now Levi really, really wanted to punch them both.

"Oh, Levi! Did you know about all of the wonderful things that came with being a late bloomer?" Hange cackled, their smile stretching ear to ear and showing all of their teeth. "If I'm not mistaken, which I never am, you're probably the best there is for having kids! Oh Erwin, you really got lucky with him! I know how much you want kids, and don't worry, I've gone through Levi's diary; he totally wants them too!"

"You fucking _what_?" Levi hissed, hand pulling away from Erwin's crotch so he could reach out and grab Hange's collar. "What the fuck did you read?"

Hange didn't seem affected by the rough treatment, they just kept running their mouth.

"Your special journal! Don't worry, Levi, everyone has one. But if I recall correctly, which I do, on chapter four of page twelve, you clearly stated that you want kids!" Hange seemed far too proud of themselves.

Levi's face distorted in disgust, an offended sound ripping through his throat. It was pathetic, really.

"Erwin, _do something_." Levi groaned, hands just a few inches away from strangling the Beta.

But Erwin did nothing. Said nothing. He merely stared, and if he hadn't blinked, Levi would've thought he was dead. His eyes flicked down to Levi's lower abdomen, something that made the Omega almost want to cover himself, but he stood his ground.

"You want kids, Levi?" Erwin asked, finally breaking and allowing his smile to take over. The corners of his eyes wrinkled from his grin, and Levi didn't think he'd ever looked prettier. Even if he did have a terrible looking beard.

Levi bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing. He was so lost in Erwin's beauty he almost forgot about the question itself.

"Well, yeah," he replied, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He chewed, as if that would help him, and his grip went slack on Hange's collar. The beta didn't move, too interested in the conversation to care that they were half laying on the counter.

"I mean, not to say that I want to clean up their messes, but I want kids." Levi's nose wrinkled at the thought of some brat spilling a cup of juice, the liquid spewing everywhere on contact with the floor. That, Levi definitely wasn't looking forward to. Then again, in his made up fantasy, there was a giant, stupid blond Alpha there to help clean up the mess.

"That's good to know," Erwin's grin hadn't disappeared nor had it faded; if anything, it had grown. His facial hair threw Levi off, but the Omega couldn't help but think he was still handsome as ever.

"Whatever," Levi clicked his tongue, attention snapping back to the beta still in his grasps. He let go of their collar, absentmindedly wiping his hands off on his apron. "Did you come here for coffee or just to make my life a living hell?"

Hange laughed, the sound more acceptable compared to their precious cackling, and they ordered a large coffee with seven spoonful’s of sugar. Levi nearly gagged.

Thankfully, during the almost twenty minute ordeal, no one had come in. It wasn't till Hange was off to the side chatting with Mike that any customers showed up, but Levi thought it was better that way. He didn't want too many people seeing his Alpha in such a weak state.

Throughout the day Levi would steal glances at Erwin, and a few of those times Erwin was looking at him as well. It was damn near impossible to work in such conditions.

More than a few times he'd caught Erwin staring at his lower abdomen, those bright blue eyes given a new light. He was beautiful, frighteningly so, and Levi had actually wrapped an arm around his midsection at one point to make the Alpha stop. It didn't work, because that seemed to draw more attention to it; Erwin was too tired to understand his discomfort, he realized.

Mike would offhandedly say something to Levi; something about how his hickeys were showing, or how Erwin's scent was overwhelming his nose (honestly, he was a bloodhound). Every time Levi had to tell himself he was just oh so lucky to receive this kind of treatment because he was mated to Mike's best friend.

Eventually, the thing Levi was dreading actually happened. Some big shot Alpha strolled through the doors, chin high and a heady scent slowly filtering through the café. Mike was on high alert, though he visually didn't seem too interested. Levi knew otherwise. Dozens of Alpha's came into the shop on a daily basis, but this was the first time Levi was working a full shift after presenting as an Omega. Erwin, although still out of it, was hyper aware of the Alpha walking up to the counter. The blond hadn't the time to scent mark Levi, so it barely seemed as if he was claimed; all that was left were a few bruises and a fading mating mark.

Levi greeted the customer robotically, eyebrows drawing down at the overly sensual "hey" he received.

In all honesty, the guy was terrible at flirting. He brought up Levi's "sweet scent," something that made a growl rumble in Erwin's chest, but the blond was quiet nonetheless. Levi didn't want to know what he would do if he was properly rested.

"Anything else?" Levi said this with such uninterest that anyone with a brain would pick up on it, but this Alpha seemed to be going off of instincts and terrible pickup lines alone.

"How about you write your number on my cup?" the Alpha was pushing it at this point, his attempt at a seductive grin making Levi want to puke.

Levi's nose wrinkled in distaste, but before he could say anything he was cut off by an overly possessive voice.

"How about you leave him alone?" Erwin broke into the conversation, fists clenched into a white knuckle grip. He was too exhausted to fight anyone, that much was obvious, and even if he was in the right state Levi couldn't let it happen. This was _Erwin_ , not some uncontrollable Alpha.

"Erwin, it's fine," Levi assured. Erwin didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah, let the little Omega have some fun," the Alpha was currently leaning on the heightened portion of the counter, a smug look on his face. Levi was disgusted by the name, proof of that evident in his expression, and Erwin took another step forward.

At this point, Mike had made his way over. He look more exhausted than pissed off, if Levi was completely honest.

"Levi," Mike glanced down at the Omega, one look telling him everything. Without saying anything else, the Alpha turned to the man currently staring at the area above Levi's crotch that was visible over the counter.

Levi sighed and turned around to look at his disastrous looking Alpha, the one currently seething with anger, and he took the man's shirt by the collar. Wordlessly, the Omega dragged Erwin to the back of the shop, his grip unrelenting. Erwin was silent, the only sound between them being the stomping of Levi's feet and an incessant growl coming from the blond's chest.

Once they were a safe distance away from the doors that led to the front of the café, Levi let go of the Alpha's collar. He crossed his arms over his chest, the crease between his brows evident.

"What the fuck was that?" Levi's chin tilted up expectantly.

Erwin had finally calmed down, his growling fading to nothing. He seemed to process what happened, bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

"Levi, he-,"

"He what? Asked for my number?" Levi narrowed his eyes. The whole scenario hadn't bothered him enough to grant this type of argument between the two of them, the Omega knew that. Erwin was trying to protect him, and on any other day he would have thanked the Alpha for his concern. Except Erwin hadn't been concerned for the past week. He'd been practically ignoring Levi.

"He scented you, he had no right-,"

"And _you_ have no right to ask me to be your mate and then fucking forget about me," Levi cut him off again, his words ice cold. They shut the Alpha up, blue eyes widening. "I've been initiating every conversation between us; don't you know how that makes me feel?"

Erwin was shocked. He opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again. The Alpha was silent for a minute, most likely composing himself. Levi thought he looked about ready to cry. That was most likely the sleep deprivation.

"I'm sorry, Lee," Erwin looked at Levi's neck, the faded mating mark reminding him of the promise he'd made.

Levi softened, the nickname being one Hange had used the first time the three of them had spent time together. He'd practically forgotten about it, but Erwin hadn't.

"I'm trying to finish early so I can spend time with you," he explained, "I talked to my professor. We came up with a plan. I could finish early and get a job at a firm of my choice. He told me that with my credentials, I could get any job I wanted. He said it could work out. I've been loading up on work. When I canceled our plans last weekend it was so I could finish this _month’s_ work, not just the week. I'm close, Lee. I wanted to tell you, but I was so busy that I suppose I forgot. I'm sorry."

Levi was silent, his mind slowly processing the new information. Erwin was working to finish school early, which means he would have more time to spend with Levi.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Levi reached out to caress the side of Erwin's face, the course facial hair scratching his skin. "You could just graduate with everyone else."

Erwin actually smiled; a genuine smile, at that.

"I'd be able to spend time with you. I'll have a steady job, so I can spoil the hell out of you." Erwin seemed quite proud of that fact, the grin on his face brighter than before. "I was a terrible partner to my last mate. I don't want to make the same mistakes."

Levi bit his lip, pink dusting over his cheeks. He had come back here with the intention of chewing Erwin out, but he was pretty sure they'd end up making out at this point.

"I feel something with you," Erwin went on, a thoughtful expression taking over his face. "Not just a regular fondness, but something else. It's strong, and whenever I see someone trying to get to you I just-"

"Freak the fuck out and try to kill them?" Levi offered.

Erwin looked away sheepishly, a small nod accompanying the act.

"My last mate, well, I didn't feel our connection being strong like I do with you. You make me _feel_ , Levi."

Levi was stunned into silence. He could feel his cheeks burning, and an unfamiliar feeling made his chest ache.

"I _need_ to be with you, Levi. Whenever I'm not it feels wrong. Even before your heat it felt strange to be nothing but your friend, even if I thoroughly enjoyed that experience. But now that I can smell you, I know you're something I can't let go."

"You're sure this isn't just your dick talking?" Levi mumbled. He was honestly just trying to keep himself from getting too emotional, but even his humor couldn't save him.

Erwin chuckled and placed his hands on Levi's waist, the action grounding them both. "Yes, I'm sure."

Levi smiled. It was a small one, but bright enough to stun Erwin completely.

"Can I finally kiss you?"

Levi nodded, wanting nothing more than to have Erwin's lips on his own.

The Alpha was quick to do so, his pheromones finally calming down. He hadn't completely relaxed till he was able to pull Levi into his embrace, to rub his scent all over the Omega, to claim him as his again. Levi did the same, a soft whine sounding in his throat when he couldn't reach Erwin's neck to mark him. Erwin picked Levi up and slid an arm under his bottom, adjusting so Levi was comfortable. They proceeded to make out against a nearby wall, pheromones turning thick. The Alpha's facial hair slid and scratched Levi's lips, cheeks, and chin, but he found he somewhat liked the sensation. Only when Erwin was biting and licking at Levi's throat did the Omega finally come up for air, his chest heaving with his labored breaths.

"Erwin," he tugged on the Alpha's hair, the action eliciting a groan. "Mike's going to kill us. We're still on the clock."

Yet another groan, this time not from pleasure. Erwin pulled away, lips red from Levi's unrelenting teeth, and he stuck them out in a pout. Honestly, how was he supposed to be a lawyer?

"Can I come over tonight?" Erwin asked, seeming to forget the fact that he had almost marked his mate in the back of his best friend's café.

Levi paused, mind going blank. Of fucking course Erwin could come over. He would be thrilled to have the Alpha during a night when his heat wasn't dictating everything they did, and it seemed more intimate than anything they'd done before. Even then, Levi tried to refrain from seeming desperate. (He was.)

"Yeah, I'd like that," Levi granted the Alpha another smile, his cheeks beginning to tire from the unusual expression.

Erwin grinned, toothy and bright, and Levi didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Hange lmao
> 
> I have a basic idea for what I'm going to do with this fic, but any suggestions, ideas, etc. would be great!! I want to know what you guys want, not just the stuff that pops into my head lmao. Let me know, my dudes.
> 
> Also, protective Erwin makes me weak ok bye


	8. These horny fucks never take a break to just eat some motherfucking toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was on Erwin's screen wasn't his usual work, it was information on bonding. Levi tried to be subtle.
> 
> "Erwin, what the fuck are you doing?"
> 
> "Educating myself. I was barely taught about these things in school." Erwin took the chance to look at Levi now. "Levi, does my knot feel large to you?"
> 
> The Omega nearly choked on his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's posting after two months of being dead?? This fucker
> 
> It took me longer to write this chapter just cause I was kinda lost with it. I didn't know really where to connect everything and how to deal with a long amount of time, so I just kinda bunched it all together. It's messy and uncoordinated, but it's something :')
> 
> please please pleeeeease leave comments and kudos :D I love seeing them and they really help push me to write faster. Love you guys!!!
> 
> Happy reading!

"You're such an old man."

"I'm only four years older than you, Lee."

Erwin was rubbing his hip from an unfortunate collision with the dining room table, his nose wrinkled up from the incessant stinging.

"I should buy you one of those 'life alerts'; god knows I need to take care of my old ass mate." Levi was having way too much fun with this unplanned event. Honestly, his strong, confident Alpha was brought down by a piece of wood. Although, that happened every time Levi's heat started.

"I wouldn't be any worse than you calling me because of your heat. _'Erwin, Alpha, I'm dying, please.'_ ". Normally Erwin wouldn't resort to such foul play, but his throbbing hip, coupled with Levi's taunts were enough to call forth his defensive side.

Levi rolled his eyes, even though the flush on his cheeks was evident. "Fuck off."

Erwin finally composed himself, the pain lessening to a dull ache. He sat down on the couch next to Levi and leaned down to give him a kiss. Levi stubbornly didn't turn his head for it. The Alpha in him was personally offended by such an act, but Erwin only chuckled and moved even further down to lick up the side of Levi's neck, or more importantly, his scent gland. Levi jumped and his head snapped around to glare at the blond, and only then did Erwin get his kiss. Levi came up with loads of colorful language then.

It had been six months since the two became mates, and neither their affection nor Levi's sarcasm had dulled. Erwin loved him all the same.

In that time, they had dealt with two of Levi's heats and one of Erwin's ruts, that perhaps being the roughest sex Levi had ever been through. Half way through Erwin's rut Levi had threatened to take away sex to save his ability to walk, but after the Alpha promised over and over that he would try to be more careful (Erwin had even resorted to begging, he was that horny), Levi dropped the threat.

Alpha's ruts only came once every few months while Omega's heats could range anywhere from every two to three months. Levi, luckily, wasn't the rare ten percent of the Omgean population that had to deal with a heat every month. Hange had told him, in an obnoxiously loud "inside voice," that it was because he was a late bloomer. Apparently, he had stronger heats, pheromones, and sexual drive compared to other Omega's. That had made him groan in agony. It meant that he would deal with almost double the pain most other Omega's went through, just because his body couldn't pick a damn dynamic when he was fifteen.

Erwin had assured him the entire time that he would be there to help him through his heats, to which Levi's response was "you fucking better."

Erwin was more than happy to do whatever he could to make his new Omega as comfortable as possible. As much as Levi pretended to be bothered by his Alpha's incessant coddling, he was honestly touched.

In the six months that passed, the already present trust had bloomed into something neither of them had expected. Life was easy; Erwin had wrapped up law school with astounding scores. After finals Levi had taken it upon himself to deep throat Erwin till his knees screamed at him to stand the fuck up. The night had ended with Levi riding the Alpha so intensely the neighbor had shouted at them to "tone it the fuck down."

Erwin was working at a firm till he had enough experience to begin his own business. Levi was just happy he finally had Erwin all to himself. When they were both off the clock, of course.

The Alpha had taken to staying over at Levi's apartment more often than not; it was already scent marked and Levi was comfortable with having his heats there, Erwin didn't have any reason to move their time together to his place.

It took quite a while, but Erwin finally trusted himself not to ruin their relationship. He would go to work, focus on his job and everything he had to do while he was there, and the second he stepped out those doors he would forget about everything. Of course, the first few weeks of the job threw him for a loop. He held onto the idea that if he worked hard enough, he could start up his own business. If he did that, he could expand that into something big enough to retire. After that, he could spend all of his time with his precious Levi. When he explained this plan to said Omega, Levi looked at him like he sprouted another head. Only then did the Alpha realize how stupid it was. Levi broke the news to him gently.

"No, Erwin." he had said, clearly trying not to show just how amused he was. "You can't just work all the time. We went over this already."

Erwin was genuinely confused. If there was anything he learned from law school, it was that he /needed/ to work all the time.

Levi sighed and continued. "Erwin, I need you."

"It's hardly a time for that, Lee."

"What? Fucking hell, Smith, that's not what I mean. Shut up, let me finish."

Erwin shut his mouth.

"I need you. I can't just wait for you to finish working your ass off and then decide you want to have a relationship." Levi waited for some kind of response. When there was none, he continued. "Fuck, don't make me say it. I need my _mate_."

Erwin remained still for precisely three minutes and fifty-two seconds. The silence was maddening to Levi.

After all of that time, the only thing Erwin said was:

"You called me your mate."

Levi groaned in agony. Erwin was such an intelligent individual with a quick, witty mind; why he turned into a toddler whenever he was forced into an emotional conversation, Levi didn't know.

In the end, Erwin understood what Levi was trying so desperately to explain. The Alpha apologized and promised, once again, not to let his work come before their relationship.

Because of that and Erwin's unrelenting desire to please his Omega, their relationship was going surprisingly well.

Both Levi and Erwin had agreed not to fully bond until they felt it was time. Their bodies would let them know when that time would come, as they had to have Levi's heat and Erwin's rut coincide with one another to bond properly. Couples sometimes trained their bodies with suppressants so they could bond with each other sooner, but they didn't see a reason to rush anything. When the emotional connection was built properly, the physical connection could happen. They did connect physically quite often. At least three times a day. Really, it was absurd.

"Your hair is sticking up again," Levi pointed out. He loved whenever Erwin's hair stuck up, he just would never admit it.

Erwin reached up and felt at his blond, tousled hair. He shrugged. "You play with it too much, that's why it does that."

"I do not," Levi seemed personally offended, but he stuck out his hands anyway to drag his fingers through Erwin's bed head. There was no way he could defend himself now. Erwin merely chuckled.

These were most of their casual interactions. They were ridiculous and downright childish, but they were in their twenties, it wasn't like they needed to be serious.

Both of them were changing subtly. Levi was learning to control his emotions and keep them at bay; he seemed even more cold than usual to anyone else, but Erwin got to see his carefree, affectionate side. The Alpha was perfectly fine with that.

Erwin himself was learning to manage work and life. He was slowly becoming a business man, someone who held authority and made important decisions. While he demanded respect and held the power to bring down many people in his line of work, he was still the soft, caring Alpha to his mate.

They were two different people when they were at work, but at the end of the day they came together; figuratively and literally. Their sex lives were quite healthy.

Levi had decided against a career. He wasn't like Erwin, someone who was set on what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He enjoyed working with Mike at the café. If that didn't work out, which he highly doubted would happen, he could find another simple job. The Omega continued to take classes at the community college simply because he wanted to have some sort of college degree to his name, but other than that, he simply didn't care.

Erwin was more than supportive of his choice. If anything, he was glad that Levi wasn't overworking himself. When he said that, Levi gently swatted his arm. They ended up making out afterwards. As stated before, their sex lives were more than healthy.

Erwin had taken it upon himself to study the different types of bonds and relationships mates could have. Levi didn't care about details; he just wanted to feel Erwin with him. The Alpha, being an over achieving mate who wanted to make sure he was satisfying every one of Levi's needs, had brought his laptop back to Levi's apartment after work one day and started his never ending study.

Levi sat next to him, a steaming cup of black tea in one hand, vaguely intrigued by what he was doing. There had been times that Erwin had brought his work back to Levi's place so he could unwind and try to finish things quickly. Apparently, having Levi's scent surround him made him work faster. He had even asked Levi to scent mark the collar of his work shirt once, just so he could sense his mate with him. Levi had called him a "fucking creep," but he'd done it anyway.

What was on Erwin's screen wasn't his usual work, it was information on bonding. Levi tried to be subtle.

"Erwin, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Educating myself. I was barely taught about these things in school." Erwin took the chance to look at Levi now. "Levi, does my knot feel large to you?"

The Omega nearly choked on his tea.

He took a moment to compose himself before speaking again. "What the _fuck_?" Levi's vocabulary seemed to consist only of those words.

Erwin chuckled lightly. "It says here, the size of one's knot can say a lot about the strength of the bond. I believe Hange tried to tell us this once, but you threatened to 'deck' them once they said the word 'knot.'"

Levi grumbled and took another sip of his tea. Hange had deserved that. "Your knot is pretty fucking big to me."

"I don't believe they use the term 'pretty fucking big' while determining sizes, Lee."

"I don't give a shit. I thought you were going to rip me in half the first time we knotted. Why does it even matter?" Levi was getting impatient.

"Well, the whole purpose of knotting is to secure the semen." Erwin said. "It all depends on the type of bond you have with your mate. Those with stronger bonds tend to have larger knots."

“So what you're saying is, when we bond, your dick is going to get even bigger?" Levi seemed close to horrified by that idea.

"Yes and no. It could, but since you're so small-" Levi glared at him. "I don't think it'll get much bigger. If you think it's large now, that must mean we have a substantial bond."

"No wonder unbonded Alpha's are so angry all the time," Levi mumbled. "Their dicks are tiny."

Erwin chuckled and wrapped an arm around Levi's shoulders. The Omega wrinkled his nose, but Erwin knew he appreciated the action.

"I'm not angry."

Levi rolled his eyes and took another sip of his tea. "You should see yourself whenever another Alpha gets near me. All hell breaks loose."

It was true. Especially around the time that Levi was supposed to go into heat. If an Alpha, or even Beta, came close to Levi within a few days of his heat, Erwin had absolutely zero control of his actions. One Alpha had unfortunately gotten a bloody nose, but Levi was quick to settle them both down. It took the help of two managers and three Beta's to get rid of the scent of an aggressive Alpha, but surprisingly, they'd done it.

Erwin shrugged and kissed the top of Levi's head. "You're irresistible. You can't blame me for wanting to protect my mate."

Instead of offering any sort of come back, Levi reached over and placed a hand on top of Erwin's crotch. Even when the Alpha wasn't hard, there was still a bulge. The fucker.

Erwin straightened immediately. His back, not his sexuality, mind you. Levi enjoyed torturing his mate in such ways. The blond was complete putty for him; all he had to do was show a faint interest in sexual actions and Erwin was hard. In this case, the Alpha was hardening beneath his fingers.

Levi was quite proud of himself.

"You're relentless," Erwin groaned.

"I thought you said I was irresistible?"

The Alpha groaned again.

* * *

 

Another month passes, and Levi can feel his heat near.

It's nothing he's worried about. Hell, he's even looking forward to it. Erwin always seems to comfort him in the best of ways, and he can just tell that this heat will go by smoothly. Well, as smooth as it can with the rough sex that accompanies each heat.

Surprisingly, Erwin's rut hadn't taken place yet. Levi had made a light hearted joke about the fact that maybe the time had come for them to bond; the second after the words had left Levi's lips, Erwin was on the computer, stating that he was researching how long it usually took for mates to bond. He got little to no solid answers in his research. Levi gave him a blowjob to lighten his sullen mood.

They take a trip to the store just before his heat hits, and this time Erwin won't step foot in the pharmacy unless something goes terribly wrong or Levi needs help getting something down from a high shelf.

Levi teases him incessantly about it, but Erwin manages to shut him up with a kiss.

Time slows down before Levi's heat, and Erwin's hours at the office couldn't be any longer. His scent glands itch and he can physically feel the pull to his mate. Erwin's stuck in front of his desk for another half an hour, but he isn't sure if he can take it. His fist clench and his collar began to feel too tight, too restricting. Unconsciously, he tugs at it. A passing coworker asks if he's alright. He's fine, he assures, just a bit warm.

All that's going through his head is _Levi, Levi, Levi._ This happens nearly every time before Levi's heat, but never so strong. Perhaps Levi was right about their time to bond finally here.

Erwin glances at his phone. It wouldn't hurt to let Levi know he'll be leaving soon. If anything, the first symptoms of Levi's heat are probably hitting him.

He picks up his phone and asks Levi if he'd like any take-out. The Omega replies with a _"yeah, I'd like your dick to-go."_

Erwin picks up Chinese on the way home.

_Home._ It's strange to say. In the end, it is Levi's apartment. Erwin's name isn't on the lease, they aren't attached, truly. They aren't bonded, nor married, just simple mates. It's charming to Erwin as much as it is frustrating.

When Levi let's him in he greets him by grabbing him by the back of the neck and yanking him down for a kiss. Erwin has the foresight to close and lock the door before kissing back.

"Lee," Erwin's voice is muffled by Levi's unrelenting tongue.

The Omega simply whines and climbs up the Alpha by means of sheer will alone. His legs are wrapped around Erwin's waist, and only now does he realize Levi is completely naked.

"Levi," he's interrupted by a kiss, "the food," another kiss, "fuck, at least let me put it in the fridge."

Levi ducks his head down to suck on Erwin's neck instead. The Alpha thanks him and begins to make his way through the apartment, trying to support Levi with one arm as well as trying desperately not to let the Omega's pheromones get the best of him.

By some miracle, he shoves the bag of take-out into the fridge hazardously, probably knocking over one of the boxes inside, but he couldn't care less.

In under ten seconds he has Levi on his bed, cursing and telling Erwin about the hell he's had to go through while the Alpha had been gone. Erwin apologized, told him he'd been so good, and also thanked him for not calling him and moaning in his ear; something he'd done before.

Erwin strips in record time, his cock springing into action. Well, it had been hard since the moment Levi's lips had touched his, but that's neither here nor there.

"Levi," Erwin pinned the Omega down before he could reach for his length; he always seems to want to touch it before they mate. It would be unnerving to the Alpha if it didn't feel so damn nice. "You took your birth control, right?"

Levi looks at him in utter disgust.

"No, I want your pups before I get my degree," Levi rolls his eyes and shakes off Erwin's hand, reaching down so he can run his thumb over the head of the Alpha's knot. It's so enticing he almost wants to lick it, but he has sarcasm to deliver. "Of course I took the fucking pill, now hurry the fuck up and shove your god damn knot in me or I swear to God I will get the vibrator out right now- fuck!"

Erwin had sufficiently plunged himself completely into Levi's velvety heat. Thankfully, with the help of Levi's heat, he was already prepped enough from simply being turned on. (Erwin wouldn't be surprised if he was masturbating before he got back.) The blond wanted to make it seem like he was bothered by Levi for getting his hopes up (honestly, he just really wanted pups before he was thirty), but the moment he was met with Levi's hot slick he cracked. Never before had he just gone right in, and he was honestly almost unable to handle the pure ecstasy.

Levi was somewhere else, head thrown back, eyes clenched shut; his voice was very much still there, as it was conjuring up some downright illegal noises. Well, Erwin felt they should've been illegal, for how much they were doing to his lower half. He wouldn't be surprised if he dropped dead then and there.

It was nearing a full minute and Erwin hadn't so much as moved; Levi was only beginning to come back to Earth.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Alpha moved. Not much, just enough to elicit even more lewd noises from Levi.

After a loud _"fucking move, Alpha!"_ from Levi, Erwin knew he was safe to continue.

In short, they had a very, very rough mating session.

* * *

 

Much to Erwin's dismay, he never went into rut during Levi's heat. He knew that he shouldn't rush anything, and only time, coupled with the strength of their connection, could really tell when they would bond. That wouldn't stop him from moping.

The Alpha was currently staring at a piece of toast in front of him as if it would give him all of the answers. He stood alone in Levi's kitchen, nothing but a faint buzz from the fridge and his burnt bread to keep him company. Or so he thought.

"Erwin," Levi came up behind him, pale arms wrapping around his midsection. "Why are you looking at that toast like it killed your dog?"

Erwin hummed, a low sound that conveyed far too much emotion than he originally intended.

The Omega furrowed his brows. "What? Are you constipated again?"

"That was one time, Lee."

"Still. You need some fiber? You look pretty out of it. Don't quit just cause you can't shit, Erwin."

The Alpha wrinkled his nose. His mate had a special sense of toilet humor.

"No, my bowel movements are just fine, thank you."

Levi shrugged and made his way around the blond to stand in front of him. He reached behind him and grabbed the stale toast so he could press it against Erwin's lips.

"Eat. You always talk more when you're full."

Erwin mentally cursed himself. Levi knew him too well.

Opening his mouth, he took a bite of the now room temperature bread. It was barely even edible.

Once he finished crunching, he spoke.

"I didn't go into rut, Levi."

The Omega stared at him for about a minute straight before comprehending what his mate meant.

"What? You mean during my heat?" A nod. "Erwin, that was two weeks ago. What's it matter?"

Erwin glanced away, trying desperately not to look into Levi's curious eyes. If he did, he'd break.

Levi huffed and pressed the bread against Erwin's lips again. He took another bite.

"You're still upset about not bonding?"

Erwin's lips tightened and he shifted his weight. Levi sighed.

"I'm not _upset_ ," the Alpha finally looked into Levi's eyes. They were softer than Levi had ever seen before. "I want to bond with you, Lee. I don't know why I can't."

"It's not that you can't," Levi set down the remaining piece of toast and cupped Erwin's face. "You've studied this shit in and out, haven't you? Every Alpha can bond. It just takes time."

Erwin nodded, his full lips twitching up into a smile. He ducked down and pressed said lips against Levi's scent gland, lungs sucking in the luxurious smell.

"I know, I suppose I'm just impatient. Who wouldn't be, when you smell this good?"

Levi bit his lip when Erwin licked up the side of his neck, fingers twitching in their haste to tangle themselves in his blond hair.

"Erwin," the Omega's brows furrowed, senses flooding back. "Can we take this to the couch? There's a new season of Chopped premiering soon and I will actually put your dick in a blender if you make me miss it."

Erwin almost wanted to hold Levi there to mess with him, but he would rather not have a pissy Omega on his hands. Effortlessly, he picked up his mate. Levi's legs automatically wrapped around the blond's waist.

"As you wish, Lee."

While on the couch, Erwin got reprimanded multiple times for blocking Levi's view because he wanted to suck on both scent glands. He kept pressing his bulge against the back of Levi's thigh in hopes of getting him to understand just how close Erwin was to breaking, but he only seemed to care about what the chefs could do with octopus.

Finally, when the episode ended, Levi looked at his mate. His hair was a mess, shirt chucked off somewhere behind the couch, and the buttons of his pants were undone to give his boner some sort of relief. Levi took pity on him.

"Ten minutes," Levi warned, his fingers deftly undoing his pants. Erwin beamed.

The Alpha couldn't wait for Levi to take off his pants with utmost precision, so he yanked them off, as well as his boxers, so he could set forth on his quest to take off his own remaining clothing.

His mission of the day seemed to be "make Levi moan as fast as he could," because he immediately started prepping the Omega.

Another episode of Chopped came on and Levi almost made Erwin stop so he can focus on it, but the Alpha croons in desperation and Levi let's him finish.

And so, their first time fucking while watching a cooking show ensues.

* * *

 

Time flies by. Before they know it, it's Erwin's twenty-seventh birthday. Levi can't stop teasing him about being old. Erwin seems genuinely offended. Levi promises a blowjob as an apology.

Levi invites friends over to celebrate the occasion that is "Erwin's last few years of his twenties." Hange cackles when they find out that's the name of the party.

Mike and Nanaba come, as well as Hange and the Omega they're courting, Petra. Levi feels a bit better having another Omega there.

It's not too many people, but Mike's incessant talk of how _much_  he can smell coupled with Hange's non-stop laughing made the place quite lively. Having two Beta's there helped to balance out the scent of the other dynamics, but Levi still complained about how smelly everyone was. Mike shrugged.

"Mike, you're the one with the nose of a fucking bloodhound," Levi wrinkled his nose as he spoke, as if to add effect. "Usually you bitch about this shit."

"I have the perfect protection right here," Mike grinned and wrapped a muscled arm around Nanaba's shoulders. She just rolled her eyes.

"He says that, but the moment you add a dog to the equation, he's dead meat." Nanaba laughed. Mike looked betrayed.

"In high school it was even worse," Erwin interjected a grin on his lips. "He used to say he could literally smell the hormones in the air."

Mike huffed. "It was true. Everyone reeked; I was about ready to chop off my nose."

Hange cackled, yelling something about how they had tried to imagine Mike without a nose on multiple occasions. Apparently, it had given them nightmares. Petra says it was just a way to get her to cuddle with them. Hange, like Mike, looks utterly betrayed.

Everyone was feeling the slight buzz of a successful drinking night. Hange wanted to have a drinking game with Erwin, something Levi and Petra stopped right away, and Nanaba had to yet again explain that death by alcohol was an actual thing. Hange waved her off dismissively. Mike said that it wasn't a very good idea to wave off the advice of a nurse.

Finally, Levi allowed them to have a "mini" drinking game. He told them both that if either one of them threw up on his new carpet, he would kill them both. Erwin thought that was a bit unfair.

The rules were simple: down an entire beer in one go. Whoever finished first would get a lap dance from their mate. The moment Petra agreed to such terms, Hange had officially declared war. Mike decided to stay out of it, due to the fact that he actually had a shop to run. Hange called him a wimp. It still didn't break him.

The game wouldn't make them any drunker than they already were, but Levi really, really didn't want vomit on his floor (or to have to kill his mate), so he forced them into one bottle each.

When the towels were laid out, Levi finally relaxed back into his fluffy couch.

"Let's go, golden boy!" Hange's tolerance was about as good as their ability to talk in an inside voice.

Erwin chuckled and held up his bottle to cheer, and Hange sloppily managed to clink glasses (with Petra's help).

"Get on with it already, I'm getting grey over here." Levi groused.

After an overenthusiastic "go!" from Petra, they started.

In all honesty, half of Hange's beer had been spilled down their chest. Erwin was much more precise, but every time the liquid dripped down the Alpha's bobbing throat, Levi felt his crotch ache more and more. He pulled his knees onto the cushions to keep his _condition_ hidden.

It was over in less than ten seconds and to no ones surprise, Erwin had won. Hange told him, in a slurred, almost incomprehensible voice, that they had let him win for his birthday.

Erwin sat himself down on the couch with only a bit of regret floating in his mind. (Honestly, he was almost thirty, he couldn't keep doing this.)

Levi was sipping away at his own drink, barely affected by any of it. His tolerance for alcohol was surprisingly good, even if he could only legally drink it a year prior. (That didn't mean he didn't indulge himself in high school.)

Erwin leaned over with the intention to scent Levi, but leaned too far and fell over face first into Levi's neck. The Omega glanced over, made sure Erwin hadn't broken his nose, and took another sip of his drink.

"You smell good," Erwin mumbled, tongue darting out to lick at Levi's scent gland.

"We have company, Smith," was all Levi could say.

Erwin hummed. "They don't mind." he proceeded to suck until there was a sufficient red mark.

Mike spoke up, nose wrinkling. "Keep it in your pants, Erwin. I already had you marking each other in my shop, I don't need to _see_  it, too."

Hange's booming laughter filled the room, accompanied by Petra's giggles. Levi rolled his eyes.

"You marked each other at the shop?! Levi, why didn't you tell me?!" Hange was held back by Petra, though they looked like they wanted to charge right at the Omega.

"Yeah, this one couldn't stop himself from being a horny fuck." Levi gestured to his mate, who was still licking at his neck.

"I'm not a horny fuck," Erwin pouted. Fucking  _pouted_. Levi made a mental note to get him drunk more often.

"You weren't in high school," Mike joined in, a grin on his lips.

Nanaba laughed. "Yeah, we'd have to force him to even talk to an Omega. He'd outright refuse. He probably spent more time staring at them than anything."

"Most of the school just called him a creep," Mike snorted. "He'd stare at anyone who he deemed somewhat attractive. Never talk to them, though. He said he was 'observing.'"

Erwin groaned against Levi's skin. "Shut up, Mike. I was a teenager."

"He didn't date much in high school?" Levi's eyebrows drew down. Erwin seemed level headed now, even more so than any Alpha he'd ever met; to think that he hadn't always been like that was shocking.

Mike barked out a laugh. "Date? He barely spoke! If anything, he'd talk about bonding and his theories on it. And let me tell you, he had so many damn theories. That would scare any possible mates away. I think his first mate ended up being in college, right?" He glanced over at Nanaba.

She nodded, looking up in thought. "Come to think of it, I think his first official mate was Marie."

Hange made a sound of disgust. "Marie? She had way too many sticks shoved up her a-"

"I thought she was a lovely person," Petra intervened, coaxing Hange back into their chair. The Beta grumbled.

Erwin wrinkled his nose and wrapped an arm around Levi's waist, subtly tugging him into his lap. The Omega clicked his tongue.

"Why do we always end up talking about Marie whenever we're together? That was years ago."

Levi tilted his head, a sign showing submission, and Erwin busied himself with sucking more hickeys into his skin. He took his chance.

"Mike, what do you remember about her?" Levi asked.

The Alpha tapped his lips, humming in thought.

"Not much. She was smart, I suppose. Big hair. Too big, in my opinion." Mike said. Nanaba rolled her eyes. "She had a rich family, wasn't used to being ignored. Erwin never even marked her, he was a wuss. We didn't talk much after they split, but I think she wanted it like that."

Levi hummed and carded his fingers through Erwin's hair. It was falling all over his forehead, the styling gel already failing. Levi would have to help him find a better one.

"He didn't even mark her?" Levi huffed. "He was pretty damn adamant on marking me."

Everyone in the room laughed at that, except Erwin, who was far too busy with his two tasks; giving hickeys and getting his mate into his lap.

"They never even mated. He said he was waiting for the right time, but that's bull." Mike waved his hand dismissively, as though the thought was too ridiculous to even process.

"I think she was waiting for him to make the first move," Petra spoke up. "She hated having to ask for anything. I think she just expected him to read her mind or something."

"Makes sense. She always seemed sour whenever he asked her about anything," Nanaba commented.

"She was always sour," Hange interjected. Petra shoved a pastry into their mouth.

"She didn't smell very good, I remember that." Erwin mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Apparently, his mind was on smells and smells alone tonight.

"She didn't?" Levi humored his mate, fingers continuously sliding through his hair. It always made Erwin sleepy; it was working, if his slurred speech and heavy eyelids were anything to go by.

Erwin shook his head, the faint amount of scruff on his face scratching against Levi's scent gland. It enticed more scent to be released. Erwin relished in it.

"Not as good as you," the Alpha drank in Levi's scent, a happy croon vibrating in his chest. Levi bit his lip to keep himself from blushing.

Mike cleared his throat, distracting the two mates.

"Before you two mate on the couch, I want to leave."

Nanaba snorted out a laugh. "I'd rather not see that, so that's a good idea."

Mike made his way over to Petra and Hange, effortlessly tossing the intoxicated beta over his shoulder. Petra seemed relieved.

Levi waved at everyone as they left, a few _"see you later,"_ 's and _"we should do this again"_ 's thrown out before they all stepped out the front door. Nanaba was nice enough to lock the bottom lock before she shut the door, not that anyone would try to get in an apartment with the smell of horny Alpha in it.

"Mm, Levi?"

"What?"

"I bet our pups are gonna' be cute," Erwin's voice was barely audible, being so slurred. "Think so?"

Levi squirmed in his place on his mate’s lap, a dark blush burning all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Maybe," he said. "I hope they have a better tolerance than you do."

Levi hummed and pulled his hand out of Erwin's hair.

"Want that lap dance now?"

He glanced at Erwin, only to find him snoring into his neck.

* * *

 

Somehow, another month goes by like nothing. It's surprising how fast time seems to be moving, but they always say it goes by quicker when you have someone to spend it with. Levi wrinkled his nose at the sappy thought. Erwin was rubbing off on him _too_  much.

Levi had just made it home from work, completely and utterly exhausted. He fell onto his couch face first and didn't even bother to turn the TV on.

Two Alpha's had decided to challenge each other in the café, and since the only other person working was Hange, Levi decided not to let them get in the middle of it. He had rolled up his sleeves and got to work, somehow managing to pull one of the Alpha's back before he could punch the other in the face. Unfortunately, that had said Alpha's elbow colliding with his shoulder. He hoped it wouldn't leave a bruise; Erwin wouldn't stop till he killed whoever left a mark on his mate, whether or not he was able to control his inner Alpha.

Thankfully, the situation was resolved after they were both kicked out. Levi thanked his past self for deciding to use weights at the gym for the past few months.

Erwin told him he'd come to his apartment after work, talking about how excited he was to spend the weekend with his mate. Levi rolled his eyes at the sappy statement.

Shoulder throbbing, Levi pushed himself up to check his phone. Erwin had sent him another text to let him know he was on his way there, a smiley face accompanying the message. Levi clicked his tongue, but smiled nonetheless. He promptly let himself fall back into the cushions afterwards.

Surprisingly, his midsection had been aching the entire day. He supposed it was because of breaking up the fight, but he doubted that was the actual reason. It couldn't be his heat; that wouldn't come for another few weeks. He mulled it over, knowing that it could come early just to fuck with him, and decided that he should probably get up to take his medicine. Except he couldn't get up, he was too exhausted. Levi mentally cursed the world.

Ten minutes later, keys jingled at the front door. It opened a moment later, Erwin striding through the entrance with a grin on his face. He shut and locked the door, glancing around to figure out where Levi was. When he stepped into the living room he spotted the Omega, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Levi? Are you feeling alright?" Erwin knelt down beside the couch, fingers carding through Levi's hair.

The Omega grumbled and cracked open the eye that wasn't being smashed against the cushions.

"Tired," he mumbled.

Erwin smiled and leaned down to scent the Omega, only to have another Alpha's scent assault his nose. He wrinkled it, possessive pheromones rising out of his glands.

"What's that smell?" he was trying very hard to feign nonchalance so he wouldn't concern his mate, but he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Levi understood what was happening right away, even going as far as to sit up. It was quite a feat.

"Just some idiot Alpha's brawling in the café. I'm fine," he assured, hands immediately going to either side of Erwin's neck. He massaged the scent glands, coaxing the aggressive scent down again.

"They hurt you?" Erwin looked downright livid, eyes burning with pure fury.

"Fuck no. I was just holding back one of the guys and he bumped into me. Calm down, Rambo."

It took Erwin another minute to control himself, head lulling off to the side at the massages. His pupils were blown wide, obviously due to Levi's touch.

"I apologize; I've just been very on edge today. If I you see him in public, tell me and I'll rip off his limbs for you. Okay, Lee?"

Levi nodded vigorously, the dull ache that had settled in his belly igniting like a wild fire. For some reason, his body had decided it was absolutely crucial to go into heat now.

Erwin must've sensed it, because he looked up and down Levi's body like he was the most delicious looking piece of meat he'd ever seen. A low growl rumbled in his chest, something that had Levi's thighs shuddering. Normally Erwin didn't growl like that unless they were knotting, but he enjoyed the sound.

Before Levi could even say anything he was being carried away from the couch by the Alpha. As the Omega set to work ridding himself of his irritating clothing, Erwin opened up the drawers to find Levi's birth control. They found it to be easier to have it in the bedroom.

Levi gulped it down dry, no hesitation whatsoever. He just wanted to feel his mate already.

Erwin was quick to rid himself of his work clothes, everything coming off in just under twenty seconds. Levi was whining the whole time.

"Fuck, Levi, you look so good."

Erwin usually never cursed, but Levi supposed it was just because he was in the moment. Levi also guessed that when the Alpha ripped his underwear clean off, and also when he shoved his face into his neck. Erwin bit and sucked at the Omega's skin far harsher than he usually did during Levi's heat, a faint growl accompanying the act. It wasn't till Levi felt the Alpha opening his mouth around his scent gland with the intention of marking him that he intervened.

Levi knocked the Alpha's head away with his palm, trying to keep a stern face even as he felt the slick accumulate inside him. Erwin stared at him in utter disbelief.

"No marking till we're fucking, dumbass," Levi panted. "It hurts like a bitch."

Erwin huffed and attacked Levi's lips instead, the Omega moaning beneath him.

It wasn't till Erwin smelled the sweet slick being secreted from the Omega did his instincts fully kick in. Only when Erwin's teeth were bared, arms caging Levi in, knees tucked up against the back of his mate's thighs, did the scent finally reach their noses.

_Erwin was in rut._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should I do next?? I'm thinking start the next chap off from where this one ends and then go from there. Does that sound good?
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	9. Erwin Smith is a horny fucker and Levi is very, very tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you, Levi, my mate," another kiss, this time to his neck.
> 
> "I know- fuck, Erwin, I love you too, but I swear to god, if you don't fuck me in the next five seconds, I'm going to decapitate you."
> 
>  
> 
> Or, they fuck hard, and a bunch of time skips because I had so many ideas and I don't know how to pace shit to save my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT OKAY I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THREE MONTHS
> 
> I really didn't mean to take this long. I'm so sorry, guys. I got really caught up with my second semester. I'll be putting in college applications soon and I need a job and I'm also on the US team and I might be going to the Olympics and holy fuck I am a very, very busy dude.
> 
> But hey!! There's no excuse for being so damn late holy shit. As an offering for being so fucking late, here is a 10k, 20 page monster. geez. Also, since this is so long, there might be a few grammatical errors. sorry my dudes, it happens.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I love seeing comments and kudos. Honestly, the only reason I ever got this done was because you guys kept asking me for it and there were so many amazing comments and I just- wow. You guys are amazing. Almost 8k hits?? I'm astonished. Thank you, guys. Really.

"Levi."

"Yeah?"

"Levi, I'm in rut."

 "I'm going to actually kill you."

Levi was panting, his entire bottom half screaming at him to just get it going. He was so horny he swore he could see the God of sex himself (which was probably just Erwin), and all he could think about was Erwin's knot.

Erwin, on the other hand, was doing nothing but beaming down at his aggravated mate. He couldn't seem to stop smiling, his sparkling white teeth taunting Levi incessantly.

"Levi, Levi, I love you." the Alpha pressed kiss after kiss to Levi's face, covering every inch in bucket loads of affection. His raging hard on was completely forgotten in favor of appreciating his mate.

"Erwin- what the fuck!" Levi turned his face away from his mate's non-stop kisses, the burning in his abdomen too extreme to bare.

The Omega was relishing in his Alpha's affection, but it also wanted to just feel his mate's knot already.

"I love you, Levi, my mate," another kiss, this time to his neck.

"I know- fuck, Erwin, I love you too, but I swear to god, if you don't fuck me in the next five seconds, I'm going to decapitate you."

It took Erwin another few seconds to comprehend the weight of Levi's threat, but he was soon to process the information.

"Yes, yes of course, my mate, I'm sorry," he repeated. "I love you, Levi."

Levi didn't even bother to reply, he was just focusing on not killing his mate right on the spot.

Erwin was quick to get to work after that; he was in rut, after all. Anything Levi was feeling, Erwin was feeling too. It was kind of romantic, how they could both bitch about their problems.

In what seemed like no time at all to the Alpha and far too much time to his mate, Erwin finally had two fingers in Levi. The Omega shouted something between agony and ecstasy; Erwin hoped it was the latter.

"Erwin- fuck- I want your knot already," Levi panted, "stop taking so long or I swear on everything you love-!"

Erwin silenced Levi's pleas with a kiss, a smile on his face when he pulled back.

"I want to do this just as much as you do, but you have to want the bond to happen for it to be successful." Erwin stroked the side of Levi's face; all Levi could think about was him stoking his dick.

"I really fucking want it to happen, Smith," he bit out, nearing his breaking point. 

Erwin frowned, apparently displeased by the statement.

Levi sighed, a shaky, frustrated sound, and tried to console his Alpha.

" _Fuck_ , Erwin," Levi said, fingers tangling in his Alpha's hair. "I love you, I really do, but if you don't get to mating me I'm going to actually castrate you."

That seemed to pull his Alpha out of his pouting session, because the smile he flashed at Levi was enough to light up an entire city block.

"Of course," he replied, only hesitating for a moment to take in Levi's scrunched up pout before he buried his face into Levi's neck. Omegan scent invaded his nose, as he knew it would, and the added strength the heat provided to said smell forced a groan to slip from his lips.

All the while his fingers were still inside the Omega, hand gradually becoming more soaked with slick. It was ridiculous, but Levi's hips had been rocking back and forth the entire time to give him some sense of satisfaction.

After a particularly lewd sound from Levi, Erwin hooks his fingers upwards into the bundle of nerves he knows makes his Omega a mess. Levi shouts, Erwin's inner Alpha relishes in the sound, and so does his lower half.

Try as he might to be slow, Erwin can't quite control himself from rushing due to just how horny he is. He's still in rut, he knows this, and the growl beginning to set in his chest again from not being inside his mate is frustrating him. He wants to take this slow, but from the way Levi is acting, he doesn't exactly sympathize. That's his Omega, of course.

 _"Levi,"_ Erwin said, nothing but a hushed voice in Levi's ear. He pulled his fingers out and Levi whined at the loss. "Can I mate you?"

Levi looked up at Erwin with a renewed light in his eyes, only pausing for a second before nodding once. "About fucking time."

The Alpha chuckled, and even if it was strained, Levi thought it sounded wonderful.

Levi allowed his thighs to fall open enticingly, his slick shining prominently and waiting for his mate to take action. That didn't take long at all.

As soon as Erwin was met with the spread legs of his mate, any ounce of self-preservation went out the window. His rut took over, the inner Alpha he was oh so good at controlling taking charge.

Within a matter of seconds his face was pressed up against Levi's neck and he was lined up with his willing Omega, a growl sounding in his throat the moment he actually slid into his mate. Warmth surrounded him, something that seemed even more overwhelming while being in rut, and he groaned once he was fully seated.

Levi was tugging on his hair, whining and telling him to start moving, all the while somehow managing to mutter out "Alpha" every now and then.

_"Please, please, please..."_

Erwin obliged and pulled his hips back, a momentary pause so he could lick across Levi's scent gland before snapping his hips back in again. Levi responded by shouting out his name.

Distantly, Erwin could hear the telltale sound of their neighbor hitting the wall to tell them to calm the fuck down, but they were mating, bonding, no one was going to hold his mate back from moaning as loud as he wanted.

The only response he gave was another thrust, this time a bit harder, and Levi seemed to relish in it.

Soon Levi's head was thrown back, mouth open as lewd moans escaped. He didn't even care at this point, not with how good it felt to have Erwin completely wrecking him.

The Alpha couldn't even speak anymore; the few noises coming from him consisted of groans and an occasional croon whenever he sensed Levi becoming overwhelmed.

_"Alpha, Alpha, Alpha!"_

Erwin growled at the calls, arms circling under Levi's back protectively. It was a ridiculous thought, seeing as Levi was already as safe as he could get being underneath his alpha and impaled on his knot, but it calmed Erwin down to have his mate completely encased in his embrace.

Levi couldn't give two shits, he was too far gone. He couldn't even tell how many times he had come by now. It was probably nearing three already, but he couldn't even be sure.

Sooner than Erwin would've liked, his thrusts had become uneven. He was sucking desperately at Levi's scent gland, but every time he went to bite it Levi managed to stop him. He knew that Levi would allow it if he was orgasming, so as soon as he felt his knot beginning to swell, he licked over his mate's gland, a clear intent in the action.

Levi tightened his grip on Erwin's hair, his heels digging into the Alpha's back. It took a moment for his heat riddled mind to comprehend what his mate was asking permission for, but he figured it out soon enough. Pressure built in his abdomen, an aching need for release. He bit his lip before turning his head to the side so he could speak into Erwin's ear, his voice rough from overuse.

_"Bond me, Alpha."_

Erwin needn't be told twice. He dove in, sharp canines biting into his mate's gland with overwhelming passion.

Levi could see stars, the sensation of euphoria overbearing and completely welcomed. His orgasm ripped through him and, for a second, he felt he might pass out. Thankfully, he didn't, and he had enough sense to tilt his head down and bite Erwin's scent gland once he was somewhat done.

Erwin's knot had long since flared, a steady flow of his seed entering Levi. It made the Omega wrinkle his nose; if Erwin was paying attention to his face, he might've been offended.

Of course, he wasn't. He was still licking and sucking on his neck, tongue gliding over the wound with all the care in the world. An Alpha's saliva did wonders in healing their mate's, especially bonding marks, and he would take no chances in having Levi feel any discomfort whatsoever.

It was then that he realized the slight change. It wasn't much, but to his heightened senses, it was completely different. It seemed that Levi's scent was colliding with his, even more than when they first mated; it was their scents bonding, coming together. Erwin couldn't get enough of it. With how Levi seemed to be sniffing the air, he felt the same.

The Alpha could also feel his mate's feelings, something that completely threw him off, but he tried to keep himself grounded. From what he could tell, Levi felt fairly good, happiness and accomplishment; slight discomfort, but Erwin realized that was probably because of his knot.

They stayed like that, panting and finally understanding the weight of their bond, for a solid five minutes. Erwin was the first to recover, as ruts were somewhat less persistent than heats.

"Your scent is like mine," he said, smiling with the same brightness as the sun itself.

Levi took a second to respond, as he was still getting over his who-knows-how-many orgasms.

"Yeah, you shit, that's called bonding."

Even as he said that, there was a lopsided grin on his face. It wasn't much, but that was because he was relaxed. Erwin thought it was beautiful.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Erwin's knot released, he slid out of Levi with only a little discomfort on the Omega's end (pun intended). Erwin mentally patting himself on the back.

He tried to ignore it, but try as he might, he realized that his body was going to be completely relentless.

So, with some hesitation, he smoothed a hand over Levi's back.

"Levi?"

"Mn?"

"I'm hard again."

Erwin didn't think he'd ever heard the Omega groan louder, even while they were having sex.

 

* * *

 

Most of the week went by like that; hardcore mating sessions, intense blowjobs, a few times Erwin even indulged himself in some of Levi's slick; he didn't think it had ever tasted sweeter. Levi was happy to help.

A few times they actually got out of bed to take showers, but right after they ended up tangled in the sheets once again. Levi would still force Erwin to clean him with cleansing wipes at least. He wasn't an animal.

As much fun as bonding could be, it came to an end. The week had ended, along with Levi's heat and Erwin's rut (even if that was sated only a few days in), and it was time for Erwin to go back to work. Levi had a few days off to recover; Mike was sometimes a little too supportive of Levi fucking his best friend, but he digressed.

Erwin was clingy by the end of the last day, as he always was, and Levi had to physically pry him off in the end. The Alpha didn't want to "abandon" his mate, as he called it, but Levi simply wrinkled his nose and told him to go to work or he wouldn't get any more sex. (That was a complete lie, Levi just needed something to threaten him with.)

Erwin reluctantly left so he could organize himself at his own apartment, only to open the door of Levi's and find a paper stuck to the front of it. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It wasn't like Levi was strapped for cash, he was getting his rent in on time. And even if he couldn't, he would've told Erwin. Either way, it made no sense. What could it possibly be for?

He carefully peeled it off the door and read it over once, only to audibly laugh and catch Levi's attention.

"The fuck are you laughing at?" Levi grumbled as he walked over, arms grossed over his chest.

Really, he was in a good mood. He was just acting sour to get Erwin to leave already. Oh, the things he did for his mate.

"It's a letter of complaint," Erwin replied, a grin on his face.

"A complaint? How the hell is that making you so fucking joyful?"

Erwin handed him the paper before leaning against the doorway. Honestly, this wasn't necessarily a good thing, but it amused Erwin so much that he couldn't seem to contain himself.

"The fuck? 'I've filed this complaint because of multiple disturbances during the morning, afternoon, and evening due to 'activities," Levi raised a thin brow at his mate. "I hope that we can either come to a compromise or I will be forced to file yet another complaint.'"

Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his pointer finger.

"You made me moan too loud, asshole, now look what you've done." he slapped the paper (uncharacteristically gently) against his Alpha's bicep as if to prove a point.

Erwin shrugged and leaned down to wrap his arms around Levi's waist, his mouth tucked against the Omega's scent gland. He crooned, something that forced the tension out of Levi's body, before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Lee," he said, not sounding even the least bit sorry. "But I like making you feel good." as if to prove a point, he licked up the side of Levi's neck.

Levi rolled his eyes, only bothering to run his fingers through Erwin's hair because he felt a need to touch his Alpha. It was because of the damn bond and he knew; he just couldn't find it in himself to be bothered by it.

"That doesn't fix the fact that my neighbor is basically threatening to get me kicked out, Smith."

Erwin growled, as if the thought of someone kicking Levi out was a personal offense on him. Which, at this point, it was.

"Oh, shut up," Levi huffed out a laugh; such a simple sound made the growl in Erwin's chest completely dissipate. "I don't exactly want to lose my apartment before I get out of college, you big fuck."

Erwin hummed in thought. His thumbs stroked circles into Levi's hips, a gesture that always helped Levi relax.

"You could move out," he said.

"Move out? Then I'd have to find another apartment, and knowing you, you'll probably get me thrown out of that one, too."

The Alpha shook his head and leaned back so he could look Levi in the eye.

"I meant move out of here, and in with me. We can buy a house. One of the ones that are separated so no one can hear you moan." Erwin grinned at the last part, forcing Levi to bite his lip.

"You want to live with me?" Levi asked, his voice hushed.

Erwin was shocked by that question. Why would he not want to live with his beautiful, caring mate? There was absolutely no reason not to, and now that they were bonded it just made sense.

"Of course I do. I love you, Lee, I want to be able to come home everyday to see you." Erwin kissed Levi's forehead, for added affect, of course, not just because he really wanted to kiss his mate again.

"Fuck," Levi shoved his face into Erwin's pecs, his favorite hiding place whenever he was embarassed, and his Alpha chuckled in response. "I want to live with you too, you big fuck."

Erwin didn't think he'd ever heard such beautiful words in his entire life. He picked Levi up to be able to kiss him properly, the feeling of his Omega's legs wrapping around his waist comforting him. They ended up making out for another ten minutes before Levi kicked him out for good, but they set up a date to get together to look at houses. Levi was far too excited for such a thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi went to work after only two days of rest. Erwin was being overprotective as usual, texting him whenever he could and calling him on his lunch break. Honestly, Levi thought that after nearly a year of being mated to him he would be able to back off a bit, but apparently no.

Deep down he was utterly touched by Erwin's concern, but seriously, he was going to get fired if he kept this up.

Erwin had told him that he'd come by the café once he was off the clock; Levi told him he was just going to distract him the entire time. Erwin took that as a compliment.

Hours rolled by, an occasional annoying customer getting on Levi's nerves. He had mellowed out quite a bit since being mated, but that didn't stop him from snapping every once in a while.

Soon enough the clock showed that it was just after Erwin's shift; Levi wondered just how quickly his Alpha would race over to see him. It was endearing thinking about it that way, like he was the most valuable thing in Erwin's life and he would do everything he could to get over there as quick as he could; it almost made Levi want to puke, but in a lovesick, good kind of way.

The doors to the shop opened only fifteen minutes after to show the tall blond in his tight fitted suit. Levi really, really loved that suit. If it wasn't so expensive he would've asked Erwin to fuck him in it - fuck, he shouldn't be thinking about that now.

Mike was the first around the counter to greet Erwin with a bear hug that would crush anyone who wasn't a six foot giant.

"Lawyer Smith! You look like a class A billionaire if I've ever seen one," he laughed, a hand clapping Erwin on the shoulder and the sound it made was worse than a bone breaking. Erwin didn't seem the least affected by it.

"With how much work I've been dealing with, I don't know why I'm not one yet," Erwin replied, an almost pained expression on his face. Levi knew just how much they were overworking his poor mate, but Erwin kept telling him that if he wanted to get to the very top, he needed to start somewhere. Levi knew when and when not to pick his battles.

"That's how it works, you know that. Milk you dry 'till you can figure out how to milk others for yourself." Mike seemed far too pleased with himself for that one.

Erwin grimaced. He walked toward the counter, somewhere his eyes had been trained on since the moment he stepped into the café, and placed his palms on the cool marble counter. When Levi said nothing, not even a greeting, he grinned. Levi cursed at him mentally. Erwin knew exactly what his grins did to the Omega.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to say hello?" Levi crossed his arms in vague annoyance, though the light in his eyes showed it was completely fake.

Erwin chuckled and stood up straight once again, a hand reaching out to touch the side of Levi's face. "I could stare at you for hours."

A loud groan could be heard from Mike, even if both of them ignored it.

"Fuck," Levi cursed, his willpower crumbling. "You fucking suck. Just kiss me already, asshole."

Erwin obliged and leaned down to kiss his mate, a smile on his lips as he pulled away.

"I'm glad to see you're doing alright. You should take more time off after a heat, Lee."

Levi rolled his eyes. "I feel fine; I might as well do something."

"I'm not overworking him, Erwin," Mike stated offhandedly as he sorted through pastries. "I forbid him from lifting boxes, if that puts you at ease."

Levi's nose wrinkled in annoyance. "I can pick up a few fucking boxes, you blood hound-"

"Actually, I'm glad he's looking out for you," Erwin interjected, a relieved look on his face. "Just for the few days after your heat, Lee, that's all."

"Fine," Levi mumbled, bottom lip jutting out into a pout.

Before Erwin could say anything about how cute his mate looked, the front door chimed to alert them of new customers. Erwin was ready to move to the side to allow them to pass when he was met with an all too familiar face.

"Nile?" Mike was the first to speak. From his voice alone Levi could tell he was shocked.

Then Erwin's voice this time, but hushed, a bit more vulnerable; Levi had only heard it like that a few times before, and never over something good.

_"Marie?"_

Oh, fuck.

Levi was shocked. He didn't know what to do. On one hand, he wanted to beat the ever loving fuck out of Marie for hurting his precious mate, and on the other, he wanted to wrap himself up in Erwin's embrace and scent mark him till his glands hurt just to show that this Alpha was his.

Erwin was completely frozen, almost embarrassingly so, and Levi wanted to be on the other side of the counter so badly so he could gently pull Erwin back to reality.

"Erwin! Mike! It's good to see you two again," Nile greeted, a smile on his face. He was either completely oblivious to the state Erwin was in or he had decided against addressing it.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Mike chuckled and wrapped Nile up in a bone crushing hug. Marie, or the sole reason why Levi was pissed beyond all comprehension, stood back and let her mate be swallowed into the embrace. Levi was disgusted.

"Erwin, you look like a prestigious douchebag," Nile huffed out a laugh and made his way over to the blond, fully intending to give him a hug as well. How he'd managed to shake Mike off, Levi didn't know. What he did know was that he was even more pissed. No one called his mate a "prestigious douchebag" but him.

Erwin recovered only a second before being embraced; he coughed as he came back to reality, though he was smooth enough to make it seem like he was simply clearing his throat.

"Nile, I feel I should gift you another set of razors again," he replied, though it was strained.

Levi snorted at that; it was a legitimate response, given the fact that the patchy facial hair Nile was sporting was absolutely horrendous.

"Ah, you're still on that!" Nile seemed to find it amusing, even if he was mildly offended by it. Levi mentally congratulated his mate.

Erwin didn't even respond to that. He was standing in front of the counter, his back to Levi, stiff as a board. Levi could see why.

Marie had just finished greeting Mike, a smile on her face (Mike was looking more than a little uncomfortable) and she was making her way towards Erwin now.

The Alpha's hands were balled into fists, a tell tale sign of discomfort, but she didn't seem to notice. She stood in front of him and waited for him to robotically lift his arms to greet her with a stiff hug. She kissed his cheek and Levi was seething.

"Ah, Marie, it's nice to see you again," Erwin's voice sounded more than a little strained.

"Right? I've been asking Nile when the next time was we were going to see you guys again, but since we moved it's been difficult." she was talking to him like he was an old friend. Levi wanted to spit in her face.

Erwin seemed to sense his mates anger, so he turned away from the talkative Beta to face Levi.

He seemed to relax at the sight of his Omega, even if only a bit, and Levi really, really wanted to hug him at the moment.

"Nile, Marie," the blond said, facing the couple once again. Mike gave him a quizzical look. "This is my mate, Levi."

Their eyes widened comically, but Levi was still too pissed to find any humor in it.

"Mate?" Nile was the first to speak. "Really? He hasn't scared you off with his schedule yet?" he was addressing Levi now; the Omega wanted to sock him in the face.

"No," he bit out. "Erwin is the best mate I could ask for, even if he can be a pain in the ass at times."

He glanced over at his Alpha when he said that, only to see a look of utter love and adoration on his face. Fuck, he was in deep shit. Both of them were. That was the point of being mates, he supposed. Love was the word for it, but he wasn't going to say something like that in front of Marie.

Nile let out a snort at that. Levi was repulsed.

"I'm happy for you, Erwin," Marie butted in, her hand gently coming up to touch the Alpha's bicep. It was a soothing touch many Betas’ were accustomed to doing, but Levi let out a growl at the contact.

Erwin cleared his throat.

"Thank you, I care about him very much," he said, once again rooted in place.

There was quite the awkward silence that followed those words. Marie retracted her hand, Levi's growls dissipated, and no one said anything.

"Well!" Mike clapped his hands together to break the silence. "Levi, your shift is almost over, if you want to hang out with them. I can take over from here."

Clearly, he just wanted Levi out from behind the counter. If customers came up and smelt protective Omega, questions would be raised.

Nile ushered Marie forward to order. Levi pressed the buttons a bit too forcefully when taking said order.

Once their drinks were made and their pastries packed, Levi made his own tea, as well as a coffee for Erwin, and finally relinquished himself of his apron.

For some reason, Erwin agreed to sitting with the couple. Levi had no idea why, but maybe this was his way of getting closure. The Omega would humor his mate, even if it would be through an unbearable fifteen or so minutes of sitting with his ex, and joined them at the table.

"So, Levi," Marie spoke first. "Is this your main job, or are you going to school?"

There was a bit of bite in her question and Levi was readying himself for a fight, but Erwin placed a comforting hand on his thigh and he melted into the touch. Any thoughts of violence were wiped out of his mind right away.

"I'm going to school, yes," he replied, "But I want to keep my job here. It pays for shit and I don't see a reason to go looking for anything else."

Marie's eyes widened at the casual curse word, but she shook it off rather quickly.

"Oh, alright. I understand." clearly, she did not understand, but Levi didn't see a reason to defend himself. "Erwin, you're working in a firm now, right?"

Erwin nodded, his body a bit more relaxed than before. It was mostly because he was able to touch his mate now; his fingers were getting dangerously close to Levi's crotch, whether he intended it or not.

"Yes. They offered me a substantial position. I should be moving up in the next few months, with the progress I've made so far."

Levi was shocked by how formal he sounded. Of course, he knew all of his information already, but to see this side of his mate was a treat in and of itself; if not a bit intimidating. Perhaps a bit arousing. Levi really needed to stop thinking inappropriately.

"You work so hard, of course they would move you up quickly," Marie reasoned, except it was bit too smooth, a little too sensual. Levi tensed up.

"I mean, you nearly worked yourself half to death in high school, and I know college was no different." Nile spoke up, this time scratching absentmindedly at his scruff. It was mildly disturbing to Levi.

"I did overwork myself, I admit, but paid off in the end." he glanced over at Levi, a fond smile on his face. It was the first time since they had showed up that Levi had seen that smile again. He hadn't realized just how much he missed it.

After that, conversation seemed a bit easier. Sure, Erwin did most of the talking for him (which he was grateful for), but he no longer felt the need to strangle Nile or Marie.

Nile told them of their plans to move to another city, Marie told them of their new house. Levi and Erwin made eye contact then, the thought of their own house in both their minds. Levi tightened his lips as to not smile, but Erwin could see the glint in his eye.

Marie also told them of future plans, vacation, family life, and more. Levi was slowly becoming less and less bothered by her presence. He even cracked a few jokes and laughed at some of hers. Erwin seemed relieved that Levi no longer wanted to take up arms against her.

By the time they said their goodbyes with a few promises to get together once again and an exchange of contacts, the café was closing. Mike gave Erwin another bear hug before they left, but spared Levi by giving him a significantly softer embrace.

Levi got in Erwin's car completely and utterly exhausted, except he still couldn't stop staring at Erwin in his suit.

"Can we fuck when we get home?"

Erwin paused in the middle of turning the car on.

"I don't see a reason not to," he replied.

Levi smiled in spite himself. He looked forward to getting back to his tiny apartment.

 

* * *

 

Their hunt for a house didn't go on for long. Erwin found a suitable neighborhood that would match their price range and Levi decided on what type of arrangement he wanted the rooms to be in. They agreed one a one story house, mostly because Levi didn't want to have to walk upstairs during his heats and Erwin, as poised and perfect as he was, was clumsy when tired. Levi knew that with his new job, there would be many days he would come home exhausted. It was easier not to have to deal with hospital bills.

The moment they found the right home, Levi let Erwin know by elbowing him in the ribs and nodding in satisfaction. There was a glint in his eyes that could only be summed up as excitement, and Erwin thanked whatever higher power there was that he was the one to be able to see his mate like that.

They were close enough to the café that if need be, Levi could walk there. Not that Erwin liked the idea of him walking alone, but he agreed that it was better than living too far away. It was also a fair distance away from his firm, as well as the nearest hospital and university.

"It should be close to a school, too," Levi had said, the one day they had specifically planned to go out looking at houses. At the time they were sitting on the couch searching for homes on Erwin's laptop.

"They're all fairly close to the university, Lee, you don't have to worry about that."

"No," Levi cleared his throat and gave Erwin a look. The Alpha had no idea what he meant. "A school. As in, elementary, high school, those types of schools. For little shits to go to."

Erwin furrowed his brows.

"Why? There's no reason to," Erwin thought aloud, his dazzling blue eyes staring at Levi, looking for an answer. "The only reason we would need to be close to those would be if we had children."

Levi gave him another look, one that seemed utterly done with him. He was waiting for his poor mate to finally put two and two together.

"Wait," Erwin's eyes widened, a telltale sign that he finally understood what his mate meant. His eyes dropped down to Levi's abdomen unintentionally as he spoke. "Levi, you're not-"

Levi rolled his eyes. "No," he cut off his Alpha before he could finish that statement, an almost exhausted sigh being pushed out of him. "I'm not, you big fuck. But I know you want kids, and I do, too; sometime at least. So it's just, fuck, you know, better to live by those things when we do have them."

Erwin was shocked into silence. He waited a good minute to say anything.

"You really want to have children with me, Levi?" Erwin grabbed his mate’s hand, a grin on his face.

Levi blushed involuntarily before shifting in his seat. His previous hardheaded demeanor was thrown out the window once Erwin asked him that question.

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't mind carrying your brats," he replied, fingers curling around his mate's instinctively.

Erwin brightened up significantly. He placed his laptop on the low coffee table before embracing Levi and shoving his face into the Omega's neck to smell at his scent gland. It was one of his favorite places to be, other than in between Levi's legs, and he crooned lovingly to show his affection.

Levi melted in his arms, if not with a few curses, but he humored his Alpha. Ultimately, he was happy that Erwin was invested in the idea of a family. There were only a few things stopping that from being a reality. Levi pushed aside his worries to fully focus on his mate, who was now grinding against him, and he rolled his eyes. They would get back to house hunting later.

And so, because of that, they were able to pick out the perfect place. Levi crossed his arms as he studied the outside of it. The realtor who was helping them out looked utterly exhausted, but Levi paid them little mind. Erwin did most of the talking with the Beta, so Levi didn't even bother.

After elbowing his mate, Levi nodded in approval.

"This one."

Erwin looked at his mate with a quizzical stare.

"Really?" he asked. The realtor looked relieved. "The last one had a bigger front yard. I thought you liked that."

Levi shrugged. "Yeah, but this one has a bigger backyard. Brats like those things."

Erwin smiled and leaned down to kiss Levi's temple. "Of course."

"Plus, better layout. More bathrooms. Less constipation for you, big guy." Levi stated.

Erwin grimaced. He wished to point out that that only happened one time, but Levi wouldn't care.

After a definitive yes to the realtor, they were now owners of the way-too-big-for-two-people house that was the same color as Levi's eyes. Erwin loved it.

 

* * *

 

"My boys!" Hange screeched, gifting Erwin with a ripe slap on the back. The Alpha let out a groan of minor discomfort. "I can't believe it! It's happening already!"

Levi wrinkled his nose at their non-stop yelling. "We're just moving out, shit-stack, shut the fuck up. You're going to give me a damn migraine."

Hange let out an inhuman squeal.

"Yes! Both of you, moving out and then in together, to make wonderful babies!" Hange clamped their hands down on their chest, a concerned looking Petra coming up behind them to help them calm down.

Erwin cleared his throat and Levi shook with rage.

"Erwin, can I kick them out yet?" Levi bit out.

Hange dropped to their knees dramatically, hands clasped together as if they were praying. Petra sighed.

"Oh Levi, please no! I have too much research to do! You and Erwin are the only Alpha and Omega pair I can really get myself involved with-"

"Probably because you scare everyone off so fast they shit their pants-"

"Please don't kick me out, Levi!" Hange begged, their hair sticking out wildly.

Levi rolled his eyes and turned away from the mess of a Beta. Hange hollered out in victory.

Today was the day Levi would be officially moving out. He was anxious, a little queasy, but overall excited to start his life with his mate. This would be a real beginning for them, he knew. Something worthwhile.

Erwin had called Mike and Nanaba to help Levi pack, as well as Hange and Petra. He even invited Nile to come help, which Levi was surprisingly okay with. Erwin seemed to be pretty close friends with him before they had their falling out over Marie, and Levi was glad they were able to rekindle their friendship.

It took a total of four hours to have everything packed with all hands on deck. Levi didn't have that much stuff to begin with, so most of the time was spent getting wine drunk and sharing embarrassing stories about one another. In the end, it was all moved to their new home in perfectly packed boxes, so it didn't matter.

They spent the rest of the day moving Erwin out of his apartment. That took even less time, as Erwin only had a few pieces of furniture, two book shelves utterly packed with novels and the things in his closet. He merely shrugged when asked about why he didn't have more things. He told everyone that everything that was important used to be at Levi's apartment. Levi blushed uncontrollably after that.

At around six o'clock every box was safely in their new home. After saying thank you and promising their friends all a bottle of wine, the two mates collapsed on their newly transferred couch. It was worn and old and Levi knew they would probably buy a new one later on, but it smelled like a nest and it smelled like home.

"The bed is set up right?" Levi asked, his fingers absentmindedly drawing patterns on Erwin's bicep.

"Yes, why?"

Levi showed his Alpha a small grin before speaking. "We should break it in, don't you think?"

Oh, Erwin liked the sound of that.

 

* * *

 

It had officially been a year since they had bonded. And nearly two since they became mates. They were moved into their new home, the place already scented and comforting to Levi's instincts. Erwin was finally beginning to enjoy his job, now that the work load was dying down a bit. It was time for the holidays, a time when people really didn't want to get involved with legal issues. Save for the few cases that were already opened up, Erwin told Levi that there really wasn't much work to be done. Levi was relieved.

It was nearing Levi's twenty-fourth birthday. He was reluctant to tell Erwin when exactly it was, but after an offer of a blowjob that changed.

Erwin was far too amused with the fact that Levi was a Christmas baby, if he said so himself.

After thoroughly aggravating his mate, Erwin promised that he would do something special just for his birthday. Levi was mildly disgusted at the thought of actually doing something for his birthday; but if it involved his wonderful mate, he could forget about his ego for a day.

"You know, we could have a get-together here." Erwin refrained from saying the word "party" anywhere near his mate. "Almost all of the boxes are unpacked; I think it's safe to have visitors."

Levi hummed and leaned back against his Alpha. They were watching cooking shows at the moment; Levi was captivated.

"I guess," he mumbled. "But not too many. I'm not cleaning up after a bunch of damn morons."

Erwin chuckled. "Of course; I was just thinking of Mike and Nan. We could invite Petra and Hange, too. And Moblit; I think Petra could use the help."

"The nervous wreck?" Levi wrinkled his nose. Moblit was nice enough. He was just far too scared of everything.

"Yes, Lee. That's enough people to have a good time. I think it would be a good idea." the Alpha nuzzled the side of his face into Levi's hair, as if to chip away at his mate's stubbornness.

"Hmph, fine. Now shut up, the main course is about to be made and I will fucking rip off some balls if I miss any of it."

Erwin smiled in spite of the threat.

 

* * *

 

Levi thankfully didn't have to deal with a heat before his birthday. Erwin would be far too uptight if he was smelling of heat during their "get-together."

Said get-together was running quite smoothly. Erwin was on his third beer, Levi on his second glass of wine.

Mike's bolstering laughter could be heard from a mile away; even if everyone was used to it by now, some would still jump at the sound.

Hange was teaching Nanaba about Alpha biology in the kitchen while Moblit gently took the various metal utensils she kept coming in contact with. Levi specifically bought her a child's pair of cutlery for a reason.

It was only towards the end of the party (Levi still refused to call it that) did everyone sit down together in the living room for a proper toast. Erwin set up the small cake he had bought for the occasion on the low coffee table.

"Thank you for coming, everyone," Erwin began, a bright smile on his face. His cheeks were rosy with the beginnings of intoxication, but nothing too drastic. "Tomorrow is Levi's birthday, so I'm glad you all could join us today for this celebration."

Mike reached over and clapped Erwin on the back like a proud father. Levi took away his mate's glass before it could spill on the floor.

"I know Levi's glad he got a hot piece of ass!" Hange butted in, the light flashing across their spectacles in a way to make them look crazed. Hell, they were already four shots in, they might as well be.

"Shut up, shit glasses," Levi bit out. It would have been threatening, were it not for the fact that he only used the insult "shit glasses" when he was in a good mood.

"I love you too!" the Beta seemed to want to get up and give Levi a hug as if to solidify their bromance, but Petra and Moblit held them down.

Erwin didn't seem the least bit bothered by the interruption.

"Happy birthday to my lovely mate," Erwin went on, a fond look on his face as he stared at his Omega. Levi held back a blush. "And Merry Christmas."

A few "Merry Christmas”s were shared before Hange erupted into an obnoxious happy birthday song, soon followed by Mike. Everyone seemed to join in, and by the time it was over, Levi had his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl firmly embedded into his face.

"You're all going to kill me some day," he mumbled out grumpily. Truly, he really did love his friends, but they were going to give him a headache at this point.

Erwin gave Levi the "honor" of cutting the first slice of cake before he finished the rest.

As everyone munched on their dessert, Hange took the opportunity to speak again.

"When are you two having pups?" they half yelled. Petra shoved another spoonful of cake in their mouth.

Levi choked on icing and Erwin seemed utterly shocked. Mike butted in then.

"What, are you two really not thinking about pups? With how quick you bonded, I'm surprised you're not married yet." he shrugged.

Erwin opened his mouth to say something, but shut it a second later. Levi stared at him suspiciously.

"Well," Erwin spoke after a moment of silence. "We have talked about the idea of pups."

Hange gasped. "So you are having pups!"

"Of course they're going to have pups, Zoë," Petra rolled her eyes. Levi felt personally attacked.

"So, when?" Nanaba this time. Honestly, everyone was just ganging up on them at this point.

Levi finally decided to speak up.

"I'm not dealing with any brats till this one decides to propose," Levi said, a vague gesture in Erwin's direction.

Everyone seemed to go silent. Erwin stared in disbelief.

"Does that mean you would say yes if I were to ask you?" Erwin turned to fully face his mate now. They were on the same couch, so it was fairly easy, but he did have to retract the arm that had been draped across the back cushions.

No one said anything, all eyes on the Omega now.

"I mean," Levi stammered. He cleared his throat to ground himself. "I don't want to deal with anyone else for the rest of my life. So, yeah, you big fuck, I'd probably say yes."

Erwin cursed. It was one of the few times he actually did so throughout the night.

"What?" Levi's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Hange was gripping their seat with anticipation. Mike was fully intrigued.

"I had a whole plan as to how this would go," Erwin explained. He held his breath for a few seconds.

"I originally planned to do this at midnight, but that's only a few hours away." he stood up and grinned down at his mate. Levi didn't know what to say.

Erwin pushed the low table out of the way before brushing off imaginary dust from his shirt. He beamed at his mate for a moment before kneeling before him.

"I know naturally bonding is more secure than something like this, but I thought you might like it. I understand if you don't though, we don't have to do it if you wish not to, Lee." Erwin was rambling. Levi's perfect, handsome mate was rambling over him. He felt about ready to cry.

Petra had a hand firmly clamped on Hange's mouth to keep them from screaming.

"I love you, Levi. More than any mate I've ever been with before. You make me feel, you make me want, you make me strive to better myself in more than just a job or school, but who I am. I can't explain it, but you've given me something worthwhile in the past year than anything else has my entire life. I don't know if true mates are a myth or not, but because of you, I've been thinking that they could be more than just the things of legends.

"I want to be with you, more than just your casual mate, more than even a bonded mate."

Erwin seemed to pull a ring out of his pocket, Levi didn't even see it come out (Levi probably would've known if he were paying attention to anything other than his Alpha's beautiful, dazzling blue eyes). He held it up, pausing a moment before speaking again.

"I've been holding onto this for a few weeks now. It may seem premature for such a thing, but I know that you are the person I should be with, my true mate. I know you already said you would say yes, but I have to ask just to be sure." Erwin joked, nothing but love in his expression. "Will you marry me, Levi?"

Ah, yes, Levi needed to remember his bigger than life ego to keep himself from crying that very second.

"Fuck," he cursed, eyes so wide it was comical. The Omega knew he needed to say something, but he was far too engulfed by the fact that he could have this beautiful, caring Alpha as his mate for life. He swore never to regret any decisions in his life; for some reason, he knew he needn't have to worry about that for this one.

"Yeah, you big fuck. I'll marry you."

Not as romantic as his mate had been, but Levi had done what he needed to do.

Erwin beamed with pride as he enveloped his mate with an embrace that was sure to crack his back into place.

"Finally, for fucks sake," said Mike, eyes rolling. He'd been pushing Erwin to just ask already for months, but his best friend had kept wimping out on him.

Nanaba chided him gently, though she felt the same.

Hange was screaming behind Petra's hand. Moblit had been half way into his bite when the whole ordeal started and he still hadn't finished it.

Levi couldn't care less about what was happening around him, he only cared about the mate that was currently kissing every square inch of his face. The Alpha pulled back momentarily to slide the silver ring onto his mates finger before diving back in. At the two minute mark Levi finally pushed his mate away and reminded him that they were indeed surrounded by their friends.

Mike reached over and slapped Erwin on the back in congratulations. Nanaba was about to say something, but Hange was released from their confines at that very moment. They jumped up, a very concerned Petra watching, before running at Levi with the full intent to tackle him.

The Omega readied for impact, but before the brunette could land on him, Erwin stood up to intervene. He easily stopped the Beta with one arm, though he showed minor discomfort.

"Hange, I just proposed, I'd rather you not kill him," Erwin sighed.

"Oh, you big oaf!" Hange cackled from their place atop Erwin's shoulder. "I was just going to give him a hug, nothing drastic!"

"Fuck no you weren't," Levi bit out, a furrow in his brows. Truly, he was just worried about his mate. "You could've broken my neck."

"Well, yes," Hange admitted. "But I'm just so excited! Levi, you're engaged! Meaning you'll be married, obviously, but that also means pups! Oh, Levi, pups! Can I be a godparent? Oh please! I swear I'll be a good one!"

Levi wrinkled his nose in disgust. Erwin settled Hange back onto their feet while they rambled.

"Like I'd let you be in charge of my kids. You'll make even bigger monsters than Mike will."

Mike looked personally offended. "I'm the godfather to three kids, Levi."

"Yeah, you've also given each and every one of them a rum and coke." Levi threw back. Mike shrugged.

"Alright, alright," Erwin intervened once again. "Hange, I'll think about it."

Levi was utterly betrayed. Erwin smiled at his mate nervously.

"Good!" Hange took a deep breath before rambling on again. "I have so much to talk about with you two! First off, since Levi is a late bloomer, he's more likely to have twins than anyone else, isn't that great Levi? Also, you'll have some pretty strong ones, intelligent too. Oh, you'll let me run tests on them right?!"

Erwin sat down next to Levi again, the Omega immediately leaning against his side. He subtly started scenting Erwin, though it wasn't missed by the Alpha himself.

"Fuck no. I'm not letting you mess up my pups." Levi elbowed Erwin in the side. "Tell them, Smith."

Erwin hummed. "No, I don't think I'd want you running tests on them. You can observe them, though."

Levi wrinkled his nose. "We haven't even had kids yet and you're already letting that maniac think they can 'observe' them?"

The Alpha shrugged. "I don't see why not." he ran his thumb over Levi's scent gland to calm him down. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to them."

There was a silence after that. Hange didn't even speak, they were watching too intensely.

"Well," Mike broke the silence yet again, clapping his large hands together. "I still don't want to be here when you two start mating, so we should be going now."

Nanaba walked over to Levi to say goodbye only to lean down and whisper: "If you call him sir, he gets hard quicker. I don't know why, but it works every time."

Erwin's eyes widened in abject horror. "Nanaba!"

Mike laughed loudly. "Oh, yeah! It always worked on him in high school. For some reason that gets him off quicker than panties do."

Levi glanced over at his fiancé to see a dark blush staining his cheeks.

"I'll have to test those out. Not that I need any help getting Erwin Jr. up, that takes almost no effort."

Erwin groaned out pitifully.

"Oh! I know some tricks too!" Hange raised their hands like they were a student in a classroom, but Petra reached up and touched their scent gland to stop them from causing any more damage. The effect was instantaneous, as the Beta followed their mate right out the door after a quick goodbye from the two mates, followed by Moblit.

"Have fun, you two. Try not to wake up the neighborhood." Nanaba waved.

With that and an echoing laugh from Mike, all their guests had left.

Levi reached over and placed his hand on Erwin's crotch. The Alpha stiffened immediately.

"So, does this really work, sir?"

Erwin groaned once again, this time more dramatically.

"Levi, you're going to kill me."

The Omega shrugged. "I highly doubt that."

After feeling a telltale bulge press against his palm, Levi let out a genuine laugh. Erwin would've appreciated the beautiful sound were he not currently planning his best friend’s death.

"I can't believe that turns you on," Levi snorted.

"Filet mignon turns you on."

"Touché."

 

* * *

 

"What do you think?"

"What?" Levi looked up at his mate in confusion.

"Our wedding, Lee."

"What about it?"

Erwin snorted out a laugh. "What kind of wedding should we have, Levi?"

The Omega shrugged. He honestly hadn't put any thought into it other than the fact that he wanted it to be small.

"Nothing big," he replied. "Honestly, we could get the papers signed now."

Erwin hummed at that. He slid a thumb over Levi's cheekbone before speaking again, a grin on his face.

"So no wedding dress for you?"

Levi rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 A month later and they're out picking new paints for the walls of their house. Levi decided the walls looked too dull as just plain white, so he wanted to decorate with hues of grey and black. Erwin talked him into painting some of the walls green. It was a strange match, but apparently he liked the color, so Levi humored his mate.

"For the kitchen, should we have dark or light grey?" Levi tapped his chin in thought.

"Light. You want to be able to see the best in there, so light colors would be best." Erwin slid an arm around his mate's shoulders. Truthfully, he loved spending time with Levi, but he would love it even more if he could just pick a color already.

After picking multiple swatches, Levi was nearly ready to go up to the counter. Erwin was relieved. In his mission to get there, though, he stopped. Erwin almost bumped into him.

"Lee? What's wrong?" Erwin checked over his mate cautiously, not sure exactly what he should do.

"What about the extra room?"

Erwin furrowed his brows. "Which one?"

"You know," Levi huffed and crossed his arms. "The one we picked for the nursery."

Erwin opened his mouth to say something, but shut it a moment after. He paused for a second before speaking.

"What about it?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless. What color should we paint it?"

"Ah, I was thinking we were going to use the light green." Erwin replied, though he was mostly making things up on the spot.

"Light green? That sounds nice."

Erwin hummed. Levi seemed a little out of it for some reason; he couldn't even tell why through their bond.

"Lee?" he asked, a hand gripping Levi's shoulder in case he were to collapse. It seemed as though he might.

"Hm?" the Omega shook himself out of his daze and glanced up at his mate. "I'm just thinking."

Erwin nodded and said nothing more on the subject. He decided to leave it be until they got home.

 

* * *

 

 

For the next week Levi seemed stuck, as if he couldn't get something off his mind. Erwin tried multiple times to find out what was bothering him, but Levi merely shrugged him off and said he just felt off. The Alpha didn't push him after that.

That is, until two weeks later when Mike proudly announces that he and Nanaba are expecting. Then Levi starts asking Mike questions around the shop about how Nana feels, how she's acting. Erwin notices when he picks Levi up. Mike even elbows him in the side as if to tell him to "take a hint."

Erwin tries to subtly approach the subject when they get home.

"So," he began, carefully placing his jacket on the rack by the front door. Levi insisted they get one so he wouldn't have to deal with Erwin carelessly chucking his jackets anywhere. "Great news for Nana."

Levi hummed in response.

Erwin sighed. He was growing tired of tip toeing around Levi, he needed to know what his mate was thinking.

"Lee, what's wrong?"

Levi's eyes widened, surprised by his mate's question.

"You've been acting so out of it lately, Levi. Like you're unhappy. Am I making you unhappy?" Erwin had the most vulnerable look on his face, Levi just wanted to go up and kiss him.

"No, Erwin, fuck," Levi reached up and ran his fingers through his mate's soft hair. A pang of guilt ached in his chest. "It's not that at all. I've just been thinking a lot."

Before Erwin could even open his mouth, Levi was already answering his redundant question.

"I've been thinking about us, moron. Once I finish this semester I'll be finished with my degree and I'll only have my job at the café to worry about." Levi smiled faintly to reassure his mate, who still had the most worried expression on his face, and he continued. "We're pretty stable here and it isn't like you're ever going to be fired with how much everyone at the firm loves you. I just- once finals are over, I want to try."

Erwin stared at his mate for a moment, eyebrows drawn down in confusion. Levi sighed. His Alpha was one of the most intelligent people he knew, and yet he couldn't understand anything he said that involved feelings.

"I want to try to have pups, Erwin. With you." he felt it necessary to add on the last part with how slow his mate was being.

It took a moment, but the grin that lit up Erwin's face was bright enough to blind the Omega.

"I wouldn't want to have a family with anyone else," Erwin replied

Levi smiled; a genuine, relieved smile. Sure, kids were disgusting and loud and overall walking headaches, but he wanted to fill their nest with the one thing that could truly make it feel complete. A horrendous, migraine-inducing family. Erwin had the stupidest looking grin on his face. Levi couldn't ever see himself regretting any of this.

 

* * *

 

 

While Levi studied non-stop for finals, Erwin was left with the task to clean. He was told that if he cleaned well enough, he "might actually get ass tonight," according to Levi. He very much wanted that, especially since his Omega had been cramming for the past week and hadn't allowed him any time for cramming of any other kind.

He was pitifully horny, frustration licking at his insides. Sure, he could jack off, but it wasn't nearly what he needed. His inner Alpha told him to take charge and pull his mate away from work, but Levi had been more than patient when he was dealing with finals, so he would be just as disciplined. That didn't mean that he wouldn't bother Levi ceaselessly.

"Lee, please, you'll give yourself a headache staring at that screen too long."

"Levi, we should do something."

"Lee, you should take a break."

Finally, after four hours of studying, Levi shuts his computer with enough force to make his empty soda can fall over. Erwin wakes with a start from his place on the couch.

"Mm- Levi?" he blinks the sleep out of his eyes and grabs onto the cushions of the couch for support as he sits up. Erwin's voice is rough when he speaks again. "Done?"

"Yes, asshole, I'm done," Levi replied. He gets up to stretch, back cracking multiple times in the process. Erwin winced.

The Alpha grins with delight; his hair is sticking up in all sorts of directions and it makes Levi snort, something that in turn makes the blond smile more.

Erwin opens his arms for Levi to lie down, the Omega doing just that. As the blond relaxes back into the cushions, Levi smacks his head against Erwin's chest. Erwin chuckled and ran a soothing hand through Levi's hair.

"Fucking finals," Levi mumbled, eyebrows scrunched together. "Erwin, this is fucked."

The Alpha hummed and massaged the various knots in his mate's back. "I know, I know."

Levi grumbles about his workload and the ridiculous amount of things he needs to remember during the test, and Erwin merely listens and offers to give Levi hand massages every now and then.

After he's done griping, Levi's attention turns to something else, something Erwin didn't think he would even bring up again until after finals.

"You think I'll lose my abs after having kids?"

Erwin's eyes widen for a split second before he processes what Levi asked. He hums in thought.

"Well, it isn't uncommon for your muscle mass to decrease during pregnancy." the Alpha replied.

Levi wrinkles his nose and lifts his head to look at his mate properly. "You sound like a damn encyclopedia. Have you been researching this shit?"

Erwin looks away, a rare blush staining his cheeks. "Perhaps. I want to be ready for anything that happens."

Levi rolls his eyes, though there is a faint smile on his face. He ducks his head back down into Erwin's pecs, one of his all-time favorite places.

"As long as you don't make me stay in bed all day, I can live with that."

Erwin chuckles again before resting his head back against a pillow. "Noted."

A few minutes of silence pass. Erwin almost thinks Levi's asleep until he speaks again.

"Erwin, I'm fucking horny."

The Alpha is far too quick when he responds with: "I can fix that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always leave you guys on multiple cliff hangers, don't I? At least they're not super dramatic :')
> 
> I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter, honestly. Just keep an eye out! As always, I'm eager to hear your thoughts, ideas, or just inhuman screeching. Love you guys :'))


	10. Mouthwash Would be Great Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi outright laughed, a few soft puffs of breath. "Romantic- nng- curse words, a must."
> 
> Erwin smiled despite himself, swearing up and down that hearing Levi laugh absolutely did not help him go over the edge.
> 
> "You've grown on me, Lee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five months oh my god I'm so sorry you guys whatthefuvvkkkk
> 
> but it's here!! the long awaited 10th chapter!! We're in double digits my dudes. It has begun.
> 
> yoyoyoyo now we're getting to the juicy stuff. There's some filler, some fluff, some s m u t, and some character development?? who knows
> 
> I might come back later to edit stuff buuuut who knows I spent months writing this 9k behemoth I hope its okay
> 
> also!!! 10k hits!!! 500 kudos!! holy heck!!! i love you guys :')

Finals were a complete and utter _bitch_.

Levi despised everything. He was irritable, tired, and all around moody. Even with his Alpha doing everything he could to help him with his workload.

Now, it wasn't technically the exams themselves that had Levi on edge. No, he was fairly confident in the knowledge he was required to know in order to pass whichever class he was in. It was the fact that he had to deal with stupid, cocky bastards at school whenever he went in.

Obviously he could fend himself and beat anyone up, including Alphas, if they were to bother him. That didn't really mean he wanted to. He never even had to, not when he was still a Beta. After representing as an Omega he began to get more attention, a few more conversations with people he didn't know, some smooth talk from a few Alpha's, three phone numbers slipped into his hand when someone offered to loan him their notes (not that he needed them).

Erwin was fairly unaware of what happened while he was at school, as he was normally at work during that time. Levi never really bothered to tell him, only saying things like, "fucking cocky ass Alpha bastards." Erwin just thought he was complaining in general, and laughed at his mate's bickering.

Most of the reason for this was because the last thing Levi needed was his mate deciding he needed to defend his territory, stake his claim even more than he had by having everyone see Levi's bond marks. He would rather not have Erwin barge into his classroom and take on every Alpha that wanted to get in his pants. Almost everyone in his class didn't even bother to recognize his existence, so a few dominants here and there didn't make him freak out enough to tell Erwin about any of it.

Except for the one day he came home after his second final, a foreign scent clinging to his clothes.

There were four in total that he needed to take, all on separate days. Erwin had offered to drive him to the campus multiple times only to be denied. Levi told him that he could walk himself over to the college, thank you very much. Erwin merely shrugged. He trusted his mate.

It just so turned out that the one day Erwin hadn't offered him a ride (even though Levi would have declined anyway), an Alpha decided it would be the best idea in the world to try and scent mark him.

Levi had just finished the last question of his exam, hand cramping and back aching. He slumped against his table, taking a few moments to do nothing but breathe. _Just two more_ , he told himself. _Two more of these fuckers._

When the professor let them know time was up he was one of the first to turn in his papers, followed closely by one of the other students. He didn't pay them any mind.

Only when the Alpha caught up to him outside, a stench about him that wasn't unlike lust, was he forced to turn his attention to the man. Levi wrinkled his nose.

"The fuck do you want?"

"Just enjoying the sweet view, baby."

The Omega's eyebrows drew in at that, an expression of utter offense now adorning his features.

"Fuck off," he turned to stomp towards the road that would lead him back home, only to have a hand grab his shoulder.

Now, if he wasn't sleep deprived and lacking nutrients from forgetting to eat the past few days, Levi would have landed this Alpha on his ass. But in his current situation, that wasn't an option; not unless he wanted to injure himself in the process.

"Playing hard to get, baby?" the man became bolder, grabbing Levi's chin with his thumb and index finger. "I don't smell much on you, though you got quite the bites there."

Levi wrinkled his nose in dissatisfaction. It didn't surprise him that he couldn't smell Erwin's scent on him; Levi had made it abundantly clear that he couldn't have his mate's scent distracting him during his tests, so Erwin had (reluctantly) refrained from scent marking the Omega. He was about to spit on the man, but that could possibly just make him lash out in violence. This Alpha was nearly as tall as Erwin, if not a bit skinnier, but he was still overbearing for Levi at the moment.

"Let go of me, dickrag," he snapped, jerking his head away from those prying fingers.

Before he managed to get away completely, the Alpha leaned in to shove his neck against Levi's, a deep rumble coming from his chest.

Levi's inner Omega was disgusted (not that he wasn't as well), the revolting smell invading his senses. It wasn't Erwin, it wasn't mate, it wasn't _right._

Without hesitation, Levi stepped back and swung his fist as hard as he could towards the man’s face. A sickening crack filled the air, followed by a cry of pain. The Alpha was going down, hand covering his nose, blood spewing out of his left nostril. He stole one more glance at Levi before booking it in the opposite direction, feet tripping over themselves in his haste to get away. Levi didn't really expect the Alpha to up and run, as most would stay to fight and claim like animals; but he supposed that this Alpha was merely young and stupid, believing that the Omega would be nothing but easy prey.

Knuckles aching, he began his trek back home. Levi had no idea how he was supposed to explain the fact that he got scented by another Alpha to his mate without having him freak the hell out. The whole situation was going to give him a headache.

His mood shifted from aggression to complete and utter exhaustion the moment he made it to their front door. He shuffled around for his keys, hoping in the back of his mind that Erwin wasn't home so he could wash the scent off without being interrogated. That was impossible, unfortunately. He had seen the man’s car parked out front the moment he laid eyes on the place.

The moment he was in the living room Erwin turned his attention to his mate, a bright grin on his face. He was wearing his navy blue suit, Levi's personal favorite, and the Omega felt instantly disappointed the moment he realized he would probably not be able to enjoy it in a relaxed state.

"Levi," Erwin walked to his mate to kiss him hello, only to stop a few feet away. An unidentified scent reached his nose, drawing out a growl. "What's that smell?"

Levi wasn't at all surprised by the aggression in Erwin's voice. He expected this to happen, of course. His Alpha had relaxed quite a bit around other rival Alphas; that is, as long as they kept their scents to themselves.

This was definitely not someone keeping to themselves.

"Some douchebag trying to get in my fucking pants," Levi sighed, crossing the distance between them so he could shove his face into Erwin's pecs. His Alpha wasn't expecting this at all, as there was a momentary pause where the growling ceased to permeate their living space.

Then it started again, this time tenfold.

"Someone touched you? They scented you?" these weren't questions anymore, so Levi knew he didn't need to answer. "Are you okay?"

The Omega was in fact taken aback by that question. Erwin hadn't completely gone berserk yet, instead focusing on him. He would have to congratulate his Alpha once his head was on straight again.

"I'm fine," he replied once his face was no longer stuffed between his Alpha's wonderful chest pillows. "He was just an asshole. I decked him when he tried to mark me. Pretty sure I broke his nose."

Erwin managed to let out a laugh, though it was fairly strained.

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to scent mark you, please."

Levi rolled his eyes, although he smiled at his mate. He really did appreciate him so.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get this fucking smell off me, it's awful."

Erwin nodded once, sharp. He tugged Levi against him, even if he was basically pressed up against his mate in the first place, and pressed his neck against the Omega's.

Levi sighed and relaxed, his entire body becoming lax. He had been incredibly tense before, Erwin noted. Enough of that.

While the Alpha wanted nothing more than to aggressively scent mark his mate and then go off to kill the culprit who did such a thing, he knew Levi needed him now. He would be gentle and mindful of Levi's movements, including the soft sounds he made.

Soon the smell of another Alpha was close to being completely gone; Levi was relieved, but Erwin couldn't quell his overprotective nature. Soft caresses turned to rough groping and louder moans. Levi didn't mind at all, he was simply following whatever lead Erwin set.

The Alpha pulled away for a moment, eyes locking with stormy gray. Levi knew what that look meant, what he was asking.

"Fucking mate me already, asshole."

Erwin was quick to oblige.

 

* * *

 

 

"Erwin," mumbled Levi, cheek pressed against the Alpha's muscular chest.

"Hm?"

"I can't cook for shit. What are our kids supposed to eat?"

Erwin was silent for a minute, contemplating. Then came the laughter, a rumbling sound in his chest. Levi's body was moved by the sound, a hiss pushing its way through his clenched teeth.

"Stop moving, jerk, your knot is up my ass."

"I'm sorry, Lee," Erwin managed to calm himself down before speaking again. "Takeout?"

"God help us, we're going to be horrible parents."

 

* * *

 

The day of his last final was surprisingly mundane. Levi woke up feeling refreshed, perhaps even going so far as to say well rested. Erwin told him he looked positively lovely and proceeded to make out with him for a good five minutes before Levi finally pushed him off so he could get ready, mumbling something like "stupid Alpha" under his breath. There was no malice on his tongue, as there was a smile on his face.

Levi had allowed Erwin to actually give him a ride, shockingly. The Alpha was overjoyed that he could spend extra time with his mate (a little too happy if you ask Levi), and gave him a good luck kiss before Levi finally shooed him away.

The Alpha that had dared bother Levi the week prior was nowhere in sight, as far as he could tell, which meant that the day was really, actually going to be a nice one.

Two hours later, he didn't know if he believed that statement anymore.

He was on his very last final, the exam to end it all, and all he wanted to do was throw up every last bit of strawberry smoothie Erwin made him in the morning.

Bile was rising in his throat, he could feel it in the back of his mouth and it was only getting worse.

Levi still trudged through, finishing his exam the strongest he knew he could while feeling like he did. It would still get the highest score in the class compared to the lazy fucks he shared it with, but he couldn't even care to gloat about his success to his fellow classmates. 

As soon as his test was turned in he booked it out of the classroom, lean legs carrying him to his next destination: the closest trashcan.

Unfortunately, he did have to rid himself of Erwin's delicious strawberry smoothie. It all came out once he grasped the edges of said trashcan, pink liquid sloshing into the plastic bag inside. His only regret was not having mouth wash.

When he felt up to lifting his head back up again, the queasy feeling still yet to subside, he was met with a wet wipe. That is, someone holding a wet wipe up for him to take.

"The fuck?"

"That's not exactly the 'thank you' I was looking for."

Two amber eyes looked at him with sympathy, a smile accompanying the pity filled expression.

"Petra, the fuck are you doing here?" even while he asked this he still grabbed the wipe, proceeding to disinfect his face.

"Have you forgotten that I also take classes here, dummy?" she giggled, though it was clear she was masking disgust. He didn't care.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, you want to teach little shits. Forgive me for not remembering that while I deal with my current crisis."

"Elementary school teacher, yes," she pushed a few hairs out of his eyes before taking another wipe from her purse to wipe away the sweat currently beading on his forehead. "I feel like you're one of those 'little shits' now. Are you sick?"

Levi shooed her hands away in a feeble attempt at stopping her motherly like acts, though that did little to stop her.

"I don't fucking know. Get off," his nose wrinkled, a clear warning of future ass-kickery for anyone other than the sweet and ever-loving Petra. "Maybe I ate something bad. Can't remember."

Petra tsked him. Fucking tsked him.

"Sure doesn't look like that to me."

"Leave me be, _mom_."

"I'll be your damn mother if I have to."

That shut him up.

Petra somehow managed to redirect him and sit him on a bench, only to continue her fondling. No strand of hair was spared, neither a square inch of his face. Everything was wiped. Even his ears.

"Okay, grump. You're clean, you're welcome."

A stern look made him mumble out a "thank you."

She smiled sweetly before speaking again.

"Erwin is coming to pick you up, yes?"

Levi shrugged. "I think so. He said he would during his lunch break."

"He better, or I'll kick his butt myself."

"Petra, you can't even say ass, how are you supposed to brutally beat up my mate?" Levi snorted, actually feeling quite a bit better.

"One does not need to curse like a sailor to be able to take down giants, Levi." she fixed his hair simply to mess with him this time, the jerk.

A buzzing pulled both of their attentions to Levi's phone. The Omega clicked it on, seeing a message that read "I'm here!! :)" from none other than his supposed giant of a mate. The smiley face made him grin, something not unnoticed by Petra, and he nudged her in the side to get her to stand up.

"He's here, you can stop coddling me."

"Who said him being here would stop me from ever coddling you, Levi?"

The Omega groaned in agony.

They made it to the car; a shiny, somewhat new model that they could afford with Erwin's new paycheck. It was a luxury Levi loved sitting in.

Erwin got out of the vehicle and went to meet them, a smile on his face.

"Petra! It's good to see you," he greeted, ever the gentleman, and Levi was fairly wooed once again by how well his mate did with his friends.

"It's good to see you too!" she smiled back, to which Erwin smiled even wider at, and Levi was much too worn out to bother checking to see if Petra beamed brighter in response.

"Levi, how did testing go?" Erwin switched gears, now completely disregarding Petra's existence to pay attention to his mate. "You look pale. What happened?"

Now wrapped up in his mates arms, Levi tried to squirm his way free. Two piercing blue eyes scanned over his face in an attempt to see what was wrong, as if he could do that.

"Erwin, god, it went fine. I'm pretty sure I aced everything." that calmed the Alpha, though he ran his long fingers through Levi's slightly damp hair. That caused his eyebrows to furrow.

"Lee, are you sweating?" Erwin's lips turned down into a pout, a ridiculous thing to see on his fiancé, and Levi finally had to caress the man's neck to get him to calm down.

"I'm fine, Erwin. I got sick halfway through my last test. Petra helped clean my face, it was gross."

"You're never gross."

"I am when there's puke all over my mouth."

Erwin had to agree.

He turned to Petra to thank her, only to get a dismissive wave in response. She told them to go home and relax, even if Erwin still had to go back to work, and they parted ways a minute later.

In the car Erwin seemed less intent on checking Levi over while they drove, but he kept a firm hand on his mates' thigh. Levi felt oddly protected because of it.

 

* * *

 

While Levi was relieved to have the day off to simply relax from the headache that were his finals, it just gave him more time to think about the events that happened afterwards.

Erwin's smoothies had never caused a reaction like that before, so he couldn't fathom why he dealt with it that day. He had been feeling fine for the better part of the morning, but the moment he smelt one of the students opened up a bag of chips, against the rules, may he add, that had been it. His stomach churned and he had suffered the rest of the test. He simply couldn't find a logical explanation for it.

Until something in the back of his head reminded him of something Nanaba had told him about. Sickness, unbearable bouts of vomiting which came and went throughout the day. Levi's brows creased. This had come up during their conversation about how she had felt during the beginning of her pregnancy, and only now was he realizing just what his earlier puking fest could mean.

For a moment he thought about it. Maybe he could be knocked up. They certainly engaged in enough sexual ordeals to have something like that happen, but Levi couldn't think of a time where he had forgotten his birth control. Perhaps he had disregarded it one day? That didn't sound like him, but he had to know exactly what was happening to him.

Levi dreaded the thought, but he knew exactly who could help.

 

* * *

 

"Hange, seriously, shut the fuck up."

"But Levi! I'm so happy you came to me for this!" their screeching voice attracted unwanted attention from other customers in the diner around them.

Usually he would've asked Hange to come to the Café to talk, but unfortunately there was a high chance of Mike sticking his nose into business Levi would prefer was dealt with before it got to his mate.

"Will you at least bring it down a few thousand octaves?" he groaned, thumb and index finger massaging his forehead. He really needed a new friend who was masterful in the art of medicine so he wouldn't have to run to Hange with personal questions.

"Okay, okay," they sobered somewhat seeing the condition of their friend, but the excited buzz that seemed to physically vibrate their body hadn't stopped since the words "I think I might be pregnant" had come out of Levi's mouth. "Well, why do you think that?"

Levi blew out a breath, eyes searching around their general vicinity to make sure no one was listening in for no particular reason. When he came up with nothing (no surprise), he faced his friend again.

"I threw up for no reason. I didn't feel bad when I woke up, but after my last final I just puked it all up." he winced at the memory, temporarily unable to take a sip of his vanilla milkshake. Hange slurped away as if the graphic imagery hadn't bothered them in the least bit (it hadn't).

"Did you eat anything rotten in the morning, maybe some bad eggs, expired milk?" their eyes swept over Levi's hunched figure, as if trying to put a puzzle together.

"Uh," he scratched the back of his neck, trying his hardest to recall the morning. It was a bit of a quick breakfast now that he remembered, but he hadn't seen anything specifically rotten. "I don't think so? Erwin made breakfast, so I really wouldn't know. All I had was a smoothie, though."

"Hm," they hummed.

Levi raised a row.

"You should get a test."

"What?"

"A pregnancy test, dope."

"Oh." Levi blinked. Surprisingly, he hadn't thought of that. That would definitely be a sure fire way of knowing.

"Go, pick up a couple kinds and test it out for yourself. I'm not gonna know by staring at you, as lovely as you are, my dear." Hange snorted a laugh, and Levi immediately felt stupid.

"Right. I'll do that."

"Yes, you do that. Text me what happens!" they went to get up, grabbed Levi's face with their sticky milkshake fingers and pulled him close for a wet kiss on the cheek. "Ciao!"

Levi swatted them away violently before grabbing a cloth he kept in his jacket for times like this to clean himself off.

Off to the pharmacy, it seemed.

It was nearing four thirty; Erwin would be home in an hour if he didn't stay late. Levi needed to book it if he wanted to have some privacy for his next mission.

He sprinted to the pharmacy two blocks away, a few bystanders yelling profanities at him for almost colliding into them. He couldn't find it in himself to care.

The Omega rushed into said pharmacy, chest heaving with excursion. The attendant there was shocked by his sudden appearance but said nothing on the matter, thankfully.

He blurted out the word "things" before making his way to the correct isle. The pharmacist still had yet to say anything.

It took him ten minutes of staring before he messily grabbed at three different boxes, totaling out to far more than he wanted to spend on something like this.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No," he said it too forcefully, too much like a reprimand. The poor pharmacist was stuck nodding politely while he mumbled out an apology.

Levi didn't bother saying goodbye on his way out, his legs carrying him back home faster than his mind was racing. He thanked his high school years in track.

Fifteen minutes. That's how much time he had left before Erwin was to come home, factoring in traffic time, and he wasn't about to waste his precious minutes.

The boxes were dumped into the sink, slim fingers opening all three with near violent tendencies. His mother wasn't about to yell at him for being careless with his things, so he was quick to pull out two of each and leave them perilously hanging off the end of the counter. 

Perhaps he didn't need six sticks, but he wasn't about to mess up and get the wrong answer on dire information such as this.

Eight minutes. Levi cursed and went to unzip his jeans. This couldn't be sanitary, he thought.

Once he had sufficiently done the deed on his army of sticks, he left them to sit on his shining counter. He would need bleach to clean later.

Five minutes pass, his alarm goes off, and he's stuck staring at the wall of his bathroom. He wants to look, wants to see if his assumptions are correct or not. Levi isn't even sure if he wants the answer to be yes or no. On one hand, he knows that he and Erwin had already gone over the fact that they want a family, but he had just finished with finals, it would be breaking his original wish to wait till afterwards. What kind of parent would he be if he couldn't even adhere to a promise like that?

That thought alone got him to look over, all six lines staring back at him. He breathed a sigh of relief, followed by a nervous laugh. He was glad it was negative this time around. It meant he still had a chance to stick to his original plan; he still wanted to have one last shot of sake before he had to be off the stuff for nine whole months.

He could hear the beep of their security system go off; alerting him that Erwin was home. He washed off the sticks before throwing them in the trash, stuffing the rest of the filled boxed into the cabinet for whenever he needed them.

When he left the bathroom to meet the blond he was met with bags of groceries and a smiling mate.

"Hey, Lee," he gave him an exhausted grin, something Levi could easily identify with.

"Hey. What's all this?" he glances through a few of the bags but quickly became uninterested in the mundane items.

"Oh, we needed some stuff from the store. After you went to get ready I saw the milk for the smoothie was expired, but I didn't want to tell you so you would be worried about it during your test." Erwin's smile turned nervous, as if he was about to be berated for feeding his mate expired sustenance.

"Thank fuck," Levi laughed outright, loud and nearing the point of being obnoxious. His mate was left to stare. "I thought you knocked me up."

Erwin was even more confused than before.

Levi was quick to explain everything, as well as his minor crisis. Erwin also agreed that he was somewhat glad it was just a scare, as he still hadn't gotten the nursery ready. Levi rolled his eyes.

"You know, finals are over now." Levi stepped closer to his mate, fingers absentmindedly loosening his mates' tie.

The Alpha hummed. "That they are, yes."

"We can start trying now, if you want." the Omega looked down at the tie, the soft fabric sliding over his knuckles as he undid the knot.

Erwin caressed Levi's cheek, his thumb ghosting its way over his scent gland. "Would you like that, Levi?"

Levi hummed, pleased with the minuscule touches. "Yeah, I really would."

Erwin's lips were on his within a second of those words leaving his mouth, his other hand helping Levi hike his legs up the Alpha's sides.

While Levi was busy getting a good grip on his mate, Erwin began his trek to their bedroom.

A rough grasp at his bottom squeezed a gasp out of Levi's mouth, enough for Erwin to slip his tongue in. He had momentarily stopped to properly explore his mate's mouth before pushing on and making his way to their bed.

Levi felt his back come in contact with memory foam, the reassuring weight of his Alpha now on top of him.

"I guess we don't have to worry about pills anymore," Levi ran his hands through his mates' previously styled hair, more out of appreciation of his handsome fiancé than anything sexual.

"No, I suppose not," Erwin breathed out a laugh before nosing at the Omega's scent gland, the skin there quickly becoming sensitive to the Alpha's touch.

Levi's body began to heat in response to his mates' affections, his abdomen grabbing his attention with a weak cramp. He grit his teeth, only now realizing he hadn't had a heat for two months. Erwin must've smelt it radiating off of him, as he breathed in deeply to inhale as much of the tantalizing scent as possible.

"God, Levi," Erwin's hands slid up his mates' sides, caressing and handling him with care. His mate certainly would be the death of him.

Once Levi was left completely naked he pulled his mate downward, to collide with his body once again, the blond unable to rid himself of his own garments. Levi was getting impatient, the uncomfortable feeling his heat brought him forcing him to do some fairly unreasonable things.

"Fuck," he cursed, lips claiming his mates' mouth with the ferocity he used to open the boxes of pregnancy tests.

"Levi, do you want-," he was cut off by Levi covering his mouth once again, but he pulled away so he could properly ask his mate. "Would you like suppressants? I could get you some; they're in the drawer-"

As soon as Erwin began to move to assist his mate, Levi whined at the loss of pressure on his chest. He pulled Erwin back, a furrow between his brow, and buried his face into the blond's neck to keep him still.

"I don't need suppressants, I want this," he said, fingers tightening in Erwin's hair.

Suppressants helped alleviate how powerful a heat could be, especially one that came seemingly out of nowhere, but Levi knew he would be sated right away with his mate there. Throughout their years together Levi had used suppressants to keep himself from completely losing control and to be able to hold onto his cognitive thought, but there was no point to that now.

"I trust you, Erwin," Levi's hot breath fanned across Erwin's neck, the scent glands there tingling from the sensation.

The Alpha smiled into Levi's hair, hands massaging circles into his Omega's hips. "Alright. You still need to let me get this suit off, Levi."

"Yes, sir."

" _God_ , Levi."

Levi huffed out a laugh and assisted his mate in unbuttoning his shirt, the Alpha quick to rid himself of his pants. Their kisses turned frantic as Levi's scent grew thicker, and before he could even take off his formal shirt he was three fingers deep in his mate.

While Erwin was patient with his mate, carefully opening him up and licking over his nipples to distract him from being stretched, Levi was more than prepared to take his mate.

"Erwin, please," Levi begged, hands fisted in the Alpha's shirt. "Inside, please, Alpha!"

His willpower was crumbling, Levi could tell. It only took so much begging before any Alpha cracked.

After tossing his underwear off the bed Erwin lined himself up, a few desperate nods from Levi enough to let him know he was ready.

The Omega moaned at the intrusion as he always did, breaths coming out in quick succession. 

Erwin managed to calm Levi down with low croons so the Omega would loosen up, one hand eventually releasing its hold on the now crumpled shirt. He laced their fingers together, something Levi muttered "fucking sap" at, and began to pump his hips at a slow pace.

Levi's warm skin was soon moist with sweat, the bright sheen adding to his natural allure. Erwin couldn't help himself; he bit and sucked on his mates' scent gland in a way that had Levi keening. It was enough to have the Omega coming a first time, his body overstimulated and heated more than he'd ever felt it before.

After his mate constricted around him the Alpha couldn't find it in himself to hold back anymore, now speeding his pace up exponentially. Levi's moans spurred him on, his unoccupied hand now paying special attention to his little mates' cock.

Levi could feel the strain building, how Erwin's thrusts were slowing. His knot was swelling and Levi swore he could see the almighty himself. Again, that might just be Erwin. He couldn't differentiate the two anymore.

"Levi," Erwin tightened his grasp on the Omega's hand as he grew closer. "Levi, I love you, fuck."

Levi outright laughed, a few soft puffs of breath. "Romantic- nng- curse words, a must."

Erwin smiled despite himself, swearing up and down that hearing Levi laugh absolutely did not help him go over the edge.

"You've grown on me, Lee."

A particularly rough thrust left Levi gasping, his sensitive body trembling under his Alpha. He felt the rush of seed enter him, the warm liquid causing him to shiver involuntarily.

A pause, a few gasping breaths, and finally Erwin stilled in his movements as his knot had swelled completely.

"I love you, too," mumbled Levi, lips pressed flush against Erwin's neck.

The Alpha smiled, warmth in his chest, as he wrapped his arms around his mate to shower him in much needed affection.

 

* * *

 

When Erwin's knot had gone down enough for them to separate, Levi immediately started pushing his mate off the bed.

"Go get me a shot of any type of alcohol we have," he demanded, a surprisingly strong knuckled hand shoving the blond away.

Erwin stumbled off, a laugh accompanying his troubles, and he gave the Omega a sideways glance.

"What, would you like to forget our mating?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "No, but if we're doing this right, I won't be able to drink for a fucking long time. Get me a drink."

"We could just try again instead-"

"Erwin, get me some fucking whiskey."

"Of course, Lee."

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, ditching the suppressants shortened Levi's heat. Instead of the usual seven days of mating he felt the heat dissipate in five.

Erwin told him he would take the two extra days off of work if the Omega wanted him to, but Levi rolled his eyes and tied Erwin's tie like he always did on the sixth day, his abdomen void of cramps.

"You're so bothersome," Levi complained; though his scent gave his affection away clear as day.

"Don't you want me to stay with you longer?" Erwin lifted his mate's chin to make proper eye contact, displaying his practiced begging face. Levi was weak against it.

Levi tried his damnest not to see it. "I would rather you don't lose your job 'cause I'm keeping you here."

"Pixis doesn't mind, he already told me he would give me whatever days off I needed to help you.

"Yeah, well Pixis is a fucking perv," the Omega rolled his eyes.

Erwin shrugged. "Yes, but he's still paying me; I can always solve legal cases later. I'm Mr. Hot Shot Layer, am I not? They'll wait for me." the blond leaned down to scent over Levi's glands, somehow even more interested in them than usual, but he was pushed back.

"You've also only been working there for a year, wait another before you start becoming cocky." Levi pressed on his mate's chest to push him back. "Go to work. I'll indulge you after you get back."

Erwin knew their conversation would end this way, as he knew how most would, but he smiled despite himself. Levi knew how much his job meant to him, and he was glad to have a mate who put that before his personal needs.

"Alright. I'll see you later, Lee."

"See ya, _sir_."

Erwin groaned on his way out.

 

* * *

 

Almost directly after the heat their scheduled date for their "wedding" had arrived. Since neither one of them had any close relatives they decided to keep it strictly to friends, which could count as their family, and the time had arrived.

Nile and Mike had forced Erwin to go out with them to the bar for a bachelor party, along with some of Erwin's new acquaintances at work. He was only /slightly/ intoxicated afterwards.

Levi had his own version of a bachelor party; lazily sitting at home on the couch with a bottle of ginger beer with the surprise gift his friends had given him: his foster brother, Farlan. Isabel, their foster sister, was out traveling the world and was unable to join them. Levi was happy for her, and they had communicated enough to the point that Levi was glad he wouldn't have to deal with her overly energetic attitude.

"So, this is it, huh?" Farlan had said three movies in, mostly drunk.

"What?" Levi was stuffed to the brim with doritos, but he couldn't stop himself if he tried.

"You're gonna change your fancy last name to a boring one."

"Fuck you, Church."

All in all, they both had their respective parties before the "big" day.

It wasn't big at all, only consisting of Farlan, Mike and Nan, plus Hange and their crew of Petra and Moblit. Nile was invited along with Marie, who had gifted them a top of the line vacuum (Levi thanked them at least three times, which was a feat in and of itself).

It had come and gone without a kink in the cogs. They exchanged vows in a small room, signed the papers and slipped matching gold rings on each other’s fingers.

Erwin wanted the rings to be the color of Levi's eyes, but Levi had insisted on them being gold like the Alpha's hair. An Omega always gets what they want, Erwin told himself with a smile on his face, and he wouldn't come to regret his choice after seeing how happy the gold band had made his mate when it was finally on his finger.

Hange threw rice at them, something Levi complained loudly about, but all with a grin on his face. He was married to Erwin, his beautiful, selfless, incredible mate. Nothing could spoil it.

Except perhaps his shifting scent.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later, Mike won't leave him the fuck alone.

"Do you smell that?" he sounded distracted, eyes scanning the café as if searching something out.

"What?" Levi turned to him, a furrow between his brows. He was in the midst of packing scones in the glass case and honestly, he didn't need Mike's shit at the moment.

"It smells... sweet?"

Levi's fingers twitched, simply itching to punch the man.

"Maybe because I'm packing this thing full of fucking cookies." he bit out.

Mike waved a dismissive hand. "No, not that kind of sweet. Pheromones. Smells like... honey. Sweet."

Levi's nose wrinkled, only dealing with the Alpha because he was his boss (and if no one spoke to him he would begin to bother Levi incessantly).

"Well, who's it coming from?" Levi's task of filling the case continued, almost completely finished. He just had a few lemon cakes left, though he would be taking them out soon enough. The damned things sold fast. He would need to put some more in the oven, but he needed to pay attention to Mike first.

"Hm. You, seems like," Mike walked over to the Omega casually to lean down and take a long sniff, a hum reverberating in his throat. "Mhm. It's coming from you."

Levi shrugged. "Dunno why. I don't eat much honey."

Mike snorted out a laugh. "No, that's not what a honey scent means."

Levi's eyes drifted over to the hulk of a man once again, this time genuinely curious.

"Oi, what does it mean?"

"You should know, shouldn't you?" Mike grinned, the smug bastard. He knew exactly what it meant and he was deliberately torturing Levi.

"Oh, fuck off. I hope Nana punches you in her sleep again." Levi rolled his eyes and went back to his duty, thoroughly annoyed.

Mike rubbed his cheek in remembrance of his mate's violent sleeping patterns. "You wound me."

 

* * *

 

"Erwin, get _off_." Levi pushed at Erwin's shoulders, a feeble attempt at getting his Alpha off.

"Mm, but you smell so good," he used his body weight to press the Omega into the couch, nose firmly planted on the side of his neck.

"I don't care if I smell good, you're crushing me," he practically whined, overly protective of himself. Normally he would just allow Erwin to lay on him all he wanted (if he wanted to deal with the usual complaining that accompanied the act), but now he had a strange compelling feeling to get any pressure off of himself. At the same time, he didn't want Erwin to be even an inch away from him. He internally groaned.

"I'm sorry Lee, but you smell so sweet," he was decent enough to haul himself up so he wasn't crushing his mate anymore, but his evident boner was grinding into Levi's crotch and his tongue was now licking up the side of his Omega's neck.

"Erwin, fuck," his body was reacting to his Alpha showing him with attention he desperately craved but at the same time, he really, really wanted to be able to see the tv.

A finale for a cooking show he had invested most of his free time into and Erwin was completely distracting him, dammit.

Levi supposed he could dodge most of Erwin's affection, as he seemed to be focused on his scent glands, so he turned his head to the side to give his mate full range over his neck and began to intensely watch his show. Erwin groaned in delight.

Ten minutes later and Erwin was saying something against his neck that sounded suspiciously like "more." Levi didn't pay any attention until his mate pushed his legs apart, his previously selected "booty shorts" being praised as his Alpha kissed up the inside of his thigh before he hit one of Levi's most sensitive glands.

"Fuck!" he downright shouted, the severity of his utter internal demise only now becoming realized. He still had fifteen minutes till the show ended, he could hold out.

"Levi, oh, _Levi_ ," Erwin seemed to be on repeat, his praises becoming more noticeable. "Smell so good, I could stay here for days."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Fine, do it. I'm busy."

His Alpha wasn't kidding. He stayed there, licking and sucking at the insides of Levi's thighs till his show ended, his skin flushed from nothing but enjoyment.

"Having fun?" Levi regarded his mate finally, his attention off the tv.

Erwin nodded slowly, nosing at his mate's crotch. The scent was even stronger there, god help him.

"You smell amazing," his Alpha repeated, more sincere and less crazed by lust. Levi had the humility to blush.

"You've mentioned."

"I mean it. God, Levi, why do you smell so good?" he was traveling upwards now, obviously wanting to kiss his mate.

A shrug. "New body wash?"

Erwin chuckled and trapped Levi with his limbs once again, this time making the Omega feel a keen sense of safety.

"I love it."

 

* * *

 

Another two weeks later has Levi vomiting in the toilet and he's not so sure of his previous assumption anymore.

The hue of his skin is paler than usual; the light eyebags that always seemed to settle themselves on his face have deepened due to lack of sleep. Erwin asks if he's alright, and he just writes it off as stress from work, though he's not so sure that's the entire truth.

Mike had invited them out to a bar with him and the others, but before Levi could give a definitive "yes" he was hunched over the toilet puking up his last bits of microwaved ravioli.

"Are you sure you want to go, Lee?" Erwin smoothed a hand over his mate's back, a soothing gesture that seemed to help a bit.

Levi coughed up whatever was left in his throat before responding. "No, you're right, I shouldn't go."

He felt bad for coming down with a cold during Mike's birthday, but he couldn't help it. Mike would forgive him.

"I could stay. I don't have to go," Erwin dutifully offered, the great husband he was.

"No," Levi immediately intercepted, finally turning so he could face the blond. Erwin wiped off his mouth with a soft cloth. "You need to go. He's your best friend."

"But Levi-,"

"Don't 'but Levi' me, Smith. Go to the fucking party or you won't get a blowjob." he was glaring hard, something that told the Alpha he definitely wasn't messing around, so he conceded.

"Alright," a light chuckle accompanied the word. "Thanks, Lee. I know they'll understand."

Levi waved his hand dismissively. "Go, get changed. Wear the tan shirt; it makes you look less hot."

Erwin raised a brow. "Less hot, huh?"

Levi nodded, as if he had a fool proof plan. "I don't need anyone hitting on you, so don't show up being super-hot."

Erwin grinned at his jealous mate. Apparently he was more delirious than usual. "I don't think I'll get many people flirting with me with this on, babe." he held up his left hand, the gold ring shining bright on his finger.

Levi couldn't help but somewhat grin at the sight of it, only to immediately mumble out an "okay."

"Wear the navy blue one; it makes you look hot as fuck."

"That's more like it."

While his mate was out Levi decided it would probably be best to try calming his overly sensitive stomach down.

Erwin had managed to carry him over to their bed without any incidents, and he brought the trash can and many bags along with it so he would have an emergency vomit plan laid out for him.

Water bottles were lined up on the corner table to help settle his internal conflicts, as well as his favorite bag of chips. It probably wouldn't be the best idea to have chips on a sensitive stomach, but whenever he dealt with regular stomach flu's he was always able to down at least three bags without any puking.

With that in mind and anything but a cooking show on (it happened to be a soap opera, of course), he reached over to grab his chips.

Expecting to smell the glory that was cheesy heaven, he instead inhaled all hell, igniting the fires in his belly and forcing all known horrors out of his mouth. He at least managed to aim for the trash, as he was not about to throw up on his new sheets.

The chips in question were now being glared at, signs of pure and utter betrayal shown in those stormy grey eyes. How dare they wrong him like this. Tears welled up in his eyes, from the stench of vomit or his apparent hatred for the smell of his once favorite chips, he didn't know.

Wait, tears? Levi could deal with vomit, giving up his chips, and not going to Mike's party, but he would be damned if he cried over spoiled snack food. He all out manned his way through sucking his tears down again, glaring at the plant in their window hard enough he could physically see it wilting, and trudged his way to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Okay, perhaps the last bit wasn't necessary, but he was having an emotional crisis, he was allowed to slam a few doors.

Two minutes later sees him boring holes into the cardboard boxes of pregnancy tests.

_We meet again._

Levi had never done anything with more anger than he had while ripping out the tests, getting them prepared, and finally doing the deed a second time on all of them. Nine sticks this time. He was shooting for the stars.

If he was going to be a parent he really needed to get his anger issues under control. Well, if he was going to be, he had at least another nine or so months till he needed to grow up.

Three minutes now. Two left. Levi had calmed down quite a bit.

Levi almost called Petra for some company, only to remember that she would be at the party. He didn't mind; after mulling it over, he decided it was best to be alone for this. It was his time, he decided. He needed to know first, no one else.

The alarm went off and it was much easier to look at them this time around.

 

* * *

 

 

Three in the morning is when the door clicks open, keys fussing in unstable hands.

Erwin wasn't _that_ drunk, but he was certainly drunk enough for Nile to insist on calling him a cab. Enough for him to stumble over the step; hell, enough for him to forget they even had a step.

Nile helped make sure he got inside before taking his leave, muttered something about how "Marie was absolutely going to kill him." Erwin told him to loosen up.

The man was nice enough to make sure Erwin locked the door when he left, now leaving the blond alone in his house.

He wasn't intoxicated enough to forget where exactly his room was, although he definitely would've gotten there if he played Mike's "how many shots can you go before feeling like you're dying" game. No, he wasn't too drunk, but he was drunk enough to forget to take off his coat before going inside. It couldn't be too important, it's just a coat.

Erwin made his way to the room, finally. He slipped off his shoes and belt, the buttons on his shirt next.

There's a head of black hair peeking out from under the covers and he's filled with giddy at the sight of his husband. All he wants to do is go and lay down next to him, and hell, that's exactly what he does.

There's a voice in him telling him to take off his dress clothes before getting in bed, which of course he does, because somehow he just knows Levi will lecture him about the importance of shedding oneself of their restrictive clothing before sleeping if he forgets.

When he slips into bed there are a few creaking noises from the wood giving way to his weight, the sound making him wince, and Levi slowly rouses awake. He was always a light sleeper.

"Mm, Erwin?" his voice is thick with sleep and Erwin doesn't think it's ever been sexier.

"Shh, it's me," the Alpha pulls his mate close, the sweet scent instantly clearing his mind. He no longer feels the effects of the alcohol, only his Omega and everything about him.

"Good, good," Levi yawns in exhaustion before burrowing himself under Erwin's chin. "By the way, I have to tell you something."

Erwin is barely awake at this point, only his curiosity keeping him up.

"Yeah? What's that?"

Levi smiles against his broad chest.

"I'm pregnant."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't spend much time on the actual wedding cause I don't see the Eruri's wanting a big wedding so yeahhahhhh
> 
> another cliff hanger i am sorry bUT I will try to update sooner than half a year hhahahhha no promises
> 
> Comments, kudos, all that jazz, i appreciate everything!!
> 
> also side note: yes I know I kind of just threw Farlan in there but I promise there will be more of him in the future. I love my little church boy


	11. Levi Needs To Chill About His Abs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant. Levi was pregnant. His mate, his love, his husband; god, he really needed to piss.
> 
> That could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHOA a chapter coming out only a few months after the last??!!! SHOOOOKKKK
> 
> I did it guys, I wrote chapter 11!! Two million awkward google searches and hours poured into this and it's finished!! This chapter is 10,200 words. what the fuck. why did i do this.
> 
> you guys better fuckin like this and comment how much it helped you regain your will to live cause it sure DECIMATED MINE--
> 
> just kidding, i love this fic. but damn son. fuck me. this guy right here needs some sleep yes he do.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always, there's never a time where my mood isn't totally lifted when i see a new comment on this fic. You're all so supportive of this and i just-- i LOVE you guys, every one of you
> 
> so here you go, some lovable boys loving on each other even more

Now, Erwin was definitely not drunk enough to miss _that_.

All the alcohol in his system didn't seem to be stopping his thinking process one bit. Well, other than the fact that it was making him even cuddlier than usual, if that was even possible.

Pregnant. Levi was pregnant. His mate, his love, his husband; _god_ , he really needed to piss.

That could wait.

He blinked, then blinked again. The information had made it to his brain and he understood it, yes, but he simply couldn't find it in himself to say anything. Perhaps the alcohol really had dulled his senses a bit.

His inner Alpha was howling with pride, a certain sense of self-worth and responsibility settling on his shoulders. He was grinning, the dead of night his witness. Levi couldn't see, sleep affecting his eyes, and after waiting over three minutes for his mate to say something he was beginning to think he fell asleep.

"Erwin, did you hear me? I said I'm pr-,"

Erwin's lips were covering his, his mouth tasting vaguely of beer. Levi was surprisingly affectionate at three in the morning, apparently, as he wrapped his arms around his mate to bring him impossibly closer.

The blond pulled away, smile bright, the faint glow of their TV box illuminating his features just enough for Levi to see it. He grinned back, a genuine, whole hearted smile.

"I love you so much, Lee."

And then the kissing began again, over and over, across his face and even to his ears. His button nose, sharp cheekbones, thin brows, deep cupids bow; he kissed everywhere, the omega actually laughing at how overwhelming he was becoming. Erwin smiled at the sound, the sweet noise dancing in his ears and he felt like he was in heaven. He must have done something absolutely amazing in his past life to be rewarded like this.

 "Get off," Levi complained, though he was barely trying to push his husband back. "You're gross and you haven't brushed your teeth."

Erwin chuckled, a hand coming up to stoke the side of Levi's face.

"You're wonderful," he said in retaliation, loving the way Levi's cheeks flared with heat. He couldn't see it very well, but the faint light coming through their window gave him just enough as to watch the color flood his cheeks.

Levi groaned. "Gross. Why did I marry a fucking sap?" even while saying this he kissed Erwin's chin in silent praise, loving the slight stubble he found there.

Erwin shrugged before ducking down to capture Levi's lips again. "I don't know, you're the one who said yes."

The Alpha pushed himself up onto one arm so he could stare down at his mate, the hand previously touching Levi's face now sliding down his chest and finally to his lower abdomen.

"We're going to have a family, Lee." Erwin pushed his hand underneath Levi's shirt, his warm fingers tickling the Omega's sensitive skin. Levi sighed wistfully.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Little shits of our own. I hope they're not little saps like you."

Erwin laughed, lighthearted and uncaring. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing.

Except perhaps his incredible need to piss. He'd put it off for a while but now he really, really needed to go. Levi laughed at him for a full two minutes when he broke their bonding moment for _that_.

* * *

"Do you want chips?"

"No."

"Toast?"

"No."

"...water?"

"Fine."

 Erwin was trying to get Levi to eat, an incredibly difficult task, and Levi was just not having it. The day after breaking the news to his Alpha had Erwin dealing with a painful hangover and him having the inability to even look at food without wanting to puke.

Erwin, the dutiful husband he was, brought Levi a glass of water; in their dollar store plastic cups of course, who used glasses anymore?

"Please, Lee, eat something."

Levi huffed. "No. If I eat I'll just puke it up again. No fucking thanks."

For a moment there was silence, only for the blond to sit down next to him on their couch, his arm over the back of the cushions.

"Please eat?" he asked, softly, as if Levi would yell at him if he were to say it any other way.

Levi shook his head.

Erwin bit his lip.

"Lee," Erwin began, catching Levi's vague interest. "You need to eat. That one," he pointed at Levi's belly, "is counting on you to feed them."

Levi rolled his eyes. It was only a matter of time before Erwin started using _that_  tactic. Manipulative bastard. He truly was a lawyer.

"You're insufferable," he sighed. "Fine. Just get me some cheese toast or some shit, I don't care. If I puke on the table it's not my problem."

Erwin brightens immediately, kissing Levi's temple gently before getting up to prepare his "meal."

This ends in Levi having to save his own house from burning down, as Erwin apparently decided it would be a good idea to put the cheese toast in on broil and then get enthralled in a lively game of football.

Another two pieces are put in, this time at a far lower temperature, and Erwin sheepishly opened all the windows to air out the light amount of smoke wafting through the house.

Unsurprisingly Levi threw up ten minutes after eating his toast, though Erwin was proud of him for choking it down. He rewarded him with an intense make out session after he brushed his teeth thoroughly.

Levi made Erwin promise never to try to cook anything other than microwavable meals when he's out of the house.

"We could go buy vitamins today," Erwin offers, excitement in his tone. "Or just anything. Do you need something? I'll go get it. You should rest."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "I can go to the store with you, I don't need rest."

"Are you sure?" Erwin's hands settle on Levi's waist, thumbs rubbing circles into his soft skin. Was his skin softer than normal? Probably.

"Yes, now calm down." Levi crossed his arms to keep Erwin from pulling him flush against him; that would just make his rebellious mood melt away and he wanted to rebel, dammit. "I'm not gonna break, Erwin."

Erwin hummed softly and leaned down, unperturbed by the arms keeping him away. His nose slid against the column of Levi's neck and it brings forth a subtle wave of his sweet scent, sweeter than anything he'd ever sensed before. He could taste it on his tongue, feel it in his chest. It was a blessing. His mate was a blessing, no doubt about that.

"I don't want anyone to smell you."

Levi wrinkled his nose. "That's creepy. No one's gonna sniff me, moron. The only person who's tried was Mike, but he's just a bloodhound."

"Lee..."

"And the last guy who tried anything got a broken nose, remember?"

Erwin smiled. How could he forget? He was the one to disinfect and bandage his mate's knuckles after the fact, and the memory made him grip the Omega's hips tighter. No one could scent his mate, never mind marking him. No one was allowed to get near his mate while he was like this. Levi wasn't defenseless, of course. He was the strongest person Erwin had ever met, physically and emotionally. He had wrestled Mike to the ground in five seconds flat, Erwin had no doubt he would be able to destroy anyone who tried to touch him. But there was still a nagging feeling in his chest that told him to protect his mate, the child currently growing inside his mate; to shield his family, keep them out of harm’s way no matter what. He _needed_  to do that. But he also couldn't control Levi, that wasn't who Erwin was.

"Of course I remember, Levi." he kissed his husband's cheek. "We can go right after you drink a smoothie."

Levi groaned.

* * *

Levi, in all honesty, had no idea what to buy. Why would he? He was never taught any of this in school, being a beta and all, and he hadn't ever had the foggiest thought of becoming pregnant. That's why he found himself asking the pharmacist on a Sunday afternoon what exactly he would need to get through the "adventure," as the pamphlets called it, that pregnancy was.

Erwin was hovering behind him, a nervous scent radiating from him. The pharmacist gave him a knowing look, one that told Levi he knew how Erwin was feeling.

Levi turned to his mate, an eyebrow raised at the way his fingers seemed to be absentmindedly fondling his belt loops.

"Erwin," he said gently, knowing the man was fit to burst. Ever since waking up he was full of nervous energy, the prospect of becoming a father brightening his mood even while he dealt with his hangover. "You should go buy some groceries while we're here, yeah?"

The Alpha looked at him with wide eyes; as though that was the most shocking revelation he'd ever heard. Him, going off to grocery shop while his mate was left alone in a busy supermarket? No, no, he must've heard wrong.

"But, Lee-," he paused, eyes shifting around to the various mated couples around them. It was only them and other Omega's who populated this area due to it being a pharmacy dedicated to that sort of thing, but Erwin still felt uneasy about leaving his mate's side.

"Fucking hell, Erwin," he rolled his eyes. "Just go pick up some fucking food. I'll be fine."

Erwin decided to trust his mate. Not because Levi was giving him a death stare, of course, but because he put a lot of faith in his small husband.

After making his way out of the pharmacy and wandering for a solid three minutes he thought it was probably better to actually do what Levi wanted him to. He picked up various food items, microwavable meals, drinks, protein filled drinks especially for Levi, and chucked a few different seasonings in the cart as well. Levi had said something about wanting to learn how to cook now that they were actually going to have children, and Erwin had agreed to let him do it. After their cheese bread incident he decided it was best to leave the kitchen to Levi, as much as he wanted to contribute.

A buzzing in his pocket distracted him from picking between two boxes of cereal, leaving him to drop both into the cart. That is the obvious course of action in that sort of situation, of course. Logically.

It was a text from Levi.

_at the produce isle. get over here b4 i die_

Erwin smiled at the message, a sudden urge to hug his mate washing over him. Ah, he missed him already.

Two minutes later found him nearing the other end of the store where the produce is, thumbs tapping against the cart to the beat of the generic grocery store music playing above him. He stopped short at the scene in front of him, a burning fire igniting in his core.

There is an Alpha standing just a foot away from his mate, his nose obnoxiously close to Levi. Levi is leaning back, eyebrows drawn down. He took a step back, now apparently planning to stand his ground. The profanities fly from Levi's tongue faster than he can even realize they're being spoken at all.

"You pompous, piece of shit, fucking son of a _bitch_ -,"

Erwin forgot why he ever thought his husband needed protection. Levi was holding his own quite well, if the shocked look on the Alpha's face said anything.

"Fuck off, you good for nothing, crap stain of a fucker-,"

At this point Erwin is calmly walking over, the handle of the cart creaking under his fists, and he comes up behind Levi to wrap an arm around his waist.

Levi could feel his presence before he came within five feet of him, hence the reason he hadn't backhanded him away the second he touched him. He continued to mercilessly curse out the Alpha.

"Don't fucking scent me, you nasty fucking shitstain."

Erwin bristled at the words, his fingers itching to punch the dominant in front of him square in the jaw.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked smoothly, a rumble already growing in his chest. He can't help it. As much as he wanted to be civil about the situation, he also wanted to crash the man's head into the ground and burst it like a watermelon. Hm. Watermelon, he should grab one of those.

Erwin stood just behind Levi, leaving his mate to be at the forefront of the situation. He doesn't need to shield Levi from anything; obviously his mate was doing quite well on his own.

The man across from him sputters. "This bitch is trying to insult me, not my fault he smells so damn good!" the insufferable amount of hair on his upper lip is bouncing with every movement of his mouth, the sight making Levi recoil in disgust.

"I believe it is your fault for trying to scent my mate," he replied, coldness in his voice. There's a bite, one asking for a challenge. Given the chance, he would beat this man into the ground. "You should leave."

Levi leaned back against his mate, a smug grin on his face. He knew that if he told Erwin to tear this man apart limb by limb, he would, without hesitation, without mercy. But Levi couldn't have his mate being charged with murder, so he chose the next best thing. Seeing Erwin use his powerful, manipulative language to his advantage. It turned him on.

The man spit out another profanity before stalking off, apparently upset that he couldn't harass the Omega further.

Erwin kissed Levi's temple, his growling dissipating, before speaking again.

"Are you okay?"

Levi shrugged. "Fine. Just a jackass asking for a broken nose, nothing new."

Erwin hummed. "I could give him one if you like, Lee." he slid a hand to the hem of Levi's shirt, his callused fingers finding themselves underneath the soft material to stoke his mate's firm abdomen.

"Nah, I just want to go home. I'm actually hungry for once."

Erwin lit up immediately. "I'd be more than happy to microwave something for you, Levi."

They ended up leaving after spending two hundred dollars at the store. Erwin reassured Levi that yes, those vitamins are essential to their child growing up healthy inside him and no, he didn't care in the slightest about the price.

Levi had grumbled something about being able to easily shoplift the pills after they made it out of the store, only for Erwin to shake his head and remind him that shoplifting was indeed illegal.

* * *

 

"So."

Levi looked at his company and somewhat regretted even inviting them.

"I've got news."

Petra smiled at him sweetly, as a mother would to encourage their child to continue speaking, and Hange clapped their hands loudly right after the words left his mouth.

"You're getting a dog!"

Levi wrinkled his nose. "No, I'm not getting a filthy mut."

Hange whined impossibly high in their throat, Petra smacking their shoulder to get them to shut up.

"Let him finish."

"But Leeeevi, you promised you would get a dog when you bought a house!" Hange stated, their voice whiny and insufferable.

"I- what? No I didn't."

Petra grimaced. "Actually, Levi, you did. You were drunk and it was when you were nineteen but you did promise."

Levi groaned. He would have to deal with a kid _and_  a dog now? Fuck. He wouldn't be able to worm himself out of it either, when Levi made a promise he stuck to it, even if it was made when he was drunk.

Speaking of drunk, Erwin had officially thrown out their huge gallon of spiked fruit juice. He had said it would be dangerous if Levi were to forget it was in fact full of alcohol and he were to drink a class, even though Erwin was the one who always ended up doing that, and had promptly poured it down the drain.

Levi didn't feel like he was losing much, as he couldn't drink anyways, but he would miss seeing Erwin accidentally get tipsy on a Wednesday night and croon at Levi till he allowed the Alpha to cuddle with him.

This was two weeks ago, right after Levi told him the big news, and now he was telling Hange and Petra. Erwin had immediately told Mike, a proud smile on his face as he announced the news. Mike had slapped him on the back and Levi cringed at the loud crack that erupted from it.

He had waited to tell Hange and Petra as he only needed so many people bothering him about it at once, and now that Mike had finally shut up he felt it was safe to give it a go.

"Fucking-, fine, I'll get a damn dog, but shut up and _listen_ , damn it."

Hange shouted "yahoo!" before quieting down so Levi could actually finish telling them what he wanted to in the first place.

"I'm pregnant, shocker, and I can't eat my favorite chips. Help me, you miserable sack of shit. Not you, Petra, I appreciate you. I'm talking to Hange." Levi blurted all that out in a matter of seconds.

It was quiet, then:

"Finally, I can find out what Erwin's offspring will look like!" Hange sprung from their seat, fists pumping into the air.

Levi did not expect that to be their first reaction. He looked at Petra in a silent plea for an explanation. She sighed.

"Hange always wanted to know what Erwin's kids would look like. The first thing they said to him was 'hey, your kids would be smoking hot,' so yeah."

"That's..." Levi struggled to find a word other than "creepy" to use. "Fucking creepy." oh well.

Petra laughed. "Yeah, it kinda was. Erwin blushed for, like, ten minutes."

Another few hours spent in his home with his friends and they're off with promises of visiting again soon, his shoulders feeling quite a bit lighter after announcing the news to his closest friends. He hadn't a doubt in his mind that everyone they knew would know within the hour, as Petra was quite the gossip girl, but only with permission. She had asked if it was alright with Levi if the news was relayed to their friends and Levi had shrugged, saying it was easier if the news got out without him having to tell everyone individually. He'd done his part.

Hange had advised him to try eating something other than greasy snack foods, as his body needed everything healthy there was in the book and overly salty chips were only going to upset his sensitive stomach. Levi pouted about it for a full five minutes.

Now all he could do was rummage around in their fridge to find something edible. Of course, everything in there was edible, but he needed to fine something suitable for his now refined tastes.

For some reason he felt a salad was needed. A ridiculously healthy salad. Who would've thunk it.

He chopped up lettuce, carrots, radishes, cucumbers, and everything one would find in a fancy salad. He was even shocked at himself. And Erwin for that fact; why had he even thought of buying radishes?

After eating his salad, while watching a cooking show, of course, he went on to find something else to eat. He was still hungry and food items that were ninety percent water weren't filling him up, dammit.

There was a recipe being executed on the TV of someone making chicken florentine, the finished product looking delicious to Levi. His stomach was downright demanding food at this point, and he was almost annoyed at what a one eighty it had decided to pull. Just a week ago he felt like puking up everything he put in his mouth and now he wanted to eat whenever he could. It was agitating, especially since Levi was so used to forgetting to eat all the time from his college days. He had the day off, though, and seeing as he had nothing else to do this was a perfect use of his time. He needed to learn how to cook, anyway.

Surprisingly they had all the ingredients needed for the dish, relief washing over him since he didn't need to go to the store. He had had enough of the store, thanks.

It was nearing the end of the recipe that Erwin came home, a grin lighting up his face when he saw his mate munching on a whole leaf of romaine lettuce.

Levi was completely engulfed in the next step in completing his dish that he wasn't even paying attention to the various food items he had begun to eat. A few pieces of lettuce here, some spinach there, a couple of pita chips and a sip of heavy cream, much to his dismay. He actually liked the taste of it, which is why he regretting accidentally sipping it so much.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around the Omega mid bite into his lettuce leaf, finger scrolling through his phone to see what the recipe said to do next. He smelled Erwin far before feeling his presence behind him, so he paid him little mind.

"Hello," the blond said, nosing his hair.

Levi stirred the pasta before responding. "Hey."

Erwin knew he wouldn't get much more out of his little mate, especially since he was so focused, and smoothed his hands down the front of Levi's shirt. The Omega didn't mind, only moving forward a bit to pour the chicken in with the pasta, sauce following soon after. Erwin moved with him easily, his hands finding their way under his shirt to caress the soft skin underneath.

In the two months Levi had been pregnant there hadn't been many changes physically. He still kept his muscle mass, as he continued to use their indoor gym religiously, but his abs were beginning to smooth out very slowly. His skin was impossibly soft, a glow illuminating it. His hair seemed to be fluffier than usual and his eye bags had dissipated for the most part. It was a complete opposite of what the beginning had been, making him look ill, and now all Erwin wanted to do was kiss him. Not that he didn't want to before, but there was an intense pull to want to do it even more so.

While he was still flat for the most part his belly was beginning to bow outwards a bit, the portion below his belly button fuller than usual; enough for Erwin to feel, enough to make him kiss it hundreds of times while they cuddled on the couch after they both got home from work.

"That smells amazing," Erwin commented, breathing in the savory aroma of the food.

Levi seemed prideful of his creation, deeming it worthy of a grin. Erwin kissed the side of his neck.

"It better fucking taste good, I spent two hours on this fucking bullshit."

Erwin hushed him softly. "There is a little one present, Levi, no cursing."

Levi rolled his eyes. "The kid doesn't even have ears yet, jackass. And even if it was born it wouldn't know what I was saying."

Erwin chuckled. "You should at least stop cursing when they're born, Lee."

"Fine, but I'll curse as much as I damn want before then. I've got time."

"That you do," Erwin kissed him on his cheekbone before smoothing his palm over the soft flesh of his belly again, finally moving away to grab a couple of bowls.

The blond set the table, quick to get them both drinks as Levi had finished cooking only minutes after he let him be. Their bowls were filled with pasta and chicken, forks ready to dig in at a moment's notice.

"Please god don't let me give us food poisoning," Levi said.

"Since when did you pray, Lee?"

"Since I didn't want you to be stuck on our toilet shitting out your intestines."

"Lovely imagery at the dinner table, Levi."

"You asked."

They dug into their food, a moan of satisfaction falling from Erwin's lips.

Apparently, Levi was a natural at cooking. This was most likely a product of him watching cooking shows religiously, but he digressed.

Erwin finished a total of two and a half servings and Levi rivaled him with two of his own, a bright smile on the Alpha's face when he saw his mate moving to serve himself seconds.

The rest was packed away in the fridge for the next day, though Levi had another serving just a few hours afterwards. Erwin offered for him to just eat the entire tupperware of it and Levi lightly smacked his arm in retaliation.

"Shut up," he had said, actually embarrassed over the fact that he felt the need to eat so much. Levi had always eaten the bare minimum to keep his body in check, whether it was due to lack of funds or just outright forgetting to eat. Having so much in one day was disorienting, but his stomach told him to eat more, downright demanding it, and he was beginning to get frustrated.

Seeing this, Erwin wrapped his arms around his mate, chin resting in soft hair. Levi allowed his cheeks to be squished by Erwin's pectorals, as this was still his favorite place to be.

"It's normal to want to eat that much, Levi," he said gently, smoothing his hands over Levi's back. "You're taking care of two people now, it's only natural to take care of your body."

Levi blew out a sigh. He knew his mate was right, he just didn't want to deal with it.

"I'm not used to eating this much," he grumbled. "You don't think it's weird?"

Erwin stepped back to look over his mate, the downright pouty look he was giving him. Levi didn't seem too worked up over the subject, but it was obviously nagging at him; in Erwin's book, that was a no no.

"Of course I don't find it strange," he reassured, right palm caressing the side of Levi's face. "If anything, I want to make sure you can eat whatever you want all the time. You're carrying our child, Lee, and they need just as much food as you do."

Levi looked away, a blush seeping into his cheeks. He was embarrassed, that much was for sure.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, earning him a kiss to the forehead from his mate. "I'll eat."

Erwin grinned at that, dutifully picking his mate up and carrying him to the couch. Levi's legs were splayed out across the cushions to make room for Erwin, who shimmied down so his face was over Levi's lower torso. His biceps flexed underneath his shirt as they worked to hold him up and Levi thanked whatever almighty there was that he decided it would be a good idea to get a home gym. Erwin would go there whenever he got frustrated, which tended to be a lot with the new responsibilities of his job, and his muscles were becoming more defined with every week spent at work. Levi loved it.

"We should go out," Erwin stated, gentle fingers pushing at the hem of Levi's shirt.

Levi raised a brow. "Go out? We're already married."

Erwin chuckled, the sound warming Levi's chest.

"I mean a date, Lee. We should go on a date." the Alpha kissed the skin of Levi's belly, the flesh firm and reassuring.

Levi tangled his fingers in Erwin's hair and sighed in contentment. "Yeah, alright. We can go on a date."

The last time they went on a date was over a month ago and Erwin was absolutely ecstatic to take his mate out at the time. Levi wasn't one to initiate such things, even if he genuinely enjoyed every one they went on, so he left it to Erwin to plan their outings.

Erwin begun to list off names of different date ideas, kissing him after every one of them.

Levi's toes curled at the affection, almost too full of pure love for him to handle. His emotions were in overdrive, the hormonal changes in his body causing him to become weaker to Erwin's loving actions. Not that he would actually cry, just that he could easily become overwhelmed. He almost shoved Erwin off had it not felt so good, so he just continued to pet his mate's hair as he listed off ideas.

They decided on a movie night at the cinema. Levi made Erwin promise not to eat all the popcorn before the movie started like he always did. Erwin said he couldn't promise anything.

* * *

The day of their date was set for Saturday, a few days away from when their conversation was. Levi was working that day, stocking and restocking various pastries, and he had to force Erwin to go off to buy movie snacks while he waited for his shift to end. His mate had tried to sit in the café waiting for him, chin resting on his hand as he watched his little husband work. Mike mumbled something about him being a love-struck idiot and he merely shrugged. That's when Levi banished him to the store for the next hour, seeing as Erwin fully intended on sitting there the entire time.

"You make him stupid," Mike smiled under his mustache, the corners of his eyes wrinkling.

Levi didn't bother looking at him as he filled a cup of coffee for a customer. "Is that a bad thing?"

Mike shook his head, even though Levi couldn't see it. "No, if anything it's good for him. He's always over working himself. Not his fault he's smart, 'course, but it's nice to see him do something other than work all the time."

Levi hummed. "I guess it's a good thing you hired me, Zacharius."

Mike shrugged. "I could deal without your attitude, but you make the best scones."

Five minutes till Erwin's banishment ends and Levi can see his car driving into the parking lot. He's not surprised, Erwin isn't one to be late, especially if he wanted nothing more than to be there for his mate.

A few customers throughout the day have scented him, subtly sniffing the air in search of the sweet smell. Most of them just think it's the pastries and shrug it off. Levi is thankful to work in the place.

Erwin had growled at a few who decided to scent the air while he was there, leaving the customers uncomfortable. That's half the reason Levi shooed him away.

One of them was trying to scent him now, her eyebrow raising. She was somewhat of a regular, an Alpha with an eye for Levi's scones specifically, and she leaned closer to the counter to detect the smell radiating off of him.

Erwin came through the door then, the scene before him causing his brows to furrow, before he not so politely cleared his throat. The Alpha in front of him jumped, her order spewed out of her lips before she hastily made her way to the end of the counter. Mike waved off her apologies on the other side.

Erwin went to the counter and looked over his mate, relieved to see him perfectly fine, and smiled kindly.

"You alright?"

Levi paused in his mission to rid himself of his apron only to snort with mirth. "I'm fine, Erwin, a few people scenting me isn't going to upset me."

"A few?" he glances over at Mike only for the man to shrug.

"He's been pretty popular," the other Alpha chuckled.

Levi pulled on a hoodie once he rid himself of his apron, the somewhat thin material shielding his body from view. He could've covered himself up with a simple t-shirt at this point, but he had griped about it until Erwin dropped the subject. The Alpha simply had another layer of clothing to get through until he could touch the skin of his mate; it wasn't a big deal.

When their car stopped outside of the cinema Erwin immediately leaned over the center console to bury his nose in Levi's neck, the Omega scoffing at the action.

"Not you too," Levi groaned. He was getting fed up with people sniffing him. His mate was a special case but still, it was getting tiring.

"You smell too good," Erwin kissed the side of his neck. "I should scent mark you again."

"You just did two days ago."

"Your scent is overpowering it, Lee," he nibbled on the soft skin there, teeth easily imprinting a little red mark. Levi conceded so he wouldn't have to deal with an abundance of hickeys.

"Fine."

After sufficiently scent marking his mate and having an intense five minute long make out session, they're out of the car and walking into the theater. Erwin's arm is around Levi's shoulders and his head is held high. Levi can't help but grin to himself at how proud he seems.

Erwin was always confident in his abilities, it's how he did so well in school, work, and life. But Levi knew his mate better than himself; he struggled internally with conflicts Levi couldn't understand and honestly, he didn't need the full explanation. It was just a part of his mate, another reason to kiss away the crease between his brows.

Seeing Erwin like this, unapologetic of his pride for what they had succeeded in doing; it relieved him. It made him happy. His Alpha was everything to him, the one person he held above all else. His best friend, his husband; his dumb, ridiculous Alpha who kissed the top of his head when he sensed Levi's comfort.

Levi didn't need to say the words "I love you" all day every day, but the unspoken words conveyed through their bond did it for him.

They saw some random movie that was showing, an action slash drama slash romance that had Erwin thoroughly involved. Their hands were loosely clinging to one another, Erwin's thumb sliding over Levi's knuckles in a soothing fashion.

Half way through the movie Levi asked him if he smuggled anymore snacks into the theater, eyes bright even in the dark room. Erwin reached into his coat pocket and found an old peppermint candy and held it out to him with a sheepish smile. Levi rolled his eyes but gave him a kiss on the nose for his efforts. After saying that he would "actually die" if he didn't get any food in the next ten minutes, Levi grabbed his wallet and patted the Alpha on the shoulder to signal his departure. The blond asked for a kiss goodbye and Levi made a sound in his throat.

"I'm only leaving for five minutes, you child." he whispered.

Erwin bit his lip. "That's still five minutes, Lee. Let me go get it, you can stay."

Levi rolled his eyes, feeling like it was the hundredth time today he was doing it. "Nope. You actually wanna know what happens to the people in this movie, stay."

Erwin reluctantly accepted the fact that yes, he was really involved in the movie. He was one to watch documentaries and historical films but mindless movies filled with action and needless gore were his guilty pleasure.

Levi hurried out of the theater as fast as he could, knowing Erwin would grow worried if he took too long. The blond would probably leave his seat to go see how his mate was doing and then he would miss the movie, too. Fucking appetite.

The line wasn't painful, in fact it was quite short. Levi refilled their popcorn and bought an order of fries, not trusting in the freshness of their beef. Heaven help anyone who bought a burger from this place.

He was back in the theater in record time, one glance at the screen showing he didn't miss much. They were still talking for the most part, the main character seeming confused and vaguely exhausted.

He made his way to the back of the room where their seats were, Erwin's blond hair glowing in the low lights that illuminated the room. There was someone next to him that seemed to be trying to hold a conversation with him, a strange sight to see in a theater of all places.

Erwin looked a little uncomfortable if Levi were to say so himself, and he seemed to be waving his hand at them calmly to get them to stop.

Levi's instincts flared, his eyebrows drawn in at the sight. Erwin was too polite to be rude to anyone who wasn't harassing his mate, so he wasn't about to tell anyone to outright fuck off even if they were making him uncomfortable.

The Omega made his way up the steps a bit quicker, down the aisle and to his seat.

Their quiet conversation reached his ears, pitiful flirting coming from the beta sitting to Erwin's left. She was doing everything she could to get him to pay attention to her, but any type of flirting would fall on deaf ears. Erwin had no idea when people were flirting with him if it wasn't Levi, and Levi knew right then and there that he needed to save his mate.

He dropped into his seat, Erwin jumping a bit in surprise. The Alpha looked relieved the second his blue eyes fell on his mate, a breath blown from his lips. Levi subtly pushed Erwin's arm back to wrap around his neck and leaned into his side, head resting against his shoulder.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked the Beta calmly, the best death glare he could muster up on his face.

His scent was reaching her now, the sweet scent making her lean back a bit. She narrowed her eyes at him before huffing and moving to a seat further off from them, Erwin stiff as a board the entire time.

The blond relaxed as soon as she was gone, a smile on his face when he greeted his mate again.

"I'm sorry, Lee, she wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to tell her I had a mate but-,"

Levi kissed his mate sweetly, shushing him immediately.

"I can't even leave for five minutes without you getting into shit. Shut up and watch the movie, Erwin." his tone was gentle, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Erwin kissed his forehead before turning his head to the screen again, arm still around his mate. Levi was fine with that.

* * *

"You're too hot for your own good, fuck," Levi panted, back arching at the way Erwin rolled his tongue over his pert nipple.

"Is that a bad thing?" Erwin grinned and continued his ministrations, Levi's fingers digging into his shoulders.

The Omega bit back a moan, calming himself down before speaking again. "Yeah, it is when people can't stop flirting with you, dammit."

Erwin pushed himself up, a smile on his face as he took in his mate's flushed cheeks. "There's no need to worry," he said, a palm ghosting over Levi's belly. "I'm yours, Lee, and you're the one person I would ever want to carry my children. _Our_ children."

Levi's cheeks seemed to warm up even more at that, eyes darting away so he wouldn't have to look directly into the affection filled stare Erwin had given him. The Alpha laughed softly, knowing his mate was awkward with love, and kissed him softly.

"May I continue?" he asked.

Levi nodded desperately, legs falling open to give his mate room. They had both shed their clothes minutes before, bodies exposed to the cool air. Erwin sucked red marks into the column of Levi's neck, his arousal hanging heavy between his legs. Levi's libido had sky rocketed in the past weeks and Erwin was more than happy to comply to his mate's needs, the Alpha in him prideful of being able to take care of his Omega so flawlessly.

Levi arched, slick soaking his thighs, and he began to chant pleas. "Erwin, _Erwin_ , fuck, come on, _please_. I need your knot, _Alpha_."

Erwin groaned at the delicious begging, quick to line himself up. He hadn't spent any time stretching Levi out but the Omega assured him he was more than ready, thighs shaking with want.

The Alpha pushed in, slowly and all the way down till they were flush against each other. Levi sighed blissfully, arms wrapped around Erwin's neck to pull him down for a searing kiss. Their movements were languid and slow, smooth yet strong thrusts turning Levi into a panting mess. Erwin groaned lowly, Levi returning a high moan.

This was heaven, Erwin knew. He had the perfect mate, a beautiful, strong, kind husband who did everything he could to hold true to himself even as he changed slowly, ever so slowly. Levi was beautiful and dangerous, the bruised skin of his knuckles turned purple from self-defense, yet those same fingers were the ones that gently carded through Erwin's hair, stroked his cheek, hugged him close. Erwin didn't know what he did to deserve Levi, but he did know that he could never let him go.

When the Alpha's knot flared Levi cried out beautifully, teeth sinking into his neck to stake their claim once again.

They both took a moment to breathe, fingers intertwined and thumbs brushing across each other’s hands.

"We should work on being more quiet when we fuck," Levi brushed Erwin's sweaty hair out of his eyes.

Erwin hummed. "Our neighbors can't hear our mating."

Levi shook his head, careful not to brush his new mating mark against the pillow under his head.

"No, when the kid comes. I don't want to be in the middle of having sex and I wake the kid up. Who would take care of it then?"

Levi made a valid point. Erwin was quiet for a moment.

"I suppose we should work on becoming stealthier about this," he smiled, a smile that told Levi he had a plan already formed in his head. "This is going to require practice, Lee."

Levi laughed softly, the sound sending a pang to Erwin's heart. It happened every time, he couldn't help it.

"Yeah, it will. We should start practicing as soon as possible."

To say the least, their date night went well.

* * *

Four months in sees them going to the doctor. Again. The first time was soon after knowing, Erwin being anxious to make sure Levi was healthy and well. The doctor had told them that Levi was perfectly fine, his vomiting normal and that he should be fine as long as he fed himself well. That had been the reason Erwin was all over him on eating, but after the first two months things had smoothed out. Including Levi's abs.

The Omega had pouted about seeing them go, complaining about it for a week straight. Erwin had crooned at him the entire time, telling him he looked handsome as ever and no, he didn't care that he didn't have abs anymore. He could get an eight pack for the both of them, if it helped Levi sleep at night. Levi had taken him up on the offer.

Now it was time for their second appointment, an ultrasound like the first time around but this time apparently they would be able to see their baby instead of a bean sort of shape it was before. Erwin was more openly excited about it than he was, but he was definitely looking forward to seeing the expression on Erwin's face when their child's heartbeat reaches his ears again. The first time had him downright crying, and Levi had rolled his eyes at him, though he felt the same amount of happiness.

Erwin's scent was filled with nervous energy, a grin that couldn't seem to be wiped from his face, even if Levi was grumbling over having to wake up early on a Saturday of all days. Their doctor only had one available appointment at eight in the god damn morning on a Saturday. Levi wanted to go back home and sleep.

The waiting room was clean enough, but the stale smell made Levi want to puke. His sense of smell had become more sensitive lately, foul smells assaulting him more than usual lately. He had cleaned their house four times in the last week alone because he couldn't stand the smell of anything that wasn't scrubbed into submission, but Erwin had been the one to gently push him away from cleaning while he went to the store to buy natural products. They weren't as strong and they wouldn't do the things Levi wanted to do, but Erwin had reminded him that inhaling bleach all day wouldn't be good for his health. Levi let him win that battle.

"Levi Ackerman-Smith," was called, Erwin's posture straightening immediately.

Levi shoved his phone into his pocket, wiped his nose and stood up. It was cold in the office, his cheeks red from the chill. Erwin told him he looked adorable. It earned him an eye roll and even redder cheeks.

They went into the room Levi hopped on the bed. Literally hopped, as it took that much effort to get on the damn thing. Erwin offered his help because he said he didn't want Levi to over-exert himself, to which Levi had stuck his tongue out and jumped on the bed. Erwin looked somewhat distressed.

The doctor, Zachly if he remembered correctly, greeted the couple with a smile. Erwin was leaning against the bed and talking to Levi when he entered, the blond's fingers sliding over Levi's knuckles.

"Doctor," Erwin greeted smoothly, the corners of his eyes wrinkling with his smile.

"Smith, boy, stop growing already." Zackly set his medical bag on the counter near the sink, quick to wash his hands.

Levi smiled at the encounter. Erwin had explained that Darius Zackly and his father had been close friends before he passed away, and the two of them had remained friends through the thick of it. Levi knew that if there was anyone close to a parent to prove himself to, it would be this man.

"Levi, how have you been? Eating well?" Zackly walked to the machinery near the bed, fiddling with the controls to get it running.

"Fine. I haven't really thrown up for the past few months," he explained, along with a few other odd ends and ins. Erwin returned to his side with excitement lighting his eyes up.

"That's good. Erwin's been updating me on some things," Zackly replied.

Levi gave his mate a look. "He has, huh? What _things_?"

Zackly turned to him with the ultrasound stick in hand. He grinned, causing Erwin to cringe.

"Those two bags of chips you had last week, for example."

Levi's jaw dropped, the crease between his brows making an appearance. "What the _fuck_ , Erwin? You told him about the chips?"

Erwin had the decency to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Lee. I was worried the grease would be a problem."

Levi rolled his eyes. He wasn't mad, just a little uncomfortable their doctor knew about his late night binge eating.

"I can assure you, a few chips here and there won't change anything." Darius slapped a hand onto Erwin's shoulder a little harder than necessary, but Levi supposed it was how he showed his friendly nature.

Levi lifted the hem of his sweatshirt, cold gel being spread on his slightly rounded belly. The first day Erwin could actually see him filling out a bit more he couldn't stop kissing him. Levi needed to stop thinking about Erwin and kissing, he was in a doctor’s office for god’s sake.

The stick was placed atop it, the smooth rounded end sliding over until it stopped over the right place.

The faint sound of a heartbeat filled their ears, Erwin's hand tightening its grip on his. They stared at the monitor for a moment before the sight of a baby was on the screen. It's blurry and hard to distinguish, but after a moment they're able to see it clearly.

"There's your baby," Doctor Zackly points at the screen. "Quite a big fella at this stage, I'll say.

"Fuck," Levi cursed. "Does that mean he's taking after Erwin? I won't be able to carry that little shit. Erwin, you bastard, I blame you. I'm never gonna be able to walk again."

Levi stopped at the sound of a sniff, his eyes darting back to Erwin's face. The man has tears brimming at his eyes, a smile on his face even if he's crying.

Levi stared at his mate for a moment before cracking a smile of his own. "Come here, you big idiot."

Zackly was quick to pull the stick away before Erwin pulled his mate into a tight embrace, face buried into Levi's neck.

Levi made eye contact with Zackly and the man smiled, arms crossed at the sight like it was something he wouldn't have expected in a million years.

"You're good for him, Levi," he said, as if Erwin wasn't standing right in front of him. Well, he was too preoccupied to bother to hear what they were saying, so Levi supposed it didn't matter. "Don't let him overwork himself."

Levi ran a gentle hand through Erwin's hair, the man slowly calming down with the help of Levi's soothing scent. "I'll take good care of him."

They had decided not to learn the sex of the baby; Erwin had been the one to say he wanted it to be a surprise and while Levi wasn't exactly one for surprises, the excited look on his mate's face changed his mind.

As long as Erwin agreed to never "update" their doctor ever again, he would be fine with it.

* * *

"This fucking _hurts_."

Erwin looked up from his chopping, hands stilling in their mission to slice lettuce.

"Levi, what's wrong?"

Levi was sitting on the couch watching cooking shows and taking notes for dinner when he suddenly said that, leaning over in supposed pain.

Erwin ditched his station to check on his mate, taking a seat next to him before placing a supportive hand on his back.

"What hurts, love?"

Levi shook his head before righting himself again. He was wearing one of Erwin's sweaters, the material hanging off one of his shoulders. If Erwin wasn't so worried he would kiss it.

The Omega shook his head. Levi knew what was wrong; he was just too embarrassed so say anything. He just crossed his arms, looking at Erwin with an annoyed look.

"This is your fault."

Erwin frowned. "What's wrong?"

Levi sighed, unable to stay mad when his mate was so genuinely concerned. "My... chest."

Erwin raised a brow. "Your chest?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah. It hurts."

The Alpha was silent for a moment, thinking. He did extensive research on the subject of Omegan pregnancies, as he knew Levi had, suddenly realized what was happening.

"Levi," he paused, carefully studying Levi's expression. "Are you lactating?"

The Omega looked away for a moment, lips pursing. He nodded once.

Silence. Then:

"Can I see?"

Levi's eyes snapped up to his mate's, blown wide and in shock. "What?"

Erwin chuckled, the sound calming Levi down a bit. "It's natural, Levi. Let me see. We should make sure there's no bruising."

Levi sighed, somewhat comforted by his mate's words. He pulled off the sweater, discarding it next to him on the couch.

Erwin is met with glistening nipples, the skin around them a faint purple color. The Alpha frowned.

"Lee, this looks painful."

"That's cause it is."

"Levi..."

Levi rolled his eyes. "What? I can't do anything about it. I just have to deal with it."

"Well," Erwin looked at Levi thoughtfully, an idea in mind. He was fairly sure Levi wouldn't agree. "There is something we could do."

Levi shook his head. "No, there really isn't anything. I mean, it's starting way earlier than it should. There's no reason for it. I know there's pumps but I hear that hurts even more."

Erwin nodded but Levi was pretty sure he hadn't listening to a thing he said.

"Erwin, what is it? You look constipated again." Levi was getting a little concerned. Erwin usually had great ideas, but even he seemed a little unsure of himself.

"I could do it, if you would like." Erwin offered. Though Levi wasn't exactly sure what he was offering.

"What?"

Erwin sighed. "Lee, you trust me, right?"

Levi tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, of course I trust you."

The Alpha smiled. "Then lay back, please."

A soft sigh and a grumble is all he gets in return, the Omega setting down his notes so he can lay against the arm of the couch. Erwin slotted himself between Levi's legs, his narrow waist between Levi's thighs.

Erwin took a moment to breath before he reached out his right hand, touching Levi's left nipple with his pointer finger and thumb. He applied a minuscule amount of pressure, a milky liquid streaming from the bud.

Levi hissed at the contact, a deep red covering his cheeks. He pushed Erwin's hand away quickly.

"Stop, that's embarrassing." Levi let out a frustrated sigh.

"Did it help?" Erwin asked, unperturbed.

"Erwin, seriously, it's weird-,"

"Did it help?" he asked again, this time with a softer voice. Levi sighed again.

"Yeah, it feels a little better."

Erwin grinned. "Then let me continue."

"It's fucking weird."

"It's not weird to me."

Levi groaned, irritated with how compassionate his mate was being.

"Fuck, fine, you win. But don't squeeze too hard; I'll kick your ass."

Erwin nodded in understanding before placing his hand on Levi's chest again. His pectorals are more swollen than usual, the muscle he usually has there still present but the glands above them swollen with milk. Erwin is careful when he squeezed again, the liquid slowly slipping down and onto the couch.

Levi takes notice of this, lips pursing. "It's making a mess."

"Do you not want it to?" Erwin asked. Levi nodded, and Erwin takes that as his go ahead, even if Levi didn't even know what he was signing himself up for.

In one foul swoop the Alpha's lips are attached to his nipple, tongue sliding over the hard bud. The milk that hit his taste buds was sweet, the same sweet that reminded him of Levi's slick. God help him, he really shouldn't be thinking of Levi's slick while he did this.

Levi was biting his bottom lip, internally conflicted. On one hand it seemed so strange to have his mate sucking milk from his nipples and on the other it felt really, really good. The Omega's breath hitched, the relief of not having the same bruising pressure on his chest making him come to terms with the fact that yes, he needed this.

Erwin seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, cheeks hollowing with every suck. Levi felt lewd beneath him, the sensations all too much.

When Erwin deemed his ministrations on one enough he moved to Levi's right pectoral, silently looking up at his mate for a sign of consent.

"Just do it, Smith. It's working," he huffed out, toes curling in embarrassment.

"What was that, Lee?" Erwin was smug. Levi almost told him to stop because of it.

"Shut up."

Erwin went back to his work, a grin on his face. Levi didn't feel pain anymore, a dull ache where the bruising had begun slowly fading. The Alpha took care of his mate with utmost care, hands caressing Levi's sides in silent praise.

"You're enjoying yourself too much for what you're doing," Levi mumbled, fingers absentmindedly carding through blond hair.

Erwin pulled away for a moment. "I enjoy you, Lee. No matter what it is I'm doing."

Levi blushed, caught off guard by the affection in his statement. "Does doing me count?"

Erwin grinned. "Especially when I'm doing you, Levi."

Levi doesn't say anything else, lips sealed as to keep himself from making any noise. If Erwin knew how good it felt he would insist on doing it more often and Levi still couldn't come to terms with the fact that he was actually liking it; it seemed like such a strange thing to be aroused from, but he was doing all he could to keep himself from getting hard.

He can't control himself for long, unfortunately. The moment Erwin groaned against his flushed skin his length swells, lip caught tightly between his teeth.

Erwin's waist is flush against his crotch, the Omega's hips involuntarily rocking upwards despite his attempts at calming himself down.

"Levi?" Erwin pulls away from his chest, a questioning look on his face.

Levi's cheeks are burning, mind blank. He trusted his husband with everything, he hadn't been embarrassed over anything in years, and while Erwin could be nosy, Levi was more than open with him. Obnoxiously so. But this- he couldn't be open about this. How was he supposed to tell his mate that having him suck milk from his nipples was pleasurable?

_God_ , why did he have to deal with this?

Erwin looked over him for a moment before smiling. It was sweet and full of love, the adoration in his expression anything but judgmental. Levi relaxed a bit.

"Lee, don't be embarrassed if it feels good," Erwin said. "It's me. Don't think it's strange because you're going to feed our child like this, I'm simply making sure you don't deal with any pain. You trust me and I trust you, it's okay to be turned on."

He punctuated this with a kiss to Levi's neck, right over their bonding mark. It had healed over beautifully, the silver teeth marks a stark contrast to his pale skin. Erwin had a matching mark as well; the scar smooth, Levi knew it all too well. He had traced his fingers over it hundreds of times.

Levi blew out a sigh, comforted by the words. Erwin was right. It was _him_ , his mate, his husband. He trusted him more than anyone. They had had sex so many times; there was nothing different about being aroused this time. His mate was beautiful and sweet, the soft look in his eyes melting away any apprehension he still had.

The corner of Levi's lip crooked up, his thumb brushing away the bit of milk dribbling down Erwin's chin.

"Thank you." he said this softly, only a whisper.

Erwin kissed him gently, hips pressing up against his ass. The Alpha had been aroused for some time, the impressive tent in his pants now rocking against him. Erwin hadn't said anything about it, hadn't even asked if he could relieve himself. Levi appreciated him more than anything, hands on either side of Erwin's jaw to hold him close. Erwin offered to take him for their bed and Levi had agreed almost immediately.

Their mating that afternoon was gentle and full of love, soft sighs and whimpering moans slipping from Levi's lips due to the slow yet firm thrusts of Erwin's hips. The Alpha had whispered praises to him the whole time, lips pressed to his ear, his cheek, his neck, his lips; anywhere he could reach he kissed. Levi felt he could cry from the sincerity.

When Erwin's knot locked them in place Levi lay atop Erwin's chest as usual. The position was gradually becoming more uncomfortable for the Omega, as he couldn't really lie on his stomach anymore. Levi was stubborn, though; he would lay on Erwin's chest if he wanted to, dammit. The Omega had conceded to the fact that in the next week or so it would be impossible to do without Erwin asking him repeatedly if he was okay. He could mentally prepare himself for a different knotting position in a week. Maybe.

It was thirty minutes till Erwin's knot released; quite a bit shorter than his usual time, but after a bit of research the two of them learned that the Alpha's knots would last for a far shorter time period since Levi was pregnant. It was less time wasted just lying in bed, but Levi somewhat missed being able to have an excuse to keep Erwin in bed with him for an extra hour.

Minutes after separating Levi was drawing invisible patterns with his fingers on Erwin's chest, a sigh escaping his lips.

"If I agree to giving you a blowjob later will you make me a sandwich?"

Erwin roused from his half asleep state, a sound coming from his throat as he woke himself up.

"Lee, I'd make you food without needing a blowjob in return."

Levi shrugged, the action only coming from his left shoulder since his right was buried into their mattress.

"Yeah, but I'm offering you a blowjob for a sandwich. Plus, you never finished making me that salad."

Erwin chuckled softly, a kiss being placed on Levi's head. "You're right."

The Alpha pushed himself up onto his elbows, his upper back cracking a few times. Erwin leaned down to catch Levi's ear between his teeth, nibbling a bit to elicit a quiet laugh from his mate.

"I'll get you a sandwich, Lee."

Levi reached up to cup the back of Erwin's neck, holding him in place. Erwin raised a brow.

"Hey," Levi rolled onto his back to look at his mate properly.

"Yeah?" Erwin wasn't sure exactly what to do, but he stayed still and waited for his mate to speak.

"We have to get a dog."

At this point Erwin didn't question his mate anymore, instead deciding that it would be best to accept whatever comes out of his mouth.

"Okay, Lee. We'll get a dog."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Not the end! I don't know how much longer this fic can go on for. Maybe 2, 3 more chapters? Comment your thoughts, i need some input.
> 
> Alsooooo, who do you guys think the Eruri baby is gonna be? I already know who it's gonna be, I just wanna know if you guys can guess lololol


	12. Kids Are Actually Pretty Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So," Mike began, tapping his foot to the beat of the music playing throughout the café. "Did you guys pick a name for the sucker yet?"
> 
> Levi snorted. "You're calling my unborn child a sucker?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter?? So early??? Yes that's what I thought too. I actually am updating this as fuvking as fuvking fast as I can because I'm leaving the country and I reeeeeeally wanted this posted before I left.
> 
> This guy?? Me?? This guy dude right here?? I'm exhausted bro. Heck.
> 
> It's only 8k but dammit I'm proud. Rushed? Maybe. Trash? Yes. Enjoyable? Perhaps.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!! I love you guys!!

_Two hours._  
  
They have spent two hours at the shelter now, searching for their new companion. Levi's feet were killing him.  
  
While he was one of the biggest fans of dogs any of his friends had met, he still had his limits. Being in a smelly, unhygienic clinic was really messing with his sense of smell. Especially since it had been so overly sensitive lately.  
  
Erwin was currently kneeling on the floor, his hands lost in thick white fur. The dog on it's back was currently having the time of it's life, Erwin's sweet talk having a monumental affect on the mut.  
  
The employee loitering behind them was checking her watch, uninterested in the display before her.  
  
Levi knelt down beside his mate, scratching the dog on the head.  
  
"Maybe we should look at smaller dogs, Smith," he mused. "I'm not sweeping the hair this dog is gonna shed everyday."  
  
Erwin gave him a pout, a fucking pout, and shook the dog's fur with enthusiasm.  
  
"But Lee, this one is so nice," Erwin smiled down at the mut, eyes wrinkling at the edges with mirth. Levi reached out and smoothed his thumb over the sparse amount of lines there, Erwin leaning into his touch. Intimacy really shouldn't be shared in the middle of a clinic but hey, the worker wasn't paying attention to them anyway.  
  
"Come on," Levi stood up again, scuffing his old tennis shoes against the floor. They were the only shoes he actually wanted to wear, as they were soft on his now aching feet. At least for the past month.  
  
It had been five months since Levi had learned that he would become a parent and honestly, he was more upset about the fact that he couldn't wear his skinny jeans over anything else. He had been wearing sweatpants for the past two weeks, as only recently he'd really started showing.  
  
While it was not as much as he had expected in the beginning, it was still enough to make him want to wear hoodies everyday so he wouldn't have to deal with Omegan women asking questions about his child.  
  
His belly was slowly bowing outwards, enough so for Erwin to become giddy from the sight. Levi almost wanted to make fun of him over it, but the pure adoration in his husband's eyes stopped him from ridiculing his affections.  
  
The dog was corralled back into it's designated area and Erwin was back to looking at a Labrador retriever near the front of the clinic. Levi was getting suspicious; this was the fourth time now Erwin was asking to see that dog. Obviously he'd grown attached, but did he expect Levi to really clean after that mut? Levi was a softy when it came to his mate, but really, how far did Erwin think he could stretch that love?  
  
"You really like her," Levi pointed out. Erwin beamed at him while the employee worked on getting the dog out.  
  
"She's a great dog, Lee." Erwin was on his knees once again, scratching the dog behind the ears in record time. She was a young lab, no more than six or seven months old. "I think she would do wonderfully with children."  
  
Levi hummed. While he did wish to have a dog with less of a shedding problem, he did love seeing his mate happy. Given the fact that Erwin had had to deal with his hormonal bouts of anger and he felt the need to make it up to him, this time in a way that wasn't sexual.  
  
"Let's get her," Levi conceded. Damn, he was losing his edge.  
  
"Really?" Erwin turned to look at his mate, neck craning from his place on the floor. There was an excited light in his eyes, a grin tugging at his lips.  
  
"Yeah, really. Now get off the floor before your knees actually give out." Levi held out a hand for his mate to take, even if he knew he probably wouldn't put any weight on it. He had become overly careful when it came to Levi, not wanting to ever jostle him. Levi found it ridiculous.  
  
Erwin chuckled and took his hand, though just as Levi thought he barely used it to help himself up. His back cracked when he leaned back and his eyebrows drew down in discomfort.  
  
"I'm getting old, Lee," Erwin complained. The worker, who couldn't be much out of her teen's, sidestepped around Erwin so she could properly leash up the lab.  
  
"You're not even thirty, jackass."  
  
Erwin kissed his mate on the forehead, taking that as a compliment.  
  
They left with a dog walking beside them, her tongue sticking out of her mouth and Erwin kept pointing out how happy she looked on the ride home. Levi merely rolled his eyes.  


* * *

  
  
"So, Levi," Mike began, causing the Omega to groan in agony. The man hadn't left him alone all night long, he couldn't possibly take anymore torture. "How long can you hold your breath?"  
  
The man was obviously drunk, more so than anyone else, and Nanaba was trying her hardest to keep him from toppling over.  
  
Nan had given birth already, with a party to go along with it. She was already back in spick and span shape, with only a couple of deep eye bags to show that yes, she was a new mother.  
  
"I don't know, ask Erwin," he waved his hand in dismissal, taking another sip of his club soda. "I don't breathe when I suck him off."  
  
Hange cackled from their place on the floor, Bean licking their face enthusiastically. Bean was the name given to the lab, Hange being the one to do the honors. They had begged the couple to allow them to do it, even going as far as to give up their complimentary scones that Mike always gave them. Now Levi always had a surplus of pastries.  
  
"Erwin!" Mike half shouted, his beer precariously tipped over in his hand. Erwin leaned over and grabbed it from him before be could spill it all over the floor. He wiped the lip of the bottle and took a sip, Levi wrinkling his nose in disgust. At least he wasn't wasting it.  
  
"Yes, Mike?" Erwin offered.  
  
"How long can Levi hold his breath?" Mike asked again, apparently very interested in this fun fact.  
  
Erwin shrugged. The slight amount of intoxication on his tongue was making him numb to such crude questions. "Dunno. A few minutes, I suppose. More than me, that's for sure."  
  
The blond wrapped an arm around his mate, nosing his hair. Levi knew whenever he was drunk he always became overly affectionate and while Levi also knew it would be time to cut him off soon for the sake of his liver, he wanted to enjoy this now.  
  
"A few minutes?" Petra butted in. "That's crazy!"  
  
"Not everyone is a weakling and can only hold their breath for ten seconds, Ral." Levi grinned at her, smug with his new found achievement.  
  
"I'm hurt! I have small lungs," she defended, placing her drink on the coffee table to properly sulk.  
  
"Levi," Nanaba changed topic, now having to deal with her own overly affectionate mate. Levi could tell just how similar their Alpha's were. "How have you been feeling? All the changes are weird, I know."  
  
Levi shrugged, not entirely sure what to say. "Fine, I guess. My feet hurt like hell, but other than that I'm okay."  
  
Nanaba seemed surprised. "Seriously? I was dying at five months, I couldn't stop complaining."  
  
Mike snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, she gave me hell." Nan kissed him on the cheek before telling him to, "shut the fuck up."  
  
"I have a high pain tolerance," he guessed, though it was phrased as more of a question.  
  
"Actually!" Hange barged into the conversation. "Levi being a late bloomer makes his body stronger than a regular Omega's, meaning he won't really feel the affects pregnancy has on him, even if they're still present."  
  
Erwin smiled, soft black locks tickling his nose. "My strong, beautiful mate."  
  
Levi didn't pay attention to his mate, though he regarded Hange with a roll of his eyes. "How much have you studied late bloomers, shit-glasses?"

Hange's head snapped toward him, the crack sounding at their neck causing Nanaba to wince. "Quite a bit, actually! My final project is going to revolve around them, so I should know all about you cuties."

After another twenty minutes of Hange ranting about the strength of late bloomers teeth, Petra dragged them out of the house with promises of being back for another drinking night.

"So, Levi," Mike spoke up again.

Levi sighed. "What is it this time, dickface?"

"How long can you keep your eyes open?"

Erwin had to hold his mate back from killing his best friend.

* * *

 

" _Erwiiiiinn_."

The Alpha glanced up from his work, finding his mate tangled up in their new blankets. Levi had forced Erwin to buy new ones, as their old accommodations were too scratchy for his sensitive skin. Erwin didn't complain even once, more than happy to help his mate.

Now though, he was in the middle of a case. He had spent days now fretting over it; Levi knew how much he wanted to work on it before it was sent to court. It was important, a huge milestone in his career, and his mate was whining for him to join him in bed.

"Lee, just twenty more minutes," Erwin pleaded, though he was crumbling fast. There was a tent in his pajama pants from the alluring scent pouring from Levi's scent glands, his knee bouncing with anxious energy.

"You said that twenty fucking minutes ago," Levi groaned, toes curling in the cotton sheets beneath him.

His libido had increased exponentially, sometimes he even felt as if he were in heat again. His pheromones were just as strong as they were in a heat when he was horny, Erwin had told him, and it was very much distracting to the Alpha if Levi really wanted attention. Like right now, as he was stark naked except for one of Erwin's soft long sleeve shirts.

"I really need to finish this, baby," Erwin bit his lip, almost feeling bad for his mate. He had just pulled the "baby" card. Levi was weak to such foul play and he knew it.

The Omega sighed, breathless and agitated. Erwin stared down at his work again, almost missing the way Levi slid out from under the sheets to walk over to his desk.

Erwin paused, his pen poised in his hand as he looked over at his mate. There was a quiet moment between them before Levi silently pushed Erwin back in his chair to give him room to sit in his Alpha's lap. He didn't do anything other than that, simply resting his head on Erwin's shoulder to wait it out.

"Levi?" he tested.

Levi hummed. "Keep working. I'm waiting."

Erwin wrapped a supporting arm around his mate, inwardly worried about the fact that he could potentially fall. His desk chair was large enough for Levi to sit on his lap normally, as he usually ended up doing on nights like this, but with the extra few inches of space between them Erwin feared for his husband's stability. It gave him all the more reason to finish his work quicker.

Ten minutes in and Levi's bored, fingers tracing over the freckles that dusted over Erwin's shoulders. He was currently shirtless, god bless him, and Levi had begun to lick over the junction between his neck and shoulder. Erwin's lip twitched at the feeling, the slight tickle that accompanied it making him breathe out a laugh.

"You're such a child," Levi mumbled, though he was amused by the reaction.

Erwin didn't respond verbally, only kissing his husband on the head to show his appreciation.

Five minutes later and Levi is glaring at the clock daring to show time pass by as slowly as possible. His stare could murder, though the piece of technology doesn't waver.

The last five minutes of Erwin's supposed promise time go by agonizingly slowly and to grab his attention back Levi bit his mate's scent gland. It worked like a charm, as Erwin jumped at the sudden action. His grip around Levi tightened at the prospect of almost dropping his mate, heart pounding in his chest.

"Lee!" he was exasperated. Levi almost felt bad. "What are you doing?"

"You said twenty minutes." Levi pouted.

And he was supposedly the child.

Levi felt like he should feel bad for fucking in Erwin's favorite desk chair, but he was selfish and horny; plus, the way the chair bounced with him as he rode the Alpha was absolutely delicious. It would force the Alpha's knot deeper with every thrust, his choked off moans representing his pure delight.

"Levi..." Erwin whispered in a sultry, teeth nibbling on the shell of his ear. "Do you.. think we should get a bigger car?"

Levi was so thrown off by the question that he paused mid bounce, his white knuckled grip on Erwin's shoulders holding him up.

"What?" he asked, breathless. Never before had Erwin sprang a question like that on him in the middle of mating and honestly, he had no idea how to respond.

"Our car," Erwin continued. He placed his hands on Levi's hips to help him finish his movement, sliding him back down on his knot once again. Levi shivered, though he was too shocked to moan. "It's new, but I don't know if it's best for a car seat. Should we trade it out for a bigger model?"

Levi felt the need to remind his mate that they were in fact in the middle of mating and not dinner, but he simply allowed the blond to help him continue his motions as his slow, horny mind caught up.

"I... guess? /Fuck, Erwin/, just fuck me, go ahead- shit- get a new car; I don't care. Just fuck me!" Levi demanded, his fingers digging into Erwin's shoulders at this point.

Erwin conceded, unsurprisingly, and allowed his mate to continue his vigorous riding. The Alpha had already said that he opposed to mating too roughly while Levi was pregnant but if it was the Omega on top, Erwin had no jurisdiction there. All he could do was watch as his mate unravelled before him.

Levi did just that, coming twice before Erwin's knot swelled inside of him. When the fit became too tight he settled himself down in the Alpha's lap, body trembling from overexertion.

"Five seats is fine, right?" Erwin pondered, chin settled on top of Levi's head.

Levi was barely listening to his mate at this point, too tired to care what type of car he bought. "Yeah, yeah. Go the fuck to sleep, Smith."

Erwin refused to tell his mate that he was in fact sitting upright in a chair, and that he still hadn't finished his work. That could wait, though.

__

* * *

 

"I bet you're going to be the cutest baby."

"I'm never going to put you down, you're my sunshine and I'll always love you."

"You should cut your papa some slack, stop hurting his back. He's mine too, you can't hog him to yourself."

"Erwin, what the fuck."

Erwin was currently hovering over his belly, palms sliding over the skin of his rounded abdomen. He was laying between Levi's legs and had propped himself up on his elbows while Levi scrolled through his phone, back against the headboard of their bed.

"I'm talking to our baby, Lee." Erwin's blue eyes rose to meet his mate's grey irises.

"You look like an idiot," Levi mumbled back, even if there was a blush dusted over his cheekbones.

"I don't mind," Erwin smiled and kissed his mate right over the bellybutton, seeming more than happy to look like a fool.

Levi rolled his eyes and stared down at his phone once again, conceding to his mate's sickly sweet actions. Something couldn't seem to stop bugging him, though.

"Since when was I 'papa'?" Levi retorted, though his eyes remained on the screen. They had never discussed what their child would refer to them as, as Levi was usually reluctant to even bring up the topic. He was still a little creeped out that there was a person growing inside of him, much less have to talk about it.

"You don't like 'papa'?" Erwin hummed, hands hands sliding over Levi's bump as if he were utterly fascinated by it. Honestly, why did he have to be the Omega? "What else is there?"

Levi shrugged, blindly reaching out a hand to run it through Erwin's soft blond hair. Man, he could touch those locks for days. "It's fine. I just didn't know we already picked names."

After a moment, Erwin snapped his fingers with an excited look in his eye. "Names! We need to come up with them."

Levi winced at the snap, causing him to finally set his phone down. He gave Erwin the most exasperated expression he possibly could and Erwin seemed to completely dodge it.

"Why do we need to come up with names now? We still have another four months till we even have to think about that."

Erwin rubbed over his chin in thought, the light amount of scruff that had grown from forgetting to shave over the weekend causing a slight scratching sound. Levi loved that scruff.

"I'm quite sure that couples usually figure out a name within the first few months," he pondered, as if he'd done extensive research on timelines for couple to figure out baby names. "We're a bit behind."

Levi sighed, leaning his head back so it smacked against the headboard. Erwin immediately asked if he was okay, making him want to smack it even harder.

"Fine. We can come up with baby names. What are your first picks, Phil? Jim? Barbra?" Levi crossed his arms, only to wince at the way the pressure hurt his aching pectorals, and dropped them back to the bed again.

Erwin shook his head, chuckling while doing so. "I wasn't thinking those, no. We don't know the sex, so how about a gender neutral name?"

Levi shrugged. "Why not?"

Erwin smiled at his mate, kissing him just above the bellybutton as if to praise him. "What do you think of Jean?"

Levi raised a brow, mulling over the word in his head. "Jean?" The name was nice enough, Levi could already see his child being bullied over the fact that his name correlated with pants. He would raise his child with the ability to give anyone a black eye, though; he wasn't worried.

Erwin nodded with a great smile on his face, the kind that showed off the faint lines by his eyes. Levi loved those. "Yes, Jean. I've always wanted to name my child that."

Levi smiled crookedly, fond of his mate's ridiculous dreams. He would be the type to dream of naming his child after leg fashion. "Alright, Jean it is."

* * *

 

At three in the morning, Erwin is woken up by Levi's fingers in his hair. Erwin always panicked whenever he was woken up by anything but an alarm, as he believed that if it ever happened it was do to an emergency. For the first few years of them dating Levi had tried to wake him up by jostling him back to life, causing Erwin to flail into consciousness and fall off the bed multiple times. He'd even backhanded Levi once during his many attempts at waking Erwin up, causing the blond to feel an immense sense of grief for having struck his mate. Levi had told him over and over again that he was fine, his cheek didn't hurt and no, his eye didn't get caught in the cross fire. Erwin was so sorry he ended up crying for ten minutes, arms wrapped around Levi's waist as he begged him to forgive him. Levi merely rolled his eyes and told him that yes, he forgave him.

Now, Levi woke him up by playing with his hair. It was surprisingly efficient and not once had he attacked while being woken up that way. So, Levi always did it. But never once at three in the morning when he wasn't in heat.

"Erwin," was spoken softly in his ear. His breath smelled like mint, meaning he'd already brushed his teeth. Erwin had no idea why, it was three in the damn morning. He knew because of the clock in his face, as he was turned on his side towards the bedstand.

"Mnn-," Erwin took a deep breath in, his mind still half asleep even as his eyes squinted open. "Wh-what, Levi? Are you okay?" A worst case scenario played in his head, eyes shooting open. He sat up the fastest he ever had in his entire life, head searing with pain from the new angle. "What's wrong?"

Levi sat up with him, eyebrows furrowed. He'd turned on the bedside table lamp, and while it was a dim sorce of light, he was able to see his face.

"Nothing's wrong," he assured, grabbing one of Erwin's hand and placing it on his midsection to calm the Alpha down.

The protective pheromones that had washed over the room started to die down as Erwin smoothed a hand over Levi's bump, the crease between his brows gone.

"Lee, why'd you wake me up? It's, hell, it's three in the morning." Erwin pressed a hand against his forehead, eyes squeezing shut as the aching in his head decreased.

Levi sighed, swinging a leg over Erwin's lap to sit there. Erwin allowed him, a brow raised in inquiry. He would never argue Levi sitting in his lap, but when it was in the middle of the night he might.

"I'm hungry," Levi mumbled, eyes stubbornly trained on Erwin's collarbones. He was glaring at this point, and Erwin worried for his neck.

"Do you want me to make a sandwich?" Erwin's words were slurred a bit, though he was waking up more at this point. Levi patted his cheek a bit to keep him conscious and his head turned to the side to try and kiss the hand. Levi tsked him.

"I don't want a sandwich," he replied.

Erwin took a deep breath through his nose, held it, and released it the same way. "What would you like, Lee?"

"This is- this is gonna sound weird as fuck," Levi grumbled. Erwin shrugged.

"Try me."

"Blueberries and uh," Levi hesitated for a moment, nose wrinkling. "Sauerkraut. Now that I say it, it sounds disgusting."

Erwin slid his hands up Levi's sides, burying his face in the crook of Levi's neck. "Do you really want it?" He asked, sweetly and void of judgement.

Levi nodded, lips pursed. "Yes. I already checked the fridge and we don't have either, but I'm really hungry. I can go get it myself, but I know you'd worry if you woke up for some reason and I wasn't here. I don't need you having a heart attack-,"

Erwin kissed his neck and crooned, cutting Levi off. There was a faint amount of anxiety ridden pheromones emanating from the Omega and Erwin knew he needed to stop that before he stressed himself out.

"I'll go get it, Lee. Text me if you need anything else," he kissed Levi again before the Omega pulled himself off of Erwin's lap, relief in his scent.

"I'll give you a blowjob later, I promise," Levi assured, already grabbing his phone to make a list for his mate.

Erwin was out the door after a much needed trip to the bathroom, off in search of a 24/7 supermarket. He found one, thankfully, and was able to find blueberries with little difficulty. Now it was on to sauerkraut and spicy mustard, apparently. Levi texted him asking if he could pick some of that up as well. Erwin, ever the dutiful husband, told him that yes, of course he would.

Someone had to help him find sauerkraut, though he was about ninety percent sure that they were a stoner, and he only needed to find mustard now. Which was very, very strange. Levi hated nothing more than mustard, and spicy mustard was a whole other story to begin with. His mate always hated spicy foods, which Erwin later deemed him as weak for, and Levi had tried to prove himself by eaten an entire pepper. He succeeded, only for Erwin to point out that it was in fact a bell pepper. Levi ended up giving up after that.

On his way to find the much needed condiment, he ran into Mike, a strange sight to see at almost four in the morning now. He was carrying a large thing of diapers and new plastic baby bottles, as well as three packs of pacifiers. Apparently he'd been losing them all over the place; Nanaba had been pissed.

Mike gave him a once over, an eyebrow raised. "You too, huh? What's he got you out for? Nan craved sardines and cream cheese."

Erwin wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Thankfully nothing that vile. Just sauerkraut and blueberries. Spicy mustard, too."

Mike shrugged, unbothered by the food choices. He walked alongside Erwin as they both made their way to the sauces, since Mike was desperate to have a few moments to himself while he could.

"Get all your sleep now, Erwin, 'cause after the sucker is born you're never getting sleep," Mike yawned as if on cue, the deep bags under his eyes standing out more than usual.

"I would be offended by you calling my unborn child a sucker, but you look like you've suffered enough," Erwin snickered, causing Mike to groan in agony.

"Three hours, Smith. That's how much sleep I've been gettin'," he blew out a sigh, the gust of wind pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Huh," Erwin hummed, pondering. "A full seven for me. This is the first time Levi's asked me to go out at this time."

Mike was shocked, his wide eyes a testament to that. "This is the first damn time? Shit. Nan had me going out a week in. I was going insane."

Erwin patted his poor friend on the shoulder, a sympathetic smile on his face. "If he had asked I would have done it, but I think being a late bloomer helps him somewhat control his urges."

Mike was pouting in despair, back hunched so he seemed the same height as Erwin. "I would kill for a full night of sleep."

After finding the mustard, Erwin is off. He bid Mike a goodbye, the other Alpha looking just as miserable as when he found him, and high tailed it back home when Levi sent him a text begging him to get back before he "died."

"I'm back!" Erwin announced proudly when he stepped through the door, immediately being swamped by his mate, the paper bag in his arms already torn away from his grasp before he could even shut the door.

"Thanks, I love you, go to sleep," Levi said all this as he walked towards the kitchen, no doubt ready to scarf down the sauerkraut on its own.

Erwin lazily followed after him despite the Omega dismissing him, pulling off the cotton shirt he'd thrown on just before leaving. Levi had started swooning over his abs more than usual lately, as his frustrations had led to him exercising quite a bit more than usual, and his muscle mass had become more pronounced. Levi couldn't get enough of it, even if he somewhat missed the way he could use Erwin's midsection as a soft pillow.

The Alpha's pants were ditched somewhere in the living room on his way to the kitchen, a hand scrubbing over his face. The heavier amount of scruff on his chin scratched his palm and he sighed, eyes closed as he sat down in a chair at the dining room table.

Levi somehow found himself sitting in the chair across from him, a bowl filled with the three obnoxious ingredients on his list.

"Classy," Levi gestured at Erwin's half nudity, his boxers the only thing shielding him from view. Erwin shrugged, his face only held up by the palm supporting it, elbow propped up on the table.

"Your new tastebuds aren't very classy," Erwin shot back.

"I'll have you know, sauerkraut is pretty fucking classy," Levi retorted.

"People put it on hotdogs, Lee."

"People put anything on hotdogs, dickrag."

Erwin couldn't come up with anything to say to that.

They spent a full fifteen minutes sitting across from each other, Erwin blatantly staring at his mate and Levi trying very hard not to laugh at the strange face Erwin was pulling. It was a mixture of exhaustion and constipation. Levi knew how he worked at four in the morning, though. He wouldn't go back to bed until Levi was there, so he would simply have to deal with it for the time being.

When Levi was finished he washed his dish quickly, knowing Erwin was about to knock out on their table. Levi called for him to follow, which the Alpha immediately complied with, and they both got into bed as if nothing had happened. Erwin snuggled up against Levi, the Omega only fussing a bit before he was comfortable.

A sharp pain in his abdomen caught his attention, making him groan in discomfort. Erwin was checking him in an instant, the fact that he was basically asleep a moment ago not seeming to have an affect on his state of consciousness.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Erwin checked over Levi's face, though he couldn't see much in the darkness of their bedroom.

Levi nodded, a hand just underneath his distended abdomen to give himself some sort of support, though he was laying on his side.

"It's fine," Levi assured, blowing out an irritated sigh. "The kid's just excited for some fucking reason."

Erwin bit his bottom lip, holding back his own excitement. Levi's brows furrowed when Erwin hadn't said anything. He was met with a cruel sounding "what?"

"Lee," Erwin placed a hand just above where Levi's was, palm flat against the smooth skin there. "Are they kicking?"

Levi rolled his eyes. Of course Erwin would be excited over the kid kicking the crap out of him.

When Erwin felt a slight thud against his palm he downright started crying. That was his child, his baby, the thing he would be protecting till the day he died. He laughed softly, the bright grin on his face capable of blinding a man at close range. Thankfully it was dark in the room, so Levi was spared.

"I love you so much, Lee. You're the most amazing mate in the world and I could never ask for a better husband," Erwin smothered Levi in kisses, most of them landing on his cheeks instead of his lips. Erwin didn't mind even one bit, just glad to be able to praise his mate however he could.

"Alright, alright; happy Alpha, I get it." Levi pushed the blond away, a slight smile on his face as well. "Go to sleep, Erwin. Tomorrow you can feel them kick the crap out of me."

A moment went by. Erwin said nothing. Levi raised a brow at this, only to realize that his mate had in fact fallen asleep. What a nerd.

At seven months Levi actually started feeling the pain most expecting people complained about, except it wasn't as intense as they all made it out to be for him. He expected that the same excuse could be said about everything else; it was because he was a late bloomer. Nanaba officially hated him for it (not really, she still loved him to bits, she was just jealous).  
  
His back ached most of the time, his feet hurt, his body felt as if it were a million times heavier, but he only ever complained about this to Erwin just to mess with him.  
  
"You've ruined me," he'd say, overly dramatic, and Erwin would drop everything he was doing to grovel at his mate's feet, begging for forgiveness.  
  
"I'm sorry, I promise I will give you back massages after work, I promise I will let you have all of my sweaters, you're so amazing, I love you so much." Erwin would say repeatedly, over and over again until Levi would stop messing with him. For the time being. A few days later the cycle would repeat and Erwin would be out buying him more ice cream, a much needed distraction from the strange ingredients currently in their fridge.  
  
For some reason Levi had a craving for spicy foods; any and all kinds. It never upset his stomach and he seemed to have dulled the heat senses in his taste buds from drinking his tea scalding hot all the time. Erwin winced every time he downed a chili pepper or a whole dollop of wasabi. He never voiced his distaste, as Levi was overly selfconcious of the fact that his cravings were so strange, but his facial expressions most definitely gave it away.  
  
"What's with you?" Levi asked, an eyebrow raised. He was currently biting into a hot pepper, his favorite snack so far, and Erwin was merely cringing at him from across the couch.  
  
"Nothing, Lee," Erwin assured, but he sipped at his water a little bit more to distract himself.  
  
"You're staring at me," Levi set down the bowl of assorted peppers, a frown on his face. "Do you think this is... gross?" This time when he frowned it was at himself, the realization of what he was doing finally dawning on him. He ran a hand through his hair, anxious, nearly on the verge of a full blown panic attack, and Erwin was on him in an instant.  
  
"No! No, Lee, of course not," Erwin was kneeling in front of him, knee caps cushioned by the rug thankfully placed under the couch, and his palms smoothed up and down Levi's arms to calm him. A soothing croon sounded in his chest, the nervous glint in Levi's eyes dying down a bit. "You are perfectly fine. What you're doing is perfectly fine. I could never find anything about you gross," he assured, thumbs dipping into the crook of Levi's elbow, knowing it calmed him when he massaged there.  
  
Levi relaxed, a sigh blown from his puffy lips. They were plump from how often he was eating spice filled foods, the plush looking flesh making something stir inside of Erwin. He really, really wanted to kiss those lips.  
  
"Then why are you looking at me like I'm some fucking monster? Jerk."  
  
Erwin scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "I'm just not a fan of spicy foods, I'm sorry. It was strange seeing you eat things like that."  
  
Levi rolled his eyes before popping another pepper in his mouth, this time one of the sweeter ones instead of the spicy ones. He motioned for Erwin to come closer with a wave of his pointer finger. The Alpha hesitantly did so, but his caution was thrown out the window when Levi pulled him by the back of his neck and pressed his lips against the ones he so desperately wished to touch. Erwin was so into the kiss he forgot the fact that Levi was most likely planning something, his mouth opening so he could lick into his mate's mouth, only to have a bitten off piece of pepper shoved into his mouth.  
  
Erwin reeled back, a hand over his mouth, and he winced as the mild spice covered his taste buds.  
  
"Swallow." Levi demanded. Erwin wasn't about to waste food, as he was quite the eco friendly person, and he swallowed the pepper after a few quick munches.  
  
That led to Erwin having to drink two entire cups of milk over a mildly spicy pepper. Levi was laughing the entire time.  


* * *

  
  
Time was going by fairly quickly now; they were at the eight month point and Erwin was only getting more and more nervous with every passing day. Levi had to constantly calm him down, a feat in and of itself, all the while having to deal with wearing sweatpants all day everyday. His wardrobe consisted of sweatpants and baggy shirts nowadays. Nothing covered him anymore, as he had far passed the point of where he could shield himself from view with a mere loose article of clothing. Erwin loved being able to rub moisturizer over the bump; it was his new favorite pass time.  
  
Levi would lay on the couch or the bed, watching TV or spending the time on his phone, and he would give Erwin a whole thirty minutes to an hour to just touch him. It was far more entertaining to him than it probably should have been, watching Erwin stare at him in fascination, but he decided that he deserved to be able to find humor in his mate's abundance of loving.  


* * *

  
  
Levi was at his last day of work for the time being, as his doctor had told him it would be best to spend the last month resting or excersizing however he liked. He was told that as long as he wouldn't be stressed, he could do anything he liked.  
  
Mike was stocking up the shelf, as the last time Levi had been doing it he'd accidentally knocked down the platter of cookies when he'd turned around from just his distended abdomen alone. Mike had laughed for a full ten minutes before Levi threatened to castrate him. Which he also laughed at, even though he was on the floor picking up the bits and pieces of ruined chocolate chip cookie.  
  
Erwin was spending time at Nile's place, no doubt prepping himself for parenthood. Nile and Marie had already had their first children; Marie had been "blessed" with twins. Nile's horrid eye bags had only gotten worse the moment the news got out. Levi was glad he wasn't there.  
  
"So," Mike began, tapping his foot to the beat of the music playing throughout the café. "Did you guys pick a name for the sucker yet?"  
  
Levi snorted. "You're calling my unborn child a sucker?"  
  
Mike shrugged. "Not much else to call it at this point."  
  
He had a point.  
  
Levi counted the money from the drawer, waiting till he finished to respond. "We're gonna name them Jean, boy or girl."  
  
"Jean, eh?" Mike tested it out, nodding his approval. "Nice. Think they'll get along with Eren?"  
  
Eren was Mike and Nanaba's child, the little green eyed boy a marvel with his dark brown hair. Levi teased Mike about him not being the father, only for Nanaba to but in saying that her entire family was dark haired except for her and her father. Mike had reigned victorious that night.  
  
"Maybe," Levi shrugged. "You're a nuisance, though. I won't be surprised if Jean gets annoyed by Eren as much as I'm annoyed by you."  
  
Mike gasped dramatically. "I'm offended, Levi. I thought we had a real friendship going there."  
  
Levi held his hands up while he shrugged, displaying his best "I don't know," face before he shut the cash drawer. Mike couldn't even have the pleasure of firing him; it was his last day until maternity leave, after all.  


* * *

  
  
At eight and a half months Levi felt more sluggish than usual, his eyebrows drawn down in a deadly glare. Erwin was buzzing with nervous energy, as he seemed to have been doing for the past three weeks, and Levi was close to decking him in the face. He couldn't do that, though; he loved Erwin far too much to hurt him for no reason other than his ridiculously out of whack hormones.  
  
"How about this one, Lee?" Erwin held out a soft blanket, the kind that made most people melt into the sheets. Levi grimaced as his fingers slid over the material. Erwin put it back on the shelf. He was not yet defeated, though.  
  
Levi's due date was in just a couple of weeks and Erwin had dragged him out of the house to take him blanket hunting. Apparently the blond really wanted little Jean to have their own special blanket when they were born, even though they had at least ten waiting at home. Erwin insisted, with his puppy dog look, and Levi groaned in agony even as he said yes.  
  
Two hours later and Levi finally, finally found a blanket he actually found suitable to his liking. Erwin kissed him five times when he decided, though his positive energy hadn't decimated even after two hours of torturous exploration.  
  
"You think I'll be a good parent?" Levi asked, his voice soft. His eyes were trained on the fluffy blanket but Erwin heard him loud and clear, the corner of his lips quirking upwards.  
  
Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi from behind the Omega, nosing the soft black hair before him. "I think you're going to be a wonderful parent, Lee. We both will." He swept a palm over the expanse of Levi's belly, smiling into his hair. "Jean is going to be one lucky kid."  
  
Levi offered his mate a blowjob for being such a supportive husband. Erwin took him up on it.  


* * *

  
  
A week passed, everything seemed normal, until Levi felt a searing pain in his abdomen. He doubled over, placing a hand beneath it to support himself as his other grabbed onto the counter to keep himself from falling to the ground.  
  
At the moment he'd been making a fruit salad, and one he'd been damn happy to eat. Of fucking course he would go into labor while he was making such a delicious snack.  
  
He almost decided to drive himself to the hospital, but another contraction hit and he shut his eyes tightly, breathing through the pain. Levi knew he couldn't drive like this, lest he risk getting into an accident.  
  
His phone was just beyond the chopping block, a mere two feet away, but his arms felt like jelly and his entire body was reeling from the two intense bouts of pain. After summoning all the strength in his body, Levi reached over and grabbed the offensive electronic. He pulled it to his chest, grounding himself for a moment, before calling Erwin as quickly as he possibly could.  
  
Only for him to not fucking pick up. He was probably in a meeting at the moment. Levi growled, frustrated, and scanned through his contacts for someone else he could trust to get him there. Petra was out of the question, since she was out of town. Hange was an option, but Levi was afraid they might ask him questions instead of focus on getting him to a hospital. The last person that was left was Mike. Levi sighed. Fine, he would do. He trusted Mike.  
  
It took two rings for the Alpha to pick up.  
  
"Levi? I didn't expect to be hearing from you so soon," he droned smugly. Levi may have thrown something sarcastic at him were he not dealing with yet another contraction. This one wasn't as intense as the first two, but it definitely put a damper on just how quick witted he was being.  
  
"Shut it, fuckwad, I'm in labor and I need you to drive me to the fucking hospital because Erwin motherfucking Smith isn't answering his damn phone and I'm going to kill him!" Levi shouted, knuckles pale from just how hard he was gripping the counter to keep him upright.  
  
Mike was quiet for a moment, most likely grabbing his keys from the sound of jingling, and shouted a goodbye to Nan. "Alright, I'm coming over. Just- uh- hang tight, okay? I would bring Nan to help but she's- well- she's busy with Eren."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just hurry the fuck up, I'm going to die." Levi hung up the phone when Mike told him he would see him soon, phone clattering to the counter as soon as the call had ended.  
  
At this point there were no contractions assaulting him at the moment, meaning he could rush to his room to grab the duffle bag they kept packed and ready for the big day. It held spare chances of clothing and the necessary baby items needed afterwards, as well as their newly purchased blanket. It was a bit heavy, but nothing Levi couldn't handle as long as he could keep himself upright. It wasn't too much of a challenge, as thankfully no more offending pains hit while he waited for Mike to show up, but he was definitely feeling a deep ache in places he didn't even know could hurt.  
  
Mike got there a little less than ten minutes after the call, though Levi thought it to be ten hours, and he was escorted to the small car with an arm outstretched for him to grab. The duffle bag had been slung over Mike's shoulder, the Alpha insistent on Levi not carrying the heavy thing, and Levi only gave up the fight because he really, really wanted to get to the hospital.  
  
Mike wasn't affected by the horrific pheromones Levi was releasing, thankfully, and drove only a bit reckless due to Levi's non stop cursing. If Erwin was the one driving with the same cloud of pheromones in the air, he had no doubt in his mind that the Alpha would kill them both.  
  
"Just breathe, okay?" Mike suggested, knuckles white on the steering wheel.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, I never for once thought that breathing would be a good fucking idea," Levi droned on sarcastically, his panting light though it was like thunder in his ears.  
  
"I'll try calling Erwin again," Mike mumbled, officially giving up at trying to assist the Omega.  
  
At the fourth ring the blond picked up, his voice calm as he said "hey." He was on speaker phone so Levi could hear whatever he was saying.  
  
"Hey, Smith," Mike tapped his thumb along the steering wheel, a faster beat than the music, and Levi knew it was from nerves. "Ah, well, your mate is in labor and I'm driving him to the hospital since you didn't answer the phone."  
  
The line went silent for a split second, only for Erwin to mutter out a pathetic sounding, "What?"  
  
"Erwin, fucking shit," Levi butted in, eyebrows creased together as he dealt with a minor pain as he adjusted himself. "You dick. I had to call Mike, you know I can't stand Mike."  
  
Mike made an offended noise in his throat and Levi merely flipped him the middle finger.  
  
"Levi! Oh, Levi, I'm so sorry! I was in a meeting and it went on longer than expected. I was just about to return your call when Mike called," Erwin was panicking, that much was clear.  
  
Levi didn't exactly hear anything Erwin said, his mind filled with the thought of just wanting to get the sucker out of his body. Yes, that sounded like an amazing idea.  
  
"Just- fuck- get to the hospital, Erwin, or I swear to god I'm going to murder you myself," Levi sighed, frustrated, and smacked his head back against the headrest of the seat.  
  
Mike informed him of their location and how long it would be till they made it there, while Erwin was closer due to being at his work building. Levi was just relieved his Alpha would be there so he could give him an earful while he was dealing with the blunt end of the pain.  
  
"Nanaba was even angrier than you when she was in labor, y'know," Mike hummed, pressing on the break pedal when the light shifted to red. Levi groaned because of it. "She was downright screaming at me the entire ride over." he scratched at the thick stubble on his chin. "But I'll bet if Erwin was the one driving you'd be yelling at him."  
  
Levi glared at him from his prone position, as the only way to keep him from feeling the worst pain in his life was to put one foot on the dashboard. "Nice observation skills, Mike, I'd congratulate you further but right now a football is trying to push its way out of me."  
  
Mike shrugged. "Yeah, I know. We can't all be nice during labor."  
  
Finally, they made it to the portion of the hospital designated to Omegan births. Omega's and Beta's were kept in different portions of the hospital, as the pheromones excreted from an Omega during birth would do nothing but throw the Alpha doctors off. In the Omegan portion there were only Omega and Beta's working as doctors and nurses, as the only Alpha's allowed were mate's of the patients.  
  
Erwin was standing at the very front, checking his phone, then the road, then his phone again. He was obviously waiting for Mike to call, but the moment he pulled up in front of Erwin, he was already opening the passenger door to help Levi out.  
  
"You're shitty, this situation is shitty, everything is shitty," Levi griped. Erwin was apologizing over and over again, finally catching Levi's attention, and when he looked up he was met with the most concerned expression he'd ever seen from the Alpha in his life. Erwin was so worried he was on the verge of tears, as he seemed to think Levi absolutely hated him for missing his call.  
  
"Don't cry, Smith, holy fuck, I forgive you. Just get me the fuck out of here."  
  
Erwin seemed slightly relieved, but not by much. He rolled over the wheelchair he'd brought from inside, assisting Levi out of the car and onto it. Mike had already put the car in park and was standing next to him, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"He's pretty brutal, I gotta say," Mike blew out a sigh, over exaggerated.  
  
Erwin turned to him and embraced him the tightest he could, even going so far as to give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Mike, I owe you one," Erwin patted Mike's shoulder before turning to his mate, who was giving him the most offended look in the world, and pushed his chair into the hospital.  
  
It took three hours, a record at the hospital, and a monumental amount of cursing. Surprisingly Levi wasn't much for screaming over his pain and he was incredibly good at doing everything the doctors told him to do. Erwin was so proud of his mate, even if he couldn't feel his hand from the grip Levi had on it the entire time. The doctors had told Erwin to croon as much as he could for Levi, as that was the only way to help him calm down without pain killers. Levi refused any medicine, saying he was going to handle it as he always handled pain (not the best idea, but it was Levi), and Erwin hadn't argued.  
  
After two hours and fifty three minutes, a baby boy is placed in his arms. Levi's brows were drawn down from the aching he felt in his entire body, but the crease between them dissipated the moment Jean's light eyes squinted up at his. The baby was screaming, unsurprisingly, but Levi dealt with it for the moment.  
  
"He's absolutely disgusting," Levi complained, his shaky hand supporting the baby's head.  
  
Erwin chuckled softly, leaning over his mate so he could properly look at their child. "He's a newborn baby, Lee, of course he's gonna be a little dirty."  
  
They both swiped their wrists against one of Jean's gore covered forearms, leaving the imprint that was so vitally important to their child recognizing them as it's parents.  
  
Jean was seven pounds and four ounces, a reasonable weight for something that caused Levi so much stress. Once he was properly cleaned and had his unbiblical cord tied off he was placed in Erwin's arms, the Alpha more than happy to finally hold his son.  
  
When Levi finally regained a bit of his strength Erwin placed Jean back in his arms so he could feed him, the child more than happy to eat, and Erwin sat on the side of the bed to help support his mate.  
  
Levi rested his head on Erwin's shoulder, exhausted. All he wanted at the moment was fifteen hours of sleep and his favorite bag of chips.  
  
"Welcome to the fucking world, Jean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Jean is their baby lol he's like the perfect Eruri child and I love him.
> 
> Eren is Mike and Nanaba's baby yes yes
> 
> Okay I gotta go my flight is in two hours I LOVE YOU ALL BATHE ME IN COMMENTS <333


	13. Babies Sleep A Lot and Erwin Is Having Multiple Crises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are a good dad, Erwin," Levi replied, releasing a wave of calming pheromones. His scent was still a bit sweet and it helped him get Erwin to relax faster.
> 
> "I know, Lee, but I feel like I'm not doing enough-,"
> 
> "Hey, hey," Levi cut Erwin off, placing his hand over the Alpha's. His callused knuckles were far different than the smooth, tan skin of his mate, but it just made him appreciate Erwin all the more. "You're doing great, Erwin. Jean is the happiest fucking baby I know and hell, I think you're the best father on this entire god damn continent. Don't you dare doubt yourself, Smith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three months since I last updated!! Almost 15,000 hits!! wowie. I have a lot for you guys in this chapter! I'm going to talk about it more in the end notes since I don't want to spoil anything but hey, I'm a talker
> 
> This thing is freaking 12k words,,, I could have broken it into 2 parts, but I'm really nice. Like, reeeeally nice.
> 
> Anyways! Every time the gang hangs out it always seems like they're getting drunk?? I just really like writing drunk characters lmao. Aaaaaand most of my friends get drunk as fuck when we hang out so, yanno, just some stuff from experience for characters in their late 20's.
> 
> Jean is a month old in the beginning of this and by the end of the chap he's like maybe 3 months old?? This chap doesn't span too long. Next chapter will probably be a time skip ay dios.
> 
> That's all for now!! Enjoy the long awaited 13th chapter, please forgive me for not being able to update this on Erwin's birthday :00

"Hey, Lee?"

Levi looked up from his vigorous workout routine, his hands planted on the yoga mat beneath him as the bottom half of his body lifted off the exercise ball that had been brutalized for the past two hours. He paused in his motion, crossing his legs in the air as he looked at his mate, ears against his sweaty biceps. There was a reason he always kept a special towel near him during workouts, he just couldn't get to it at the moment.

"Yeah?"

Erwin ran fingers through his hair with the hand that wasn't currently busy cradling their month-old baby. Jean was suckling on a pacifier, his chubby fingers fondling the soft blanket he was wrapped in.

"There's something we should discuss," Erwin bit his bottom lip, completely unlike him. Levi raised a brow, the pressure in his head heightening from his prone position.

The Omega threw his legs back, seating himself Indian style before grabbing his right leg and pulling it up beside his head. After birthing Jean he had taken up yoga, a strenuous exercise regimen filled with painful positions, yet the payoff was immense. His extra weight had been dropped in less than a month, his abs gradually coming back to life. Erwin had also taken a liking to Levi's new athletic abilities; the sheer amount of new positions they could try during sex had only expanded.

"What's up?" Levi asked, shaking his sweaty fringe away from his eyes.

"I received a letter in the mail today," Erwin began, lightly rocking Jean as he began to fuss. Levi stood, wiping himself down with a few wipes before making his way to the agitated baby. He gently pried Jean away, though Erwin frowned the entire time. His favorite thing to do was hold his son, and while Levi loved seeing his Alpha giving Jean as much attention as he could, it made it difficult for feeding time.

"What kind of letter? Is the FBI or some shit suing you for being too good of a lawyer?" Levi joked. Erwin laughed, strained, and Levi's brows furrowed. "...it's serious?"

Erwin shook his head. "Not as serious as the FBI, but serious."

The Alpha waited for his mate to take a seat in the rocking chair they had completely forgotten to buy before Jean was born. They had come home, completely exhausted, only to realize that hadn't bought a rocking chair. Levi had been too tired to make a fuss over such a trivial thing and Erwin, as sleep deprived as he was, went out to buy an overpriced piece of furniture so his mate could properly feed their child.

Levi hadn't been wearing a shirt while he exercise so it was easy access for Jean, as the child immediately began to feed. Erwin had to start wearing tank tops around the house, seeing as Jean would mistakenly latch onto his chest hoping for a meal. The first time it happened Erwin had outright yelped.

"Spit it out, blondie," Levi said this gently, not only to relax the child but also his anxious mate. The pheromones coming off of Erwin's glands were that of nerves and frustration.

"I- well, I don't want to stress you out, Lee," Erwin scrubbed a palm over the scratchy stubble on his chin, looking everywhere but Levi's eyes. "I love you, you're my beautiful mate and I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. I know you know that, but I just want you to know that even more after what I'm going to say next-,"

"Erwin," Levi cut in, his piercing stare silencing the Alpha immediately. "Calm down. Just tell me what's going on."

Erwin sighed, conceded to his fate. He sat on the couch, weight falling dramatically. It was next to the rocking chair, turned so that Levi could look at him without straining.

"The letter was from my mother," he explained, sounding even more exhausted than he had when Jean had kept them awake for three days straight. "She... saw my name in the papers from one of my recent cases. She said it had surprised her, that she never expected that of me. I don't believe she expected anything of me."

Erwin stared at the ground, hands clasped together in his lap. His knuckles were turning white, stress only adding to the slight bags under his eyes.

Levi remained silent, knowing his mate wasn't done. Erwin had only spoken of his mother a few times in the time they had been mate's. He had explained that he and his mother were quite close, their trio of a family a tight knit group before his father had fallen ill. When he passed apparently his mother had thrown the blame on Erwin, seeing as they couldn't afford the hospital bills because of how much money they spent taking care of a child. While it was Erwin's father who had denied treatment because he knew the debt would only burden them, his mother had basically disowned him after the death of her mate. Erwin was only twelve at the time, forced to stay with his aunt and uncle until he reached eighteen and left for college. Erwin had explained that he never truly hated his mother for what she did, he was only ever disappointed that he could have missed out on a happier childhood.

Now, though, his mother was obviously trying to reconnect with him. Whether it was because she thought he had wealth or because she finally knew where to find him, Levi would soon know.

"She wants to meet with me, see what my life has become," Erwin's brows were furrowed, whether from disbelief or anger Levi wasn't sure. "She made it clear that she doesn't want to see me for my money, just to... just to see me. I think she might want to- well- reconnect."

Erwin ran fingers through his hair, the light amount of product in his golden strands holding them back from falling on his forehead. Levi thought it was safe for him to speak.

"Huh," Levi said, scratching his chin in thought. He was surprised by the light amount hairs he felt; usually it took weeks for his scruff to grow. He supposed it was because he hadn't shaved since giving birth. "Do you think she has good intentions?"

Erwin hesitated for a moment. Then, he nodded.

"Alright," Levi shrugged with one shoulder, causing Jean to fuss for a bit before he began to feed again. "I think it's a good idea. Time for me to meet your mom."

Erwin's head shot toward him, eyes wide. His lifted his hands almost in surrender before speaking. "You don't have to be okay with this, Levi. I understand if this is an uncomfortable situation for you."

Levi shook his head. "No, I want to meet her. Plus, I can't just let her beat the shit out of you when she finds out you gave our kid two different hair colors."

Jean did not, in fact, have that. His hair was simply darker at the roots, as Erwin had explained before. While he didn't have much hair to go off of the slight amount that was there showed off his light brown and tan hair perfectly. Levi often teased Erwin about it, though Erwin would have loved his son even if he were born with a bright blue head of hair.

Erwin scratched the back of his neck, laughing in a nervous tone. Levi didn't like that tone. "She may or may not know that I have a child," the Alpha bit the inside of his cheek. "Or a mate."

Levi out right laughed. Laughed. Erwin groaned in agony. Levi laughing like that never meant anything good; of course it was directed at that.

The Omega turned his attention towards the baby in his arms, apparently satisfied with the amount of milk he had just ingested. "Your daddy is screwed as fuck, yes he is."

Erwin chuckled lightly, gently gliding his fingers through Levi's dark hair. "I thought we agreed on not cursing in front of Jean?"

Levi glanced at his mate with a cold stare. "And I thought we agreed on you washing dishes for the first two months after he was born."

_"Shit."_

Erwin was quick to escape to the kitchen where he could wash the semi mountain of dishes waiting for him. Levi on the other hand carried the sleepy child in his arms to the nursery. The crib had been a gift from one of Erwin's many coworkers; Levi was just shocked they had bought one that fit his standards.

Jean was placed on the soft cushion at the bottom, Levi being extra cautious about the placement of his head. Too far to the side and he could have neck pain, straight up and he could grow up with a deformed head. Hell, being a parent required him to be worried far too often for his liking.

Jean, while more than capable of screaming his lungs out, thankfully had the ability to fall asleep faster than anyone Levi had ever seen. It meant he could leave the room in less than five minutes, a miracle in parenting time, and he was back on the couch enjoying his regular cooking show as always.

After more than half an hour Erwin sat down next to him, an arm strewn over the back of the cushions to pull his mate close.

"You're really bad at washing dishes," Levi muttered, tilting his head back so he could look at his mate.

"Hush, I'm getting faster," Erwin defended.

"Fourty-five minutes isn't fast, Smith," Levi countered, his hand straying down to the waist band of Erwin's pajama pants. Saturday afternoons were a favorite in their household, as it meant neither of them had anything that required actual clothing to be put on.

"It beats my last time of fifty-eight, Mr. Ackerman-Smith," Erwin teased, his pheromones growing thick at the feeling of strong fingers prying at him.

The Alpha leaned down for a kiss, one which quickly turned heated, and Levi pushed the blond back before he could sneak a hand between his thighs.

"Wait," Levi leaned back, cocking his head to the side in thought, as if he had forgotten something. A moment later he nodded his head, an internal mystery solved in a fraction of a second. The boner currently residing in Erwin's pants was making him quite a bit duller than he usually was. "I didn't take my birth control."

Erwin sighed before burying his face in Levi's neck, a groan muffled into his Omega's soft skin. Sure, he could take the pill now, but that required effort, and Levi lacked such a thing after he had just put a month-old baby to sleep. It would be best to wait, considering the fact that they already have a baby sleeping in the nursery. Technically, it was almost a guarantee that Levi's body would keep itself from becoming pregnant so soon after having a child; it was just Omegan nature. Levi needn't worry, he knew, but he also had to stand his ground when his husband was getting so pushy. That was until Erwin lost his shred of concern over his mate taking a tiny pill, causing him to bite and lick over the prominent silver scar over Levi's scent gland.

The smaller male moaned, almost completely lost to Erwin's charm, before he realized that he really, really didn't want to deal with two kids going through their terrible twos at the same time.

"Erwin-, shit, Erwin, hands to yourself," Levi pushed his mate back, rolling his eyes at the faint growl that came from his horny Alpha.

During an Omega's pregnancy it would be impossible for their Alpha's to go into rut; it was a protection for the Omega and the child. Ruts entailed, at most, four days of rigorous sex to sate the Alpha's urges. After birth, though, the sheer amount of pent up hormones that were coursing through the Alpha's was enough to land them with an entire week worth of rut. Or, if sated properly, only three days. Omega's could go up to six months after having a child without a heat just to take care of them without worrying about falling into a bed ridden, sweat covered mess.

Levi was surprised it had taken so long for Erwin to go into rut, seeing as Jean had been born an entire month before. Looking at his mate now, those blown pupils, the sweat beaded at his brow; he was trying his hardest to hold back, to keep himself from letting lose on his Omega. Erwin was always very contentious of himself during a rut, even while dealing with the insatiable urges; sure, he could never really complete an entire sentence while mating under the influence of a rut, but it was the thought that counted. Levi was appreciative of the concern; at least for now. To hell with soft touches when he had been deprived for months on end.

"Levi," Erwin breathed, the name falling from his lips like a prayer. Levi would have felt flattered were it not for the fact that his mate was groping his upper thigh in a way that made him feel like a soft blanket on display, out for petting. "You're so-, you smell so good, you're gorgeous, Levi-,"

Levi was pushed back by the weight of Erwin caging him against the arm cushion of the couch. The Alpha had somehow managed to slip himself between Levi's thighs, his erection dry humping Levi in a way that made him want to mount his mate there and then. Except, he still hadn't taken his birth control. Erwin had probably already forgotten the fact that he even needed it and if he wanted to get it, the Alpha wouldn't let him leave their little nest for the life of him.

Levi decided to use his edge; intimidation and sex appeal. Erwin always seemed to crumble at that daring pair.

"Erwin," he said this with conviction, his eyebrows drawn in to show minor irritation. The Alpha pulled himself away from Levi's neck where there were no doubt a dozen hickeys by now, tilting his head in confusion. "We can't mate. Not yet."

Erwin was close to whining, Levi could see it. The hint of a quiver at his bottom lip was enough to have Levi steeling his features.

"No mating," he reiterated, pursing his lips for a moment. Erwin was beginning to feel pain, Levi could see it. The way he shifted his hips and the way his neck tensed minutely. He needed to give his poor mate something. Maybe a hand job? No, that was a horrific idea; Levi would never let Erwin get away with only giving him a hand job of all things.

Before Levi could offer up another solution, a moan was wrenched from his lips. Erwin had gotten impatient, as he always did during ruts, and closed his lips around one of Levi's pert nipples. The sensitive skin there shot chills through the Omega's body, his mind going blank at the pleasure it brought him. He had almost forgotten how nice it felt; ever since giving birth he hadn't asked Erwin to fix his... problem, per say. Now, though, it felt better than ever. His sweet milk was enticed from the developed glands in his chest, Erwin quick to suck down the delicious substance.

Erwin moved to the other nipple when Levi pushed at the side of his head, his chest aching from the new-found demand for more milk. When Levi finally managed to get his mate to look at him again there was a thin line of white dripping down his chin, a ridiculous sight to see on his Alpha.

"Back," Levi pointed to the opposite arm of the couch, expression stern. When Erwin dealt with ruts Levi had to be extra pushy; his Alpha was usually too distracted by his scent to listen to him otherwise. "Lay back."

Erwin reluctantly did so, chest rising and falling with quick pants. "L-Lee," he managed, fists clenching in his effort not to smother his Omega all over again.

Levi raised a brow, unimpressed. "You're talking, huh? That's better than your last rut."

He slotted himself in between Erwin's ridiculously muscular thighs, planting a teasing kiss on his lips. The Alpha predictably followed him when he pulled away, aching for more, but Levi simply pushed him back with a gentle hand on his chest.

"If you wanted a blowjob so bad you could have just told me," Levi complained, already pulling down the loose waist band of Erwin's sweatpants. "You didn't have to go into fucking rut."

"I apologize- shit-," Erwin struggled getting out the rest; Levi merely snorted at his attempt. Very attractive before a blowjob. "Next time I will be more conscientious- mn- of that."

Levi hummed at that, shooting his mate a downright evil grin. Erwin was already cursing his body for going into rut before he could sweep the floors.

Once the briefs were pulled back Erwin's cock was left to strain against the flat expanse of his belly, the tip nearing the color red. Levi gave a few experimental strokes, nothing too drastic, and Erwin smacked his head back against the cushion in agony. Levi really was torturing him.

A long stripe was dragged across the underside of the Alpha's knot, delivered by Levi's tongue. Erwin had already fisted a hand in Levi's hair, but he kept himself from tightening his grip. His Omega was fine with hair pulling, but if he pushed it too far he knew he could say goodbye to any type of release.

"You're being gentle," Levi observed, experimentally sucking on the tip of Erwin's cock.

Erwin, in response, let out a ragged breath. His reactions during ruts always seemed to entertain Levi, as they were always so drastically exaggerated.

Levi had managed to get himself down halfway Erwin's knot before the Alpha tried to slam himself down Levi's throat. The Omega pulled off immediately, coughing lightly, and glared at his mate with a deadly stare.

Erwin apologized, his words jumbled, and Levi went back down.

Miraculously he was able to take Erwin's entire knot, his jaw aching from the effort being put into the blowjob, and bobbed his head with the rhythm of a random commercial jingle that couldn't seem to get out of his head. It was an upbeat one at least; Erwin was enjoying it, so much so that he gripped his fingers into Levi's hair and without warning spilled himself into his Omega's mouth.

To avoid the sheer amount of seed Erwin was bound to release, Levi pulled himself off and swallowed the salty-sweet substance in his mouth.

"You should warn me next time, you dick," Levi grumbled, pushing sweaty hair out of his eyes. He would need a haircut soon, he realized.

Erwin had the decency to look sorry, his slowly deflating knot apparently occupying most of his attention as he couldn't get a word out. Levi didn't hold it against him; he was barely ever able to speak actual words during his heat.

"Thank you, Lee," the Alpha finally said, a bright smile on his face. He was feeling better at least.

"Yeah, whatever," Levi placed a half-hearted kiss on Erwin's lips, only for his mate to pull him in for a proper lip session.

Before it could go any further (again), Levi untangled himself from Erwin's arms and stood up, stretching his neck as he did so.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

Erwin pouted. Fucking pouted. Levi was really going to give him an ear full after his rut was over.

After a dramatically long eye roll, Levi gestured for Erwin to follow. "Come on, you're filthy too."

Erwin hadn't even bothered waiting to get to the bathroom before stripping.

* * *

Three days in leaves Erwin's rut almost completely diminished, the thick scent currently plaguing their bedroom leaving it an absolute biohazard for Levi. The only way to get Erwin to relax for even a moment was to bring him into the nursery, as Jean's scent brought him back from his hormone crazed fuck fest. Levi refused to allow him hold Jean unless he was sitting, as his body was far too unpredictable during a rut to hold a new born baby safety, and Erwin hadn't exactly argued with him. He was just glad he could give his son the necessary love and affection he deserves before his body demanded his mate once more.

Levi humored his mate as best he could; he was always taken care of so perfectly during his heats that when Erwin's ruts came around he did his best to make sure Erwin didn't accidentally fall on his face when he got out of bed to take a leak. Erwin appreciated it; he showed this appreciation by sucking dark bruises on the column of Levi's neck.

During dinner prep on the third day of Erwin's rut, Levi is almost overwhelmed with the fact that onions are surprisingly hard to cut. He took a deep breath, watched the video titled "How to cut an onion without cutting yourself," and somehow managed not to chop off one of his fingers.

"Lee, Jean's pretty good at this!" Erwin called out from his place on the tiny toddler mat set out on their living room floor. Jean was bundled up in Erwin's arms while the Alpha bottle fed him. The mat wasn't so much for Jean as it was for Erwin; he refused to sit anywhere that was actually comfortable like a couch or a chair, as apparently, he needed to "get used to playing on the floor." Levi had rolled his eyes at that logic.

"Yeah, his many talents include being able to drink milk," Levi commented dryly, careful to portion a tablespoon of oil before pouring the sliced onion into the pan.

Levi glanced over at his Alpha to make sure he wasn't about to drop Jean, then went back to slicing up bits of meat. He had no idea what it was. The butcher at the store had grabbed something he said, "tasted like a gift from god" and Levi had merely thrown it in the shopping cart. The Omega was getting pretty skilled at cooking, that didn't mean he knew what he was cooking with.

Distantly he heard Erwin talking to Jean, assuring him of just how well he was doing. The Alpha was nothing but a softy when it came to their son; he would always be the first to wake up to check on him when the baby monitor erupted with crying, as well as the first to volunteer to hold him whenever he began to fuss. Levi never put up a fight; he loved his son more than anything, but he definitely enjoyed his time to relax if he knew Erwin was taking care of it.

"You know, if you feed him too fast he's gonna throw up," Levi mumbled, tossing in the sliced meat. It sizzled, a slight amount of oil splashing as he moved the pan around. He leaned back, a self-defense technique to shield himself from the oil attack, and stepped away for a moment while it cooked.

"I'm being careful," Erwin assured him, chuckling softly when Jean latched onto one of his fingers.

"Really?" Levi crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. Erwin really wasn't; Levi had showed him exactly how to do it, as had the millions of videos Erwin had watched in preparation, but he could never keep himself from indulging his son.

The Alpha nodded, placing the bottle on the coffee table before holding Jean up against his shoulder to attempt properly fathering him. It ended badly, as (not surprisingly) Jean threw up on his shoulder. Levi merely shook his head and stirred the meat a few times before he was sure it was cooked through. After the stove was properly shut off, Levi mercifully made his way over to Erwin who unfortunately for him was dealing with a sobbing baby who was now covered in puke.

"Lee, I can't, what's happening," Erwin's rut was officially ruining his thinking process. Normally after being puked on Erwin would calmly wash Jean off before taking care of himself, but his rut addled mind was busy freaking the hell out over the wailing child.

"I got him," Levi sighed overly dramatic, to which Erwin became even more frantic over, and the Omega calmly took the child away from his mate. "Clean yourself, you look sad."

Erwin seemed slightly offended, but after looking down at his three-day old attire and vomit covered t-shirt he decided not to argue with his mate.

"I'll feed him slower next time," Erwin rubbed the back of his neck, quickly standing so he could finally shed himself of the soiled clothes.

Levi snorted out a laugh, a hand rubbing at Jean's back in a soothing manner. The child calmed down, the scent of his father quick to dispel any distress.

Jean was successfully placed in his crib just as Erwin finished ridding himself of the horrid smell of child puke, the Alpha taking a seat at the dining room table with his head down as if he'd been scolded. Levi almost laughed at that, but he decided it was best to make fun of his mate while they were sitting face to face at the dinner table.

The Alpha had at least set the table before placing himself in his very own time out, so Levi simply had to pour him a bowl of whatever the fuck he ended up making. There was a video on it and it tasted fine to him, so Levi supposed it was, in fact, fine.

Erwin appreciated the meal, if having two whole servings gave it away. Levi took a sip of some type of fruit juice Erwin picked out at the store. Honestly, he had absolutely no idea what was in their fridge.

"You're upset," he observed. Erwin shifted in his seat a bit.

"I suppose."

"Ah, you're using lawyer talk on me. That's fucking cold, Smith," Levi said this with a teasing lilt, hoping to cheer up his ridiculous mate. He usually didn't care to do much when it came to cheering Erwin up, as just the thought of him being concerned had Erwin cooing in no time; but he was still dealing with a rut, which made him far more moody than usual. He guessed that it there was ever a time to be a good mate, it was now.

"I'm trying," Erwin muttered. It was almost a whisper, Levi barely even heard it.

"Trying what?"

The Alpha glanced in the direction of the nursery, nerves spiking in his scent. "To be a good father."

Levi paused, his fork halfway to his lips. Erwin seemed genuinely perplexed, as if this had been bothering him for weeks now. Maybe it was.

"You  _are_ a good dad, Erwin," Levi replied, releasing a wave of calming pheromones. His scent was still a bit sweet and it helped him get Erwin to relax faster.

"I know, Lee, but I feel like I'm not doing enough-,"

"Hey, hey," Levi cut Erwin off, placing his hand over the Alpha's. His callused knuckles were far different than the smooth, tan skin of his mate, but it just made him appreciate Erwin all the more. "You're doing great, Erwin. Jean is the happiest fucking baby I know and hell, I think you're the best father on this entire god damn continent. Don't you dare doubt yourself, Smith."

"Levi..." Erwin was cracking, the corners of his lips wobbling into a dazzling smile. The Omega couldn't wait to see it show completely.

"You're my husband and my mate, Erwin. I trust you more than anyone," Levi brought Erwin's hand up, brushing his lips against Erwin's large knuckles. This caused his mate to blush like the flustered guy he first met all those years ago, and that bright smile finally surfaced.

"Thank you, Lee."

Levi was brought into a tight embrace, as Erwin had already brought himself around the table to hug Levi close. The Omega dealt with it, being pulled off his chair into his Alpha's warm arms. It was quite comfortable there, anyways.

"You're welcome, dick," Levi grinned, a small show of his affectionate side. It was hidden since he was being crushed against Erwin's chest, but neither of them minded. For the moment, it was perfect.

"Is that a fucking boner I feel, Smith?"

Until Erwin's rut rudely butted in.

* * *

"Levi!" Hange bounded towards the Omega, their arms outstretched to the point that Levi was beginning to question whether or not they had elastic limbs. "Leeeeeevi-!"

Levi planted one of his hands in front of him, causing the Beta to slam on their breaks before colliding into him. "I'm not about to have all of my bones broken before my kid even hits three months, Hange."

"Ohhh, Levi! Where's Jean, when can I see him? I'm his godparent, I should get to see him!"

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he prayed to god for all the patience in the world. It still wouldn't be enough to deal with Hange. "You literally saw him last week. What more could you possibly want?"

Hange groaned, a painful sound that left Levi wincing. "But Leeeeeeeeeviii! He's so cute, I love him! You have to let me see him again."

Tears were brimming their eyes. Levi was about to punch them.

"Erwin's taking care of him at home, I'm just here to get some fucking scones."

Hange lept over the counter, an enormous smile on their face as they tied their apron. Levi had almost forgotten that Hange worked at Mike's café. Oh well.

"What'll it be?"

Levi ordered six entire scones before leaving, the paper bag in his hand ridiculously heavy for a half a dozen baked goods.

He was just walking home when he nearly ran into a woman, both of them stopping in their tracks. Levi paused to see what she would do, as he was not about to play the whole "I'll try to walk this way only to have you try to do that as well" game.

The woman was a bit older, he could tell by the slight wrinkles taking place in the creases of her face. The lines around her eyes reminded him of Erwin. Hell, her hair reminded him of Erwin. The golden highlights were just like his mate's, as were the striking cheekbones she sported. Her face was a bit softer, her jaw a slight bit more curved. The main difference between them were her eyes; they were green instead of blue, though it did nothing to keep Levi from staring a little bit longer than necessary.

When the woman politely asked him if he was alright, he snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry," he mumbled, coughing to bring himself back to reality. As he was about to push past her, she tapped his arm softly, causing him to turn around again. He watched her carefully, trying to figure out what she wanted.

"Do you know where... um, Sima café is?" She asked.

Levi's brows wrinkled together. "You mean Sina café?"

She brightened, her smile threatening to blind him. She really did look like Erwin. "Yes, that's it! Sina. You know it?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah, I work there. It's on the left." He pointed towards the front doors.

She seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before addressing Levi again. "You work at Sina? What luck," she grinned, pulling out a paper from her pocket. "You wouldn't happen to know a "Levi," would you?"

Levi was silent for a moment. This could be a serial killer. He really wasn't in the mood to be murdered today, he just bought a half dozen scones. Wait, what was he thinking? This was just some old woman.

"Yeah," he replied. His fingers twitched, folding down the paper on the bag he was holding once again. "I'm Levi."

She seemed especially shocked by this; then it seemed to please her. Fuck, she was showing a lot of emotion. Levi guessed he looked like a punk teenager avoiding contact with adults compared.

"You're Levi? This is wonderful," she said. "I was speaking to one of my son’s old friends, Nile, and he said that if I wished to get in contact with him directly instead of just mail I could go to Sina café and find Levi." She paused, shoving the piece of paper back in her bag.

Levi was growing more and more suspicious. Her son? Levi knew her son? He almost wished he was wrong in his next assumption.

"My son's name is Erwin Smith, do you know him?"

Levi sighed. Fucking sighed. Of course this was Erwin's mother. Of course he gets to meet Erwin's mother outside of a coffee shop while he smuggles six entire scones back to his house for he and his husband to binge eat while they watch an invigorating football game. Of course this happens to him, because he's Levi, for fucks sake. No good luck there.

"Yeah, I know him," he supplied.

She brightened immediately, taking a step forward. Levi almost stepped back in response.

"Please, can you get me in contact with him? I'm trying to fix something between us. If you're his friend, you might already know what that "problem" is." She looked away for a moment, unable to maintain eye contact. "I know he probably doesn't want to see me, but I need to explain myself. He deserves an explanation, in the least. Even if he refuses to speak to me ever again, I need to know that he at least had closure."

Levi studied her for a moment. She seemed genuinely sorry for what happened, her eyes full of regret. He and Erwin had already agreed to meeting with her, right? What's the difference if she came over now compared to a week later?

With that thought, Levi knew he was going to regret his next decision.

"I can bring you to his house?" He offered.

"That would be incredible!" She grinned, holding out a hand for him to shake. The Omega juggled the wallet in his right hand before shoving it in the pocket of his jacket, grabbing hold of the woman's hand. Her grasp was firm and everything Levi expected from Erwin's mother.

"I'm Elizabeth Smith. Nice to meet you, Levi."

Levi neglected to offer his last name, as it just so happened to be the same as her own. He was willing to procrastinate on that front; Erwin could handle that.

It took ten minutes to reach his house, or as Elizabeth knew it as, Erwin's house. She spoke to him along the way; nothing drastic, just a bit about herself and how she had gotten there. A train ride and a taxi cab. Apparently, her hotel was very near to their home.

"Well, this is it," Levi said, gesturing at his home.

Elizabeth knew it was Erwin's house, seeing as she recognized the house number. Levi was thankfully she at least knew not to just blindly trust him. Hell, he could be the serial killer to her.

Eli, as she instructed Levi he could refer to her as, was a bit shocked to see that Levi owned keys to "Erwin's house."

"Are you two roommates? Ah, these houses can be quite expensive. I swear, when I rented my first apartment both of my friends had to live with me just so we could share the cost-,"

As she rambled, Levi opened the door and wiped his shoes off on the mat. Erwin made his way to the front entrance, a bright smile on his face. Jean was in his arms playing with a rattle as he walked towards his mate.

"Lee! You're back, great. The game is about to start. Hey, Jean didn't throw up on me after I fed him! You were right about feeding him slower, I think I'm getting the hang of..."

Erwin stopped, eyes wide as saucers once they fell on his mother. Levi cringed. Currently, his mate was wearing five-year-old sweatpants and a torn up undershirt. It was the middle of the weekend, of course he wouldn't dress to meet his mother; but damn, what a way to greet someone. Levi had to compose himself.

Levi looked back at Eli, the shock on her face mirroring Erwin's. She wasn't staring at Erwin's clothing choice, though; her attention was preoccupied by the baby in her son's arms and the silver scar of a bonding mark on the side of his neck.

"Erwin, this is Elizabeth, we ran into each other by the café. I think she's your mom." Levi kicked off his shoes as he waited for someone to break the silence, though it didn't seem like that was going to happen any time soon.

"Eli, you wanna come in?" Levi offered, a hand on the door just in case Erwin felt the need to slam it shut.

"I- um, well, yes. Thank you, Levi." She stepped through the doorway, the Omega shutting the door as soon as she slipped her off her shoes and placed them by the wall.

Erwin was still firmly planted in place, mouth agape. Jean's baby laughter cut through the silence, apparently seeing the shock on his father's face as completely and utterly hilarious. Levi almost laughed.

"I..," Erwin tried, and failed, to get anything out.

"I apologize for this, Erwin." Eli began. "This is sudden, I know. But you sent me that letter about wanting to see me as well and I couldn't stop myself from coming. Your friend was gracious enough to bring me here."

"...Friend?" Erwin glanced at Levi, a brow raised in question. Levi merely shrugged. He definitely wanted to leave it to Erwin as to how he wished to let his mother know he mated a male Omega /and/ had a child with said Omega.

"She wanted to come, I thought it was good a time as any if she was already looking for you." Levi explained. Erwin nodded, though he still couldn't completely understand the situation.

"Well," Eli spoke up, taking a step closer to Erwin. The Alpha took a step back. "I-, I'm here to explain myself, if you will allow it."

Erwin glanced at Levi, as if begging for help, and Levi butted in to save his poor damsel in distress.

"I'm going to talk to Erwin for a second. Make yourself at home," Levi offered, to which Eli nodded her head in understanding.

Erwin followed his mate into the kitchen, far enough away that his mother couldn't hear them.

"Lee..," Erwin sounded like he was about to cry. Jean was beginning to fuss from the way his father seemed to be upset.

"Hey, old man," Levi brushed a hand through Erwin's hair, the subtle touch calming the Alpha down immediately. "It's fine. I didn't tell her anything, I'm leaving that up to you."

Levi brushed a wrist against Erwin's neck, his scent making the Alpha smile. The Omega carefully took Jean from his mate, as Erwin was finally readying himself for what was to come.

"God, I love you so much," Erwin kissed Levi once, twice, a third time. Levi had to turn his head to the side to get his husband to calm down for a moment.

"You fucking better," he teased, completely disregarding their agreement not to curse in front of Jean.

After another minute of readying himself, Erwin made his way back to the living room. Levi followed him, a bottle of milk in hand. He thought it best not to breastfeed in front of Erwin's mother.

"Mother," Erwin greeted, seating himself across from her in their living room. Levi sat in the rocking chair, painfully aware of the strange look Eli gave him.

"Erwin, I'm glad you're alright with speaking to me," she smiled. "I thought you would hate me. I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"I don't hate you," Erwin sighed, eyebrows drawn down. Levi wanted nothing more than to hug him. "I'm disappointed in your decisions."

Eli's jaw clenched, but she kept her composure. "I know. You have every right to be. But please, let me explain myself."

Erwin gestured for her to continue. Levi thought he was being merciful.

"When your father died, I couldn't control myself," Eli explained, her fingers fumbling together. "My emotions were a wreck. I couldn't take care of you, even if I wanted to. I turned to alcohol, but I know you were aware."

Erwin nodded.

"You were so much like your father at the time. Kind, loving, forgiving. I couldn't take it. I blamed you, even if it was wrong and unforgivable, even if it tore you away from me, but I couldn't stop myself from doing it. When my sister took you in, I knew I was doing the right thing. I wasn't capable of taking care of a child while under the influence of alcohol and raw emotion. You would have become even more miserable. I only understood that three years after rehabilitation."

Erwin's lips tightened, but other than that he remained silent.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness because I know I won't get it. But please, know I am sorry. I will help you however I can, with your son, the house-," Eli began to get desperate.

"I don't need help with those things," Erwin replied.

"Erwin, please. You're raising a child by yourself, allow me to help."

"I'm not by myself," Erwin defended, his eyes locking with Levi's for a split second.

"I know that you believe having a friend help is enough, but what you need is a-,"

"Mate?" Erwin offered. His mother nodded. "I have a mate. But you already met him."

Eli paused, mouth opening and closing a few times as if trying to communicate. She glanced down at Erwin's hand, catching the sight of Erwin's golden ring, then over at Levi's.

"You're..," Eli stopped.

"Married? Yeah, that old man is my husband." Levi butted in, feeling it was time to cut in.

Eli's brows drew down. Erwin prepared for the worst possible outcome, but what came next was absolutely not what he was expecting.

"You didn't invite me to your wedding?" Eli sounded betrayed. Levi felt it was definitely not the time for her to feel betrayed.

"I-, well, I mean," Erwin gaped, trying to figure out just what to say. "You hadn't spoken to me in years, I just thought you wouldn't have wanted to come."

Eli sighed. "Yes, I understand. You're absolutely right. I apologize."

Erwin grinned, a slight tug of his lips. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay with this."

"Heavens, what did you think I would do? Be upset that my son found a suitable mate?" Eli smiled back, a relief in her eyes Levi recognized as one he had seen in Erwin's many times.

After a moment, she looked over at Levi, then down to Jean.

"May I see him?" She asked.

Levi studied her face, only to decide that she couldn't do any harm if he were to sit next to her with Jean. So that was what he did; she moved aside so he could sit with Jean in his arms. Eli curiously touched his toes, feather light against his soft skin.

Erwin sat next to his mate, brushing the back of his fingers against Levi's scent gland to show his appreciation.

"Mother," Erwin spoke. Eli hummed. "I can't forgive you, yet." he stroked Jean's arm, the serene look on his sons face giving him patience he never knew he had, even if his tolerance level was far greater than anyone he had encountered. "But I am willing to try. If you can prove yourself by being a good grandmother, then maybe."

"Aren't you Mr. Generous," Levi commented, leaning his head on Erwin's shoulder.

Elizabeth smiled, the soft expression enough to make Levi want to fling himself into the sun. God, the Smith family was just a clan of golden retriever puppies. "Thank you, Erwin."

A minute of perfect silence was broken; a tragic loss. Levi was definitely going to fling himself into the sun.

"So, Levi, when are you having another child?" 

* * *

 "I know for a fact that you have not bathed in four days, asshole. No, don't slobber on me, I don't deserve that."

Levi rolled his eyes as Bean relentlessly tried to place her head in his lap. They were out in the park, a great place to be tortured by your enormous dog. Erwin had taken her for a long run only to have her get out of her leash; then he was _really_  running. Levi was just glad he hadn't toppled over at any point in his adventure. The Alpha in question was discussing the best type of renewable energy sources with a random person they had met at the park, Jean asleep in his stroller next to him, leaving Levi to defend himself from their dog.

He really did love her, but she was definitely a pain in the ass at some times. His attention was pulled away from the mut when someone sat next to him on the bench.

"Hey now, that's no way to speak to a lady."

Levi glanced over, surprised to find Farlan taking up the other half of the bench. He was spreading his legs like some kind of animal; Levi shoved a knee at him just to get him to keep to his side. The ridiculous Alpha merely shoved him back.

"I didn't know you were here," Levi commented, elbowing him in the side when his leg was effectively pushed away.

Farlan nudged him back. They continued to harass each other as the conversation went on. "I couldn't stay away knowing there was a kid to teach awful manners to."

Levi groaned. "Dick. Don't fucking teach my kid your bratty tendencies, I already have a mate who can barely reprimand a dog."

Farlan laughed at that, patting Levi on the shoulder as if to apologize for the fact that he chose such a softy for an Alpha. Levi swatted his hand away. Farlan swatted back. They only stopped when Bean barked at Farlan to defend her moody owner.

"You could have chosen meee," Farlan teased, drawing out the "e" in the most annoyingly high-pitched voice he could manage.

"You're my foster brother, asshat," Levi huffed.

"Not technically a brother," Farlan pointed out, waving a finger in Levi's face.

"Shut up, I deal with a child at home already, I'm not about to deal with your harassment too."

"Levi's using big boy words," Farlan snorted. "Your big lawyer man is really affecting your "punk teenage" vibes."

Levi rolled his eyes.

"Farlan!" Erwin jogged over to them, only to remember that Jean's stroller was not exactly the most stable thing, and slowed down to a walk. Either way, he still had a bright grin on his face. "I had no idea you came back." He clapped the other Alpha on the back when he stood, causing Farlan to nearly topple over. Erwin apologized profusely.

"It's fine," Farlan wheezed, rubbing at the back of his neck to help heal his disastrous wounds. "I'm moving just a few cities over. That means I get to bother you guys even more."

Erwin seemed especially happy over this news while Levi couldn't stop himself from letting out a groan of agony. He loved Farlan, just like he loved Bean (maybe a little less than Bean), but he really couldn't handle too much of him before reverting to their sibling rivalry patterns. It would be a week before they started bickering again, he just knew it.

When Farlan went to say hi to Jean, Levi smacked his hand away. If there was one thing he learned from parenting tips he found on the internet, it was to never wake a sleeping baby.

"You should come back to the house with us, we're having a get together tonight. It's been too long since we've had our friends over." Erwin offered.

"We had them over a few weeks ago but this jackass needs playdates every other day," Levi mumbled.

"Sounds great! I can't wait to bother Levi even more," Farlan nudged Levi's ankle with the toe of his boot, causing the Omega's eyebrows to furrow.

"Yeah, I can't wait to talk about the time you got arrested for making out with a mannequin while naked on your nineteenth birthday." Levi stood, grabbing Falran's arm and squeezing to show his excitement. His squeeze got a little _too_  firm and Farlan yelped for help from Erwin. Erwin had merely shrugged. A true betrayal.

"I was drunk, Levi."

"Doesn't mean you didn't almost fuck a mannequin."

After Levi had sufficiently told the entire group of people about Falran's drunken adventure of falling in love with a clothing display item, they got into a heated argument as to whether or not it was means for joking. Farlan thought no, as he thought that "being drunk" was an immediate defense mechanism while Levi thought it as just more fuel to the fire. Everyone let them be for the time being; in nearly ten minutes they would forget about it anyway.

"Has your tolerance been destroyed yet?" Nile judged Erwin's arm.

The Alpha placed his glass down on the side table next to the couch, thinking for a moment. "I don't believe so. I mean, I haven't been drinking much, but it's not _horrific_."

"Oh please," Mike snorted out a laugh, his beer glass hitting the table a little too hard. Petra scolded him. "His tolerance sucks now. Not that it was great to begin with, but now it's just gone."

"Well, mine's awful," Nile sighed, taking another swig of his "light" beer. "Marie told me I can't even take a shot and stay upright."

"Marie did always have an amazing tolerance," Erwin pointed out.

"Why are we talking about Marie when we could be talking about Bean?!" Hange blurted out, half laying on said dog. They weren't even drunk, just too engaged in the dog to care about being relevant in the conversation. As such, everyone dismissed their outburst.

Marie had stayed behind to take care of the weasel twins, something Nile had said he was far too excited about. He told them that he had almost cried when she told him to go have fun while she distracted the brats.

"I'm just glad I get to test my tolerance here tonight," Nile joked.

"The good thing about having one child is, it's easier to find a baby sitter," Nanaba raised her glass, happily taking a drink. She had stopped breastfeeding early on, leaving her with nothing to lose but a morning free of headaches.

Jean had gone to stay with the same sitter that Mike and Nan had for Eren (it was Nanaba's sister, but she had referred to her as a sitter anyways. There was an alarming amount of betrayal in their friend group); it was just easier that way. No one had to bother with extra baby sitters.

"Lucky fuckers," Levi sipped from his sprite a little more aggressively than strictly necessary. He had refused to stop breastfeeding till Jean reached at least one, as the few doctors they had seen had all agreed that it would be best for him, a late bloomer, to keep Jean off of formula until he had reached a year old. Thus, he wasn't allowed to have so much as a spiked orange juice.

"You could have a drink, Levi," Mike shrugged, offering him his contaminated beer glass. Levi sneered at it. "Just wait for it to leave your system and you're golden."

"I'm not taking advice from a drunken slob, Mike," Levi replied.

"Hey now, I'm your boss."

"Not right now."

There was a moment a silence. Then, Mike began to wheeze with laughter. Nanaba clapped him on the back when he started to cough.

"So," Nile started. He shifted in his seat a bit before addressing Erwin properly. "Your mother contacted me about you. Did you two get in contact?"

Erwin rubbed at the back of his neck, a strained laugh pushing its way through his lips. "You could say that."

"I ran into her on the street. She thought I was Erwin's "friend," or whatever." Levi butted in.

"Wait, you told her you two are mated right?" Nanaba questioned.

"Of course," Erwin dismissed her concern quickly. "She was fine with it. I really didn't care if she was or not, but I guess it was nice to see her not really mind it."

"Are you and her... okay now?" Petra asked, careful to voice her question.

Erwin smiled, his eyes trained on the glass in his hands before he looked around the room at all the eyes on him. Then, "I believe we're getting there."

Levi leaned against his side, which prompted the Alpha to immediately wrap an arm around his shoulders. "He was merciful as fuck."

"You told me that your Uncle Kenny fed you nothing but sausages and grass every day, I think you have me beat at being merciful," Erwin shot back, kissing the top of Levi's head afterwards as he couldn't seem to contain his affection.

Levi rolled his eyes. "He's an uncle, I can forgive him easier than a mom."

"Well, I'm just glad you two are on semi-good terms now," Petra said. Mike and Nan agreed, though Nile remained quiet for a moment.

"It's weird that she waited so long to get in contact with you though, right?" Nile pointed out.

"She said she heard about him in the paper," Levi explained.

"It's not like him winning a case was national news, so it couldn't have gone far. Has she stayed in the same place all this time and not moved since the incident?" Nile seemed skeptical, but Levi couldn't quite figure out why. He was the one to send Elizabeth their way, anyhow.

"I believe there are ulterior motives," Erwin stated. Levi glanced in him in surprise. When they had time to discuss Eli's return alone, Erwin had said that he didn't believe she was here for anything but closure, but apparently, he had since changed his mind. "But I'm willing to see what she does. She's the mother I remember from when I was younger, so I'm hoping that her lapse in judgement was just that; a lapse."

Mike tossed Erwin another beer, which the Alpha easily caught of course (with Levi's help), and shot Mike a questioning look after.

"You're talking like a damn lawyer with us, Smith. Get drunk already."

Levi reprimanded Mike, as apparently, he didn't want his mate having alcohol poisoning by the end of the night, but agreed in the end that it was probably best for Erwin to loosen up a tiny bit. When Erwin topped off his fourth beer (honestly, they had bourbon, why not go for that instead?), Levi had officially cut him off. Erwin hadn't exactly cared, as his nose was planted firmly on the side of Levi's neck directly on top of his scent gland. The Omega barely paid any attention to him, he was so used to this.

"So... is he usually like this?" Farlan eyed the Alpha currently fondling the hem of Levi's t-shirt. The Omega shrugged.

"When he's drunk." Levi gently pried off the hand trying to strip him, causing his mate to sigh pitifully.

"Levi, you smell good," Erwin mumbled against his neck.

Levi hummed and took another sip of his drink. "What a wonderful compliment. I would have never guessed."

Farlan leaned in close to the side of Levi's neck currently unoccupied by his mate and took a whiff before nodding his head in agreement. "He's right. You do smell good."

"Shut up, you've just always liked my scent," Levi griped.

Erwin pulled himself away from his mate's alluring scent to address the Alpha smelling his mate, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. People couldn't just _scent_  Levi out of nowhere. That wasn't right.

"Mine," eloquent as ever, that's all his drunk brain could manage at the moment.

Levi pressed a hand against Erwin's chest, rolling his eyes at the pathetic show of dominance. It wasn't even really dominance, it was just Erwin acting like a child over his even more childish friend.

"I'm not trying to steal him, I swear," Farlan assured, tagging on a wink just to mess with the Omega.

Erwin didn't take too kindly to that, as growls filled the room of mostly intoxicated dynamics. Hange, the only sober one, cackled in their spot next to Bean.

Levi pushed his Alpha back with a palm to his chest, a gentle action that made the blond immediately fall back against the cushions. That may have been because he was so tipsy, though.

"Stop growling, you're encouraging him," Levi complained.

Farlan laughed in response, uncaring of the possessive look in Erwin's eye. He knew just how ridiculous Erwin could get over his mate, but he also knew his closest friend wouldn't let his husband completely maul him.

"Levi used to let me scent him whenever I got nervous," Farlan explained, everyone else in the room becoming immediately intrigued while Levi rolled his eyes. "He's secretly a sweet guy."

Levi huffed. "You were a whiny little shit. I couldn't just say no to you crying for attention."

"Levi, the knight in shining armor," Nanaba announced, her voice cracking with laughter.

"You have a heart, Levi? I never would have guessed. I just thought Erwin liked to torture himself with you." Mike snorted, his beer nearly sloshing onto the floor.

"Don't bully him," Erwin defended his mate, the dutiful husband he was, and wrapped his arms around Levi's middle to protect him. It was just his way of getting closer to his mate without being pushed away again.

"Bully? Really?" Levi was doomed. This was how his mate defended him against foes? He might as well keel over now.

"They're bullying you," Erwin mumbled against his shoulder, slowly inching his way back to Levi's neck. The Omega didn't even bother trying to stop him, he would just find his way back there eventually no matter what.

"I would never bully you, Lee," Farlan teased, the nickname one he had used when they were younger. It was the reason Hange had called him that while drunk the one time, and why Erwin had ended up referring to him as that whenever he was overly affectionate (which was quite often).

Erwin's growling began again, possessive scent filling the air to the point that Hange covered their nose. Everyone else's senses were dulled by the alcohol, but the poor designated driver that Hange was had to deal with the Alpha's aggression full force. Levi was so used to smelling possessive pheromones that he didn't even bother trying to subdue him. Not yet, at least. If he was sober, he might as well have _some_  fun. If that entailed his mate and his closest friend drunkenly battling it out, so be it.

"Smith's jealous!" Hange blurted out. No one paid attention except Bean, who proceeded to slobber all over their face.

"Lee is my name for him." Erwin tightened his hold on the Omega, his stare a little unfocused from the booze, but not enough to lesson his intimidation.

"I came up with the name, Smith," Farlan pointed out, physically pointing his finger in the man's face. Levi shooed it away.

"And?" Erwin shot back.

Farlan's face twisted up in offense. "And, that means I get to use it!"

"You're arguing with a lawyer, Far," Levi mumbled. Farlan waved a dismissive hand at him while Mike continued to wheeze with laughter.

"And he's still my mate," Erwin countered. A low blow, but affective. Farlan couldn't top that.

"And I was his first kiss," Farlan retorted, crossing his arms defiantly.

Levi could feel everyone staring at him, even his mate. The Omega crossed his arms before muttering:

"Yeah, he was my first kiss. Back off, assholes."

Nearly everyone was laughing; nearly, because Erwin most definitely wasn't laughing. Were he sober perhaps he would have been, but this was drunk, attention seeking Erwin who was affected by everything regarding Levi.

"I wasn't your first kiss?" Erwin asked, the betrayal in his voice almost making Levi laugh. Almost.

"I wasn't even a virgin when we did it, Erwin, how would you have been my first kiss?" Levi glanced over his shoulder at his mate, a grin curling at the corner of his lips. Leave it to Erwin's pouty face to make Levi nearly smile as he explained his sex life in front of all of their friends.

"Erwin, you should drink some water," Nile offered him a glass, only for the blond to shake his head (which nearly collided with Levi's nose), and proceed to shove his face into the crook of Levi's neck to "hide."

"Okay guys, he's officially acting like a toddler. Time to go," Levi announced.

Hange let out a drawn out "aww" before Petra went over to help them up. She was somewhat drunk, meaning Hange had to in turn help keep Petra from falling over.

"Levi, we need to do something! When Erwin doesn't have a boner, obviously," Hange laughed, obnoxiously, and picked Petra up bridal style. "I don't need to see little Erwin all the time, Smith!"

Levi glanced down at his mate's lap to see that he did, in fact, have a full-blown erection. He was quite sure that that was anatomically impossible for someone so drunk, but his mate had a powerful knot. A truly incredible man.

"All the more reason for you guys to get the fuck out," Levi said, waving at them as they carried Petra out of the house. Mike and Nan left with them, as they all rode together, and Nile followed after. He stopped for a moment to address Levi.

"Levi, watch out for him around his mother, alright? Make sure she's kind to him," Nile said.

"Don't worry, asshat," Levi assured. He patted his mate's forearm, the one currently holding him in a death grip. "He's safe with me."

Nile seemed satisfied enough, so he bid the three of them a farewell and left.

Farlan was the last man standing. Well, sitting. He was still hogging half of the couch.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Levi questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're kicking me out." Farlan raised up his hands in surrender. "But first."

As fast as he possibly could, he brushed one of his wrists against Levi's scent gland. The scent of fresh cut grass and honeydew stuck to his skin even with the quick rub, and Levi already wanted to kill him.

"You fucker," Levi growled.

Farlan saluted him, jumping off the couch before Erwin even started making any possessive noises. "Bye, Lee!"

With that, the young Alpha left. That left Levi alone with his confused, yet slightly offended mate.

"Lee," Erwin sounded like he either needed a nap or an orgasm. "He scent marked you."

"That he did," Levi sighed.

"You'll let me get rid of it, right?" Erwin asked, surprisingly tame for the thick pheromones currently wafting off of his scent glands.

"Nope," Levi surprised even himself with that. Well, he /was/ a slight bit salty from everyone drinking except him; maybe this was how he could get back at his mate for getting drunk without him. "Only when you're sober."

Erwin groaned in agony.

* * *

Elizabeth Smith was a... pushy woman. Levi was using a polite term, of course. This was Erwin's mother, he couldn't call her rude or brash. Wait, had he just done that?

Either way, Eli was adamant about him having a second child as fast as humanly possible. She apparently wanted to prove herself to her son by showing off her amazing skills as a grandmother, and only one child wasn't enough to show off the true extent of her "gifts."

Erwin thought it was hilarious.

"Levi, it's never too early after a pregnancy to go for another one," Eli had said, a bright grin on her face.

"Yeah? My tits feel like they're about to explode and I think my bladder might actually rip apart if I shoot for two brats in one year," Levi had replied. Eli acted offended, but she had laughed anyway. His crude comments did nothing to deter a former alcoholic.

Erwin would butt in, a sly grin planted on his face as he did so. Damn Smith's and they're charming grins.

"You know, Lee, I think Jean might love a sibling who's so close in age as him," Erwin teased, gently attacking his mate's scent glands with light nibbles.

Levi would smack him away, usually saying something like, "well you're welcome to have them yourself," and both of those evil Smith's would laugh. He felt personally attacked.

Erwin was slowly warming up to his mother again. His prior hesitancy was wiped away by her actions; she was the ideal grandmother for Jean. While she was in no way perfect, as she explained herself with her bouts of anxiety, she was once again becoming the woman Erwin knew before his father had passed.

Levi was glad to see his mate reconnecting with his mother, but he also didn't want to be around her all the time since he was usually the one she fell back on to talk to. Well, he was the only other adult in the house and while Jean was excellent at baby babble, he couldn't expect his son to take the blunt force of Erwin's mother alone.

Their conversations always comprised of Erwin, how to be a proper Omega, and what the best ways at making jam were. While he was thoroughly interested in the various stories of Erwin breaking multiple bones from reading while walking, he also despised having to deal with more "a proper Omega always treats their Alpha with utmost respect." Because hell, he couldn't expect a Beta to understand his dilemma, but also, has she even met her own son? If Levi would one day treat Erwin with "utmost respect," his mate might ask if he was on drugs. It wasn't who Levi was to change his ways to fit her way of thinking, so he would kindly tell her that, "sorry, I'm a fucked-up Omega." It usually caught her off guard enough to make her shut up.

One afternoon, he and Erwin spend the afternoon in their backyard; it was a chilly day out, but not enough to warrant jackets of any kind. Jean was fine with a light sweater, but he was currently passed out in his stroller.

"Your mother tells me I need to "treat you like a proper Alpha," whatever _that_  fucking means." Levi griped.

Erwin glanced over at him from his kneeling position by the garden. He was tending to his red rose bush, something he refused to go without. Levi had teased him for it, but eventually found the sight of them pleasing enough to forget about his former humorous views of the situation. After all, his mate looked positively delicious with his sleeves rolled up to his forearms.

Levi himself was laying on the ground on one of their outdoor blankets. He was too "rebellious" to sit on a proper chair, as Erwin had pointed out. Levi merely pointed out that they hurt his ass too much to bother.

"My mother is a very old-fashioned woman, Lee," Erwin said.

Levi groaned. "Yeah, but she's saying I need to please you more, whatever the hell that means." He propped himself up on an elbow, staring at his mate hard enough to will the Alpha to look at him. "Do I not please you enough, oh powerful one?"

Erwin smiled at him, sweetly enough that Levi almost felt he might fall back from the strength of it. "You're wonderful, Levi. The best mate I could have ever asked for. You give me the strength to wake up in the morning, you are the love of my life, the-,"

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'm great." Levi sighed, the breath pushing out of his lungs almost violently. Erwin grimaced.

"You don't believe me?" The blond asked.

Levi shrugged; as best he could, of course, a lot of his weight was currently perched on an elbow that was screaming at him to chill the fuck out. "I do. I just don't want your mom to think I don't care about you just because I don't act like some prime example of a slutty Omega house wife."

Erwin dropped the tools he was working with in favor of making his way over to the blanket Levi was hogging all to himself, a reassuring smile on his face as he sat cross legged across from his mate. He pulled off the gardening gloves, the dirt covered accessories discarded somewhere off to the side, and Levi focused his eyes back on Erwin's striking blues.

"She's comparing her relationship to ours. Of course there are major differences," Erwin explained.

"Yeah, I guess." Levi muttered, plucking a few pieces of grass to distract himself from Erwin's examining look.

Erwin lifted Levi's chin with one hand, the other placed on the blanket near the Omega's ribs to support himself as he half-laid atop his mate. Levi didn't complain.

"You are my everything," Erwin assured, placing a gentle kiss on Levi's button nose. "No one else's doubts matter because I love you, my mate."

Levi was blushing, much to his dismay, and he clicked his tongue to show mock annoyance. "You're sweaty and gross."

Erwin laughed, the hearty sound causing something in Levi's chest to ache; in a good way, of course. "I love you too, Lee."

And then they were kissing, a ridiculous thing for them to do on an outdoor blanket in their backyard while their child slept not three feet from them in a stroller. They didn't care one bit, though. They were young a stupid and completely and utterly caught by the balls by love; a little fondling in the grass was no different than any other day of fondling.

Except for when Jean woke up with a powerful cry, causing them to break apart for a moment. A split second later, they both shouted:

"Not it!"

Levi, unfortunately, was late. Meaning he had to deal with the dreaded diaper.

"Finally," Erwin sagged in relief; he had been cursed with diaper duty since Jean was born, he needed some time to recollect himself from those experiences.

"Shut up," Levi rolled his eyes, pushing the Alpha off him until Erwin rolled onto his back on the grass. He grinned up at the sky like a love-struck idiot- which, of course, he was- and Levi merely dropped the torn-up pieces of grass on his mate's chest. "Go water your weeds, Smith."

"They're roses and they're lovely, Ackerman-Smith," Erwin shot back. 

Levi stuck him the middle finger on his way in, child in arms, to deal with the disaster waiting for him in his sons diapers.

Overall, they were doing this parenting thing pretty well. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO gossip time.
> 
> Somewhere I read that in the canon lore, Erwin's mother abandoned him after the government executed ol' dad smith. I'm using that as my inspiration. I've actually been thinking about using that for a while now, but I only just brought her into play since it seemed appropriate now.
> 
> Aaaaaaaaand Jean, boyyo, you didn't get much time. Sorry to anyone who was really looking forward to baby time, I'm actually really grossed out by kids in general so I would just write them being disgusted by their own son and that is def not what I want for this fic. Also, month old babies don't do much other than sleep, so I think I can be forgiven for making him sleep the whole time.
> 
> I toooold you guys I would bring back Farlan! More of the other characters including Isabel will most likely make an appearance in chapter 14. We're nearing the end! Maybe 1, 2 more updates, who knows! Leave me some comments on your thoughts of this chap!
> 
> also Erwin calling Levi "Ackerman-Smith" is my kink ok bye


End file.
